Tour Of Duty
by shakamia
Summary: Comment les évènements se seraient passés si le soldat Wilson avait été intégré à la compagnie Bravo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**By Mia**

Résumer: Qu'aurait été la série si le soldat Wilson avait été incorporé à la compagnie Bravo ?

Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Déborah Wilson, Jordan Knight, Bryan Wilson, Georges Wilson

Les personnages

Déborah Wilson : DW

Lieutenant Myron Goldman : LG

Alberto Ruiz : AR

Sergent Zec Anderson :SA

Marcus Taylor :MT

Dany Purcell :DP

Marvin Jhonson : MJ

Lieutenant John Mc Kay : LM

Scott Baker : SC

Roger Horn :H O

Capitaine Wallace : CW

Doc Randy Matsuda :DR

Doc Heukenberry doc hoc :DH

Colonel Carl Bruster: CB

Alex Devlyn :AD

**Chapitre 1er: L'arrivée **

Le pays est en guerre, nous sommes en 1967 et j'arrive enfin au Vietnam.

De Saigon où j'ai atterri en avion, je n'ai pas vu grand chose, nous avons directement été transférés en bus à Firebase Ladybird.

Nous étions loin de tout, c'était un camp boueux dont les seules « constructions » étaient des tentes.

Nous étions entouré de jungle, il n'y avait strictement rien autour et la seule chose qui nous reliait à la civilisation était cette piste par laquelle nous étions arrivés.

Une fois descendue du bus, le sergent Zeke Anderson, un homme entre 30 et 40 ans, est venu faire l'appel pour faire la répartition des hommes dans les différentes sections de la compagnie Bravo à laquelle j'appartenais.

Il semblait connaître son métier, sûr de lui, ce n'était certainement pas son 1er tour.

Il nous conduisit ensuite jusqu'à une tente, où nous allions apparemment dormir. C'était plutôt spartiate, un lit et une cantine en fer pour mettre nos affaires dedans.

J'étais avec d'autres types qui venaient d'arriver tout comme moi : Alberto Ruiz un portoricain de New York, Dany Purcell un paysan du Montana, Scott Baker un surfer de Californie, Roger Horn un pacifiste et Randy Matsuda le docteur.

Il y avait déjà 2 anciens comme on dit : Marvin Jhonson il venait du Mississipi et Marcus Taylor de Détroit.

Nous avions à peine mis les pieds sous la tente qu'il y avait déjà des tensions.

L'arrivée n'était pas facile à gérer, nous devions prendre nos marques, et si nous étions là, c'est que des types (leurs potes) étaient morts.

DP « Je vais me mettre là.

SJ _ C'était la place de Mickey là.

SC _ Moi je vais me mettre ici.

MT _ Celui qui était là avant toi, on a même pas retrouvé assez de morceaux pour remplir un sac.

SC _ Ben si c'est comme ça, je vais dormir par terre.

AR _ Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as jamais vu un Portoricain ? ! »

La forte tension, qui était palpable la veille, n'existait presque plus le lendemain matin. Nous avions finalement sympathisés le soir autour d'une bière prise dans le coin bar de la base. Et même si nous étions tous très différents les uns des autres ça allait marchait.

Quand les mecs se réveillèrent j'étais déjà debout. Il fallait que je me prépare pour pas que l'on me découvre, je me bandais la poitrine pour l'aplatir, j'avais un centimètre de cheveux sur le crâne, je ne ressemblais plus trop à une femme mais pas vraiment à un mec non plus. Déborah Wilson n'existait plus, Joe Brody quant à lui était un androgyne.

En fait, je m'étais bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent, mais c'était toujours très serré. J'avais envoyé un type que j'avais payé pour passer toutes mes visites médicales, et j'avais pu passer entre les mailles du filet.

AR « Arrête de tourner en rond, tu peux pas dormir ? ! »

C'est à ce moment que je sergent Anderson est entré dans la tente.

SA « Debout ! Dans ¾ d'heure au bas de l'hélico !

DP _ Brody, t'es toujours aussi matinal ?

DW_ Non, mais j'ai pas bien dormie. »

J'étais nerveuse, je commençais à avoir peur et il fallait que je fasse attention si je ne voulais pas qu'on me découvre. A l'heure dite, nous étions tous au bas de l'hélico et je n'avais rien réussi à avaler au petit déjeuné.

Le lieutenant était un homme d'une 30taine d'années à tout casser, il faisait stricte, et plutôt sûr de lui. Il paraissait être un jeune officier fraîchement débarqué au Vietnam.

C'est lui qui nous a donné les instructions pour le vol.

LG « Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Goldman. Nous allons prendre l'hélico. Arrivés à destination, vous vous éloignez le plus possible de l'appareil. »

Nous avons tous grimpé dans l'hélico, et lorsqu'il a pris de l'altitude, j'avais les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide ; c'était une sensation très agréable. J'adorais être dans un hélico.

Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre.

Nous marchions depuis une demi-heure quand nous avons reçu un message radio. Nous devions nous poster en embuscade ; la pression est montée d'un cran à ce moment là. Nous nous sommes couchés à plat ventre et nous avons attendus de les voir arriver, prêt à tirer.

SA « Vous tirez seulement quand vous les voyez.

LG _ Sergent, mettez votre casque ! Mettez votre casque ! Feu !!

SA _ Arrêtez !! Cessez le feu !!

GI _ Qui a la 60 ? ! Qui a la mitrailleuse ? !!

AR _ Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! C'était un accident !! C'était un accident !!

SA _ Du calme, il n'y a pas eu de casse. »

Lorsque j'ai tiré mon premier coup de feu, je me suis fait pipi dessus, je me sentais ridicule, mais je crois que je ne fus pas la seule. J'avais très peur, il fallait que je tue quelqu'un, je pensais y avoir réfléchi, et la preuve que non. Pendant un moment j'ai eu une hésitation, les autres tiraient, et moi non, et puis j'ai pressé la détente, très fort. Je me suis forcée, ce fut comme un déclic. J'avais passé un pallier, et je savais qu'il faudrait en passer un autre lorsque je devrais tuer une personne que je verrais, en face de moi et non pas quelqu'un que je ne vois pas, quelqu'un qui doit être quelque part dans un fouret.

En fait, après en avoir parlé avec Horn, je me suis aperçue que je n'étais pas la seule. Horn le pacifiste n'a en fait tiré aucun coup de feu ce jour là.

Les lieux avaient complètement changé en une fraction de seconde. Tout était devenu flou, il n'y avait plus rien de net. Les sons me parvenaient comme assourdis, et tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Comme si j'entrais dans un autre monde, je me suis aperçu par la suite que cette sensation allait être quelque chose de récurrent.

Nous n'avions jamais rencontré les Viets sur lesquels nous devions tirer. Nous avions tiré sur les nôtres.

Nous avons appelé la base et des hélicos sont venus chercher les blessés du deuxième peloton.

Le lieutenant Goldman interrogeait l'un d'entre eux.

LG « Vous dites qu'ils vous ont suivis, canardés et qu'ils ont disparus ?

CW_ Alors ils vous ont eu comme des bleus.

SA _ Ouais ! Et ils ont zigouillé tout le deuxième peloton.

LG _ On n'a rien vu, rien entendu et personne ne nous a signalé votre venue.

GI1 _ Ils allaient vers l'ouest, ils auraient tous dû vous tomber dessus. Si vous les voyez, faites leur en baver un maximum.

SA _ Compte sur nous mon gars.

CW_ C'est incroyable, on dirait qu'ils connaissent à l'avance nos positions, ils chargent et brusquement plus personne.

SA _ Je suis comme vous, je n'y comprends rien.

GI1 _ Il y a un village près d'ici, je parie qu'ils sont là bas.

SA _ On peut toujours y aller.

GI2 _ On prend la 60, et on va montrer à ces putains de Viets de quoi on est capable.

CW_ Bon, allez-y. »

Ca m'a fait quelque chose de voir tous ces hommes à terre, c'était la première fois que je voyais réellement des blessés, les nôtres. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup pour pas que l'on comprenne au son de ma voie que je suis une femme, mais là, je suis devenue muette.

Nous sommes partis pour le village, ceux du deuxième peloton qui n'étaient pas blessés étaient avec nous, ils en voulaient, ils étaient enragés. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, pas vraiment à l'aise devant une telle haine, j'avais une petite boule (pas si petite que ça en fait) qui s'était installée au creux de mon estomac.

Quand nous avons débarqués dans le village, il n'y avait plus personne, c'était vide. Il y avait seulement les animaux en liberté. Le village si on peut appeler cela un village était en fait une quinzaine de cahutes construites autour d'une voie centrale.

LG « Allez fouiller les premières cahutes, regardez s'il n'y a pas de trappe.

SA _ Faites gaffe aux francs-tireurs.

HO _ On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de chat.

DP _ Moi ce n'est pas les chats qui m'inquiètent. »

Un cochon s'est mis à suivre Baker.

SC « Allez, lâche-moi sale bête !

AR _ On dirait que t'as fait une touche Baker !

SC _ Allez, casse-toi, tire-toi ! »

Chacun fouillait le village de son côté, nous étions tous dispersés et c'est là que nous avons tout à coup entendu des tirs provenant de la deuxième cahute. Ca nous a tous fait sursauter. Le lieutenant et le sergent ont courus dans la direction d'où provenaient les tirs.

LG « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

MT _ Die die Mao! Chouoye!!

LG _ Qu'est ce qui vous prend? ! Vous êtes ding ! ?

MT _ Moi j'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie connement !

LG _ Vous trouvez ça malin de ficher la trouille à tout le peloton ? ! Avant de faire feu, on prévient les autres !

MT _ Et vous, vous avez prévenu quelqu'un avant de tirer sur le deuxième peloton ? !

LG _ Vous avez une grande gueule Taylor ! Vous feriez mieux de la fermer !

MT _ Je préfère avoir une grande gueule que…

SA _ Taylor ! Taylor ! Tu dégages !! Lieutenant, laissez glisser.

LG _ Non, j'interdis que mes hommes me parlent comme ça !

SA _ Mon lieutenant, porter des galons, c'est une chose, se faire respecter en est une autre.

LG _ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !

GI2_ Ca fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont partis, j'en suis sûr !

LG _ Passez-moi la radio…Il n'y a pas âme qui vive mon capitaine.

Rad_ D'accord mais restez quand même.

LG _ Vous l'avez entendu comme moi Horn ! »

Il commençait à s'énerver. En attendant les ordres, certains d'entre nous se sont installés plus loin pour manger un bout.

AR« Ca va pas de donner ça à bouffer à un porc ? !

SC_ J' n'aime pas ça, et lui non plus.

AR_ C'est normal qu'il n'aime pas le jambon, à moins qu'il soit cannibale, les porcs ne mangent pas de cochon ! Pourquoi tu ne manges pas de viande ? !

SC_ Je suis végétarien, je ne mange que des légumes, sauf parfois un petit supplément, c'est de la poudre, pleine de vitamines, de protéines, de levure, de jaune d'œuf et de bêta- quarantaine. »

Il sortit un sachet de son sac pour lui montrer.

AR « Fais voir que je goûte ça…Ah ! C'est dégueulasse !

SC _ Ne crache pas, ça développe les fibres musculaires, le tonus et l'endurance. J'ai acheté 20 kilos de cette poudre à la base.

AR _ Alors c'est comme de l'engrais pour l'homme.

SC _Ouais ! Si tu veux, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans ce bled pommé qu'il faut négliger son corps. Faites comme moi, un bon régime et de l'exercice tous les matins.

SJ _Moi j'en fais quand je cours entre les balles.

AR_ Et ! Regardez le porc ! Il a l'air d'aimer ça !

SC_ Sale bête ! Rend-moi ce sac !! »

Le porc se baladait entre nos jambes et il avait mis le groin dans le sac posé par terre, il semblait coincé, il n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête et il partit en courrant. Il y eut une course poursuite dans tout le village pendant quelques minutes. Baker courrait derrière le porc qui avait toujours son groin dans le sac. Il réussit quand même au bout d'un moment à l'attraper. Tout le monde rigolait, la scène était drôle, un grand balaise blond en train de courir après un petit cochon noir.

DW « T'as enfin réussi !

SC _ Arrêtez de déconner, ça coûte la peau des fesses ce machin !

MT _ Et ! Regardez le porc ! …On dirait qu'il est blessé…c'est une balle ! A couvert !! »

Pendant 5 minutes, nous avons tiré, cachés derrière les cahutes, sans savoir où était précisément l'ennemi.

MT « Randy ! Viens voir ! Je suis touché !

DR _ 2 secondes Marcus, je suis occupé, j'arrive !

LG _ Vous les voyez, vous ?

SA _ Non, ils nous ont encore baisés.

LG _Cessez le feu !!

SA _ Soit on les a eus, soit ils ont filé ; c'est pas la peine de gaspiller les munitions.

HO_ Lieutenant, sergent, par ici, venez voir, vite !

SA _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

RD _ Ils ont eu Taylor, il m'a appelé et quand je suis arrivé, il n'était plus là.

SA _ T'as regardé dans la cahute ?

RD _ Oui, il n'y était pas. »

Nous avions fouillé tout le village, Taylor n'était nul part et Marvin en avait gros sur la patate.

Il tournait en rond, seul, nous pensions que dans un moment pareil il préférait être seul. Le sergent a été le seul à aller le voir.

SA « Ca va Jhonson ?

MT_ Tous mes copains, tous disparus, Zorro, Mickey et maintenant mon meilleur pote, Taylor.

SA_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. »

Plus loin dans le village, Ruiz fanfaronnait …

AR « J'ai eu une idée géniale, je vais me faire le porc au barbecue. Je n'en donnerai pas un gramme à Baker, ce mangeur de betterave, tu crois que c'est un mec ? Dis donc, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai eu le Viet ; et une encoche sur ma 60 ! …Aï !! »

Il s'était assis sur le rebord en bois d'un puit et…

HO « Ruiz, qu'est ce que t'as ? Arrête de bouger ! T'as vu la longueur du clou que t'avais planté dans le cul !!

AR _Pourquoi moi ? ! Infirmier ! ! Infirmier ! ! Il est où ce con ? ! »

En ce levant, Ruiz déplaça une planche qui tomba par terre. Ce n'était pas un puit.

HO « Callaghan, regarde, il y a un trou dans le sol !

Gic _ Appelle le lieutenant. »

Une minute plus tard, tout le monde était réuni autour du trou.

SON « Sacré bon sang d'bon soir ! Voilà où ils sont passés nos fantômes ! Chouoye le daye ! Chouoye la daye !

LG _ Qu'est ce que vous baragouinez ?

SA _ Je leur baragouine, sortez les mains en l'air ou je vous plombe. Reculez. Grenade !!

AR _Sergent, on va les ramener à la petite cuillère.

SA _ Non, c'est juste un avertissement. Bon, maintenant il nous faut beaucoup de patience, des lampes et des volontaires.

SJ _ Vous n'allez pas nous envoyer dans ce trou sergent ? !

SA _ Si Jhonson, c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser des Viets une fois pour toute.

Gic _ Moi je suis volontaire, ces fumiers ont eu mes potes, je vais leur faire payer ça !

SA _ T'as déjà eu l'occasion de descendre là dedans ? C'est un labyrinthe, les Viets le connaissent, ils ont l'avantage.

GIc _Je connais les égouts de mon quartier par cœur.

SA _ Ruiz, tu vas avec lui, 5 mètres derrière à cause des grenades ; Brody, 1 mètre derrière Ruiz. »

Lorsque j'ai été désignée, j'ai regardé Ruiz et Callaghan, ils étaient dos à moi et je les ai imité. Nous nous débarrassions du superflu, de tout ce qui aurait pu entraver nos mouvements, nous avons seulement gardé notre 45. J'agissais de façon mécanique, ça représentait l'inconnu ; nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer.

Nous nous sommes glissées dans le trou à tour de rôle.

Nous avions à peine fait 20 mètres quand nous avons vu une trappe, elle menait vers un étage inférieur. Callaghan s'y est glissé le premier et c'est là qu'il s'est mis à hurler. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, il pleurait de douleur.

GIc « Ahahah !!!!

AR _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Brody, essaye de voir ! »

Je me suis glissée la tête la première par l'ouverture et…

AR « Brody ! Attrape lui les jambes !

DW_ J'essaye…, je n'y arrive pas ! Ahaha !!! »

Ruiz tenait Callaghan, il essayait de le remonter, mais ça tirait de l'autre côté. Ils l'ont emporté avec eux.

Ruiz m'a dégagé. J'avais reçu des coups dans la poitrine et la tête ; ça m'avait assommé. Ils étaient tous au bord du trou à nous attendre tous les 3, mais Callaghan avait disparu.

AR « Je vous jure que j'ai essayé, je vous le jure !!

SA _ Où est Callaghan ?

AR _ Ils l'ont embarqué, Brody est dans les vapes, mais je vous jure…

SA _ Calme-toi Ruiz, t'as fait ce que tu pouvais. »

Il était dans tous ses états, il se sentait responsable. Moi j'étais toujours inconsciente, j'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour, mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai senti qu'on me soulevait pour me sortir du trou, jusqu'à ce qu'on me pose sur quelque chose, par terre je crois.

DR « Ruiz, aide-moi à porter Joe dans la cahute. Enlève-lui son casque, il faut que je regarde s'il n'a rien de grave. Déboutonne sa chemise pour voir s'il a rien de cassé.

AR _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc sous son débardeur ? …Des bandages !

DR _ Ce n'est pas un mec.

LG _ Comment vont Ruiz et Brody ? Enfin, heu ! Mademoiselle… »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Ma tête était lourde, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été pressée dans un étau, ça résonnait comme dans un tambour. Je n'avais pas récupéré tous mes esprits, mais je savais que j'étais dans une situation délicate. J'ai réajusté mon débardeur et refermé ma chemise puis j'ai tenté de m'expliquer.

DW« Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici…C'est simple, je me suis engagée et je veux me battre, pas être cantonnée dans un bureau…Je sais que ça vous met dans une situation difficile mais, je vous en prie, lieutenant Goldman.

LG _Comment vous appelez-vous ?

DW_ Joe, pardon, Déborah Wilson.

LG _ Mlle Wilson, pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous, vous restez ici, et vous ne bougez pas ! »

Quand il est sorti, il était très ennuyé, c'est là qu'il a rencontré le sergent.

LG « Sergent, j'ai un problème, avec Brody, enfin Wilson.

SA _ C'est qui Wilson ?

LG _ Brody, c'est en fait Wilson, et c'est pas il, mais elle.

SA _ Une femme, une gamine !

LG _ Oui, et en plus elle veut rester, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

SA _ Et bien pour une nouvelle, je suis content de pas être à votre place.

LG _ C'est gentil. »

Ils sont retournés à l'entrée du tunnel, il n'y avait plus de volontaire. Le corps de Callaghan avait été remonté, on l'avait trouvé abandonné pas loin de l'entrée, il était mort. Ils étaient tous autour à regarder Callaghan, sans rien dire. Les Viets voulaient qu'on le trouve, ils lui avaient broyé l'entrejambe avec un bâton. Quand nous avons essayé de descendre par la trappe, ils lui frappaient l'entrejambe. Le sergent et le lieutenant sont retournés autour du trou, il fallait redescendre.

GI « C'est dégueulasse ! On va les leur broyer aussi.

LG _ Un volontaire ? …Un peu de cran ! Ils ont sûrement emmené Taylor là dedans.

SA _ J'y vais moi.

LG _ Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul.

CW_ Lieutenant, je pense avoir la solution, on va les enfumer comme des rats.

SA _ Moi je n'y compterais pas trop. »

Le capitaine Wallace était venu faire une visite.

Au même moment sous terre, Taylor se faisait questionner sans ménagement par un lieutenant de l'armée nord-vietnamienne. Il était dans l'infirmerie souterraine, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Lvt « Combien de soldats ?

MT _ Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis qu'un simple soldat de… deuxième classe.

Lvt _ Combien ? !

MT _ Je ne suis qu'un…

Lvt _ Combien ! ! ! »

Il a frappé tellement fort Taylor qu'il l'a assommé. Quand il est revenu à lui, un médecin le soignait.

Dvt « Ne bougez pas, je suis médecin, je vais vous soigner.

MT _ Mais je suis un ennemi.

Dvt _ Vous êtes avant tout un malade. »

A la surface, le lieutenant et le sergent discutaient bruyamment. Pendant ce temps, les tunnels avaient commencés à être enfumés.

LG « Il y a le capitaine Wallace. Il me remplacera.

SA _ Ecoutez, ces tunnels sont très dangereux !

LG _ Sans blague ! Vous voyez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire faire à mes hommes ce que je ne fais pas moi-même.

SA _ Bon, je passe devant car j'en ai…

LG _ Ok, ok! Vous passez devant, Ruiz donnez-moi cette arme.

AR _ Bonne chasse. »

A peine étaient-ils dans le tunnel que le gaz les prit à la gorge. Notre brillante idée se retournait contre nous.

Ils avançaient lentement, courbés car les tunnels n'étaient pas très hauts.

SA « Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, il doit y avoir des pièges un peu partout. Et attention, la voix porte loin dans ces galeries.

LG _ Ecoutez, chut.

SA _ Ne bougez pas.

LG _ Quoi !

SA _ Chut, ne bougez pas !

LG _ Pourquoi ?

SA _ Là haut, à votre gauche.

LG _Ahhh !!

SA _ Il vous a mordu ?

LG _Non.

SA _ Heureusement, parce que c'est un serpent minute.

LG _ Un serpent quoi ?

SA _ Un serpent minute, quand il vous mord, il vous reste une minute à vivre. Attendez, je vais le tuer.

LG _ Non, juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. »

Le lieutenant s'est acharné sur le serpent avec la crosse de son revolver.

LG « Sale bête ! Depuis tout gamin j'ai une peur bleue de ces bestioles.

SA _ Vous n'êtes pas le seul mon lieutenant. »

Au même moment, plus loin dans les galeries, Taylor se faisait soigner par une fille quand le docteur arriva.

MT « Et ! Doucement !

Dvt _ Pardonnez-lui ce geste, elle n'a jamais vu un homme à la peau noire. Vous savez, je connais bien votre peuple grâce à sa littérature. Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

MT _ Pas personnellement, mais tout le monde connaît le pasteur King.

Dvt _ Son livre est captivant. Depuis quelques temps je m'efforce de comprendre votre peuple. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous défendez votre système alors qu'il vous nuit.

MT _ J'ai été appelé, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, c'est de l'esclavage mais c'est légal. »

Le lieutenant nord-vietnamien est revenu pour interroger Taylor. Le docteur alla lui parler sur la demande de Marcus. Le toubib lui dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui. Quand il est revenu…

MT « Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Dvt _ Je lui ai dit que vous alliez mourir et qu'il ne pouvait pas vous interroger. »

Le toubib semblait plutôt content de lui, ils allaient pouvoir continuer leur conversation. Plus loin dans les galeries.

LG « C'est un vrai labyrinthe…

SA _ Ils sont protégés par les coins et recoins de ces galeries, alors avec nos petits explosifs, c'est comme si on crachait en l'air…Pas par-là lieutenant, plutôt par ici. C'est maintenant que ça commence à se gâter. »

Il y avait un passage vers un étage inférieur. Ils se sont concertés et…

SA « Avant d'ouvrir, on pourrait envoyer une bonne giclée…À moins que vous ayez une meilleure idée ?

LG _ Non, allons-y.1, 2.

SA _ Grenade ! C'est moi le cauchemar dont votre mère vous a tant parlé ! Die diat die Mao! Die diat die Mao!

LG _ Qu'est ce que vous leur racontez ?

SA _ J'en sais rien, je leur parle de leur mère.

LG _ Attention au piège !!

SA _ Où ?

LG _ Le fil là !

SA _ Merci…Et, regardez-moi ça ! Des armes américaines ! Ils en ont plus que nous les salauds! Go !! Attention, se sont des obus de mortier !! »

Il y a eu une explosion qui les a ensevelit. Le lieutenant a repris ses esprits le premier.

LG « Sergent ça va ? Sergent ? Anderson ? ! Anderson ? !! »

Le lieutenant dégagea la tête du sergent et lui fit du bouche à bouche.

LG « Respirez, allez ! Allez ! …Vous m'avez foutu une sacrée trouille. »

A la surface des démineurs étaient arrivés en camion, c'était des personnes de petite taille, et Baker commença à faire des remarques d'un goût douteux sur eux.

SC « Et, visez-moi ça ! Ils nous ont envoyé des lutins ! »

Après deux, trois blagues dans le même style, le premier d'entre eux s'énerva et fit tomber Scott la tête la première dans la boue. Au moment où il se relevait, il se retrouva avec une arme pointée sur le front.

GIn « Il me semble que j'ai entendu le mot « lutin », soldat ? Nous ne sommes pas des lutins, encore moins des nains. Nous sommes spécialement entraînés pour passer là où de grands dégénérés de ton espèce ne peuvent pas aller. Maintenant écoute beau blond, ne t'avises plus jamais de te moquer des personnes de petite taille ! C'est compris ? !

SC _ D'accord. »

Sous terre, le lieutenant et le sergent étaient complètement coincés, ils attendaient les secours en discutant.

LG « C'est votre troisième tour, pourquoi avez vous rempilé ?

SA _ La première fois ma femme m'a quitté, la deuxième fois, j'ai eu deux potes qui se sont fait descendre alors j'ai pensé qu'avec mon expérience, ça pourrait ne pas se reproduire trop souvent.

LG _ Ouais ! Je comprends, allez, il faut creuser. Oh !

SA _ Quoi ?

LG _ On y est presque. De l'air ! De l'air !

GIn _ Lieutenant Goldman? Sergent Anderson?

LG _ On est là! Tout va bien ! Faites gaffe aux pièges ! »

Il y eut une explosion qui tua les trois démineurs. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas vu un piège.

SA « Et merde ! »

Plus loin les Viets faisaient la fête à cause des GIs qui avaient été ensevelis, et en prévision d'une victoire future. Les galeries retentissaient de cris de joie, et le docteur raconta à Taylor ce qui se passait.

MT « Toubib, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dvt _ Vos camarades ont été vaincus et ensevelis.

MT _ Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

Dvt _ A votre guise, nous perdons rarement la bataille dans les tunnels.

MT_ Parce que vous trouvez que c'est une bataille ? ! Nous sommes des soldats, pas des taupes.

Dvt _L'important c'est de gagner, et c'est grâce à ces tunnels que nous gagnons ; votre état major n'a pas l'air de bien s'en rendre compte, il ne comprend pas leur importance. »

Au même moment, le lieutenant et le sergent se faisaient remonter à la surface.

LG « Capitaine, il faudrait que je vous parle.

CW _ Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller, on a une super mission, vous, vous rentrez.

LG _ C'est compris. Sergent, faites préparer les hommes.

SJ _ On nous a ordonné de dégager ? Et Taylor ?

AR _ On ne peut pas le laisser. »

Je n'avais pas bougé depuis que le lieutenant était venu, je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de moi mais je n'étais pas très optimiste. Je n'osais rien faire. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant de ma véritable situation et ça me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Je me sentais un peu isolée, seul Horn et Baker ne m'ont pas laissé dans mon coin à ce moment là.

Les mecs ont peut être eu le sentiment d'avoir été berné, alors que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Avec le temps et des efforts, tout redeviendrait comme avant, enfin c'est ce que j'espérais.

Au même moment dans les tunnels, ça bougeait, il y avait une réelle effervescence.

MT « Et doc, qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

Dvt _ Les Américains partent.

MT _ Quoi ? ! Merde, ils ne peuvent pas me laisser !

Dvt _ Nous allons leur tendre une embuscade, nous irons plus vite par les tunnels. »

Le lieutenant nord-vietnamien est apparu à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il parla au doc, qui devint tout bizarre.

Dvt « Taylor, venez avec moi à la surface. »

Arrivés dehors, le doc sortit un revolver qu'il pointa sur Taylor.

MT « Et doc, il vous a ordonné de me tuer, mais je suis trop jeune, vous avez le choix, laissez moi partir, il n'en saura rien. »

Le docteur a baissé son arme.

Dvt « Je ne peux pas vous tuer Taylor, je suis docteur, je ne suis pas là pour ôter des vies. »

Le lieutenant nord-vietnamien est apparu, il a ordonné au doc de tuer Taylor mais le toubib a refusé. Le lieutenant a alors sorti son arme et lui a alors tiré dessus. Taylor s'être battu avec le Viet, lui a prit son arme et l'a abattu.

MT « Je dois partir toubib, pour prévenir mes potes, mais je reviendrai vous chercher, promis.

Dvt _ Je…suis... heureux de vous avoir…connu. »

Taylor est parti en courant, peu de temps après, nous avons entendu quelqu'un hurler.

MT « A couvert !! A couvert !! Embuscade !!! »

Tout c'est passé très vite et tous ont vu que je n'étais pas un boulet sur lequel ils devaient garder un œil, je me défendais toute seule, comme eux, comme je l'avais fait avant qu'ils ne découvrent ma réelle identité.

Nous n'avons eu aucune perte, et nous sommes ensuite retournés au village car on nous en avait donné l'ordre.

Puis, comme le disait si bien Ruiz, il s'est fait le porc. Nous en avons tué et fait cuire un à la broche. Les mecs sont venus me parler, ce n'était pas comme avant mais c'était un début.

Plus loin…

LG « Capitaine, je voulais vous parler, nous avons un GI qui est une femme.

CW _ Quoi ? ! Comment ça se fait ? Elle va bien ?

LG _ Oui, elle s'est battue comme les autres, elle veut rester.

CW _ Je ne peux rien décider pour le moment On règlera ça en rentrant, faites-y attention, vous la protégez.

En ce qui concerne notre histoire, on a mis 300 kg d'explosifs, ça devrait suffire.

SA _ Ah ! Vous croyez ? Moi j'en suis pas sûr, pas sûr du tout mon capitaine.

SJ _ Vous voulez du porc lieutenant ?

LG _ Non, merci. »

Le sergent a pris le bout de viande des mains de Jhonson.

SA « Merci mon pote. Où est Taylor ?

SJ _ Là bas, derrière la bute. »

Le sergent l'a rejoint. A l'endroit indiqué, Taylor enterrait le doc.

SA « C'était un pote à toi ?

MT _ Oui, un Viet, il était médecin, c'était un type sympa.

SA _ Oui, pour un méchant.

MT _ Il n'a pas voulu me tuer.

SA _ Ca serait bien si on pouvait en dire autant pour quelques types de chez nous. Ca va la nuque ?

MT _ Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal un peu de repos.

SA _ Ah, ça te plairait quatre petites semaines à l'arrière !

MT _ Oh ! Quatre jours suffiraient.

SA _ Combien il te reste ?

MT _ Quatre mois.

SA _ N'te biles pas Taylor, tu survivras, tu as ma garantie personnelle. Allez, tape la mon frère. »

Je savais que le Vietnam allait être une grande expérience pour moi. Je voulais effectuer mon Tour of Duty, mes 12 mois de service au Vietnam.

Je savais qu'obtenir des autorités qu'elles me laissent rester, allait être compliqué, mais il semblait que ça allait pouvoir se faire, j'allais pouvoir rester parmi eux, dans ma section.

Le Vietnam du Sud était coupé en quatre zones, nous étions dans la seconde zone, près de Saigon.

Cette partie du pays était autrefois considérée comme la riviera de l'extrême-orient. Ca datait des Français, aujourd'hui ça n'en avait plus que le nom.

En raison de sa proximité de Saigon, nous étions postés dans la partie du pays considérée comme la planque si on peut dire. Etrange de dire ça; en effet la concentration de soldat était plus grande dans cette partie du pays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapter**** 2 : ****Nop**** Tan**

Quelques jours plus tard, personne ne parlait plus de ma démobilisation. J'avais utilisé toute l'influence de mon père et de ses amis hauts placés pour cela. Il avait accepté de me soutenir, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment mais il avait confiance dans mon jugement. J'avais réussi à l'embobiner comme on dit, je savais très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser. Depuis que j'étais gamine il m'avait toujours soutenue dans tous mes projets et ça continuait.

Il avait été décidé que je n'allais pas être mise à part, ça impliquait trop de choses à mettre en place.

J'avais cependant droit à une pancarte (man/woman) pour les toilettes et les douches ainsi qu'une séparation faite avec une couverture suspendue, (ce fut rapidement viré car ce n'était pas pratique), elle me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Lorsque je voulais me changer, je le faisais dans les toilettes. Je ne voulais pas de faveur, juste rester ici, avec eux, je ne désirais rien de plus.

Les mecs, bien que plutôt réfractaires au début, finirent par m'accepter. En fin de compte, nous nous entendions plutôt bien, et nous ne serions toujours que des amis, pas d'ambiguïté. C'était une certitude.

Le lieutenant n'était pas très emballé par ma présence. Il était plutôt froid avec moi, bien plus qu'avec les autres (il avait une certaine vision des choses), cette situation m'embêtait mais je ne voulais rien dire, je ne voulais pas de problème.

La veille, nous étions allés observer un village, Bîn Duc.

Nous observions les environs quand nous avons été attaqués par quelques Viets. Nous avons réussi à les repousser avec l'aide des paysans de ce village.

Le lendemain à la base, le lieutenant et le sergent étaient au briefing.

CW « Voilà, vous savez tout, les documents disaient que les Viets comptaient prendre ce hameau et en faire une base retranchée, un centre de renseignement pour toute la vallée.

LG _ Si ce n'est déjà fait.

CW_ Sûrement pas, le dénommé Dep, qui a tué les Nord-vietnamiens est bien trop content. C'est un emmerdeur.

SA _ Et un sacré tireur, un vrai champion avec sa pétoire.

CW_ Quand ils verront que les 5 hommes qu'ils ont envoyés ne reviennent pas, ils en enverront 500 à leur recherche.

LG _ Pourquoi on ne protègerait pas le hameau ?

CW_ C'est ce qu'ont essayés de faire les bérets verts en 46, mais les Viets ont investi le village et ont pendu quelques indigènes en exemple.

LG _ Au fait, c'est qui ce Dep ?

CW_ Et bien, les nord-vietnamiens ont emmené son fils. Ils en ont fait un soldat qui s'est fait tuer à Bauhhson au mois de décembre dernier.

LG _ Ce pauvre Dep doit nous adorer.

CW_ Mais il déteste encore plus les Viets, il paraît qu'il déteste tout le monde, Viêt-Cong, forces gouvernementales y compris. Il a failli tuer des hommes à nous qui étaient en train de lui piquer des poulets.

Ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on lui foute la paix.

SA _ C'est un comportement hautement répréhensible mon commandant, on devrait le pendre au levé du jour.

Sup _ Si vous parliez au lieutenant Goldman de sa mission ?

CW_ À partir de demain, le village de Bîn Duc cessera d'exister. Tout le village doit avancer de 30 Km et c'est à votre section de s'en charger. Nop Tan est sûr et ses habitants sont d'accord pour accueillir ceux de Bîn Duc.

SA _ Pourquoi ne les déplace t on pas en hélico mon commandant ?

CW_ L'aviation a une autre mission, une super opération. Vous devriez être content de ne pas en faire parti.

SA _ Ah oui, c'est un grand privilège de servir de cible aux Viets !

CW_ La piste est sans danger. Des reconnaissances sont faites matin et soir et vous pourrez demander de l'aide à l'artillerie en cas de besoin. Vous aurez un maximum de protection ; mais nous sommes en guerre !

SA _ Je crois que je suis au courant mon commandant.

CW_ Alors vous devriez changer de ton, sergent ! Les décisions sont prises au plus haut niveau et ils ne se sentent pas l'obligation de l'expliquer à tout le monde !

SA _ Je vais prévenir mes hommes mon lieutenant. »

Tôt le lendemain dans la matinée, nous étions sur place. Nous aidions les paysans à se préparer avant le départ, en fait, on peut dire que les mecs draguaient plus qu'autre chose.

MT « Alors les filles, ça va ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous protège contre les Viets. Et, Ruiz, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Mon imper' est assez grand, alors si ce soir tu te sens seule…

DW _ Taylor, laisse les tranquille.

LG _ Taylor, faites ce que dit Wilson. Je veux que vous ayez le plus grand respect pour ces filles, ne les touchez pas !

AR _ Mais on veut seulement que le voyage se passe le mieux possible pour tout le monde. »

Le lieutenant commença à observer une très jolie fille un peu plus loin, il ne la quittait pas des yeux et tout le monde s'en aperçut.

MT « Et, lieutenant, on dirait que vous avez le plus grand respect pour cette fille là bas… »

A la sortie du village, il y avait quelques problèmes entre nous et le fameux Dep.

CW "Ecoute Dep, il faut que tu fiches le camp !

VD _ Non !!

CW _ Si ! Ton gouvernement a dit que tu devais partir, tu n'as pas le choix !

VD _ Moi mon gouvernement, moi décider rester.

CW _ Si tu restes, tu vas te faire descendre ainsi que tous ces gens, et ce sera ta faute.

VD _ Toi rien comprendre !

LG _ Bon, qu'en pensez-vous ?

SA _ Comme il dit : lui rien comprendre.

SJ _ Sergent, on n'a pas le droit de le faire partir de son bled s'il ne veut pas.

SA _ Jhonson, des conseils comme ça, tu peux les garder ! S'il ne quitte pas son village il mourra.

CW_ J'en ai marre de discuter avec toi ! Si tu ne veux pas, je demande à 2 soldats de t'attacher à un bambou et de te porter. C'est un comble ! Il faut les protéger malgré eux ! Vous, vous et vous, sortez ses affaires.

MT _ Nous mon commandant ?

CW_ C'est un ordre !!

VD _ Et ! Non ! »

Dep a repoussé Taylor en lui tapant dans l'épaule ; il voulait l'empêcher de toucher à ses affaires.

MT « Toi, si tu me retouches encore, j'te fou une balle entre les 2 yeux ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de lui sortir ses affaires.

VD _ Toi salopard ! Chercher mes affaires !

MT _ Dis-moi, c'est quoi lui son problème ?

DR _ Il n'apprécie pas de se faire virer de chez lui par des ricains.

MT _ Une baraque de boue, ça peut se faire partout.

HO _ Dit pas ça, c'est chez lui, c'est sa maison. Les gens ici ont une autre façon de voir les choses. Ils appartiennent à leur terre. C'est presque physique, comme perdre un bras.

SJ _ Je crois que je comprends.

MT _ Ouais ! Ben moi pas. »

Nous allions d'une cahute à une autre pour les inspecter. Ruiz entra à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle dans laquelle il y avait une vieille femme. Elle était assise sur une paillasse à même le sol. Elle était vieille, toute ridée, mais ce genre de rides qui donnent de la beauté aux gens, celle dans lesquelles ont peut voir l'expérience de toute une vie. Un certain calme se dégageait d'elle.

AR « Salut mamassan, t'en fais pas, je vais pas t'embêter. Toi Viêt-Cong ?

Mss _ Non, pas Viêt-Cong, Viêt-Cong méchant.

AR _ Américains gentils ?

Mss _ Oui, Américains gentils. »

Dehors nous avions regroupé tout le village et nous étions sur le point de partir.

CW « Et pensez à brûler le village et à faire sauter le puits. Ca devrait vous prendre 2 jours. On va se revoir.

LG _ Espérons qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

SA _ Lieutenant, nous apprécions toute la grande expérience du commandement et son comportement parfait avec les indigènes. Laissez rien aux Viets ! Taylor, Ruiz, faites sauter le puits ! Wilson et les autres, faites brûler le village !

SC _ Ne pleurez pas, on vous emmène dans un autre village. »

Nous utilisions nos zippos pour mettre le feu aux toits (de paille) des maisons, nous avons fait sauter le puit et détruit tout ce qui était debout. C'était une ambiance plutôt triste, la fumée commençait à tout noyer.

Baker voulu aider une femme à porter son sac mais Dep l'a rembarré.

SA « Dis donc, vous êtes tous aussi gentils en Californie ?

SC _ Non, juste en Californie du Sud.

SJ _ On doit laisser que des ruines ! »

Notre convoi s'est ébranlé. J'ai remarqué (et je ne fus pas la seule) que le lieutenant n'était jamais très loin de la jeune Viet.

Le moment de la première pause est arrivé, ils étaient assis côte à côte et il essaya d'engager la conversation.

LG « Alors, tu n'as pas de papassan ou de mamassan ? …Ce n'est pas drôle, hein ! ? …Un mari, tu as un mari ?

Vlg _ Cham dom layn din say…il est parti se battre.

LG _ L'armée du Nord n'est ce pas ? Et bien, tu dois vraiment lui manquer parce que t'es vachement belle. »

Nous sommes repartis peu après. Plus tard dans la journée, le commandant est venu nous ravitailler.

CW « Pas de problème lieutenant ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

LG _ Non.

CW_ Je vous l'avais dit sergent, cette vallée est sans danger, et elle le restera.

SA _ Si on a de la chance mon commandant.

CW_ On n'a pas besoin de chance, avec notre esprit d'entreprise et du travail, on peut tout faire dans ce pays. On reliera ces hameaux avec un bon réseau routier. On fournira des médicaments, et un peu de technologie, et ils ne voudront plus qu'on parte.

SA _ Les Nord-vietnamiens ont peut être leur mot à dire mon commandant.

CW_ Il suffira de ne pas les écouter. Croyez-moi, c'est nous qui savons ce qui est bon pour eux. On pourrait quadrupler leurs récoltes, le Vietnam pourrait à nouveau exporter.

SA _ Si le Viêt-Cong ne pique pas tout.

CW _ Vous verrez, même votre cynisme va en prendre un coup.

SA _ Ce n'est pas du cynisme mais un bon nombre de gars comptent sur moi pour que je sois réaliste. »

Le commandant est reparti et nous n'avons pas bougé. Nous avons fortifié notre position et la nuit est tombée sur notre campement. Le sergent et moi étions de garde quand nous avons tout à coup entendu une explosion qui venait des arbres un peu plus loin. Ca réveilla tout le monde. Tous les mecs se sont regroupés autour de nous.

MT « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

SA _ Quelqu'un a fait sauter un piège, je vais faire sauter une autre mine.

LG _ Vous voyez quelque chose avec les infrarouges ?

SA _ Je vois rien de vraiment…Viet à une heure ! Viet à une heure ! Ca bouge à deux heures ! Qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

LG _ Je vois, je vois absolument que dalle ! Peut être qu'ils sont morts… »

Il y eut une autre explosion non loin de la première.

SA « Et peut être pas…

LG _ Bon, ça ira, come zéda, come zéda.

SC _ Vous croyez que c'est quoi ?

SA _ Ca peut être n'importe quoi, 1 mec, 10 mecs, 100 mecs. En tout cas, ça ne nous veut pas du bien. »

Le lieutenant est ensuite allé rejoindre Lang. Tout le camp s'est de nouveau assoupi.

Le lendemain matin. Nous étions en train de marcher quand il y eut un incident, mamassan eut un malaise et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

AR « C'est rien mamassan.

SA _ Arrêtez-vous une minute.

Jf _ Elle veut retourner.

SA _ Plus Bîn Duc, Nop Tan très bon.

AR_ Debout, allons mamassan, il faut marcher. Eh ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit tombée, c'est trop lourd pour elle. Mamassan, moi porter.

SA _ Ils ont l'habitude Ruiz, tu vas y arriver ?

AR _ Vous m'avez bien regardé ?

Mss_ Ding guidao GI.

AR _ Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

SA _ Elle dit que t'es fou.

AR _ Elle a raison. Il faut être fou pour faire cette guerre. En route.

SA _ Faites gaffe, il ne faut pas tirer sur n'importe quoi, on doit rencontrer une patrouille. »

Ruiz s'est chargé de l'énorme sac en plus de son paquetage. Nous sommes arrivés peu après dans un village qui avait l'air d'être vide, apparemment. La voie centrale avait l'air complètement déserte et nous nous y sommes engagés.

SA « Jackson, prend à gauche, Taylor à droite, Ruiz fait une colonne au milieu et protège-nous.

HO _ Ca a l'air vachement tranquille pour une fois.

LG _ S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, que les civils se replient dans la forêt. »

Les tirs nous ont surpris, il fallait se concerter et il a été décidé qu'il serait préférable de se séparer en deux groupes. Nous aurions de meilleures chances.

DW « Saloperie de Viets! Ce bled en est rempli !

SA _ Je vais rester ici avec Ruiz et Purcell.

VD _ Moi rester. »

Ils ont déplié une carte.

SA _ « Alors voilà, c'est le plus proche patelin, on a presque que des amis.

LG _ 17 bornes !

SA_ C'est le plus près, vous devriez arriver vers 19h. Si vous n'y êtes pas, j'appelle la cavalerie. »

3 heures plus tard, nous marchions toujours, et l'autre groupe ne nous avait toujours pas rejoint. Le lieutenant a décidé de faire une pause et c'est là que nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Nous avons essayé de demander de l'aide mais ce fut en pure perte.

LG « Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider. Il va falloir se débrouiller tout seul.

SJ _ On a l'habitude.

LG _ Taylor et Horn, en sentinelle. Distribuez les provisions et tout le monde se tait. Faites passer. »

Il est allé rejoindre Lang.

LG « Lang, de l'eau ? Vas-y bois, je reviens. »

De son côté, l'autre groupe avançait pour nous rejoindre.

SA « Vous inquiétez pas, on arrive bientôt.

AR _ Je vois déjà la statue de la liberté.

SA _ Sans blague ! »

D'où nous étions…

MT « Mon lieutenant…y a du monde.

LG _ Qui va là ?

SA _ La cavalerie.

LG _ Je suis content de vous voir.

SA _ Je suis content d'être là. Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie.

LG _ Est ce que vous les avez entendus ?

SA _ Non, parce que nous allions trop vite.

LG _ Qu'est ce que vous dites de notre position ?

SA _ Elle doit pas être facile à prendre.

LG _ Horn, amène-moi la radio, je vais leur demander d'arroser les Viets qui les suivent. Sergent, allez manger un peu.

SA _ Ce n'est pas d'refus. »

Ruiz alla s'installer près de mamassan.

Mss « Ding guidao.

AR _ Ding guidao toujours là mamassan. Tu veux chop chop ?

Mss _ Toi chop chop, toi besoin manger. »

De son côté, le sergent s'était posé à côté de Baker.

SA « Je vais te dire Baker, je suis vanné, et toi ? Comment ça va ?

SC _ C'est la super forme.

SA _ C'est bien. »

C'est là que nous avons commencé à nous faire arroser. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvé autour de la radio pour aller aux nouvelles.

LG « Allo ? On se fait arroser à coup de mortier, on demande l'appuie aérien aux coordonnées Bravo Roméo 1790.

Rad _ Ici Bravo, pas d'appuie disponible.

LG _ On ne peut pas se déplacer avec tout le monde, il va faire nuit, on a des gosses, et pas mal de gens âgées avec nous.

Rad _ Bien compris 2-6, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

LG _ Qu'est ce que je peux faire en attendant votre aide, à vous.

Rad _ Laissez-les sur place, à vous. »

Il y eut un court silence. Dep s'est éloigné, furieux et résigné à la fois, comme s'il s'y attendait. Il avait tellement dû en voir tout au long de sa vie, qu'il n'espérait plus rien de nous. Il s'était mis à espérer et puis là il pensa que nous allions les laisser tomber, et il s'en voulait de s'être laissé avoir en nous faisant confiance. Nous repartirions en les abandonnant comme tous les autres avant.

LG « Répétez, à vous.

Rad _ Je vous ai dit de les laisser sur place. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous ne devez rien à ces gens.

LG _ Et notre mission ?

Rad _ Votre mission est interrompue, vous devez sauver la vie de vos compatriotes.

SA _ Dites-lui d'aller se faire voir, on ne peut pas les laisser.

LG _ Il n'a peut être pas tort, c'est pas de notre faute.

SA _ Vous avez vu ces gens, ils ont tout abandonné. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, mais c'est de notre responsabilité.

DW _ On ne peut pas leur faire ça.

LG _ On doit sauver nos vies.

SA _ Je déteste le boulot mal fait. Je n'aime pas l'idée de se tirer en plein milieu d'une mission histoire que ça chauffe. Vous pouvez partir moi je reste.

HO _ Moi aussi.

MT _ Moi aussi.

AR _ Je reste aussi. »

Le lieutenant était partagé, il avait toujours bien obéi aux ordres et ne les avait jamais remis en cause. Il avait été élevé dans cette droite ligne, obéir aux ordres et ne pas les remettre en question. Il nous regarda tous puis il prit finalement la radio et la débrancha.

LG « Voilà, comme ça on n'a pas reçu d'ordre. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

SA _ On est à l'abri, ça serait stupide de tenter une sortie, ils auraient de la chance de nous avoir. Si vous dormiez un peu ?

LG _ J'y vais. »

Le sergent avait décidé de prendre le relais, il savait que la décision prise par le lieutenant avait été un grand pas pour lui et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Nous avons passé la nuit au même endroit. Le lieutenant tenait Lang dans ses bras, elle dormait appuyée sur son épaule, tous les deux protégés dans son imperméable. Je trouvais qu'elle avait de la chance, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me tienne dans ses bras, dormir dans l'imper' de quelqu'un…

Au petit matin, Jhonson est allé réveiller le lieutenant.

SJ « Mon lieutenant, réveillez-vous.

LG _ Où est le sergent ?

SJ _ Il a emmené Purcell et Taylor, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Ils sont très vite revenus, nous nous préparions à lever le camp. Le lieutenant voulait un compte-rendu sur la ronde du matin.

SA « On a trouvé l'équipe du mortier, une balle dans la tête, calibre 30.

LG _ Quoi ? ! Vous voulez dire que le Viêt-Cong a tué 2 Nord-vietnamiens ?

SA _ Exact.

LG _ Pourquoi on les laisse pas s'entretuer ? On devrait rentrer chez nous. Bon, sergent, on y va avant qu'ils nous trouvent. »

Nous avons continué jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au pied d'une colline.

LG « Il suffirait qu'on monte cette crête et on serait tiré d'affaire.

SA _ Mieux vaut s'arrêter alors, sinon il y en a qui vont caler. »

Nous nous sommes donc arrêtés, nous avons distribué le peu de ration qu'il nous restait. C'était surtout des biscuits et Horn donna les siens à trois jeunes filles. Le sergent s'approcha de Dany, il était en train de boire à sa gourde.

SA « Encore en train de picoler Purcell ?

DP _ Oubliez-moi sergent.

SA _ J'pourrais jamais t'oublier, t'es trop génial. Comment ça va ?

DP _ Ca va très bien.

SA _ Sûr ?

DP _ Certain. »

Nous sommes repartis et avons continué jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un incident.

AR « Holà, holà mamassan. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

DR _ Elle est vieille et fatiguée.

LG _ Il faut continuer.

AR _ Moi je ne l'abandonnerai pas, vous l'abandonneriez vous la petite Viet que vous draguiez ? »

Nous étions tous fatigués par la mission, très irritables.

LG « J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait l'abandonner. Vous pouvez la porter ?

AR _ Oui. »

Nous avons tous pris ses affaires et nous nous les sommes répartis pour qu'il n'ait à porter que mamassan.

AR « C'est sympa les mecs.

LG _ Bon, on y va. »

Le sergent avançait à côté de Baker, et il entama la conversation.

SA « Baker, tu sais cette mamassan, elle me fait penser à mon arrière-grand-mère. Elle était très âgée, 92 ans. Mon arrière-grand-père était mort et on l'avait mise dans une maison de repos. Et bien la vieille, elle s'est barrée ! Tu te rends compte ? ! A 92 ballets. Elle s'est tapée 13 bornes pour aller mourir chez elle sous son arbre préféré. J'espère être comme elle plus tard.

SC _ J'espère que vous n'allez pas mourir tout de suite.

SA _ J'ai une nouvelle pour toi Baker, je compte mourir de cause naturelle et pas avant 100 ans. »

Nous avons continué tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un paysan tombe sur le sol. Il s'était pris une balle. On nous attaquait, ils étaient nombreux tout près de nous. Mamassan sauva la vie de Ruiz en s'interposant, et c'est elle qui se fit poignarder à sa place.

AR « Mamassan ! Mamassan ! Infirmier ! ! »

Le lieutenant rechargeait son arme quand Lang vit 2 Viets qui étaient sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Elle partit avec eux pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne une balle.

Vlg « Chom ba! Chom bat!

LG _ Lang! Reviens!

DW_ Lieutenant! N'y allez pas seul! »

Je suis partie en courant juste derrière lui, à une vingtaine de mètres. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à le rejoindre, il se battait contre deux Viets. J'ai tenté de l'aider mais... Le franc-tireur qui nous suivait depuis le début tua les deux Viets. Il nous tenait aussi en joue, il hésita quelques secondes, nous ne bougions plus, nous avions les mains en l'air, c'était l'instant de vérité.

Sur la demande de Lang il nous laissa finalement la vie sauve. Ils sont partis en courant tous les deux, main dans la main.

LG « Lang, reviens !

DW _ Lieutenant, ça va ?

LG _ …Oui, ça va. »

Sur ce, le sergent arriva.

SA « Où est la fille ?

DW _ Elle est partie avec le Viêt-Cong.

LG _ Il aurait pu nous tuer…

DW_ C'était sûrement son mari.

SA _ Oui, c'était le franc-tireur.

LG _ Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous a pas tué ?

SA _ Vous avez pris soin de sa femme. C'est encore un de ces dingues qui croient que l'amour est plus important que la politique. »

Revenus sur nos pas, nous avons pu constater que nous avions eu pas mal de pertes. Les corps étaient alignés dans des ponchos.

Ruiz était agenouillé devant la tombe de mamassan, ils avaient décidé de l'enterrer sur place.

AR « Au revoir mamassan. Alberto Ruiz vous doit quelque chose.

VD _ Elle a eu une belle vie. »

Le lieutenant rebrancha la radio pour connaître les instructions.

Rad «…Bravo 2-6, on prend d'abord les corps.

LG _ ElRouge 2-1, bien compris. Et voilà, c'était le capitaine Wallace, il viendra nous prendre de l'autre côté de la colline, il n'était pas content.

SA _ Qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Il trouve qu'on n'a pas assez eu de perte !

LG _ Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! Les officiers n'aiment pas qu'on désobéisse à leurs ordres.

SA _ Certains officiers vous le font oublier. »

Nous sommes repartis, le cœur gros pour certains.

Arrivés au rendez-vous, nous nous sommes fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Le capitaine Wallace nous attendait de pied ferme. Toute une infrastructure avait été mise en place, en effet, il existait un chemin carrossable et les paysans seraient transférés en camion à partir de là. Avant qu'ils ne montent en camion, ils sont venus nous remercier à tour de rôle.

CW « Vous croyez que c'est malin d'avoir coupé la radio ? ! Et bien ce n'est pas malin !! Et ça s'appelle de l'insubordination ! Et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas tolérer !! Si le commandement n'est pas respecté, comment voulez-vous qu'on gagne cette guerre !! On ne risque pas sa vie pour des choses sans intérêt, tactique ou stratégique, un point c'est tout !!

AR _ Pour moi les gens c'est stratégique sale con !

CD _ Qui a dit ça ? !

AR _ Moi.

DW _ Ne dis pas de connerie, c'est moi.

MT _ Non, puisque c'est moi.

DP _ Arrête de déconner, c'est moi.

SJ _ C'est moi.

HO _ Non, c'est moi.

SC _ C'est moi. »

Le capitaine Wallace n'a rien dit, il nous observa et tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait rien dire ; quant au lieutenant et au sergent, ils avaient observé la scène sans broncher.

Ces gens étaient reconnaissants, nous ne les avions pas abandonné malgré les ordres.

Dep lui même étaient venu nous dire merci, on pouvait lire de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous toucha le plus.

Ce genre de petits trucs ça pouvait tout changer. Ca donnait un sens à toutes les missions sans intérêt que nous devions effectuer.

Note: En 1967 1/8ème de la population du Sud Vietnam était composé de réfugiés.

Nous avions effectué une mission « zippos raid » c'est à dire un déplacement de personnes où nous devions détruire les habitations par le feu. C'est à la suite d'une de ces missions rendues public par les médias que la population allait commencer les premiers mouvements d'opposition à la guerre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapter 3 : Le pont**

Ce matin là, nous étions en mission, du moins une partie de la section, en effet le lieutenant était resté à la base, le sergent Anderson était donc notre chef de mission. Nous étions dans la brousse, nous observions un boumker de loin avec les jumelles. Il était très bien camouflé par des lianes, de la verdure, creusé à flan de colline ; en fait nous y sommes tombés dessus par hasard.

Nous avions mis un plan au point et nous nous préparions à attaquer quand un hélico « hot dog » nous passa au-dessus en raz motte. Tellement près qu'il était impossible de nous louper. Tout tomba à l'eau. Il y a eu un regain d'attention de la part des Viets. Ils ont dû commencer à balayer la zone avec les jumelles, c'est là qu'ils ont dû nous voir. Ils ne sont pas débiles quand même. Bref, notre camouflage était foutu ainsi que notre effet de surprise. Nous avons dû très rapidement changer de plan.

Le sergent décider d'attaquer seul, et il sut se démerder, en fait il fut génial sur ce coup là.

Il jeta une grenade qui fit sauter tout le boumker. Il devait y avoir tellement d'explosif là dedans que ça fit un spectaculaire feu d'artifice, je suis sûr qu'on l'a vu de loin.

Je pense qu'ils n'ont certainement pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait, enfin je l'espère.

Nous sommes rentrés à la base à pied, et là le sergent a reconnut l'appareil qui nous avait foutu en l'air notre mission.

SA « Dis donc, c'est cet appareil qui nous a tiré dessus !

SJ _ Vous croyez ?

SA _ J'en suis sûr. »

Le sergent rejoignit le capitaine Wallace et le lieutenant Goldman au briefing. Il voulait faire part de l'incident survenu pendant la mission à ses supérieurs.

En fait il ne dit rien, et il allait y retrouver une vieille connaissance.

CW « Sergent Anderson, voici le sergent Michaël. Comme je le disais, vous allez les escorter. Lieutenant, je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes mais le sergent prendra le commandement. »

En sortant du briefing, le sergent Michaël rattrapa le sergent Anderson.

SM « On s'retrouve Zeke.

SA _ Tu ne t'étonnes pas si je ne te saute pas dans les bras.

SM _ Ah oui ! C'est normal, je comprends. »

Ce soir là, nous étions tous sous notre tente, chacun allongé sur son lit.

Pour quelques jours, le sergent Anderson devait dormir sous le même marabout que nous, avec l'arrivée du sergent Michaël il a fallu installer un lit de plus. Ils n'avaient pas droit à des chambres séparées.

Quand on les observait tous les 2, côte à côte, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient quelque chose de commun physiquement, dans leur façon d'être, de bouger. Ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble qui les avaient liées, bien plus que n'aurait voulu Anderson. La seule différence résidait dans le côté vieux baroudeur nettement plus marqué chez le sergent Michaël.

Nous passions la soirée à discuter en écoutant la radio, les derniers tubes entre deux phrases de propagande de la part de la présentatrice radio « désertez, ce n'est pas votre cause » Cette radio m'énervait, le matraquage était insupportable.

DW « Marcus, éteint moi cette merde.

MT _ Il va y avoir des chansons.

HO _ C'est insensé, nous on se bat pour un territoire qui dans une semaine vaudra que dale.

SM _ Laisse faire le gouvernement.

HO _ Même si leurs décisions semblent complètement débiles ?

SM _ On dirait que ce petit gars n'aime pas faire la guerre…

SA _ Et oui, il existe une autre sorte de soldat, les penseurs. »

Le sergent Michaël faisait la guerre parce qu'il aimait ça, parce qu'il s'était engagé de nombreuses fois, et c'est comme ça qu'il imaginait un vrai soldat, un homme qui aime tuer. Là il se retrouvait face à nous, des gamins comme disait Anderson, des soldats différents de ce que devaient être un vrai soldat au goût de Michaël, des soldats dont la majorité avaient été appelé alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Des soldats qui n'aimaient pas tuer des gens. La soirée s'est finalement terminée assez tôt et calmement, nous devions nous lever de bonne heure le lendemain.

Le lendemain sur la piste d'envol, nous écoutions les dernières instructions de Leroy et du sergent Michaël avant d'y aller.

SM « Alors voilà, on va tous transporter les explosifs que voici. C'est du C4 mélangé à du plastique.

Vous pourrez le piétiner, lui tirer dessus, il n'explosera pas, sauf si un de ces machins y est enfoncé. Alors là, faut faire gaffe, un faux pas, et…boom.

LG _ Allez, on embarque ! »

On nous avait remis à tous des explosifs pour répartir les charges. Ce n'était pas très rassurant de se balader avec des trucs pareils sur nous, même si tant qu'un de ces machins (comme avait dit Michaël) n'y était pas enfoncé dedans on ne risquait rien ; on risquait toujours quelque chose là-bas.

Nous avons grimpé dans les hélicos.

2h plus tard nous étions en pleine brousse et il fut décidé que nous allions faire une pause. Horn en profita pour écrire son journal. C'est une chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait 5 minutes, il avait toujours son carnet et son stylo à portée de main. Quand le sergent Michaël l'a vu et il s'est dirigé vers lui pour lui parler.

SM « Qu'est ce que tu fais coco ?

HO _ J'écris un journal, peut être qu'un jour il sera publié, on ne sait jamais.

SM _ Alors écrit mon nom correctement. »

Nous avons repris la route. Le chemin était difficile, et nos sacs étaient plus lourds que d'habitude.

C'est devenu vraiment dur lorsque nous avons du traverser des marais. Avec mon mètre soixante dix, je faisais parti des plus petit, et j'avais de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Nous devions protéger nos armes, elles étaient emballées dans du plastic et nous les tenions au-dessus de nos têtes.

Quand nous sommes sortis, nous étions trempés, gluants, parasités, c'était dégueulasse.

DP « Oh merde ! Des sangsues maintenant ! Ruiz, aide-moi.

AR _ Attend, ne bouge pas, je vais les cramer.

DW _ Mais non, il n'y a rien de mieux que l'alcool.

SM _ Et !! Ce n'est pas fini ce boucan ! Ruiz, éteint moi cette clope, et avancez. »

Cette foutue route était crevante, nous n'en voyions pas la fin. Ca s'est compliqué lorsqu'elle se transforma en une côte rocailleuse. A chaque pas, des cailloux roulaient sous nos rangers ce qui manquait de nous faire tomber. C'est là que tout à coup, nous avons entendu un déclic. Nous nous sommes tous arrêtés, et nous avons regardé par terre. Ca venait du lieutenant.

SA « Mon lieutenant, ne bougez pas, ne bougez pas. Horn, recule-toi. Si jamais tu accroches le fil, on est foutu.

SM _ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

SA _ J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'expert.

SM _ T'es sûr que c'est un bon officier ?

SA _ Il est jeune, il peut encore servir.

LG _ Fermez-là Anderson !

SA _ Arrêtez de bouger. »

Le sergent Michaël s'est agenouillé aux pieds du lieutenant et s'est mis a gratté le sol avec son couteau. Il a mit a jour une mine.

SM « Bingo ! Mine chinoise, M8, 60kg de pression, chargé au TNT. Où est le mec avec son crayon ?

SA _ Horn ? Les autres, ne bougez pas. Envois ton crayon, doucement.

LG _ Anderson, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

SA _ Il va bloquer le détonateur avec la mine du crayon et il va dévisser le couvercle…maintenant, enlevez votre pied, très doucement.

LG _ Ouf ! …Merci…Bon, Horn.

SA _ Non ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Il y eut une explosion qui tua Idjam sur le coup, il avait marché sur une autre mine en voulant empêcher Horn d'avancer. Ce chemin en était truffé.

DW « Infirmier !! Idjam est blessé !!

SM _ Alors, doc. ?

DR _ …Désolé, il est mort sur le coup.

SA _ Si jamais il y avait des Viets dans le coin, ils savent maintenant où on est.

LG _ Putain de merde ! …Alors doc. ?

DR _ Il est mort. »

Nous avons rapidement repris la route. Il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible de la zone, au cas ou.

Le sergent Michaël était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, désagréable, déjà qu'il n'était pas des plus sympathique… Quant au lieutenant, il explosa littéralement lorsqu'il vit des crânes humains perchés sur des bouts de bois.

Ils étaient en plein milieu, comme pour nous narguer. On aurait pu croire qu'ils nous regardaient.

LG « Virez-moi ça !

SA _ Non, touchez à rien, c'est peut être un piège. »

Taylor en avait marre et il cogitait beaucoup en ce moment.

MT « Les Etats-Unis nous envoient nous battre pour la démocratie et quand tu vas à Saigon, tu vois des mecs de notre âge faire de la brèle, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fou là ! Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas ! Dis-moi Jhonson !

SJ _ …Ben…

LG _ Le sergent Michaël s'imagine qu'il va gagner la guerre tout seul ?

SA _ Ouais ! C'est le genre de mecs à chanter l'hymne national en mourrant. »

C'était une journée de merde et c'est à ce moment là que nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

SM « Planquez-vous ! Planquez-vous !!

SA _ Mon lieutenant ! Feu croisé ! Ca vient de par-là (Nord) et par-là (Est) »

Nous nous sommes tous aplatis. Le lieutenant a décidé de tenter une intervention, nous allions nous diviser en 2 groupes.

LG « Sergent Michaël, faites-moi le plaisir de rester ici !! Jhonson, avec le sergent Anderson et moi ! Les autres, couvrez-nous ! »

A peine étaient-ils partis que le sergent Michaël commençait à faire des siennes.

SM « Purcell, on va les prendre à revers.

DP _ Mais sergent, le lieutenant a dit…

SM _ T'inquiètes, écoutez les gars, je faisais déjà ça quand votre lieutenant attendait encore ses biberons. Horn, prend juste un flingue, laisse la radio.

HO _ Mais…

SM _ Taisez-vous et suivez-moi, prêt ? Go ! »

Dany et Horn se sont regardés, et ils ont obéi.

Nous avions assisté à toute la scène et il fallait faire quelque chose, avertir le premier groupe sinon il y aurait de la casse. Ils n'avaient pas de radio, nous nous sommes concertés, quelqu'un devait y aller, alors je l'ai fait parce que c'est moi qui courrais le plus vite ; et puis on n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Je suis donc partie en courant dans da direction qu'avaient pris le 1er groupe quelques minutes auparavant. J'avais seulement mon 45 dans la main droite et 2 chargeurs coincés dans la ceinture. Je n'entendais plus les tirs, j'étais concentrée sur ma course j'entendais seulement mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'avais des sueurs froides. Je me rends compte que c'était de l'inconscience, mais à ce moment là, je pensais que c'était la seule chose à faire, je ne voyais rien d'autres.

Je me suis appuyée à un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle et écouter si je les entendais, quand Johnson m'est tombé dessus. Je me suis retrouvée avec une arme contre la tempe.

SJ « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? T'es malade ou quoi ? !

DW_ Il fallait que je vous avertisse.

LG _ Comment ça ?

DW_ Le sergent Michaël a emmené Purcell et Horn pour vous prendre à revers. »

C'est à ce moment là que nous avons entendu des coups de feu provenant d'armes américaines ça venait d'une direction différente.

LG « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

SA _ John Wayne."

Le lieutenant avait l'air inquiet, et il avait raison.

Plus loin, ça ne se passait pas très bien. Dany fut touché. Une balle lui effleura le crâne, ça le mit HS, il était prêt à tomber dans les vapes.

DP « Horn, reste avec moi.

HO _ T'inquiètes, je ne m'éloigne pas. »

Le sergent Michaël quant à lui était plus loin, il s'était éloigné pour continuer. Il avait planté ses deux hommes, il fallait qu'il casse du Viet. C'est là qu'il tomba sur le sergent Anderson.

SA « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

SM _ Tu me connais Zeke.

SA _ Où sont Purcell et Horn ?

SM _ Là-bas, Purcell est blessé. »

Ca s'est finalement arrêté, et une fois terminé, il y a eu une discussion, il fallait prendre des décisions.

SA « Bien, ça va pas être de la tarte. Si je ne me trompe pas, on arrive directement dans la zone où l'artillerie s'en donne à cœur joie. Alors il vaut mieux faire un détour sinon on risque d'y laisser notre peau.

DW _ Sergent, on les a tous flingués.

SJ _ Et on a trouvé un téléphone de campagne.

SA _ Bon, écoutez, vous allez les fouiller, prenez les armes, les insignes et enterrez-les bien. Moins il y aura de preuve, mieux ça vaudra, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

AR _ Oui. »

Notre présence ne devait être découverte sous aucun prétexte sous peine d'un renforcement de la surveillance du pont. Nous avons continué, et 1 à 2 heures plus tard nous avons vu un village en feu. La fumée se voyait d'assez loin, tout avait été détruit depuis peu de temps et il semblait n'y avoir aucun survivant.

LG « Des Viets ?

SM _ Tout ce qui est jaune et qui ne bouge plus. »

Le sergent Anderson découvrit une gamine, environ 12 ans, des vêtements déchirés, elle pleurait et était agenouillée à côté d'une femme, sûrement sa mère.

Vgs « Doum bâ câm.

SA _ Choun toy wa toy.

SM _ Arrête de déconner Zeke !

SA _ Mais c'est sa mère !

SM _ Ouais, et il y a plein de cadavres partout ! Ecoute Zeke, si tu veux sauver le monde, va ailleurs.

SA _ La ferme Michaël ! Casse-toi ! O sé djom maya. »

Alerté par le bruit, le lieutenant s'est approché.

LG « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

SM _ Zeke veut ouvrir un orphelinat. Faudrait peut être passer une annonce dans le journal local !

SA _ Je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule !

SM _ On doit faire sauter un pont, pour le baby-sitting, tu reviendras !

SA _ Non de dieu ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont commencés à se battre. Le sergent s'est jeté sur Michaël.

AR « Et les gars, aidez-moi à les séparer ! »

Une fois que nous les avons séparés et après que tout le monde se sera calmé, le problème de la gosse s'est posé.

DW « De toute façon on peut pas laisser cette gamine sinon elle va s'empresser de prévenir les Viêt-Congs. »

Il fut décidé que nous allions enterrer la mère de la gamine. Elle semblait être apparemment la seule survivante de ce village, elle pleurait et nous étions tout autour.

MT « Il faudrait peut être dire une petite prière…

GI1 _…Les saisons succèdent aux saisons et il y a toujours un temps pour que les choses se fassent.

Un temps pour naître, un temps pour mourir. Un temps pour semer, un temps pour récolter. Pour cette femme, son heure était arrivée, seigneur nous te la confions, prends-en bien soin.

TS _ Amen.

LG _…Bon, allez, on y va, en route. »

La gamine parlait beaucoup au sergent.

SA « Lieutenant, la gosse dit qu'il y a des Viets dans le coin.

SM _ Il y a des Viets partout jusqu'à la frontière du Cambodge Zeke !

SA _ Je lui ai rien demandé, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

SM _ Moi je n'y crois pas.

LG _ Bon, ça va !

SM _ Ce que je pourrais faire est une chose, mais ce que je dois faire en est une autre, et on doit faire sauter ce putain de pont !

SA _ Ca on le sait, mais je serais content de voir le soleil se lever demain si ça ne te dérange pas trop !

LG _ On y va.

SA _ Vient ma chérie. »

Le sergent a pris la gosse par la main et nous nous sommes rapidement mis en route.

Ce bled fumait encore, ça sentait la mort, c'était malsain.

Le lieutenant avait l'air d'en avoir ras le bol de toujours jouer à l'arbitre avec ses 2 sergents.

A la nuit tombée, nous avons trouvé un coin pour nous poser, c'était à peu près à couvert. Nous étions à peine installés qu'il se mit à pleuvoir et à pleuvoir très fort, tellement fort que ça faisait un rideau au travers duquel on ne pouvait presque pas voir. Nos imperméables ne servaient à rien, nous étions tout trempés l'eau ruisselait à l'intérieur de nos vêtements. Le sol s'était transformé en boue, elle collait et nous étions assis dedans. Nous étions tous dos à dos ou adossés aux arbres et ce n'était pas très confortable pour dormir. Ce fut une nuit vraiment très désagréable, nous n'avons dormi que par intermittence ou pas du tout pour certains.

Le sergent avait prêté son imper' à la gosse et comme toujours avant de se coucher, il fit un tour d'inspection.

SA « Cette gamine a vraiment choisi le bon moment pour venir au monde.

LG _ Ouais !

SA _ Dany, ça va la tête ?

DP _ Ca pourrait aller mieux.

DW_ 10 centimètres de plus et t'y restais.

MT_ Cette saleté de piste Ho Chi Minh, donnez-moi de quoi la bousiller et je vous en débarrasserai.

SA _ Le problème Taylor, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une piste mais des milliers de pistes. »

La pluie a cessé dans la nuit, mais en repartant le matin, nous étions encore trempés et surtout éreintés.

Trois heures de marche plus tard, nous arrivions enfin au pont.

LG « Alors voilà enfin ce foutu pont !

SA _ Oui mon lieutenant, voilà le pont ! »

C'était un pont tout simple, en bois ; en le voyant on n'aurait pas dit qu'il était essentiel pour les Viets et le transport de marchandises. Nous avons patiemment attendu que le soleil se couche, certains somnolaient, chauffés par les rayons du soleil, pendant que d'autres montaient la garde. Ca nous permis de récupérer un peu de notre nuit.

Il fut décidé que le sergent Anderson prendrait la place d'Idjam dans la phase finale de la mission, et donc, lui, le sergent Michaël et Leroy commencèrent à se préparer à la nuit tombée.

Juste avant d'y aller, la pleine lune fut masquée par un nuage, à notre grand soulagement. Tout le monde était impatient que ça se termine.

GIl « Dépêchez-vous, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je monterai mon studio.

SA _ Allez, on y va.

SM_ Ouais ! Allons-y, tu l'auras ton studio mon frère. »

Ils se sont doucement enfoncés dans l'eau. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ils ont nagé jusqu'au pont, lentement, en silence. Là, ils sont restés un bout de temps à poser des explosifs sur les piliers.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage…

LG « Jhonson, allez chercher les autres, vous descendrez sur la berge et vous les couvrez.

SJ _ Ok »

Marvin est allé chercher les autres un peu plus loin. Nous étions tous éparpillés dans les hautes herbes.

SJ « Les gars, faut descendre pour les couvrir.

AR _ Ne t'excite pas, on a tout notre temps.

SJ _ Où est la gosse ?

AR _ Avec Baker, c'est à son tour de s'en occuper. »

Marvin est ensuite allé voir Baker.

SJ « Baker, où est la gamine ?

SC _ C'est Ruiz qui l'a.

SJ _ Mais il m'a dit que c'était ton tour !

SC _ A moi ? Elle était là il y a une seconde. Elle s'est endormie, s'est ensuite réveillée puis elle s'est dirigée par là. Elle doit être avec Ruiz maintenant.

SJ _ Et merde ! Va rejoindre les autres. »

Marvin a rejoint le lieutenant, il était nerveux. On peut dire que cette gosse s'était bien fichue de nous !

LG « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

SJ _ La gosse s'est tirée. »

Ils revenaient tous les trois à la nage, assez confiants, ils avaient fini, il fallait juste qu'ils atteignent la berge et qu'on fasse tout sauter. Après on pourrait rentrer. Nous retenions notre souffle, prêts à intervenir.

GIl « C'est fini, voilà, j'arrive mon studio.

SM_ On les a eus ! »

C'est là que nous avons tout à coup entendu du bruit. Nous avons levé la tête en direction du pont et nous avons aperçu la gosse, elle courait pour avertir les 2 Viets qui montaient la garde. C'est ce moment là que la lune a choisi pour se dévoiler.

LG « Dépêchez-vous !! »

Ils ont commencés à accélérer la nage, ils ne faisaient plus attention s'ils faisaient du bruit où non, il fallait qu'ils nagent plus vite, qu'ils avancent.

Nous avons ouvert le feu, on les a couverts comme on pouvait. Leroy nageait plus lentement que les autres, il était à la traîne et il fut touché juste en arrivant sur la rive.

GIl « Leroy, donne-moi le cordon ! »

Tout a sauté et ça a illuminé la nuit. Des morceaux de bois se sont mis à voler dans tous les sens.

Pendant le feu d'artifice, le doc essayait de sauver Leroy mais rien n'y a fait, sa blessure était bien trop grave, il avait pris une balle en pleine tête.

Michaël était tout excité, il avait eu son pont, il n'avait pas vu dans quel état était Leroy.

SM « On a réussi mon frère, on a réussi Leroy ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison ! Leroy ! Leroy !!

DR _ Je suis désolé sergent, il est mort.

SM _ Leroy, ne déconne pas ! Saloperie de guerre ! Saloperie de guerre ! »

Nous avons passé une nouvelle nuit dans la jungle, à 10 Km du pont.

Au petit matin 2 hélicos sont venus nous chercher.

Le sergent Michaël était resté toute la nuit auprès du corps de Leroy. Nous l'avions laissé seul.

LG « Attention, ils arrivent, vous allez dans le premier, et vous dans le deuxième. Et ! Vous ! Allez l'aider à le transporter.

SC _ Désolé sergent, on doit l'emporter. »

Nous avons transporté le poncho jusqu'à l'hélico, le sergent Michaël nous a suivi sans rien dire. Nous sommes rentrés, toujours en silence.

Note: Nous avions effectué une mission à haut risque, et nous nous en sommes sortis, nous avons eu de la chance en effet, au Vietnam, un soldat avait 1 chance sur 55 de mourir durant son service.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 4 : Le projet d'irrigation**

Nous sommes repartis une semaine plus tard pour une mission spéciale, la protection d'un village dans lequel le gouvernement américain avait mis un projet d'irrigation sur pied.

Le lieutenant était censé nous avoir trouvé un coin pénard. Nous sommes donc partis en mission, nous étions plutôt confiants, presque impatients.

Le camion venait de nous déposer. Nous attendions les ordres, nos sacs étaient à nos pieds.

SA « Alors, à partir de maintenant, c'est vous qui allez prendre le commandement lieutenant Goldman.

LG _ Et oui…Je suis le lieutenant Goldman, je viens prendre le commandement du lieutenant Philips.

GI _ Ouais ! Il est là-bas. »

Le lieutenant était plutôt content, c'était une sorte de promotion il allait avoir tout un camp sous ses ordres.

Il s'est dirigé vers un groupe pour se présenter. Ces derniers étaient en cercle autour de quelque chose parterre.

LG « Je suis le lieutenant Goldman, je cherche le lieutenant Philips.

GiL _ Il est à vos pieds.

LG _ Comment ça s'est passé ?

GiL _ Il en avait marre d'envoyer ses hommes à l'abattoir, il y est allé tout seul. »

Je m'étais approchée pour savoir où on en était, ce qui se passait, et j'avais tout entendu.

DW « Alors c'est ça notre coin tranquille ?

GiL _ Vous voyez ce mec là-bas ? C'est Thran, notre éclaireur, le Kit Carson, il vous sera utile. »

On peut dire que ça se compliquait, on ne s'attendait pas à ça ; en même temps pouvait on réellement espérer avoir une mission cool au Vietnam ?

Le lieutenant et le sergent sont allés le voir.

SA « Voici le lieutenant Goldman, sergent Anderson. Chào ông.

VT _ Yonganowé. »

A ce moment là il y eut trois tirs provenant de la forêt, à 10 heure pile. Le lieutenant et le sergent se sont aplatis, comme tout le monde. Thran, lui, n'a pas bougé. Il les regardait en se marrant. Il semblait que se soit juste un avertissement. Les Viets voulaient bien nous faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils ne comptaient pas bouger et encore moins nous laisser tranquille.

VT « Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. »

Le lendemain nous effectuions notre première mission dans les environs du camp.

SA « Alors voilà, il est 15 heure, et si je ne me trompe pas, on est à 2 kilomètres de la rivière Ben Toy. Horn, amène-moi la radio.

AR _ Doc, tu n'aurais pas du désherbant ? Dans le Bronx il n'y a pas un brin d'herbe, alors ici ça me rend nerveux.

DW_ Ecrase !

SA _ Horn, informe le camp, et dis leur que la rivière a monté à cause des crues. »

Nous avons continué notre progression, c'était long, nous faisions une reconnaissance des environs et nous n'avancions pas très vite.

Il semblait que nous soyons dans un monde à part, il y avait tellement de verdure, nous étions envahis, c'est la première fois que nous étions réellement confrontés à une jungle au sens où les gens l'entendent.

Il existait des sentiers, mais en dehors de ça, il fallait se frayer un chemin à la machette. Les lianes étaient partout, ça glissait sur nos vêtements, ça démangeait, et il faisait moite. Tout semblait humide, nos chemises étaient tout le temps collées à notre peau, c'était poisseux, très désagréable.

C'est dans ce silence opaque, seulement entrecoupé par des cris d'oiseaux, qu'il m'a semblé entendre du bruit, ça m'a fait sursauter et je me suis aplatie au sol.

J'aurais pu passer pour une cinglée si la rafale qui aurait dû m'atteindre n'avait pas tué Smith.

SA « Couchez-vous !! Couchez-vous !! Attention ! Je le vois ! 1, 2, on dégoupille !

LG _ Ne tirez plus !

DW_ C'est bon, on les a eus. »

On pensait vraiment que ça allait être facile et puis en fait, là où nous aurions dû trouver des corps, nous n'avons trouvé que du riz et du poisson séché, mais pas de trace de sang, rien. Et nous nous avions un mort.

DP « Alors, pour le nouveau ?

DR _ Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il n'avait aucune chance. »

Nous avons continué à découvrir les environs du camp. Nous commencions à discuter à propos de cette attaque.

MT « Comment expliquez-vous qu'on se soit fait cueillir aussi vite ? Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard. Je me demande comment ils savaient qu'on s'amenait ici, quelqu'un les a prévenus.

SA _ C'est peut être une coïncidence.

AR _ Moi en tout cas, cet endroit me fait un drôle d'effet. Je crois qu'on a tiré le mauvais numéro. C'est comme si on attendait pour mourir.

SA _ Ruiz, ça suffit ! »

Nous sommes retournés au camp peu de temps après. Nous nous sommes posé sur des sacs pour discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'une procession religieuse passe devant nous. Ils étaient tous les uns derrière les autres, une coupelle entre les mains en position d'offrande et les villageois remplissaient leurs gamelles.

Leurs tenues ocres semblaient flamboyantes dans cet environnement verdoyant, on ne voyait qu'eux.

Ils étaient souriants, je trouvais qu'une certaine sérénité se dégageait de leur être, et nous regardaient avec bonté.

AR « C'est qui ces mecs ?

HO _ Ce sont des moines bouddhistes qui viennent du temple d'à côté.

AR _ Quelle bande de raquetteurs ces mecs là ! Ils demandent de la bouffe.

HO _ Non, c'est une façon de gagner l'immortalité.

AR _ Tu parles ! Ce n'est que des conneries, remplis ma gamelle et je te garde une place au ciel.

HO _ Pour atteindre l'hima, il faut pouvoir renoncer aux plaisirs et aux biens matériels.

SJ _ Dis donc, t'es drôlement calé dans ce domaine.

HO _ Disons que ça m'intéresse.

DW_ D'accord, mais de quel côté sont-ils ?

HO _ Ils sont neutres. »

Le lendemain nous avons repris nos missions de surveillance aux alentours du camp.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres sur le sentier, Jhonson s'arrêta. Il fut rejoint par le sergent.

VT « Faites attention, ce sont des flèches empoisonnées.

SA _ On est à combien de la grand route ?

VT _ Deux ou trois cents mètres.

SA _ Ouais ! Et ils ont dû truffer le sentier de pièges jusqu'à la route. Si on prenait à droite pour après rejoindre la route plus au sud ?

VT _ Il y a beaucoup de marais là-bas. On en aurait pour la matinée à traverser ça.

SA _ D'accord, on prend le sentier. On va continuer jusqu'à la route. Regardez bien où vous mettez les pieds. Taylor, tu t'occupes de la machette. Coupe toutes les fléchettes, toutes. »

Taylor s'est attelé à la tache, il a coupé tous les pics imbibés de poison. C'était long et fastidieux, il ne fallait pas se louper.

Nous avons ensuite continué et nous nous sommes fait attaquer, comme la première fois. Cette fois-là, ça se finit très vite, grâce au lance-roquettes.

Nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux pour voir les résultats de notre contre attaque.

MT « Ils nous attendaient les fumiers ! Ca fait la deuxième fois !

SA _ Attention, on ne tire plus ! Qu'est ce que tu vois Johnson ? !

SJ _ Ils se sont tirés ! Y a plus rien ! Juste du riz et du poisson à moitié bouffé ! »

Les lieux montraient qu'ils étaient là depuis un moment à nous attendre, ils savaient donc qu'on allait venir.

Nous avons pris le chemin du retour, nous étions remontés, cette situation nous énervait au plus haut point. Quand nous sommes rentrés, le sergent est directement allé voir le lieutenant.

SA « En tout cas, ils savaient qu'on passait sur ce chemin.

LG _ Et est ce que vous n'avez pas été suivis ?

SA _ Non, on a fait des cercles exprès, c'est bien ça qui me turlupine.

LG_ On va tous les virer. Il y aura que les Américains et les membres de l'équipe de développement rural. Tout le reste, dehors. Exécution. »

Nous avons mis tout le monde dehors, hors du périmètre des barbelés.

AR « Et ! Reviens petit merdeux !!

DW _ Ruiz, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

AR _ Il y a que, ce petit salaud m'a piqué ma montre.

MT _ Ta montre ? Alors là, tu charries !

AR _ C'est mes vieux qui me l'ont offert pour mon diplôme.

MT _ Première nouvelle ! Tu as un diplôme !

AR _ Si jamais je retrouve ce môme ! Je lui mets la plus belle baffe de toute sa vie !

LG _ En tout cas, ça vous servira de leçon.

SC _ Pourquoi mon lieutenant ?

LG _ Vous avez vu comment ce gamin est sorti ? Et ça serait la même chose en sens inverse. Dès qu'on aura viré tout le monde, il faudra boucler tout le périmètre. »

Plus loin, Jhonson faisait sortir tout le monde quand un bébé arriva vers lui à quatre pattes, suivi par sa mère, une très belle jeune femme qui paraissait timide, un peu perdue.

SJ « Allez les copains, tout le monde dehors. Et ! Toi aussi. Il faut que tu passes de l'autre côté de la clôture…

Il est à toi ce bébé ? Il a du sang noir, n'est ce pas ? J'ai un petit cousin qui lui ressemble vachement. Il s'appelle Rodney. C'est quoi son nom à lui ?

Vf _ N'Guyen.

SJ _ Et bien, N'Guyen, il va falloir aller de l'autre côté de la clôture.

Vf _ Non, c'est dangereux, bébé noir pas aimé.

SJ _ Et ! Mon lieutenant ? ! On ne peut pas faire une exception ?

LG _ Non, tout le monde dehors.

SJ _ Mais c'est un cas particulier.

LG _ Non, non et non ! »

Il est allé rejoindre le sergent. Ils étaient à la limite du camp et tous les deux regardaient la population s'éloigner vers le village. Il n'y avait plus de civil au sein de la base.

SA « Y a pas de souci à se faire pour eux mon lieutenant, ça ira.

LG _ C'est une mesure de précaution.

SA _ Moi je serais vraiment rassuré quand on aura délogé l'autre là-bas.

LG _ Je sais, s'il continue, c'est tout le projet d'irrigation qui tombe à l'eau. »

Nous avons entendu un tir qui nous fit tous nous aplatir. Encore.

LG « Purcell !! Tire à une heure ! … Et bien voilà, un problème de moins. »

Nous avons à nouveau entendu un tir.

DW « Oui, si on veut.

LG _ Ras le bol ! Il est immortel celui-là !!

MT _ Où est ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

DW_ Ils sont tous partis pour une cérémonie au temple d'à côté. »

Horn était également au temple, il observait la cérémonie qui s'y déroulait quand il s'aperçut qu'un moine venait vers lui, il tenta de s'éclipser mais il fut retenu.

Vm « Attendez, ne partez pas.

HO _ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas interrompre la cérémonie.

Vm _ Vous n'avez rien fait. Peut être voulez-vous que je vous explique ce que nous faisons ?

HO _ Oui, je voudrais bien mais je ne suis pas du tout bouddhiste, je pense que ça se voit.

Vm _ Mais vous vous intéressez à la spiritualité, c'est l'essentiel. »

Après lui avoir donné toutes les explications sur cette cérémonie…

HO « Dîtes, est ce que je peux revenir demain ?

Vm _ Et bien, …bon, venez à 11 heures. »

Pendant ce temps, au camp, nous déchargions des sacs.

Taylor et Ruiz avaient le nez collé sur des cartes de femmes nues et ils ne voulaient pas les montrer à Fergusson ; tout ça parce qu'il était marié et avait un gosse. En fait, c'était plus pour l'embêter. Nous essayions de rigoler, mais la tension était toujours là.

DW « Râle pas.

MT _ Je râle pas, je dis simplement que c'est quand même pas à nous de faire tout ça.

GiF _ T'as raison.

Vf _ Jhonson!! Jhonson!! »

La mère de N'Guyen arrivait en courant avec son bébé dans les bras, sous les jets de pierres des gens du village. Nous l'avons protégé, les gars ont riposté de la même manière.

MT « Cassez-vous p'tits cons !!! Cassez-vous !!

SJ _Viens là, ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

DW _ Donne-moi le bébé.

Vf _ Ils veulent tuer N'Guyen !

SJ _ Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

Vf _ Ils veulent tuer N'Guyen !

SJ _ Le lieutenant n'aura qu'à faire une exception, ce gosse est pratiquement un citoyen américain après tout. »

Elle est restée avec nous, nous nous sommes occupés de son bébé.

Nous avons fait une sortie dans la journée, Jhonson menait la marche quand il vit une cabane dans un arbre. Il nous fit arrêter.

DP « Taylor, regarde.

MT_ Je ne grimpe pas, courageux mais pas téméraire !

VT _ C'est une cabane abandonnée par les chasseurs à cause des bombardements. »

Nous avons continué, Keller ne faisait pas attention, il dévia du sentier et il y eut un accident. Une grenade posée dans une boîte de conserve tomba à ses pieds.

SA « Keller !! Casse-toi !! C'est un piège à con ! »

La grenade explosa et des tirs commencèrent.

SA "Feu à volonté !!

LG _ Toubib, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, l'air ressort par sa poitrine.

DW_ Il était là depuis 2 semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de son gosse et de sa femme.

MT _ À chaque fois qu'on sort, on se fait allumer ! Ca fait trois fois et à chaque fois on a eu des pertes ! Moi je sors plus !

AR _ Moi c'est pareil ! J'ne compte pas crever pour ce village de merde !

SC _ Y en a marre, vous avez raison.

SA _ Je crois qu'il y a de la mutinerie dans l'air. »

Rentrés au camp, nous avons eu réunion sous la tente prévue pour le briefing. Nous étions tous assis sur les bancs, face au lieutenant. Toute la section était en ébullition.

AR « Ecoute Taylor, j'te dis…

DP _ …Tu sais ce qu'on fait dans ce cas là ? ! On la ferme !

LG _ Ecoutez !! On a viré tout le monde, la seule explication c'est qu'ils nous aient suivis depuis la sortie du camp jusqu'à notre retour.

MT _ Dites pas de conneries !! C'est impossible !

LG _ Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de rapatrier Keller en sac poubelle ? !

MT _ On s'en tape de savoir c'que vous pensez.

AR _ On ne veut pas crever, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter !

LG _ Il y a des techniques qui…

MT _ On se fou des tactiques ! Nous, on veut pas crever ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Je sors plus !

DW _ Attendez ! J'suis comme vous, j'ai la haine à cause de Keller mais si on sort plus, on se retrouve à leur merci.

LG _ Exactement ! Prochaine mission demain 6 heures. Ceux qui n'iront pas se verront appliquer l'article 55 du code militaire, c'est à dire 5 ans d'emprisonnement et la cour martiale avec dégradation à la sortie. Alors réfléchissez bien !

DW _ Et merde !

AR _ Et bien c'est tout réfléchi ! »

Le lieutenant est sorti avec le sergent sur ses talons.

LG « Et merde !

SA _ Quoi merde ?

LG _ Faites pas attention, je pensais à mon père, je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait.

SA _ Ah ! Oui, le général Goldman.

LG _ Il était lieutenant colonel et c'était une vraie peau de vache ! »

Horn était parti pour son rendez-vous avec le moine juste après notre briefing.

Mn « Cette cérémonie célèbre les 4 nobles vérités. Enlevez vos chaussures. Le message que Bouddha nous a laissé est un message d'amour et de paix. L'enseignement de Bouddha nous interdit de porter la main sur un être vivant.

HO _ Ca doit être dur de suivre cet enseignement en temps de guerre.

Mn _ Vous savez, les Vietnamiens sont un très vieux peuple qui a toujours été plus ou moins en guerre ; ainsi nous les moines tenons à rester très simple. Voici pour vous, vous trouverez dans ce livre les principes de Bouddha.

HO _ Je vous remercie. »

Jhonson restait souvent avec la femme et son bébé, il s'était pris d'affection pour N'Guyen, il voulait le protéger car il lui rappelait son petit neveu.

Ce jour là, le lieutenant se baladait dans le camp quand il tomba sur eux. Le petit se dirigeait vers lui.

Vf « Pardon, N'Guyen pas fait exprès.

LG _ Il est rapide à quatre pattes.

SJ _ Elle vous est reconnaissante.

LG _ Oui mais c'est juste pour une semaine.

SJ _ Oui, elle sait. »

N'Guyen attendrissait toute la section, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, il traînait en couche ; ses origines négroïdes et vietnamienne faisait de lui un des plus beaux bébé que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait 2 adorables fossettes, on aurait eu envie de le croquer. En plus, sa maman faisait craquer la moitié des mecs de la section.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté du camp…

MT « Et merde ! Je ne vais pas crever pour que des paysans triplent leurs récoltes !

DW _ Et tu veux aller en cour martiale ?

MT _ De quel côté tu es ?

DW _ Du votre bien sur, comment tu peux me demander ça mais je ne veux pas vous voir en taule.

DP _ Et ! Regardez Thran.

AR _ Il ne devrait pas être là.

DW _ Et, planquez-vous. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie.

MT _ Je parie qu'il va piquer des munitions.

AR _ On prévient le lieutenant ?

DW _ Non, il faut le prendre sur le fait. »

Nous avons suivi Thran de loin, ouvert la même caisse que lui juste avant, à l'intérieur nous y avons découvert des documents qui n'auraient pas dû y être.

MT « Et qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Ce mec n'est pas net.

AR _ Ces cartes, je les ai déjà vus en sa possession. Tirons-nous. »

Nous sommes passés devant Horn, il lisait les principes de Bouddha assis sur des sacs. Il dévorait littéralement son livre depuis qu'il l'avait.

HO « Dis-moi, je délire ou cette cloche a sonné toute la journée ?

SC _ Je n'ai pas fait gaffe. »

Le lieutenant nous a écouté sous sa tente. Nous lui avons déballé toute l'histoire, la filature de Thran, la découverte des documents, c'est alors que le sergent arriva.

MT « Vous voyez ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

SA _ Est ce qu'il est sous sa tente ?

AR _ On l'a vu y entrer.

LG _ Essayons de le capturer vivant.

SA _ On y va, Taylor, keep cool. »

Taylor était remonté, il pensait que c'était à cause de Thran que Keller était mort.

Nous sommes tous arrivés devant sa tente. Le sergent nous a dispatché afin de l'entourer pour pas qu'il s'échappe, puis le lieutenant l'a appelé.

SA « Johnson, passe derrière ; Taylor, à droite ; Wilson, à gauche.

LG _ Thran! Sortez immédiatement! ...Entrez. »

Lorsque nous sommes entrés, nous avons découvert Thran, étendu par terre, un couteau planté dans la gorge.

Ca nous a laissé perplexe, ce n'était apparemment pas lui et là nous ne savions pas du tout qui ça pouvait être.

En retournant sous sa tente, le lieutenant fut interpellé par Horn.

HO « Mon lieutenant !!

LG _Oui ?

HO_ Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai remarqué différentes tonalités, différents sons. Regardez, les textes bouddhistes prévoient qu'on fasse sonner la cloche seulement deux fois dans la journée, le matin et le soir, or elle a sonné toute la journée. Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un du monastère utilise un code pour signaler aux Viêt-Congs nos sorties et nos entrées. Ils peuvent passer des messages très vite…Regardez ce que j'ai relevé, ici et là.

LG _ Bon, bon, et alors ?

HO_ C'est la position exacte de l'un de nos postes de surveillance à l'ouest du périmètre.

LG _ Venez avec moi. »

Ils sont allés discuter sous sa tente. Ils ont bientôt été rejoints par le sergent.

SA « C'est pas parce qu'ils connaissent la position de l'un de nos postes de surveillance qu'ils connaissent nos allées et venues.

LG _ Horn, vous allez nous conduire à ce monastère.

HO _ Bien. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, trois paires d'yeux fixaient le temple dans le noir. Le sergent m'avait désigné en plus de Horn pour être de garde avec eux deux.

HO « Sergent, quelle heure est-il ?

SA _ 22 heures, on doit attendre encore ¼ d'heure…Horn ?

HO _ Oui ?

SA _ Tu ne pourrais pas manger en silence ?

HO _ Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de sauter un repas.

SA _ Essaye d'avaler sans mâcher.

DW_ C' n'est pas la mère du petit métis là-bas ?

SA _ J'en ai bien l'impression.

HO _ Mais les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'être là la nuit.

DW_ C'est sûrement elle.

SA _ Et bien on est pas venu pour rien. »

Nous sommes rentrés. Nous avions eu ce que nous voulions.

Le lendemain sous la tente du lieutenant, ça discutait sec à propos de la mission. Lui et le sergent parlaient du chemin à prendre. Ils avaient fait une fausse carte pour induire le traître en erreur.

Nous sommes partis en mission. Son but était de faire tomber les Viets dans une embuscade ; alors nous sommes partis tôt, nous nous sommes postés en embuscade et nous avons attendus.

SJ « Je suis content que tu nous ais pas laissé tombé.

MT _ Je veux juste me faire le type qui a descendu Keller.

DW_ Les v'là.

SA _ A l'heure. Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'arroseur arrosé ?

LG _ Attendez…Feu !! »

Nous nous sommes ensuite approchés, pour pouvoir faire le rapport.

HO « C'est à nous ces armes !

DW_ Et bien, la guerre n'est pas prête d'être finie.

LG _ Si on pouvait retrouver cette fille.

HO_ Ils croiront que c'est elle qui les a vendu. Elle n'a donc qu'un seul endroit où se cacher, le temple.

SA _ Horn, Jhonson, allons-y. »

Nous sommes rentrés au camp.

Le sergent quant à lui, est tout de suite reparti en jeep avec Horn et Jhonson.

Il fallait attraper cette femme et l'interroger, on ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire tailler en pièce sans réagir.

Ca discutait dans la jeep, on n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir à ce point.

A partir de là, on pouvait tout imaginer ; avaient ils fait exprès de nous envoyer une belle femme ? Etait elle tombée enceinte par calcul ? Avait elle perçue chez Marvin cette humanité qui lui avait permis de nous avoir ?

On ne saurait jamais.

SA « Pour ce qui est de jouer sur les deux tableaux, les moines ont l'air de bien s'y entendre ! »

Ils ont vu la femme dès qu'ils sont arrivés, elle était devant l'enceinte du monastère et jardinait…avec un revolver.

Ils sont arrivés sur les chapeaux de roue, tous ceux qui étaient présents ont arrêtés de faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

De nombreux crânes chauves se sont redressés pour voir ce qui se passait.

SJ « Elle est là ! …Attend, revient ! On ne te fera pas de mal ! »

Marvin avait de la tendresse pour elle, il voulait que tout se passe bien mais…Lorsqu'elle l'a vu, elle a tout de suite sortit son arme de son panier pour leur tirer dessus ; Johnson qui était en première ligne, n'eut d'autre choix que de riposter avec son M16.

Elle est morte sur le coup. C'est après avoir entendu les coups de feu que le moine avec qui Horn avait parlé, est apparu à l'entrée du monastère.

SJ « Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

HO_ Et c'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de porter la main sur un être vivant ? ! Foutus hypocrites !!

Mn _ Vous avez une excellente mémoire M. Horn. »

Horn était en colère, tout ce en quoi il avait cru était remis en cause, il était pacifiste et croyait réellement dans cette religion parce qu'elle avait pour fondement la non violence.

Dans un excès de rage, il tira sur la cloche du monastère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe.

HO « Bon carmin mon pote ! »

Les Viêt-Cong ne pourraient plus l'utiliser. Et le monastère ne serait plus un élément de la propagande des Viets.

Jhonson s'approcha de la femme. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la regarder, il n'en revenait pas que ça se soit terminé comme ça.

Il allait se relever lorsqu'il vit un petit carnet près de sa main gauche. Il le ramassa, elle avait du le laisser tomber. Il commença à le feuilleter.

SJ « Regardez, on dirait qu'elle s'amusait à traduire des poèmes.

HO_ Fait voir… Si tu deviens fleur, mets-toi face au soleil.

Si tu deviens roche, sois une pierre précieuse.

Et si c'est un oiseau qui a ta préférence,

Fais en sorte que ce soit une colombe.

Mais ton destin d'être humain,

C'est d'être un véritable révolutionnaire.

SJ _…On lui doit le respect.

SA _... Oui, bon, on rentre. »

Ils sont rentrés peu après.

Quand nous sommes repartis du camp par la suite, le petit N'Guyen avait disparu. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé et personne n'avait rien vu. Il serait élevé comme un véritable révolutionnaire.

Les Kit Carson comme Thran, était souvent des agents doubles dont il fallait se méfier mais en raison de leur utilité sur le terrain, ils étaient indispensables.

En 1965, le Viêt-Cong annonçait qu'environ 1 millions de femmes étaient actives dans leur mouvement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 5: Les frères Baker**

Ce jour là, nous n'avions pas de mission, c'était relâche.

Tout devait être comme les autres jours de relâche sauf que Baker était surexcité. Il insista pour que l'on vienne tous jusqu'à la piste d'envol, il fallait qu'on le suive et il nous y a tous traîné. Il tenait à ce que nous soyons là et il ne voulait pas dire pourquoi, il avait seulement un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était très excité, ne tenait pas en place et n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter qu'il avait une super nouvelle. Nous avons fini par le suivre, pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il arrête de parler et également parce qu'il commençait à nous intriguer avec ses mystères.

SC « Dépêchez vous, tout le monde en place pour l'arrivée de l'hélico !

DW _ C'est quoi cette surprise ?

MT _ J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial cet hélico ?

SC _ Vite ! Mettez vous en place !

SA _ Alors Baker, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SC _ On attend un type exceptionnel.

SA _ Qui est ce ?

SC _ C'est une surprise sergent. Venez, venez. Alignez vous bien droit, je veux que vous soyez parfait, ok ?... Non mais regardez moi cette dégaine ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous êtes tous crades et débraillés. Ah, elle est belle l'armée américaine !

AR _ Non mais t'entends ce que j'entends ?

MT _ J'espère que c'est au moins un général à 2 étoiles.

SC _ Sergent, vous avez toujours votre harmonica ?

SA _ Oui.

SC _ Vous connaissez l'hymne au président ? Voyons ce que ça donne. Essayez de jouer…La la la…Bon, laissez tomber.

SA _ Excuse moi Baker !

SC _ Désolé sergent mais je voudrai tant que tout soit parfait. Sergent, réessayez, pour moi, pour voir. La la la…Il faudra s'en contenter.

DW _ Tu crois qu'il connaît le président ?

DP _ Non ; Baker connaît juste la crème des surfeurs, et encore…

SC _ Oh merde, c'est con, j'aurais dû penser au tapis rouge ! »

Nous avons entendu un hélico arriver, Baker nous regarda puis l'hélico et il revint jusqu'à nous. Il a atterri.

SC « Commencez sergent. »

Baker a couru vers l'appareil et de là en est sorti un grand type.

ClB « Kawakounga ! Content de te revoir frangin !

SC _ Donne moi un coup de boule.

ClB _ Tient champion, je t'ai emmené quelque chose.

SC _ C'est vrai ? T'aurai pas dû, je t'ai rien acheté. »

Nous assistions à la scène de loin, l'hélico faisait voler de la terre et de la poussière et ça nous brouillait la vue mais quand on a vu qui est sorti de cet appareil, nous n'en sommes pas revenus.

SA « J'ai pourtant rien bu et je vois double.

DW _ Un Baker de plus.

AR _ C'est 2 Baker de trop.

DP _ Des jumeaux ! »

Les frangins étaient toujours à côté de l'appareil. Scott défit son paquet et découvrit son cadeau.

SC « Super ! Une planche à roulette ! Merci vieux. Et les gars ! Regardez c'est pour notre anniversaire ! ! »

Nous étions surpris, sans voix. Ils sont ensuite tous les 2 revenus vers nous, nous n'avions toujours pas bougé, nous avons ensuite été présenté à son frère à tour de rôle. Même le lieutenant était finalement arrivé, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Baker était très fier de nous présenter.

Nous avons ensuite fait quelques essais en skate-board. Nous avons tous eu droit à une bonne gamelle, en fait nous étions ridicule, excepté les frères Baker bien entendu, on peut dire que c'étaient eux les champions.

Devant toute cette agitation, le lieutenant Goldman montrait une grande perplexité. Il était un peu en retrait.

SA « C'est ça la Californie mon lieutenant.

LG _ Alors je m'en vais parce qu'il paraît que c'est contagieux. Surveillez ces 2 clowns.

DP _ Alors vous êtes jumeaux, vous êtes complètement identiques.

ClB _ En fait, on est complètement différents.

SC _ C'est vrai, je surveille tout ce que je mange et lui au contraire bouffe n'importe quoi.

ClB _ Il touche pas à l'alcool et moi je compte plus mes cuites et j'adore faire la fête avec des gonzesses. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui et je suis plus raffiné, sûrement parce que j'ai 6 minutes de plus que lui.

SC _ Oui mais je pesais 60 grammes de plus.

ClB _ Oui Scott, quand tu es né, mais regarde toi maintenant…

SC _ Non, non

ClB _ Ca se voit que tu as perdu la forme depuis que tu es ici.

SC _ Tu te trompes, je m'entraîne tous les jours, même dans la jungle, je fais tous mes isométriques. Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu vas voir. »

On n'a pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Ils se sont dirigés vers une jeep. Ils devaient la soulever chacun à leur tour, et ce, le plus haut et le plus longtemps possible.

AR « Purcell, Taylor, Dèb, venez voir !

MT _ Un pari, on va rigoler »

Il nous a été impossible de les départager, l'un a soulevé la voiture plus haut et l'autre plus longtemps.

SC « Tu vois bien que je suis le plus fort.

ClB _ Celui qui a la plus forte odeur. Y a qu'un moyen d'être fixé.

SC _ La table là-bas.

ClB _ Ok.

MT _ On va s'amuser un peu. Je pari 5 $ sur celui de droite.

DP _ Je pari 5 $ sur celui de gauche. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

ClB _ Carl. »

Ils se sont installés à une table, et ont commencé le bras de fer. On sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Ca devait être une sorte de rituel entre eux et aucun n'avait semble t il le dessus sur l'autre.

SC « Purcell, tu vas perdre ton fric ; je l'ai toujours battu à ce jeu là.

DP _ Vas-y Carl !

MT _ Vas-y Baker !

ClB _ Il y a un truc vachement dégoûtant qui rampe près de toi.

SC _ Ne te fatigue pas, tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là !

ClB _ Non, non, j'te jure. Il y a un gros lézard, il est vraiment très gros, à ta droite, un lézard venimeux.

SC _ Un gros lézard ?

ClB _ J'te jure, il est très gros ! »

Baker a tourné la tête pour voir où était exactement le gros lézard, nous savions qu'il avait peur des animaux rampants. Ca a été le truc qui lui a fait perdre sa concentration, son bras s'est abattu sur la table, il avait perdu. C'était bien évidemment une feinte de Carl.

SC « Espèce d'enfoiré ! Salopard ! »

C'était de la triche, en même temps, tous les coups sont permis. Scott était furieux. Ils ont commencé à se battre et ils ont mis un bordel monstre. Ils ont réussi à mettre le camp sans dessus dessous, ils se battaient sous une tente qui a fini par écrouler.

SC « Je vais te démolir !

ClB _ Ben vas-y ! Essaye !

DW _ Ils sont monstrueux !

MT _ 5 $ qu'ils s'entretuent.

AR _ Ouai ben en tout cas, ça commence bien. »

Le sergent est arrivé en courant, suivi de près par le lieutenant.

SA « Oh ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! !

LG _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SA _ C'est les petits frères Baker mon lieutenant, c'est leur façon de se montrer leur affection. »

Ils se sont arrêtés, ils ont bien été obligés. Ca s'était calmé, pour le moment. Ils ont du remonter la tente et arranger tout ce qu'ils avaient saccagé.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous cherchions Baker pour lui faire une petite surprise. Nous savions que ce jour là c'était son anniversaire, il avait 22 ans.

DP « Et Baker ! Où est ton frangin ?

SC _ Je ne sais pas, en balade. Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

AR _ Petite surprise. Et ! Taylor ! Tu n'aurais pas vu le jumeau ?

MT _ Si, je l'ai croisé… je croyais l'avoir vu au parce des véhicules.

SC _ Non, non, c'est Baker. C'est mon frère que t'as vu au parc.

MT _ T'en es sûr ?

SC _ Dis donc, je sais encore qui je suis je pense !

MT _ Je me pose parfois la question.

SC _ Je me reconnais, je suis le plus beau des 2. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait au parc des véhicules ?

MT _ Il a dit que le capitaine l'envoyait à Qui Aï pour faire une course pour lui. Je crois que le sergent l'a pris pour toi car il lui a donné ta solde de la semaine.

SC _ Pourquoi Carl lui a rien dit ?

DW _ Le voilà, t'a qu'à lui demander. »

Carl arrivait au volant d'un bahut de l'armée. Il se gara juste à côté de nous, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du fait que le camion n'avait pas le droit d'être là et que tous les véhicules devaient être regroupés au parc. Quand il en est descendu, Scott lui est tombé dessus.

SC « Non mais t'es malade ? !

ClB _ Et, du calme petit frère, faut pas s'énerver.

SC _ Non mais t'es con ou quoi !

ClB _ Cool j'te dis, du calme, je vais t'expliquer. Tu as des tas de potes sympas ici, n'est ce pas ?

SC _ Oui et alors ? !

ClB _ Et alors, c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui Scott ; et tous ces potes qui t'adorent vont sûrement vouloir fêter ça avec une jolie bougie sur un pot de yaourt en guise de gâteau.

DP _ Ben justement, on en a une…

ClB _ Ca s'est vraiment sympa, surtout pour mon frère car il bouffe toujours des yaourts ; non mais vous voyez, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fête les anniversaires chez les Baker.

DW _ Et comment on les fête chez les Baker ?

ClB _ Venez voir, je vais vous montrer. Vous allez voir, vous allez être content de la surprise. Venues tout droit de chez mamassan, du village de Qui Aï et offert par Baker junior à la 3ème section… ! »

Nous l'avons suivi à l'arrière du véhicule et il a soulevé la bâche. Là, nous avons tous été soufflés, il y avait une dizaine de filles assises à l'arrière.

Vtf « Salut GIs !

Tts _ Salut GIs ! !

SC _ T'es complètement taré ! Tu vas nous faire attraper avec tes conneries !

MT _ Je ne crois pas ce que je vois !

AR _ Quel est ce mot que vous dîtes toujours ?

ClB _ Kawakounga.

AR _ C'est ça, Kawakounga ! T'es une lumière Baker ! Ton frangin c'est une lumière ! On pourrait pas le garder et te renvoyer à la place ?

SC _ Carl, c'est contraire au règlement !

ClB _ Oui mais c'est sûrement une première ! Des filles en première ligne tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? ! »

Les mecs étaient tout excités, ils n'en revenaient pas. Je dois dire que j'étais également soufflée par son audace. Il allait nous foutre dans une merde pas possible ! Tant pis, c'était fait.

Ce soir là, il y eut une petite fête sous notre marabout. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était strictement interdit, alcool, fête, filles. Quand Carl a tenté de faire des siennes avec moi, je l'ai remis en place. Il aurait sauté sur toute nana dans un périmètre de 1km et moi j'en étais une ; ça l'avait d'ailleurs surpris quand il avait appris.

A ce moment là, il m'avait pris par le cou et a commença à s'approcher un peu trop.

DW « Tu continue et je te casse les 2 bras.

ClB _ Oh ! Je rigole.

AR _ Dèb, on ne la touche pas. »

Il a regardé tout le monde et il s'est aperçu que tous les mecs nous regardaient et acquiesçaient du regard. Notre arrangement ne permettait aucun dérapage ; je n'y ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé.

Il a compris, a enlevé son bras et a attaqué avec une des filles présentes.

DP « Et Baker, tu danses ?

SC _ Non, je ne sais pas danser. »

J'avais entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, il m'avait semblé sentir un peu de regret. Je l'ai alors attrapé par la main, il a été surpris. J'avais pour idée de lui apprendre quelques pas de danse, histoire qu'il puisse se débrouiller. Ce ne fut pas facile, il était empoté, pas très dégourdi mais il finit par y arriver. On pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le rythme dans la peau mais il essayait au moins. J'étais très fière de lui et de moi. On a bien rigolé. Les autres aussi, ils nous regardaient en souriant.

Carl et Taylor discutaient dans un coin, assis sur un lit, chacun avait sa nana dans les bras.

MT « Au fait, tu viens d'où ?

ClB _ Du même endroit que mon frère sauf que j'y étais avant lui.

MT _ Non je veux dire avant de venir ici.

ClB _ A l'état major de Qî Nam.

MT _ La planque quoi !

ClB _ Ouai, là-bas je me suis fait des tas de potes au ravitaillement. Je peux vous avoir tout ce que vous voulez, chocolat, cigarette et nana.

MT _ Et les gars, un grand hourra pour Baker !

AR _ Pas trop fort.

MT _ Hip hip hip !

TS _ Houra !

MT _ Je vais te dire, après cette nuit tu seras un frère pour toujours.

ClB _ Toi aussi mon frère, tape là.

AR _ Et Carl dis moi un truc, t'es cool comme mec, explique moi pourquoi ton frère est barjot ?

ClB _ Une erreur de la nature, mon frère est du genre écolo et moi du genre gigolo.

MT _ Et Carl, je vais te dire un truc, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne se soit pas connus à Détroit, c'est vraiment dommage. »

Tous les mecs étaient emballés par Carl, ils le trouvaient génial, inventif mais moi tant d'assurance, ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. C'était le genre de type qui nous apporterait que des problèmes.

Baker sortit finalement tout seul pour fumer, va savoir pourquoi ! C'est vrai, il ne fumait pas. Il ne s'amusait pas, je l'avais bien vu, il semblait déprimé et c'est là qu'il vit une des jeunes filles de chez mamassan.

SC « Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester là, c'est dangereux, on pourrait te voir.

Vtf _ Une qui lolo quo way.

SC _ Ca ne va pas ? Ca ne me regarde peut être pas mais tu peux me raconter. On ne parle pas la même langue mais…Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes n'est ce pas ?

Vtf _ Du come dion non zéou.

SC _ Moi non plus je n'aime pas les fêtes.

Vtf _ O oye zébé.

SC _ Par contre, j'ai un frère jumeau Carl, il est toujours partant, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les gars préfèrent généralement Carl à moi. Disons qu'il est plus…tu t'en fou. Tu sais que je te trouve vachement belle, tu es la plus jolie vietnamienne que j'ai rencontré. Tu comprends ? Toi beau p'tit visage.

Vtf _ Dinguidao GI.

SC _ Dinguidoa la guerre à mon avis. »

Je ne suis pas restée tout le temps, notre marabout ressemblait à un bordel, ils avaient suspendu des couvertures pour séparer les lits et ainsi avoir un semblant d'intimité. Ils voulaient tous tirer leur coup et Marcus était en pleine négociation.

MT « 300 ? Tu rêves ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu cher ? Dis donc ma jolie, tu n'es pas Marilyn ; écoute, j'ai une idée, tu me montres ce que tu sais faire et après on verra. Ouai, c'est comme ça qu'on fait à Détroit.

ClB _ Tient Taylor, tu vas en avoir besoin, bois un coup.

MT _ Tu vois, lui c'est un grand soldat, un grand GI. J'ai une autre idée, si on se mariait ? »

Marcus tenait sa copine serrée contre lui avec son bras droit et dans sa main gauche, sa bière.

Dehors, Baker était toujours en grande discussion avec la fille, et c'est là qu'elle sortit une photo de son sac.

SC « Un chien ?

Vtf _ I contons quo to bi info coche tobe liquiba. »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas, elle pleurait avec la photo de son caniche entre les mains.

SC « Je te suis pas, excuse moi mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes. J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi si je pouvais… »

Pour essayer de faire comprendre à Scott ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se mit à lui mimer ce qui s'était passé.

SC « Mamassan a mangé ton chien ? Mamassan a découpé et mangé ton chien ! Oh merde, c'est terrible ! Crois moi, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir ; quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu un raton laveur. Carl lui trouvait ça complètement idiot mais moi cet animal je l'aimais beaucoup et un jour un chien l'a tué, j'étais très triste.

Tu sais, je crois que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'aimer les animaux… T'es belle, t'es vraiment très, très belle. J'aimerais…si seulement tu pouvais comprendre, tu saurais que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. C'est ding, j'aurais tellement de trucs à te dire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je cois que je pourrais facilement craquer pour toi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire craquer ?

Vtf _ Ivédé ni notchen donat na gnégné. »

Elle a sorti un magnétophone et a commencé à chanter en play-back sur une chanson d'amour américaine. Scott tenait le magnéto dans ses mains en la buvant des yeux.

SC « Oh merde, tu me rends ding. »

Il lui souriait lorsque le son a commencé à déconner. Il commença à y taper dessus. Les piles étaient nazes (elle avait dû faire ce numéro un certain nombre de fois). Baker est alors parti en courant pour chercher de nouvelles piles, il était comme fou.

Il rentrait sous le marabout ; Carl sortait au même moment.

SC « Oh merde, je crois que je suis amoureux !

ClB _ Et Scott, tu viens faire la fête ?

SC _ Oui.

ClB _ Profites-en petit frère. »

Carl est sorti, titubant, complètement bourré mais toujours une bière à la main. Il a vu la fille de dos, elle était penchée à l'avant, essayant d'enlever les piles.

ClB « Regardez moi ce petit cul ! Mais regardez moi ça !

Vtf _ Batterie ?

ClB _ Ah oui, les batteries sont chargées à bloc ! »

Il a attrapé la fille par la taille et l'a embrassé avec son haleine chargée d'alcool. Il l'a emballée en 2 secondes puis il l'a entraînée derrière des sacs de sable.

A l'intérieur Scott cherchait désespérément des piles. Il chercha partout, personne ne pouvait le renseigner, ils étaient tous occupés. Il commença alors à regarder dans les affaires de Marcus, il savait qu'il en avait ; Marcus était en pleine action et…

MT « Baker, qu'est ce que tu fou !

SC _ Je cherche quelque chose…ah, j'ai trouvé.

MT _ Et, dis, c'est à moi ces piles !

SC _ S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin.

MT _ Pour quoi faire ?

SC _ J'ai rencontré une fille extra, c'est ding, je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Baker avait donné le mot magique, Marcus accepta.

De mon côté, je m'étais isolée, les entendre et les voir s'envoyer en l'air ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. J'avais installé des couvertures et un coussin dehors, c'était n'importe quoi. J'entendais la musique, et c'est bien une chance que personne ne soit venu voir ce qui se passait.

Scott est ressorti en courant avec les piles serrées dans ses mains. Il souriait mais une fois dehors, il vit que sa jolie brune avait disparue.

SC « Où es tu ? Tu es cachée ? Et ! Je suis là ! »

Carl et la nana, interpellés par le bruit, se relevèrent, la fille n'y comprenait rien, elle regarda Scott, puis Carl, elle était sur le cul, elle les avait confondus. Baker se mit en rogne, il était furieux.

ClB « Salut Scotty !

Vtf _ Un kidia s ci diva.

SC _ Cette fois je vais te faire la peau ! »

Scott s'est jeté sur Carl, ils ont commencé à se battre ; ils étaient déchaînés et ils on fait tellement de raffut que notre marabout s'est effondré, la fête était finie. Les mecs étaient tous en caleçon, les filles quand à elles étaient pour la plupart à moitié nues. Ils sont tous sortis de dessous la tente, à ce moment là, le lieutenant et le sergent étaient arrivés en courant.

SA « Oh arrêtez ! Ca suffit ! ! Garde à vous !

LG _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? ! Qui a fait entrer ces femmes ici ? »

Tout s'est arrêté là. Les filles ont été raccompagnés juste après. L'ambiance entre le lieutenant, le sergent et nous était très tendue. Ils étaient furieux.

Le lendemain nous avons eu droit à un savon, encore.

LG « Ici c'est une base militaire, pas un claque ! Faut pas tout confondre ! Et je vous rappelle qu'on est en état de guerre ! Ce n'est pas en baissant nos frocs qu'on va la gagner cette guerre ! Très bien, pour la peine, vous allez me remplir 1000 sacs de sable avant midi.

MT _ Seulement 1000 sacs ? »

Nous avons commencé à creuser, nous savions que nous en aurions pour un bon moment.

Pendant ce temps, Baker était de corvée de chiotte ; nous préférions être à nos places qu'à la sienne. Le sergent donnait ses instructions à Baker, il avait un chiffon sur la bouche, contrairement à Scott qui respirait à plein poumon les émanations des cuves. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à ne pas vomir.

SA « Enterrez les excréments à 15 mètres minimum des latrines. Ensuite versez un bidon de 5 litres d'essence et y jeter une allumette puis rajouter 5 litres de gasoils pour tenir bien au chaud. Saupoudrer de persil, de basilic et servir.

SC _ A vos ordres.

SA _ Baker, la prochaine fois que tu feras une partie de jambe en l'air, fais moi plaisir, envoie moi un carton d'invitation. »

Le sergent a laissé Scott, il était vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart, il pensait être invité. Carl est arrivé.

ClB « Ne m'en veut pas pour hier soir, j'pouvais pas savoir. Je voulais seulement m'amuser. Je crois que j'étais un peu bourré… Et Scotty, répond moi quelque chose…Y a mon taxi qui est arrivé… Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ; je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé. Tu veux me taper dessus ? Si ça peut te soulager, vas-y frappe ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Scott, je suis ton frère !

SC _ Je n'ai plus de frère depuis cette nuit. »

Carl est parti sans qu'ils aient échangé plus de parole ; c'est la première fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi violemment. Carl était complètement abattu et Scott ne se sentait pas bien.

Plus tard nous avons appris que l'hélico de Carl avait été abattu, il n'y avait plus de communication possible.

Rad « Rouge-gorge 9-1, quelle est votre position, à vous. Rouge-gorge 9-1, ici Bravo 6-1-9, à vous. Ils ont dû se faire descendre.

LG _ Oui, je crois. »

C'est le lieutenant qui a dû annoncer à Scott que son frère s'était fait descendre.

Baker était toujours à la corvée de chiotte. Nous étions déjà au courant, nous avions arrêté de creuser, nous savions que nous allions partir en mission. Je les ai vu de loin, le lieutenant se tenait devant lui, il lui a parlé et tout d'un coup j'ai vu Scott se tasser, comme si tout le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Le lieutenant a apparemment essayé de lui remonter le moral, j'ai vu qu'il lui avait tapé sur l'épaule. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur. Lorsque je l'ai vu arriver vers nous, on voyait déjà qu'il semblait perdu, il exprimait un tel désarroi, ils avaient toujours été 2, durant 22 ans, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait se retrouver seul.

Aussitôt après la nouvelle, nous nous sommes préparés puis nous sommes partis en mission de reconnaissance.

Baker était à côté de ses pompes.

Pil « Je vois de la fumée.

SC _ Non. »

Nous avons survolé la zone, l'appareil fumait encore. Nous nous sommes posés et nous n'avons retrouvé que 3 corps calcinés. Impossible de les identifier.

DP « Pauvre Baker, c'est un sale coup. Vous vous rendez compte, perdre son frère.

SA _ Oui, je sais. Allez Baker, on y va. On a transporté toutes les dépouilles. Il faut qu'on embarque.

SC _ J'vous dis que mon frère est vivant !

SA _ Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Les corps étaient complètement carbonisés !

SC _ Il y avait 4 personnes dans l'hélico, on a retrouvé que 3 corps ! Je dois rester ici pour le retrouver !

DW _ Vous savez, ça existe la télépathie chez les jumeaux.

SA _ La ferme ! Baker ! On doit rentrer, il va faire nuit !

SC _ Vous n'avez pas entendu, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça !

SA _ Baker, monte dans l'hélico ! Et c'est un ordre ! En route. »

Baker s'est exécuté en silence, il s'est installé au bord de l'appareil, avec les jambes dans le vide.

Nous commencions à prendre de l'altitude lorsqu'il a sauté. Il était là, et puis d'un coup, plus rien, comme s'il avait disparu. Ca nous a tous surpris, lui qui était si peu impulsif.

DW « Scott !

LG _ Pose toi ! Pose toi !

Pil _ Je dois refaire une approche ! »

Baker en a profité pour rapidement s'éloigner dans les bois. Il repéra des traces et les suivit ; il devait se dépêcher car il commençait à pleuvoir et les traces éventuelles qui pouvaient encore exister allaient s'effacer.

Il avança au hasard pendant longtemps. Il rencontra des civiles, il tomba sur un homme et son fils qui ramassaient du bois.

SC « Dunaïti ! Soldat Viêt-Cong ! Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous avez vu un GI comme moi ? !

Vt _ 3 Viêt-Cong avec GI.

SC _ Beaucoup Viêt-Cong ?

Vt _ 3 Viêt-Congs avec GI.

SC _ Ca va merci. »

Il les a laissé partir et a suivi la direction indiquée.

Pendant ce temps, nous avions atterri, et nous attendions les ordres. Nous n'avions pas bougé, il fallait attendre l'autorisation des supérieurs de partir en mission ; nous aurions déjà dû être à la base. Ca m'énervait, on perdait du temps.

LG « Je sais qu'il va faire nuit mais donnez moi encore une heure.

Rad _ Négatif, rentrez à la base immédiatement.

SA _ Mon lieutenant, aucune trace.

LG _ Affirmatif 2-6…le capitaine veut qu'on rentre.

SA _ Bien mon lieutenant. »

L'ambiance était morose dans l'appareil. Aussitôt arrivés, le lieutenant et le sergent sont allés voir le capitaine Wallace.

LG « Il n'a pas déserté, il est allé chercher son frère.

CW _ Vous le savez, je m'en doute mais plus haut, ils ne le savent pas et ils ne veulent pas le savoir.

Il est considéré comme déserteur et en tant que tel, il doit être sanctionné. Je vous donne 72 heures et après ça, je serai obligé de faire mon rapport.

LG _ Merci.

CW _ Le pire c'est que son frère est peut être déjà dans un sac poubelle. »

Ce soir là, nous nous sommes couchés tôt car le lendemain nous devions être debout à 4 heures. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Scott, où pouvait il bien être ? Cette nuit là j'ai mal dormi.

Notre pilote nous a déposé à 5 heure 15 au même endroit que le veille. Nous avons cherché toute la matinée, notre espoir s'envolait en même temps que passaient les heures. A 11 heures, nous avons fait une pause, nous étions revenus à notre point de départ. C'était un peu le découragement.

Au même moment, Baker était toujours à la recherche de son frère. Il avait passé la nuit sous la pluie n'avait rien mangé et il n'avait toujours aucun indice.

Il s'était remis en marche très tôt, et durant la matinée, il découvrit un village. Il était dans les fourrés, et observait le village, tout semblait normal et c'est là qu'il vit une cabane gardée. Il s'approcha, creusa sous le mur de bambou et se glissa à l'intérieur. Carl était là, accroché à un pilier.

SC « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là.

ClB _ Scotty, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber mais t'aurais pas dû venir.

SC _ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

ClB _ Pars Scotty, va chercher de l'aide, dégage ! Tu vas te faire avoir ! »

Scott obéit finalement et ressortit par où il était entré. Il se fit attraper en ressortant ; il passait le buste par l'ouverture qu'il avait creusé et il se retrouva avec une arme sur la tempe. Il fut reconduit à l'intérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Viet lorsqu'il découvrit Carl, toujours au même endroit. Il n'avait pas pensé se retrouver face à des jumeaux. C'était quelque chose de rare que d'attraper des personnes d'une même famille, alors des jumeaux !

Nous étions repartis à la recherche de Scott, et c'est ainsi que l'on tomba sur le même village que Baker quelques heures plus tôt. Nous nous sommes mis en embuscade, le village était rempli de Viets. Il fut décidé que nous devions attendre ; c'est là que nous avons vu les frères Baker, ils étaient entravés, sous bonne garde et se dirigeaient vers une autre cahute. Ils allaient sûrement subir un interrogatoire en règle, et ça se confirma par la suite.

Ils ont ensuite été ramenés à leur première cahute.

Vers les 16 heures, le lieutenant décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, nous avions assez attendu, ça ne s'arrangerait pas, il n'y aurait pas de moment plus propice. Nous nous sommes divisés en 2 groupes, le premier composé entre autre du sergent, de Purcell et de Taylor, allait attaquer.

De notre côté, nous les couvrions, nous étions installés dans des points stratégiques autour du village, visant les Viets. Nous étions en contact radio avec la base ; c'est là que nous avons appris que des F4 seraient là d'ici à 3 minutes.

Ils allaient larguer du napalm sur la zone, tout le village allait flamber.

Le premier groupe était déjà en actions. Ils ont fait une frappe chirurgicale, nous les avons sortis de là, ça a été vite et bien fait. Nous sommes partis en courant et c'est là que nous avons vu les fantômes apparaître derrière la colline ; ils arrivaient extrêmement vite.

Le premier groupe revenait en courant mais ils étaient encore bien trop lents à mon goût.

DW « Dépêchez vous ! Les fantômes arrivent ! ! »

Nous nous en sommes tous sortis, quelques uns avec des brûlures légères, rien de grave. Le napalm était très dangereux, il attaquait la peau et pouvait brûler jusqu'à l'os.

Le village a complètement disparu dans les flammes, dans un grand souffle, je crois qu'on a rarement eu aussi chaud (c'est le cas de le dire)

Carl et Scott sont restés côte à côte dans l'hélico, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Carl est ensuite reparti pour rejoindre son unité, en effet les membres d'une même famille ne pouvaient pas appartenir à la même troupe, et ce depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. C'était un moyen d'éviter que toute une famille ne soit décimée en une seule attaque.

Je n'ai jamais revu Carl, et même après la guerre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 6: Nicky**

La base de Ladybird n'était plus aussi sûre qu'avant et nous le savions, nous subissions des attaques régulières depuis quelques temps et notre éloignement de toute civilisation n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire.

Nous avions effectué une mission durant la journée, cela nous avait permit d'obtenir des informations sur une éventuelle offensive de la part des Viets pour cette nuit là : toute la base avait été placée en alerte. Personne ne dormait, tout le monde était dispersé dans des abris et observait les alentours du camp.

Nous avions quelques nouveaux dans la section, dont un prénommé Hazzard. Ce type était spécial, il voulait tout le temps se faire remarquer et passait donc une grande partie de son temps à emmerder les gens. Depuis quelques temps, c'était le tour de Dany. Tout était prétexte à le harceler et c'était lourd à gérer, notamment pour lui.

Cette nuit là, nous montions donc la garde, nous étions à l'intérieur d'un abri fait en sac de sable (Ruiz, Dany, Hazzard et moi) Il y en avait plusieurs répartis à la limite du camp (nous les avions construits nous même), ils nous permettaient d'observer les environs à couvert.

Nous observions donc les alentours ; il faisait très sombre, c'était une nuit sans lune et on ne voyait pas à 20 mètres devant nous ce qui ne nous facilitait pas les choses. La nuit était silencieuse, mis à part les rares murmures, provenant d'autres abris. C'était une ambiance bizarre, il commençait à y avoir un peu de brume et ça donnait au camp un côté irréel, presque fantomatique, rien de très rassurant en tout cas.

C'était long, il ne fallait pas s'endormir et il fallait rester réactifs. Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

Ce jour là nous avions reçu le courrier, c'était l'événement de la journée pour nous, ça nous ramenait à la vie normale, réelle en quelque sorte.

Dany avait reçu une lettre de rupture de sa copine, il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser et n'arrêtait pas de la lire.

GiH « T'apprends la lettre par cœur ou t'as pas compris ?

DP _ C'est ma nana, enfin c'était ma nana.

GiH _ Qu'est ce que tu paries qu'elle est en train de se faire chevaucher par un autre mec ?

DW _ Tu vas la fermer ! »

La finesse légendaire d'Hazzard ! Dany avait tiqué mais n'avait rien répondu.

AR « Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette !

GiH _ On dirait que tu es assez chatouilleux, question nana !

AR _ Moi j'ai une nana, et je compte bien l'épouser en rentrant au pays, et on aura pleins d'enfants.

GiH _ C'est ça, plein de petits portoricains ! Et tu comptes les nourrir comment ? En tirant des caisses, peut être ? !

AR _ Non, j'ai un cousin impresario, je pourrai travailler avec lui, la pop ça marche. Dèb, tu me remplaces ? »

Chacun montait la garde à tour de rôle. Nous observions les environs du camp avec les jumelles au travers des fameuses ouvertures faites entre les sacs. Cette fois ci c'était mon tour de monter la surveillance.

GiK « Cool.

DW _ Oui.

DP _ C'est la fille la plus gentille que j'ai rencontré. Quand on s'est vu la première fois, elle était attirée par les uniformes ; on dirait que maintenant ça lui fait horreur. Elle croit qu'on est des tueurs de bébés.

AR _ Arrête Dany.

DW _ Faudrait avoir des infrarouges, des rayons X à la place des yeux pour voir quelque chose…Et !! Ils ont franchi les barbelés ! Je les vois courir !

GiH _ Fait péter les mines anti-personnelles ! »

J'ai appuyé sur les détonateurs, les mines installées dans le camp ont commencé à exploser. J'ai vu 2 Viets mourir, un 3ème eut le temps de lancer une grenade avant de s'effondrer.

Knox était à l'entrée de notre abri et ça explosa juste devant lui, à ses pieds. Il est mort sur le coup.

DP «…Infirmier !! Infirmier !!

AR _ Dany, vient là ! »

Dany était dans tous ses états, ça faisait un coup de plus à encaisser. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres attaques durant le reste de la nuit.

Au petit matin, tout était calme.

Les démineurs étaient arrivés en tout début de matinée pour inspecter les environs. Nous les observions fouiller tout ce qui traînait, tout ce qui était à terre, les Viets pouvaient avoir miner la base. Ce qui nous surpris le plus c'est qu'ils se sont également mit à fouiller les corps à terre.

LG « Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

CW_ Ils regardent s'ils n'ont pas de bombe.

LG _ Ils en planquent même sur eux ?

SA _ Ouais ! Ce sont des sapeurs, en tout lieu, et à tout moment, ce sont de vraies anguilles pour passer les barbelés.

CW_ Ca aurait pu être plus grave. Fouillez les cadavres, enterez les, mais comptez les bien avant. »

Dany s'était tue depuis l'attaque du boumker, même Hazzard avait arrêté de l'embêter depuis. Nous profitions de ces moments de répit. Les corps des GIs tués cette nuit là avaient été alignés près de la zone d'envol, Dany était accroupi près de celui de Knox. Il le regardait sans rien dire. Le sergent s'approcha de lui.

SA « Knox était un ami ?

DP _ Ouais ! Il s'était marié juste avant de venir, et sa femme attend un bébé…j'étais son témoin.

SA _ Arrête, sinon tu vas devenir complètement cinglé. »

Un hélico venait d'atterrir pour emporter nos blessés et nos morts à Saigon. De là où nous étions, nous avons vu qu'à l'intérieur il y avait des infirmières pour aider au transport et soigner plus rapidement les blessés.

Le lieutenant supervisait l'embarquement pour que ça aille plus vite et c'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnut quelqu'un. Une jolie blonde, en treillis, un casque sur la tête l'appela, elle l'avait également reconnu et elle lui sourit. C'était une infirmière, le lieutenant Nicky Raine.

InN « Myron !

LG _ Nicky ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

InN _ J'ai été mutée à l'hôpital d'Evac de Chu Lai.

LG _ J'ai essayé de t'écrire mais…enfin, je vais venir te voir, bientôt, mais là, je dois y aller. »

Les corps avaient fini d'être chargés ; l'hélico a décollé, et j'ai vu que le lieutenant le regardait disparaître à l'horizon. Il avait l'air indécis, perturbé il venait vers nous et il se retournait, revenait, se retournait en tenant son casque, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux et puis il est finalement revenu vers nous, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça auparavant.

Nous avons reçu pour ordre de reprendre la route. Nous sommes donc partis en camion. Les convoyages étaient l'occasion de pouvoir parler, et là, de nouveau, Hazzard commença à semer la zizanie dans le groupe.

AR « Va savoir combien ils ont déjà eu de guerres !

DW _ Ils doivent se demander si on va partir comme tous les autres.

GiH _ Tu parles ! Ils doivent se foutre de nous !

DP _ Le premier qui se fou de moi, j'le descends !

GiH _ Tu crois que tu vas gagner la guerre tout seul ?

DW _ Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, sinon on pourrait bien oublier de quel côté tu es. »

Ca jeta un froid, il m'énervait et là j'avais réussi à lui clouer le bec pour un moment. Hazzard savait que je n'étais pas sérieuse mais quand il croisa mon regard, je vis dans ses yeux que l'espace d'une seconde il se posa quand même la question. Les camions s'arrêtèrent et nous avons reçu l'ordre de descendre, il fallait inspecter le pont avant de l'emprunter. Nous nous sommes postés aux alentours, nous inspections les abords de la route en attendant que ça se passe.

Le sergent est allé rejoindre le lieutenant.

SA « Vous avez l'air d'être ailleurs…

LG _ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

Le lieutenant l'a planté là. Plus tard…

LG « Hazzard continue toujours d'emmerder Purcell ?

SA _ Ouais ! Wilson est sur son dos.

LG _ Faut qu'il fasse gaffe, sinon il va devenir une espèce en voie de disparition. »

Ils commençaient à me connaître et ils nous regardaient en rigolant.

Les camions s'étaient arrêtés pour que les démineurs puissent inspecter le pont que nous devions emprunter. Il n'y avait apparemment rien, rien n'avait été trouvé avec les détecteurs de métaux. Nous vérifions toutes les routes que nous empruntions afin de limiter au maximum les accidents, en effet elles étaient très souvent piégées par les Viets. La vérification des voies d'accès était une activité récurrente qui s'imposait pour notre sécurité.

LG « Envoyez les bahuts ! »

Le premier camion est passé, il n'y a rien eu, le second bahut s'est engagé à son tour sur le pont. Le sergent regardait dessous lorsqu'il vit des Viets. Il fit tout arrêter. Le deuxième camion était en plein milieu et il sauta. Ca tua le conducteur, le sergent Foster ainsi que les GIs qui avançaient le long du pont. Foster connaissait bien le sergent Anderson, il venait tout juste de rempiler. Rien n'avait été détecté, nous avons donc supposé que le pont était truffé de mines à déclenchement manuel et que les Viets avaient attendu que l'on passe.

Ca nous a foutu un coup au moral, nous avions eu pas mal de morts et nous sommes repartis après les avoir renvoyés en hélico. J'avais l'impression que nous faisions que ça, se faire tirer dessus et renvoyer les corps de nos potes en hélico. Nous avons repris le camion. Celui-ci nous a déposé à proximité d'un village, nous avions besoin d'information sur l'attaque de la base, savoir si ça allait se reproduire.

Nous étions tous sous pression, nous sentions toute la tension et l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air. C'est une sensation effrayante quand on sait pertinemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose ; et en étant au Vietnam on ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il y eut un accident.

Nous avions regroupé une partie des villageois dans un coin pour leur parler et avoir également plus facilement un œil sur eux. Il fallait être prudent.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un traversa le village en courant. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, ça m'a fait sursauter, j'ai relevé mon arme, j'allais tirer mais… Il passa près de nous et Dany tira le premier. Il y eut un tir unique qui fut fatal. C'est là que nous nous sommes s'aperçus, trop tard que ce n'était pas une menace, seulement un gosse. Je l'ai vu s'effondrer, on aurait dit un fétu de paille.

Quand nous avons compris, ça nous a filé un coup, nous étions atterrés. Nous regardions tous ce petit corps allongé par terre, il devait avoir environ 8 ans, il était apparemment sous alimenté et il était mort. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce gamin, jusqu'à ce que…

GiH « Super !! T'as tiré sur un gamin ! Un gamin !!

DW _ Ta gueule !! »

Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes.

DW « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

AR _ Arrête Dèb. »

Ca m'énervait cette façon qu'il avait d'en rajouter et d'enfoncer Dany. Je trouvais ça indécent.

SA « Dany, arrête, on est pas responsable de tous les coups qui partent.

DP _ Je ne suis pas venu ici pour tuer des… gosses.

SA _ Purcell !! »

Randy s'était précipité sur le gamin pour essayer de faire quelque chose, le sauver mais c'était trop tard.

Les villageois nous regardaient, on sentait que la pression montait, certains d'entre nous devaient les retenir, maintenir un périmètre autour du corps de l'enfant. La mère du garçon est arrivée en courant, elle criait et pleurait en même temps. Elle portait un bébé dans les bras, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il était apparemment très malade, et pour le gamin nous ne pouvions désormais plus rien faire.

Dany avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'est accroupi à côté de la mère. Il voulait faire quelque chose, être pardonné.

DP « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ça, je ne pensais pas que c'était un enfant…je suis désolé. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui lança un regard noir, j'ai vu Dany tressaillir. Elle lui cracha dessus avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait. Il se releva en silence et s'éloigna. Il alla s'isoler.

Nous avions tous vu la scène, nous étions silencieux, nous ne savions pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire alors nous nous sommes contenté de rester là. Nous sommes rentrés à la base juste après ça. Je n'avais jamais vu Dany dans un tel état, j'en étais malade pour lui, ça allait mal finir.

Dany tournait en rond, personne n'osait trop lui parler, il voulait rester seul. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, il avait une idée, sauver le bébé pour se « racheter » Parce qu'il n'était pas un tueur de bébé, malgré ce que pouvait penser son ex copine. Il pourrait peut être en sauver au moins un.

Ce soir là, il s'est décidé à aller voir le lieutenant sous sa tente. Ce dernier était en train de regarder une photo de Nicky et lui le jour de leur engagement, ils étaient très beau, tous les deux en uniforme. Cette rencontre avait fait remonter plein de vieux souvenirs et des sentiments bien enfouis. Il dissimula la photo lorsque…

DP « Lieutenant ?

LG _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Purcell ?

DP _ Dans ce village, il y avait un bébé très malade…

LG _ Purcell ! Ce pays est rongé par la maladie, alors oubliez !!

DP _ Oubliez ? !! Oubliez ? !! Vous ne croyez pas que j'oublierais si je le pouvais ? !! »

Dany est sorti furieux.

Le lendemain, le lieutenant alla aux renseignements auprès de Randy. Il avait réfléchi à la situation durant la nuit.

LG « Comment va ce bébé ?

DR _ Très mal.

LG _ Où est Purcell ?

SJ _ Il lui restait une perm', il l'a prise.

DW_ Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

LG _ Des cauchemars ?

MT _ Non, c'était Blanche-neige.

SA _ Je peux vous parler ?

LG _ Oui.

SA _ Je sens qu'on va perdre un très bon soldat si on ne fait pas gaffe.

LG _ Bon alors, on va le chercher. »

Ils ont pris une jeep et sont partis à la recherche de Dany. Après une bonne heure d'investigation dans les bars et leurs « arrières boutiques » de la ville d'à côté, ils ont enfin trouvé Dany, il était bourré, au lit avec une prostituée.

SA « Mamassan, on vient chercher un de nos hommes.

Mss _ Je ne veux pas d'histoire.

SA _ Vous n'aurez pas d'histoire si on ne nous cherche pas. T'as compris face de rat ? ! »

Il s'adressait au barman qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Ils ont fouillé toutes les chambres, et dans l'une d'elles…

LG « …Le voilà…Ca va Purcell ?

DP _ Oui, oui, tout va très bien.

SA _ Bon alors, rhabille-toi.

DP _ Non mon sergent, je vais me marier.

SA _ Lieutenant, prenez ses affaires, on l'embarque. »

Le sergent a sorti Dany du lit, et l'a pris sur ses épaules en laissant « la future mariée » sur le lit. C'était très simple de se marier au Vietnam, 5 minutes suffisaient et vous étiez marié pour la vie.

Les filles là-bas voulaient toutes se faire épouser par un GI pour partir de leur bled, du Vietnam, aller aux USA (certains mecs leur faisaient miroiter un mariage et donc un allé simple aux Etats-Unis contre un peu de compréhension) Elles croyaient trouver le bonheur ailleurs et s'élever un peu socialement, aller au pays de l'Oncle Sam et profiter du capitalisme américain, acheter une grosse voiture, des vêtements, acheter leur bonheur.

En arrivant sous le marabout, Dany était furax et saoul. Le sergent le reposaà terre.

DP « Putain de dieu ! Reposez-moi par terre !!!

SA _ Demain 7 heure au pied de l'hélico. »

Le lendemain nous avons effectué une mission de reconnaissance simple, le but réel était de retourner au village et de ramener le bébé pour qu'il soit soigné. Le lieutenant avait finalement accepté de faire quelque chose pour le bébé, était ce par humanité ou par envie de voir l'infirmière de son cœur ? On ne le saurait jamais.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés au village pour emmener le bébé à l'hôpital. Dany cherchait la mère, il regarda dans toutes les "maisons", il la trouva finalement assise à même le sol dans sa cahute. Elle essayait de calmer le petit qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Randy était avec Dany, il examina le bébé, il pensait peut être faire quelque chose sur place mais il était dans un sale état, il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Randy remarqua qu'il était déshydraté, avec des lésions sur le corps.

Avec une infinie patience, Dany et le doc. Randy lui parlèrent. Ils réussirent à lui faire comprendre que nous allions les emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner le petit. Elle se laissa convaincre, et son regard changea, il n'exprimait plus autant de haine pour Dany. Nous avons appelé trois hélicos pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, deux rentraient à la base, et le troisième à l'intérieur duquel il y avait Dany, le lieutenant ainsi que la mère et l'enfant se rendait à l'hôpital de Chu Lai.

Arrivés là-bas, le bébé ne fut pas tout de suite pris en main, les services étaient apparemment débordés, il n'y avait pas de place et ils ne savaient pas trop à qui s'adresser. Les médecins préféraient semble t il s'occuper des GIs blessés plutôt que d'un bébé Viet.

Le lieutenant Goldman aperçut le lieutenant Raine et il l'appela. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lâcha son patient, légèrement blessé, et fit du bébé sa priorité quand elle découvrit l'état critique dans lequel il était.

Dany, la mère et le lieutenant furent virés par un docteur, ils étaient en plein milieu ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ils gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Ils devaient attendre dehors, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'assirent sur les marches de l'entrée et attendirent en tournant en rond.

Quand le lieutenant Raine ressortie 1h30 plus tard, elle paraissait satisfaite d'elle-même.

Après un bon traitement, le bébé n'aurait aucune séquelle, mais ça avait été très juste. Une semaine plus tard, et il n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre. Sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir pour le moment, il était en traitement intensif et elle dut attendre encore un peu. Les lieutenants Goldman et Raine s'écartèrent un peu pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement. Ils savait tous les 2 que c'était le moment où jamais.

LG « Nicky, on pourrait se voir après ton service ?

InH _ Je dois encore remplir des papiers et après j'ai tout fini…Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ?

LG _ Non mais je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

InN _ Alors tu vas prendre une douche.

LG _ Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange.

InN _ Tu prendras un ensemble pour chirurgien.

LG _ A vos ordres chef. »

Le lieutenant s'est regardé, il n'était pas beau à voir, ni à sentir d'ailleurs. Une fois son service fini et la fameuse douche prise, ils se sont retrouvés dans sa chambre pour quelques heures, avant de se séparer pour longtemps peut être. Le Vietnam nous forçait à saisir toutes les occasions et profiter du moindre moment, on ne savait jamais où on serait le lendemain et surtout si on serait encore en vie. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble, ils en ont profité pour évoquer les bons vieux souvenirs, ceux qu'ils pensaient avoir oubliés. Elle savait que sa camarade de chambre ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, sa garde se terminait beaucoup plus tard. Ils auraient un peu d'intimité. Cette chambre lui rappelait celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés la dernière fois.

Les chambres d'infirmières étaient toutes pareilles. Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leurs classes, avant West point, déjà à l'époque il avait eu le plaisir d'être invité dans sa chambre. Il avait ressenti la même chose la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre comme celle-ci ; il pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucune présence masculine, ça paraissait plutôt confortable même, un vrai lit, un lavabo, des fauteuils, ça avait également un côté très féminin, avec un petit côté vaporeux crée par les moustiquaires et les sous-vêtements en tout genre (bas, soutiens gorges)

Les sous-vêtements estampillés par l'armée, n'étaient pas réellement sexy, blancs sans fioriture, mais plutôt confortables et c'est ce qui comptait ici. J'avais droit aux mêmes.

Ils ont ensuite pris le temps de parler, d'évoquer des projets.

Pendant tout ce temps, Dany était resté à côté de la mère du petit, assis sur les marches d'une des entrées de l'hôpital. Au bout d'un moment, ils ont entamé un dialogue de sourd et ils se sont compris. Ils ont attendu de voir le bébé main dans la main. Dany tenait absolument à voir le petit, savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, qu'il pouvait sauver un enfant.

Après avoir pu voir le petit, Dany est allé chercher le lieutenant. Il a tourné un peu dans les environs puis il l'a retrouvé. Il était assis dehors, devant le bâtiment des infirmières, sur des sacs, avec Nicky dans ses bras. Il s'est approché, suffisamment pour que le lieutenant le voie, mais pas trop prêt pour ne pas déranger. Il s'est alors assis sur des sacs et a attendu.

Le lieutenant l'a vu, il savait qu'il fallait y aller. Ils se sont promis de rester en contact, ils avaient même fait des projets, ils allaient partir en vacance ensemble, plus tard.

InN « La prochaine fois que tu passes me voir, n'arrive pas dans le même état.

LG _ Promis. »

Le lieutenant et Dany sont rentrés en camion. Nous étions restés à la base, nous avons attendus leur retour, en espérant que ça se finisse bien. Ils avaient laissé la mère et l'enfant là-bas, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus rien pour eux. La fois d'après, le lieutenant Goldman et sa copine sont partis en week-end ensemble.

Durant cette courte période où il était avec elle, le lieutenant Goldman était plus détendu avec tout le monde. C'était agréable pour tout le monde, surtout pour nous. A la suite de leur petite escapade, elle tomba enceinte.

Le lieutenant aurait voulu l'épouser, mais elle refusa car cette demande était d'après elle, motivée par une mauvaise raison, elle pensait qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment l'épouser, ni avoir un enfant ; elle n'en voulait d'ailleurs pas, pas pour le moment. Selon elle, sa façon de systématiquement prendre ses responsabilités n'était pas une bonne chose dans le cas présent.

Une autre raison c'était qu'elle ne désirait pas se lier avec un mort en sursit, ce que nous étions tous au Vietnam. Ici elle voulait seulement profiter du moment présent et ne pas penser à l'avenir. Elle se fit avorter et ce fut la rupture. Il prit très mal la chose. Ils ne sont pas restés en contact après ça et il ne l'a jamais revu.

Hazzard quant à lui a été transféré au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

L'âge moyens des soldats durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était de 26 ans alors qu'elle n'était que de 19 ans au Vietnam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 7: Vicky**

Ce matin là, nous étions en train d'essayer un nouveau lance-flammes à la base, c'était une « arme » difficile à manier qui, en cas de mauvaise manipulation, pouvait être très dangereuse aussi bien pour l'ennemi que pour son utilisateur.

C'est donc ce matin là, que nous avons donc appris qu'une journaliste, Vicky Adams allait nous accompagner dans notre prochaine mission. Nous considérions que les journalistes en mission avec nous, c'était l'horreur, le sergent n'appréciait pas ça, et il nous le fit bien comprendre.

Le lieutenant et le sergent étaient très près du lance-flamme et…

LG « Avec ce lance-flammes, je n'aurais plus besoin de me couper les poils de la moustache pendant au moins une semaine.

CW_ Un reporter va nous accompagner en mission.

SA _ Quoi ? ! Un reporter !

CW_ Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, venez, on va l'accueillir. »

Un hélicoptère a atterri.

A peine était elle descendue de l'hélico qu'elle commençait déjà à s'agiter, elle était déjà sur le pied de guerre. C'était une belle femme, la trentaine, rouquine, élancée, sportive, elle paraissait sûre d'elle et très enthousiaste. Les caméras s'installèrent rapidement. Le capitaine avait préparé quelques trucs, une carte, une table, pour avoir l'air organisé. Mademoiselle Adams commença l'interview.

CiV « Capitaine, dans cette mission où allons-nous ?

CW_ Nous allons dans cette vallée faire une patrouille de reconnaissance ; nous comptons bien faire quelques prisonniers.

CiV_ Y aura t il de la bagarre ?

SA _ Si vous voulez de la bagarre, il fallait aller chez les Marines.

CiV_ Bon coupez ! …Je ne cherche pas à faire du sensationnel, je veux la vérité.

SA _ Bon alors vous n'allez pas regretter le voyage. Question vérité, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici.

CiV_ Je m'en réjouis.

SA _ Je ne sais pas si vous allez vous réjouir très longtemps…Je peux aller faire l'inspection des hommes ?

LG _ Permission accordée.

CiV_ Quel personnage !

LG _ Oui, c'est le meilleur sergent qu'on ait eu.

CiV_ Il ne mâche pas ses mots.

LG _ Il a son franc parlé, il faudra vous y habituer. »

Le sergent s'est éclipsé, il voulait échapper à cette séance qu'il trouvait insupportable.

Plus loin, il rencontra Jhonson et il commença à plaisanter.

SA « Johnson, nettoie ton arme, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enraye, et dit à Baker de changer de chaussettes, je trouve que ce petit se néglige. »

Jhonson partit en éclatant de rire.

Mademoiselle Adams arriva à ce moment pour parler avec le sergent. Elle l'avait cherché dans presque tout le camp.

CiV« Sergent, je crois que nous allons vivre une expérience intéressante, je…appelez-moi Vicky.

SA _ Et moi sergent. »

Il la planta là, elle n'insista pas.

Le capitaine était sous sa tente, il lisait son courrier, reçu le jour même. Sa femme lui annonçait dans sa dernière lettre qu'elle désirait divorcer. Elle lui envoyait également les papiers à signer. Il lut cette lettre des dizaines de fois avant de la brûler, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant faisait visiter la base à Vicky. Les mecs allèrent à sa rencontre, ils pensaient qu'en se mettant en valeur, en se montrant sous leur meilleur jour, ils auraient peut être des chances de conclure.

MT « Lieutenant ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

AR _ Une visite guidée ?

DP _ Une démonstration de tir à la mitrailleuse ?

MT _ …Ou autre chose ?

LG _ Demain, vous montrerez tout ça dans la mission les gars.

MT _ Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de dire quelque chose ?

CiV_ Quoi soldat ?

MT _ Non, non, Marcus.

AR _ Ruiz.

DP _ Dany.

MT _ J'adore votre voie.

CiV_ Elle est comme les autres.

MT _ Non, c'est une voie américaine, ça fait 9 mois que je n'ai pas entendu une américaine.

CiV_ Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

DW_ Wilson. »

Nous avons fini la journée sans rien faire de plus, les mecs piaillaient, ils émettaient des hypothèses sur cette Vicky. Il y avait peu d'Américaine au Vietnam, alors la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux puisse la choper les mettait dans tous leurs états.

Le lendemain matin, c'était la fête, je rigolais toute seule. Les mecs se préparaient et ça valait le coup, ils étaient tous devant le miroir pour savoir qui serait le plus beaux, ils se battaient pour avoir une place devant le miroir.

MT « Laisse tomber Ruiz, t'as aucune chance !

AR _ T'a vu ta gueule ?

DP _ Arrêtez de rêver, c'est moi qui vais l'emballer !

MT_ On y va. »

Nous avions l'air fin comme ça !

Nous nous sommes alignés ; ils étaient tous propre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Le sergent a commencé à faire l'inspection sous les yeux de Vicky, le capitaine et le lieutenant.

Cam « Ca tourne !

CiV _ Bonjour, voici les jeunes soldats de la compagnie Bravo. Capitaine, comment avez vous baptisé la mission ?

CW _ Et bien, que pensez-vous de Vicky ?

CiV _ Non, tout de même !

CW _ Si si, vous avez remonté le moral de nos troupes.

CiV _ Dans ce cas, va pour Vicky !

SA _ Section, garde à vous ! Mais c'est bien toi Purcell ? T'es propre comme un shérif du Mississipi un jour d'élection ! Et toi Cooks ! T'as vu tes bottes comme elles brillent ! Va les salir un peu sinon les Viets n'auront pas besoin de radar. Ruiz ! Tu t'es rasé, mais oui ! Généralement tu fais ça pour voir les filles de mamassan ! Vous sentez ce que je sens ? ! Vous sentez ce que je sens ? ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je suis sûr que la journaliste apprécie vos efforts, mais vous devez puer !! Vous avez 60 secondes pour vous débarbouiller, c'est compris ? ! Exécution !! »

Ils sont partis en courant pour s'arranger un peu. Nous avons ensuite pris l'hélico, juste après avoir été déposés, Vicky commença à poser ses questions.

CiV « J'imagine que quelqu'un qui commande doit avoir du mal à perdre des hommes.

CW_ On m'a dit, tu t'y habitueras, mais c'est faux. Je me souviens du visage de chacun d'eux. Personne n'a l'air de comprendre, et c'est à vous de faire passer le message. »

Nous avons continués sur 5 kilomètres environ, jusqu'à l'incident.

Nous nous sommes fait attaquer, 2 Viets allaient tirer sur le sergent, mais Jhonson les prit à revers et tua le premier, le second fut fait prisonnier. Le capitaine était très content de pouvoir exhiber le prisonnier devant les caméras.

Nous l'avons interrogé tout de suite après, le capitaine ne voulait pas que ça soit filmé parce que ça allait être musclé et ça aurait pu être préjudiciable pour l'image que l'armée tentait désespérément de montrer aux citoyens américains. C'est là que ce Viet fini par nous dire qu'il y avait un bataillon qui nous encerclait.

CiV « C'est vrai ça ?

SA _ Venez avec nous et vous le saurez. A mon avis, on devrait rentrer et interroger le prisonnier au QG.

CiV _ Capitaine, c'est vous qui prenez les décisions mais ça fait pas longtemps qu'on marche, on pourrait peut être continuer. »

Le capitaine entraîna le lieutenant et le sergent à part.

CW « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord mais on continue car c'est le seul moyen d'influencer l'opinion publique.

LG _ Alors le but de la mission c'est de faire de la pub ! »

Nous sommes très vite repartis et Vicky a remonté la colonne pour rejoindre le sergent devant et lui parler.

CiV « Sergent !

SA _ Taisez-vous.

CiV _ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'accord avec le capitaine.

SA _ On devrait ramener le prisonnier, je n'ai pas envie de perdre des hommes. »

Nous avons fait une pause, environ 20 minutes. Cooks et le capitaine sont partis faire une rapide reconnaissance des environs. Nous nous sommes posé, Vicky nous a rejoint. Elle voulait discuter, avoir nos impressions.

AR « Dites, c'est vrai que ceux qui sont contre la guerre crachent sur les GIs ?

CiV_ Ils ne sont pas contre les GIs mais contre la guerre.

MT_ Je montrerai à ces hippies qu'un soldat sait faire autre chose que la guerre, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Marcus Taylor. Qu'est ce que tu feras après Dèb ?

DW_ Je reprendrai sûrement mes études, je ne sais pas, j'ai le temps. »

Le capitaine et Cooks sont revenus, ils n'avaient rien vu ; nous allions repartir.

CW « Je vous avais dit qu'il racontait n'importe quoi ce prisonnier, il n'y a pas un chat.

LG _ On fait demi-tour ?

CW_ Non, on continue, on va se faire ces Viets. En route, à nous de les prendre par surprise.

SA _ J'espère que la surprise ne sera pas pour nous. »

Nous sommes repartis, et Coy s'est remis à nous filmer, c'était d'autant plus dur que nous étions dégueulasses, transpirants…

CiV « Allez, un peu de tenue, vous passez à la télévision. »

Et en plus il fallait avoir l'air frais et pimpants, n'importe quoi !

Il faisait déjà noir lorsque nous nous sommes installés pour la nuit, prêts d'une rivière.

MT « Dîtes, Vicky, comment avez vous atterrie dans ce bled paumé ?

CiV_ J'ai fait deux ans de reportage sur le crime, et j'ai demandé…Aï !! Une sangsue !!

AR _ Votre premier trophée de guerre.

MT_ Et elle est grosse.

DP _ Tenez, de l'alcool.

AR _ Pff !

CiV_ Quoi ?

AR_ Regardez-vous, à bouffer des fayots en boite, avec des sangsues sur la peau. Vous cherchez vraiment les complications !

CiV_ Mon métier a ses inconvénients.

AR _ Oui mais vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne pour faire ça. »

Elle s'est levée.

DP « Où allez-vous?

CiV_ Derrière un arbre, satisfaire des besoins naturels. Vous ne voulez quand même pas me tenir la main ?

MT _ Moi je veux bien…

AR _ Pourquoi pas ? ! »

Ca faisait bizarre de ne plus être la seule femme de la section, même s'ils ne m'avaient jamais chouchouté à cause de mon état. Ca changeait.

La nuit s'est bien passée, pas d'incident.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons surpris Cooks dans un arbre, un palmier. Il pouvait apercevoir la petite journaliste de là où il était.

DR « Dit donc, tu joues les voyeurs ?

GiC _ Non, je cueille des noix de coco. »

Vicky s'était approchée, elle était maintenant au pied de l'arbre.

CiV « J'adore le lait de coco.

GiC _ Fallait le dire plus tôt. »

Le caméraman s'est lui aussi approché.

CiV « Et, Coy, vas-y, je veux que tu mettes ça en boite.

GiC _ J'en ai deux, une pour vous et une pour moi. »

Il les avait mises dans sa chemise pour pouvoir redescendre en ayant les mains libres. Ca lui faisait des seins et il l'avait fait exprès, pour se marrer.

Il commençait à redescendre quand nous avons entendu un tir puis un cri. Nous nous sommes tous aplatis, nous n'avions pas vus d'où était venu le coup. Lorsque nous avons relevé la tête, nous avons vu Cooks, à terre, il semblait mort. Randy a tout de suite accouru.

CW « Alors ?

DR _ Il est mort.

CW _ Vous devez faire quelque chose.

DR _ Je ne peux rien.

CW _ Taylor!! Taylor!! Le prisonnier s'échappe !!! »

Le prisonnier avait profité de l'attention qu'on portait à Cooks pour nous fausser compagnie.

SA « Baker, Taylor, suivez-moi!!

CW _ Non ! Ne tirez pas ! Il me faut ce prisonnier vivant !

LG _ Oui, on commence à le savoir mon capitaine ! »

Le capitaine était nerveux, irascible, il tenait à jouer au petit chef, personne ne devait le contrarier, surtout devant Vicky. La journaliste avait toute la scène en boite, et lorsque le sergent revint bredouille, il alla vers le caméraman pour lui arracher la bande et la détruire.

CiV « Vous n'avez pas le droit !

SA _ Ah ! Parce que vous, ça ne vous dérange pas que sa famille sache qu'il est mort en cueillant des noix de coco ? !! On rentre ? !

CW _ Non !! Je veux un prisonnier !

CiV _ Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !! Et vous capitaine, vous avez intérêt à faire quelque chose ! »

Le capitaine a pris le sergent à part.

CW « Vous devez travailler avec les journalistes ! C'est compris ? !

SA _ Compris !

CW_ On lève le camp !

DW_ Il devient complètement mazot ! »

Nous avons continué, le sergent était d'une humeur massacrante. L'ambiance générale n'était pas très bonne.

Nous avons fait une pause, les sentinelles étaient postées, nous devions être tranquilles. Cette nouvelle pause amena Vicky au sergent.

CiV « Ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire ça. Vous ne me rendez pas responsable au moins ? !

SA _ Oui c'est votre faute, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, car une fois votre reportage fini, vous vous retrouverez dans votre petite maison rose, mais nous, on sera toujours dans la merde ! »

De leur côté, le lieutenant et le capitaine discutaient des environs.

LG « Vous voyez quelque chose ?

CW_ Oui, un boumker à 11 heures, sur la colline, camouflé par les lianes. On va se rapprocher, d'accord ?

SA _ C'est vous le patron.

CW_ Alors je les prends à revers par les bambous. 3ème section avec moi.

CiV_ Je viens avec vous.

LG _ Purcell, nous allons nous poster sur ce chemin, et dîtes aussi à Ruiz qu'il doit se poster derrière les rochers. Dîtes à Horn de venir ici. »

Le silence nous enveloppait, nous avancions à travers une forêt de bambous qui nous offrait une parfaite couverture. Soudain nous avons entendu un hurlement, le capitaine avait marché sur un pic de bambou affûté, il lui traversait le pied. Les tirs ont alors commencé.

SA « Ca ira ?

CW_ Oui, je vous l'avais dit qu'on trouverait les Viets !

DW_ Oui, c'est fou la chance qu'on a !

SA _ Taylor, tu vas prendre le commandement avec Baker et tu emmènes les journalistes.

CiV _ Non, je veux rester !

SA _ Tirez-vous ! »

Bien entendu, Vicky n'a pas obéi, le groupe composé de Taylor, Coy, Baker est redescendu et elle est restée avec nous.

CW « On est plus que quatre.

SA _ Quatre ! Vicky, tirez-vous ! Allez avec le capitaine et Wilson !

CiV _ D'accord.

SA _ Vous êtes prêt ? Foncez !!! »

Le capitaine fut abattu en se relevant. Il tomba aux pieds de Vicky et elle se mit à hurler. Il était mort sous le coup, en une fraction de seconde la balle avait fusé telle une abeille pour se loger dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, ça avait giclé sur nous.

Après avoir eu cette vision, elle semblait pétrifiée et ne voulait plus avancer.

SA « Mon capitaine ! Vicky ! …Vicky, écoutez-moi, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Ruiz est à 200 mètres. Vous passez devant, Wilson et moi vous suivons. Prêt ? Foncez !!! »

Au bout de 40 mètres, Vicky s'effondra.

DW « Vous êtes touchée ?

CiV _ Oui.

SA _ Allez, debout, il faut continuer. »

Nous n'étions pas encore hors de portée des balles, il fallait encore avancer et le sergent portait presque Vicky. Nous avons continué jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors d'atteinte des tirs.

SA « Attendez, je vais voir ça.

CiV _ Non, ça va aller.

SA _ Non, ça ne va pas aller, vous avez un trou dans la jambe mademoiselle ! »

Nous avons entendu des tirs provenant de plus bas.

SA « Merde ! Le lieutenant s'est fait accrocher. Ecoutez, vous allez rester ici avec Wilson, je reviens. »

Le sergent est descendu en courant, il a retrouvé le lieutenant en mauvaise posture.

LG « Où est la fille ?

SA _ Elle est blessée, Wilson est avec elle.

LG _ Et le capitaine ?

SA _ C'est vous qui prenez le commandement.

LG _ Wallace avait raison, les Viets sont partout.

SA _ Passez-moi le lance-flammes.

LG _ Je viens avec vous.

SA _ Non, maintenant c'est votre commandement.

LG _…Vous avez raison, couvrez le sergent !! »

Pendant ce temps, je jouais les nourrices. Je restais à côté de Vicky et je savais très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi contrairement au lieutenant.

DW « Ecoutez Vicky, il va falloir que je vous laisse seule. Ils ont besoin de moi. Vous êtes à l'abri. »

Je la camouflais en même temps sous un tas de feuilles et de branches. Je lui salissais le visage avec de la terre.

DW « Tenez ce revolver, faites attention, j'ai enlevé le cran de sûreté, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser, visez en le tenant avec les deux mains, et ouvrez le yeux. Je reviendrais vous chercher. Ne bougez pas. »

Je suis redescendue à toute vitesse en direction de la section, et en effet, j'avais raison, une arme de plus n'était pas superflue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous avons vu arriver Vicky en boitillant.

CiV « Coy, suis-moi !

Cam_ Ok, et c'est reparti !

HO _ Vous ne devriez pas y aller.

CiV _ Ecoutez soldat, j'aurai un scoop, un point c'est tout ! Allons-y ! »

Elle avançait en direction de l'ennemi partiellement à découvert, alors que nous tirions planqués derrière des arbres. Vicky voulait rejoindre le sergent et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle voulait de l'action, et dans le cas présent, elle voulait le sergent en train d'utiliser le lance-flammes sur le boumker.

CiV « A toi de jouer, fais du bon travail, zoom moi le boumker. Bonne chance ! »

Coy s'est avancé un peu plus à découvert pour avoir la scène en entier. Le sergent brûlait tout, il avait la rage à cause de la mort du capitaine Wallace, il ne savait pas qu'il était filmé.

SA « Voilà, espèce de salaups ! Allez vous faire foutre !! »

Les reporters ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après avoir fait exploser le boumker, nous sommes rentrés au camp avec quelques pertes, et le moral n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe, nous avions perdu notre chef de section, le capitaine Wallace. Son enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain, du moins une cérémonie religieuse devait avoir lieux. Nous avions un lieu dans la base prévu à cet effet, nous nous y sommes retrouvés à 9h50.

Ce n'était pas un endroit très agréable, c'était un alignement de croix en bois surmontés du casque de la personne décédée ; ça nous rappelait cruellement la perte des nôtres. Ca nous permettait de ne pas oublier ; mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu aucun type aller se recueillir sur la tombe d'un copain.

Le lendemain nous n'avions pas de mission, l'enterrement était prévu pour 10 heures, à l'heure dite, toute la base était présente. Un aumônier fit la messe, elle fut assez courte, quelques poèmes furent lus, on écouta au garde à vous, le lieutenant fit un petit discours sur le capitaine, l'homme qu'il était et puis...

LG « Sergent !

SA _ A mon commandement ! …Rompez !

CiV_ Je suis désolée.

SA _ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Les reporters avaient tenu à rester pour les funérailles, ce qui fut apprécié.

Après avoir lu la lettre de sa femme lui annonçant qu'elle désirait divorcer, le capitaine s'était sûrement senti abandonné, trahi. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, la vie pour lui n'avait plus aucun sens. Sa femme était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Durant cette période de tension qu'était son service au Vietnam, elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce qui est malheureux, c'est que dans beaucoup de cas, les femmes, les fiancées, les petites amies n'avaient ni le courage, ni l'envie, ni la patience d'attendre une lettre, un coup de téléphone pour apprendre une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle. L'absence de nouvelle en fit craquer plus d'une. Personne n'aime faire la guerre et celle-ci encore moins, car elle nous semblait sans aucun sens.

Mes rapports avec les gars de la section avaient quelque peu évolué, nous étions plus soudés, même le lieutenant était beaucoup moins froid avec moi ; sa façon de me parler était moins cassante. En fait, ses rapports avec tout le monde avaient évolués.

En arrivant au Vietnam, il était fraîchement moulu de West Point, héritier d'une lignée de militaire, il était sans réelle expérience du combat et avait forcément une idée des rapports qu'il devait avoir avec ses hommes. Il avait apprit à se faire respecter et l'ambiance avec les hommes de la section s'en ressentait, notamment avec le sergent. Il avait également compris qu'Anderson n'était pas une menace à son autorité, il était inutile de s'opposer systématiquement à lui, il était plus utile de l'écouter (expérience oblige) et maintenant on peut dire qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien tous les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)

**Chapitre 8: Le groupe des spectacles aux armées**

L'armée avait organisé un concert pour la détente de ses troupes, il s'était déroulé dans une large prairie capable d'accueillir de nombreux soldats.

Mais nous, nous avons loupé le concert, car nous étions en mission depuis 3 jours.

Juste après la représentation, le groupe est rapidement parti un hélico, ils avaient d'autres obligations, en fait ils sont repartis si rapidement qu'ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de se changer.

Par la suite, l'appareil s'est fait descendre.

Nous avions passé notre 3ème nuit dans la jungle, et le lendemain matin, nous étions sur le départ.

MT « Fait chier, ras le bol de se casser le cul ! Putain, je vais me transformer en champignon, tu vas voir. Partout, sur les genoux, les bras, le sexe, je vais devenir tout vert.

SJ _ Tu devrais être content Marcus, il n'y a pas de racisme contre les hommes verts.

MT _ J'ai une perme de 45 jours, je ne vais pas rentrer puant comme si j'étais clapsé depuis 2 jours.

SJ _ Ils ne te reconnaîtraient pas de toute façon.

SA _ Ecoute, je suis gelé, je suis trempé, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué, sale et je pue, mais un bon soldat aime ça, n'est ce pas ?

MT _ Il pue le chef !

SA _ Toi aussi, n'est ce pas Jhonson ? ! Bon, maintenant vous êtes prêts à vous bouger le cul !

MT _ Ca fait 3 jours qu'on est ici, et on n'a pas vu un seul Viet ! Je parie qu'ils sont en grève.

SA _ Puisque ce matin tu es plein d'humour, tu ouvres la marche. »

Marcus était assis en tailleur et ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à repartir. J'ai tapé sur son épaule pour l'encourager et aussi pour qu'il sente que ses arguments n'étaient définitivement pas les bons. C'est là qu'un nuage de poussière s'est formé autour de lui.

DW « Mais dis donc, t'as quel âge ?

MT _ 22 ans, pourquoi ?

DW _ T'es poussiéreux comme un mec d'un demi millénaire ! »

Nous sommes enfin partis et au bout d'un kilomètre, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Marcus menait la marche quand il s'est tout à coup assis par terre. Il ne semblait plus vouloir bouger.

MT « Oh mon dieu !

SA _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Taylor ?

MT _ C'est la chaleur sergent, je vous jure.

SA _ Bon, bon, qu'est ce que t'as vu ?

MT _ Une nana.

LG _ Une nana ? ! Vous avez encore fumé cette saleté Taylor ? !

MT _ Je déconne pas, une blonde avec un short et des bottes en cuire. Sergent, ne me faites pas ouvrir la marche, c'est la chaleur. »

Taylor nous regardait tous pour avoir un peu de soutien.

Marvin pensait que Marcus était taré, nous aussi d'ailleurs nous pensions qu'il avait disjoncté car une blonde dans la jungle, c'était techniquement impossible.

Nous avons décidé d'inspecter les environs, au cas ou, et un peu aussi pour rassurer Marcus. C'est là qu'un peu plus loin nous avons aperçu des traces de chaussure.

DW « Dis donc, c'est pas des sandales Ho Chi Minh.

LG _ On va suivre les traces, je vais réunir les hommes.

SA _ J'ouvre la marche.

MT _ Alors, j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu sergent ?

SA _ Ah Taylor ! Tout ce que tu vois a toujours été une énigme pour moi. »

Nous nous sommes réunis avant de repartir, nous avons ensuite pris la direction qu'indiquaient les traces.

Pendant ce temps, la mystérieuse femme blonde, effrayée, courrait en direction d'un groupe.

CiJ « Sabine !

CiS _ Oh John! J'ai cru que je m'étais perdue.

CiJ _ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

CiS _ Je me suis évanouie, j'étais perdue et j'ai entendu des voix.

CiJ _ Des Viets ?

CiS _ Je n'en sais rien, je suis vite partie.

CiJ _ Bon, tirons-nous. »

Il l'a pris par la main et ils sont partis en courant en direction du reste de leur groupe.

CiJ « Vite, il faut se tirer, il y a des mecs qui arrivent.

CiM_ Ils sont de quel bord ?

CiJ _ Je n'en sais rien.

CiM_ Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

CiJ _ Si c'est des Viets, on va se planquer, si c'est des Américains ils nous aideront mais il faut faire taire Christie. »

Ils étaient paniqués, autour d'une femme couchée sur le sol, elle faisait parti du groupe et était très gravement blessé. Elle respirait difficilement et un râle sourd sortait de sa gorge à chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique.

Ils se sont concertés et ce type est revenu sur ses pas, dans notre direction.

De notre côté, nous continuions notre progression quand nous avons vu de loin quelqu'un qui essayait de se planquer derrière un arbre. Nous avons continué d'avancer, Marvin était arrivé de l'autre côté de l'arbre derrière lequel le type se cachait il avait un bâton entre les mains et allait frapper Marvin quand le sergent l'attrapa. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, plutôt pas mal, un sourire charmeur, châtain, avait des vêtements de hippy. Il semblait être le genre de mec plutôt cool auprès des fans.

SA « Oh ! Je sais qu'on trouve de tout dans ce pays mais présente-toi.

CiJ _ Je suis content de vous voir sergent, je suis Long John, le chanteur du groupe aux armées. Notre hélico s'est fait descendre hier, on a besoin de vous.

SA _ Où est votre groupe ?

CiJ _ La bas, je vais vous montrer. »

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à son groupe. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, le 2ème gars s'est relevé quand nous sommes arrivés.

SA « …Alors, pas de survivant ?

CiJ « Non, Tex, Shorty, Sam, Max, l'équipage, tous morts. Je me demande comment on s'en est sortis. En tout cas, ça a l'air mal barré pour Christie.

LG _ Oui, elle est mal en point.

SA _ Est ce que le pilote a eu le temps de donner votre position ?

CiJ _ Non, il a été touché le premier et l'appareil a piqué du nez tout de suite après.

LG _ Et vous avez vu des Viets ?

CiJ _ Non, quand j'ai entendu des Viets, on a couru dans la direction inverse dans laquelle venaient les balles.

SA _ T'es pas bête toi.

CiJ _ J'ai été scout.

CiM _ Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant que l'armée est là ?

LG _ Et bien on va essayer de sauver votre amie, et on va vous ramener à la civilisation enfin si c'est bien de là que vous venez.

AR _ Qu'est ce qu'elles sont mignonnes toutes les 3. »

2 filles étaient accroupies autour d'une 3ème allongée par terre.

Elles étaient toutes très mignonnes, habillées d'un petit short et d'un dos nu, toutes de cuir vêtues, argenté de la tête au pied. La blonde qu'avait vu Marcus, Sabine, tenait la main de Christie. Une impression de grande douceur transperçait à travers ses yeux bleus, elle avait la peau très claire d'un teint de rouquine.

Elle était vraiment très grande avec ses talons

Christie était allongée sur le sol, elle transpirait beaucoup et avait du mal à garder ses grands yeux marron ouverts. On sentait bien qu'elle était mal barrée.

La 3ème, Colby regardait sa copine les larmes aux yeux. Elle était vraiment très belle, avec les cheveux auburn et son regard bleu intense ses pommettes saillantes donnaient à son visage énormément de grâce et d'assurance. Elle, au contraire, avait un teint dorée, rappelant les vahinés hawaïennes.

DR « Elle a sûrement les poumons perforés, je peux seulement lui donner un calmant.

CiC _ Mais vous n'allez pas la laisser mourir !

DR _ Je ne peux rien faire ici.

LG _ On ne peut pas la transporter ?

DR _ Pas question.

CiS _ J'en ai marre, je craque, d'abord les copains, puis l'équipage, il faut que vous la sauviez.

DR _ Elle est morte.

CiM _ Mais pourquoi vous n'appelez pas un hélico ?

LG _ On a un problème de radio. Les batteries ne sont pas assez puissantes et on a perdu celles de secours dans la rivière. On ne nous recevrait pas.

CiM_ Ah ça s'est génial ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On est des civils nous !

LG _ Oh ça, y a pas de doute !

CiM_ Et si on tombe sur un détachement de l'armée Nord-vietnamien ?

CiJ _ Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, ces mecs savent ce qu'ils font. Ils sont entraînés pour ce genre de situation.

CiM_ Non, je suis désolée mais il y a de quoi s'inquiéter merde, leur radio qui ne marche même pas !

SA _ Oh ! Tu baisses d'un ton c'est compris !

LG _ On repart, dîtes, ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais on doit laisser votre amie ici. On enverra un hélico pour la chercher quand on aura contacté les nôtres.

CiJ _ Ca marche comme ça. »

Nous sommes repartis, nous entourions les civils. John s'était approché du sergent pour marcher à ses côtés, il voulait parler avec lui.

CiJ « Dîtes sergent, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas une arme à me confier.

SA _ Je crains que non, et je n'aie pas le temps de le vérifier.

CiJ _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai manié presque toutes les armes, M16, 14, calibre 30, 45.

SA _ Ah bon ! ?

CiJ _ Je vous jure, il y a eu énormément de militaires dans la famille.

SA _ Et toi, t'as réussi à y échapper ?

CiJ _ Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. J'ai eu pleins de problèmes de santé. Ca vous ennuie de me dire où on va ? A moins que ce soit confidentiel…

SA _ Non, non, on fait une patrouille de reconnaissance depuis 3 jours. On a rien trouvé à part toi et tes amis.

CiJ _ Alors après ça, c'est fini ?

SA _ Non, on a encore une patrouille Sud-vietnamienne à rencontrer, ensuite on rentre.

CiJ _ Alors on a plus grande chose à craindre.

SA _ Pourquoi, t'es déçu ? »

Il se trouve que j'avais hérité de l'emmerdeur, Charles. Il devait avoir approximativement le même age que John mais avaient nettement moins de charme, il portait des lunettes rondes qui ne lui allaient pas du tout et n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner. Il avançait à côté de moi en posant de nombreuses questions et moi je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être patiente ou gentille avec lui.

CiM « Pourquoi on avance si lentement ?

DW _ Chut !

CiM _ Ce n'est pas une réponse.

DW _ La ferme ! »

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au sommet d'une colline, Jhonson s'est arrêté une mauvaise surprise nous attendait. Nous nous sommes tous avancés et…

CiS « Ce sont des Viêt-Congs ?

SA _ Non, c'est la section qu'on devait rencontrer.

DW _ Oh la vache ! Aucune trace, tous morts.

AR _ Et merde !

DP _ Personne dans le coin. Ceux qui ont fait le coup sont partis depuis longtemps, à mon avis.

CiM _ A moins qu'ils soient dans les buissons en attendant de nous tomber dessus. Sortez-nous de là !

CiJ _ Faites pas attention, c'est un trouillard.

MT _ On a trouvé une seule arme, et c'est parce que l'homme était couché dessus. »

Ca a commencé à nous faire réfléchir, nous savions que nous devions faire d'autant plus attention.

LG « Horn, Jhonson, donnez une de vos chemises à ces demoiselles. Elles sont trop voyantes. Bon, pour l'instant on n'a pas trop le choix, on va rallier le gros du bataillon, en longeant ici.

CiJ _ Non, je ne suis pas d'accord si on prend ce chemin et qu'on dévie de 8 à 9 degrés au sud, ça sera plus long mais on ira plus vite.

SA _ Ce gamin aurait été un super officier.

CiJ _ Au fait, je peux avoir l'arme qu'on a trouvée ?

LG _ Non.

SA _ Oui, mais fait gaffe. T'es sûr de savoir te servir d'un M16 ?

CiJ _ Je peux même vous le démonter les yeux fermés.

SA _ Mon lieutenant, ça fera une arme de plus.

LG _ Bon, restez à côté du sergent, ne jouez pas au cow-boy et ne le prêtez pas à votre copain.

CiJ _ Ca marche. »

Nous sommes repartis, la route était longue et silencieuse. Nous sommes passés devant un bosquet en fleurs, c'est alors que Dany a essayé d'entamer la conversation avec une des filles, Colby.

DP « Dîtes, vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup des fleurs comme ça chez vous.

CiC_ Des fleurs comme ça, y en a partout chez moi.

DP _ Et c'est où ?

CiC_ Vous vous fichez de savoir où je vis.

DP _ Non, pas du tout.

CiC_ Si, écoutez, je veux pas être grossière, mais je vous serai reconnaissante de garder vos petites histoires pour vous, ok ?

DP _ Et merde ! »

Dany s'était fait rembarré et il a alors un peu accéléré la cadence pour ne pas continuer à marcher à côté d'elle.

Peu de temps après, c'est là que les difficultés ont commencé pour nos civils. Nous avons dû traverser une petite rivière rocheuse, peu profonde. Nous avons aidé Sabine à traverser et Taylor et Jhonson ont proposé de l'aide à Colby qui l'a refusé. Elle a glissé et s'est retrouvé les fesses dans l'eau. Elle était furax et les mecs la regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin.

SJ « Je vais vous aider à vous relever.

CiC_ Non, je vais y arriver, j'ai besoin de personne.

MT _ Faites attention, à voir sa tête, elle ne doit pas aimer les trouffions.

SJ _ Mademoiselle, on ne mord pas vous savez.

CiC_ Je m'en doute !

SJ _ Allez, soyez sympa.

CiC_ Si vous me foutiez la paix !

DW_ Emmerdez-la pas, sinon elle va se mettre à chialer. "

Elle essaya de se relever mais avec ses talons, et la mousse sur les pierres, elle ne faisait que glisser. Elle accepta finalement l'aide qu'ils lui avaient proposé Marcus la releva d'une main.

CiC « Merci.

DP _ Vous voulez une serviette ?

CiC _ Oui, merci. »

Plus loin, le saxophoniste refit des siennes, il recommença à se plaindre.

CiM« Excusez-moi, lieutenant, sergent, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de cette allure. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se reposer, manger et se sécher ?

SA _ Vos vêtements sècheront plus vite en marchant.

CiM_ C'est bien mais on a aussi très faim.

LG _ Bon, très bien, 5 minutes d'arrêt, distribution des rations, ils l'ont bien mérité.

SA _ Oui chef. »

Nous nous sommes installés en petits groupes. Ce type, Charles, il n'arrêtait pas, il était toujours en train de se plaindre pour tout et tout le temps.

CiM« C'est le genre de bouffe où on se demande s'il faut manger en tirant la goupille.

CiJ _ Où va le sergent ?

DW_ Il va devant, en éclaireur avec Taylor.

CiJ _ Je peux les accompagner ?

DW_ Non, le sergent a bien assez de problèmes sans vous avoir sur le dos.

CiS _ Vous mangez vraiment ces saloperies tous les jours ?

SC _ Soit on mange, soit on se serre la ceinture.

CiS _ Comme si faire la guerre n'était pas suffisant.

HO _ Comment vous en êtes venus à faire du rock pour l'armée ?

CiM_ Pour moi c'est strictement professionnel. C'est Long John qui a voulu, il a refusé plein de contrats.

HO _ Pourquoi ?

CiJ _ Le pays est en guerre, il faut y mettre du sien.

HO _ Il est fou à lier ce mec !

CiM_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Long John s'est levé, il est allé voir Ruiz.

CiJ « Tu sais qu'en enlevant les plaquettes de ton M40, tu tireras bien plus vite ?

AR _ Je trouve qu'il tire bien assez vite comme ça. »

Il donnait des conseils pour bien faire, et parce qu'il aimait faire savoir qu'il avait des connaissances dans le domaine militaire.

Ruiz s'est éloigné, c'est alors qu'il a vu Colby un peu à l'écart elle se tortillait en essayant de se passer de la citronnelle dans le dos.

AR « Est ce que je peux vous aider ?

CiC_ Oui, ces bestioles me dévorent…Non mais ça va pas ! ! »

Dany est arrivé à sa rescousse.

DP « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

AR _ Ma main a dérapé.

CiG _ Oui et bien t'as la main baladeuse mon vieux !

AR _ Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous touche, arrêtez de tordre du cul et de crier au secours dès qu'on vous regarde, parce que là…

CiC_ Je n'ai pas d'autres fringues.

DW_ Qu'est ce que t'as Ruiz ?

CiC_ Il y a que votre copain a la main baladeuse !

DW_ Laisse-la, viens Ruiz

DP _ Ecoute, laisse couler.

CiC_ Non, il n'a peut être pas tord. Dès fois je me dis qu'on fait plus de mal que de bien. Et les gars, vous voyez ces fesses, ça vous fait envie, mais attention, pas touche. On devrait vous envoyer des putes pour vous soulager au lieu de venir.

DP _ Dis pas ça, beaucoup de mecs veulent seulement parler à des américaines, on ne pense pas qu'à ça.

CiC_ Depuis combien de temps tu es là Dany ?

DP _ 3 mois.

CiC_ Et moi ça fait 18 mois, je vais bientôt avoir 25 ans. Tu crois pas que je serais contente de parler à une Américaine moi aussi, plutôt que de toujours me faire peloter par une bande de jeunes couillons qui ne se sont pas lavés depuis des mois ?

DP _ Alors pourquoi ne pas repartir si tu détestes être avec nous ?

CiC_ C' n'est pas que je déteste être avec vous mais enfin…je peux rester seule ?

DP _ Oui, je te laisse. »

Elle se retourna et Dany s'éloigna.

Pendant ce temps, pas très loin, il y avait du remue-ménage. Un petit groupe s'était réuni, composé de Long John au chant, Charly à l'harmonica, et Horn tapant sur son arme en guise de percussion.

C'est à ce moment là que le sergent est revenu en courant.

SA « Non mais ça va pas ? ! Tirez en l'air tant que vous y êtes !

HO _ Je croyais que la rivière nous couvrait.

SA _ Tu n'as aucune excuse, ce sont des civils, ils ont le droit d'être stupide, mais pas toi. Tu es soldat. Préparez-vous, on va repartir.

LG _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

SA _ Ce sont des gosses, va savoir pourquoi on fait la guerre avec des gosses !

LG _ On a repéré les Viets, ils avaient des armes pour un ou deux régiments. Ils doivent sûrement rallier les Nord-Vietnamiens.

SA _ Ce n'est pas de chance.

LG _ Il faut prévenir le bataillon, ils doivent faire une mission demain. »

Long John avait entendu que ça risquait de se gâter, qu'il y aurait de l'action et il était tout excité rien que d'y penser.

CiJ « C'est ding ce que ça me plait, je suis né pour faire la guerre. Une fois rentré, j'essayerai encore une fois de m'engager.

CiS _ Ils t'on déjà réformé des dizaines de fois, et t'as essayé tous les moyens légaux.

CiJ _ Et bien j'essaierai des moyens illégaux. »

Ca a commencé à tirer. Long John s'est baissé, a attrapé Sabine par la nuque pour qu'elle s'aplatisse sur le sol.

CiJ « Sabine, reste là ! »

Il est parti en courant pour rejoindre le gros du groupe. Nous étions face à l'ennemi et lui voulait se rapprocher de l'action. Un Viet se glissa discrètement derrière le lieutenant. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, il rechargeait son arme. Long John voulait être au plus près de l'action et c'est là qu'il vit ce Viet, il sauva la vie du lieutenant. Celui-ci le remercia, une fois que tout fut terminé. Long John était tout excité. Ca se voyait sur lui, il souriait et ne tenait pas en place.

SA « Tu te calmes, c'est compris ? Taylor, viens ici.

MT _ Oui ?

SA _ Surveille-le-moi. »

Sabine était sur les dents, elle était complète flippée.

CiS « J'en ai marre, je suis morte de trouille, et puis c'est quoi ce bruit ? C'est des Viets ?

SC _ Arrêtez, ne vous en faites pas.

DW_ Ceux ne sont pas des Viets, ils ne font jamais de bruit.

CiJ _ Je t'en prie Sabine, ne pleurniche pas !

SC _ C'est rien, allez, on continue. »

Sabine était quelqu'un de très gentille, Baker n'était jamais très loin d'elle et ils semblaient très bien s'entendre tous les 2. John quant à lui ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle, il était dans son trip « je fais la guerre »

Plus tard nous avons fait une autre pause.

LG « 5 minutes de pause.

CiM_ Ils ont le feu au cul ou quoi ! J'ai envie de fumer de l'herbe. Sergent, vous n'auriez pas un joint ?

SA _ Quoi ? ! Je te préviens, si je te prends en train de fumer, je te laisse ici, et ce n'est pas une blague. Tu es sûr de te faire tuer si tu es ramollo ici. »

Nous avons repris la route, nous avancions dans les hautes herbes, quand nos éclaireurs sont revenus en courant.

MT « Il y a une vingtaine de Viets, sûrement des traînards.

LG _On va se planquer, on les laissera passer avec des civils, c'est trop dangereux. Dépêchons. »

Nous nous sommes allongés par terre, la tête à la lisière des hautes herbes, nous attendions, anxieux. Nous avons attendu de les voir passer devant nous, un à un, si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avançaient au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux s'est arrêté devant Ruiz, j'étais à côté de lui, et je lui serrai la main tellement fort que je crois que j'aurai pu la lui casser. Le lieutenant était allongé à côté de moi à un moment nous avons échangé un regard, lui comme moi savions que la situation était critique, à ce moment là, nous étions sur un pied d'égalité, égaux face à la peur. Tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer. Quand ils ont été hors de vue, nous avons repris la route, plus effrayés que jamais.

Au bout d'un moment…

LG « Sergent, on fait une pause de 10 minutes.

SA _ 10 minutes de pause.

SC _ Vous voulez de l'eau ?

SA _ Oui, merci. »

Le lieutenant et le sergent discutaient du chemin à prendre et du temps que nous allions mettre.

LG « On pourra arriver au sommet dans approximativement une heure.

SA _ Oui, si notre chanteur ne nous déclare pas la 3ème guerre mondiale.

LG _ Sergent, un petit peu de respect, il vient de sauver la vie de votre chef de section.

CiM_ Lieutenant, il faut qu'on retourne là-bas, j'ai oublié mon saxo.

LG _ Non, on ne peut pas y retourner.

CiM_ Mais vous voulez me voir pleurer ? ! Ben voilà, je pleure. Lieutenant, ce n'est pas des vannes, c'est un cadeau de mon père, il lui vient de Charly Parker. Il faut retourner le chercher, maintenant.

LG _ Non, sûrement pas, parce que premièrement je ne connais pas Charly Parker, et parce que deuxièmement j'en ai jusque là de vous et de vous entendre pleurnicher. Je sais que vous n'avez pas reçu d'instruction militaire, mais vous allez vous conduire en adulte. Moi, mon rôle c'est de vous ramener à la base en vie, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, même si je dois laisser 25 saxos derrière nous. On va atteindre cette colline derrière vous, avant la nuit. Préparez-vous, c'est clair ? !

CiM_ Quel enfoiré cet officier ! On a tourné en rond toute la journée, et maintenant que je lui demande un petit service, on est pressé.

CiJ _ T'inquiètes pas, t'es entre de bonnes mains. Alors pas de panic, ton saxo on va le retrouver. »

Long John et Charly se sont éclipsés discrètement. Colby essaya de parler à Dany mais…

CiG « Dis, Dany, tu…

SA _ Purcell, viens voir !

DP _ Excuse-moi.

SA _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

LG _ Ces deux imbéciles se sont tirés pour aller chercher le saxo, Long John se croit indestructible. Ils vont probablement se faire tuer sans tirer un coup de feu.

SA _ Vous voulez que j'y aille ?

LG _ Prenez Purcell avec vous.

SA _ Non, vous avez des civils à protéger. J'y vais tout seul, vous avez besoin de tous les hommes.

LG _ Et si vous ne rentrez pas ?

SA _ Ca ne sera pas la première nuit que je passerai seul.

LG _ On en a plus pour longtemps avant d'être au sommet de la colline. On va continuer, vous nous rejoindrez. »

Le sergent est parti en courant. Au même moment plus bas…

CiM « Je préfère rentrer, c'est pas grave.

CiJ _ Non, t'as le meilleur, on va retrouver ton saxo…ben voilà.

CiM _ Bon, très bien, maintenant on se tire. »

Ils étaient arrivés vers le dernier lieu où on s'était arrêtait, ils ne se sont pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient entourés. Charly a ramassé son saxo, il se relevait, il le tenait entre les bras quand il se fit descendre il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Il est mort en serrant son saxo entre ses bras.

Long John n'a rien pu faire, il a regardé la scène et a tiré quelques coups de feu. Le sergent est arrivé à ce moment, il a tiré dans le tas, et a chopé Long John par le collet ils sont partis en courant, les Viets ne les ont pas suivis.

Au même moment, nous arrivions au sommet de la colline, il nous restait plus qu'à attendre les hélicos. Le lieutenant a disposé les sentinelles.

Baker tenait compagnie à Sabine, il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Je regardais Colby, elle déambulait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, finalement je l'ai vu se diriger vers Dany.

CiC « Je voulais te parler, c'est bien Dany ?

DP _ Oui, Dany, Daniel, Dan.

CiC _ Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

DP _ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

CiC _ Si, si, j'ai été odieuse…tout ça parce que je t'aime bien.

DP _ Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle hésita deux secondes puis…

CiC « Tu vois j'ai été fiancée officiellement deux fois depuis que je suis au Vietnam, ils étaient tous les deux soldats et ils sont morts. C'est pour cette raison que je ne préfère m'attacher à personne, je me protège. »

Le sergent et John nous rejoignaient quand ils sont tombés sur un petit group de Viets.

Ils étaient trois, assis en rond, ils étaient en train de manger et ne s'attendaient pas à être dérangés. Le sergent et Long John n'avaient pas échangé une parole jusqu'à présent le sergent s'est alors mis à crier, il a voulu protéger John mais…

Anderson a eu le réflexe de leur tirer dessus tout de suite mais l'un d'entre eux, eut le temps de jeter une grenade à leurs pieds avant de mourir. Long John s'est jeté sur la grenade et a sauvé la vie du sergent.

Pendant ce temps, en haut de la colline nous attendions. Nous n'étions pas restés sans rien faire, nous avions enfin réussi à joindre la base pour qu'ils nous envoient des hélicos.

HO « Mon lieutenant, ils ont reçu notre position. On aura un hélico dans 15 minutes. »

Le sergent est apparu au sommet de la colline peu avant que l'hélico n'arrive tout le groupe s'est dirigé vers lui. Il était essoufflé et nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé, Sabine est arrivée à la fin de son récit.

SA « …Il s'est jeté sur la grenade.

CiS_ Non ! »

Elle savait que c'était John, elle le connaissait, il avait toujours voulu être soldat, être un héro comme tous ceux de sa famille, père, oncles, frères, grands pères…

Les deux miss nous faisaient leurs adieux quand leur hélico est arrivé.

CiC" Dany, tu vois, je suis triste de te quitter, mais surtout promet moi de sortir de cette guerre indemne de corps et d'esprit.

DP _ Je te le promets.

CiS_ Scott, merci pour tout et au revoir. »

Elles ont pris leur hélico et on ne les a jamais revues, je sais que Dany a gardé quelques contacts avec Colby, je l'ai revue quelques années plus tard dans des circonstances tout aussi dramatiques.

Notre hélico est arrivé peu après et nous sommes enfin rentrés.

Les filles n'ont pas continué dans ce milieu.

Bien qu'ils soient souvent demandés pour des représentations dans des zones de conflits, les groupes de musiques venaient jouer volontairement dans les zones de combat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 9: Assiégés**

Firebase Ladybird était dans un coin défriché, perdu au milieu de nul part, loin de tout. Ce facteur qui nous avait jamais aidé, était cette fois-ci carrément problématique.

Il était 6 heures du matin, et les Viets nous canardaient de tous les côtés depuis la veille au soir. Ils comptaient apparemment détruire, raser la base, et ils ne nous laissaient aucun répit. Une roquette explosa pas très loin de nous nous projetant au sol.

AR « Ca va Baker ?

SC _ Oui.

AR _ Allez, relève-toi. »

Horn était à la radio dans le boumker communication, et il essayait vainement de se faire entendre.

LG « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

HO _ De l'artillerie lourde russe.

SA _ Faut se dépêcher, ils veulent faire sauter toute la base.

HO _ Y a un hélico qui se pointe.

LG _ Dites-lui d'aller se faire cuire un œuf.

HO _ C'est ce que j'ai fait, il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir.

GI _ Arrêtez de tirer ! Il y a un hélico qui se pointe !

SA _ Casse-toi ! N'atterrit pas ! Si jamais il se casse pas, c'est moi qui lui ferais sauter son zingue ! »

L'appareil a finalement atterri et un officier en est sorti. Il n'était pas très grand, brun, plutôt sec, il ressemblait à un petit roquet, il avait l'air d'être le type même de l'officier qui n'a jamais été confronté aux combats.

CL « Lieutenant Goldman, je suis le capitaine Larrys, je suis venu prendre le commandement.

LG _ Mais vous ne deviez venir que la semaine prochaine.

CL _ En apprenant votre situation, j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt. En hélico, je pense avoir repéré leur emplacement. Vous avez une carte ?

LG _ Oui. Attention ! »

Il y eut une explosion près d'eux. Le lieutenant et le sergent se sont applatis à terre, contrairement à eux, le capitaine est resté debout, impassible.

CL « Un peu de nerf soldats ! »

Ils sont allés à l'intérieur du boumker communication, une fois dedans, le capitaine donna ses instructions à Horn.

CL « Envoyez ces coordonnées à l'artillerie. Alfa Lima 199870.

HO_ Bombardez la position Alfa Lima 199870.

LG _ Dîtes-leur de garder le contact.

HO_ Gardez le contact. Vous avez réglé le tir ?

Rad_ Il est tombé 200 mètres plus loin.

HO_ Corrigez les coordonnées et recommencez.

Rad_ Bingo ! Dans le mille ! Plus aucun problème. »

Ca allait nous laisser un peu de répit. Quand ils sont sortis du boumker, nous remettions le camp sur pied, tout était sans dessus dessous, il fallait profiter de cette accalmie. Le lieutenant observait ce qui se passait en dehors du périmètre. Des civils profitaient également de ce temps calme pour traverser la zone de tir.

LG « Où vont ces paysans ?

SA _ Ils ne savent pas à qui s'adresser, ils partent en emportant tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

Pendant ce temps là, nous nous étions accordée une petite pause les gars en profitèrent pour regarder des photos de femmes en petites tenues.

MT « Oua ! T'as vu le châssis ?

SC _ Génial !

CL _ Je vous ai emmené ces magazines pour vous remonter le moral car je suis sûr qu'on peut gagner. C'est pour ça que je me suis battu pour venir ici.

MT _ Ce n'est pas pour vous manquer de respect, mais vous êtes complètement barge.

CL _ Quand les Viets bougeront leurs fesses, on sera là pour les recevoir. Les risques sont grands, mais la récompense est encore plus grande. Je voudrais que cette compagnie devienne la plus forte, la plus rapide et la plus efficace de toutes les unités présentes au Vietnam. Vous êtes soldats et en tant que tel, vous êtes payés pour bousiller un maximum de Viets. Vous aurez des bonus et au bout d'un certain nombre, vous pourrez prendre des vacances. Je vous laisse. »

Il est allé parler au lieutenant et au sergent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

LG « Capitaine, je pense que vous avez raison, les Viets vont attaquer.

SA _ Vous avez vu qu'on n'était pas prêt, il faut enfoncer des poteaux, poser des pièges, et entourer le camp de plusieurs tours de fil barbelé.

CL _ Nous ne sommes pas dans une ferme sergent.

SA _ Je sais, mais je me souviens de ce qui est arrivé aux Français à Dien Bien Phu.

CL _ Vous devriez savoir que nos systèmes ont évolués, et j'espère que les Viets seront assez fou pour venir nous attaquer. J'espère aussi que vos hommes ne sont pas des dégonflés. »

Le capitaine s'est éloigné en laissant le lieutenant et le sergent à leurs réflexions.

SA « Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce mec ?

LG _ Peut être qu'il deviendra un jour général, mais question stratégie, il n'y connaît rien.

SA _ Dîtes, j'aurais besoin du 3ème escadron pour creuser des tranchées.

LG _ Oui, je vais essayer de vous couvrir. »

C'est nous qui étions de corvée. Nous devions creuser des tranchées, et remplir des sacs avec la terre que nous avions dégagé dans le but de renforcer le camp.

DW « Alors, combien il te reste ?

DR _ 2 semaines.

DW _ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans le civil ?

DR _ Rien, je vais revenir, je me suis réengagé.

MT _ T'es barge?

DR _ Non, l'armée a mis au point un programme, et une fois terminé, je reviens ici.

SC _ Tes parents doivent être vachement fier.

DR _ Oui, ils ont tout perdu en Corée, et ils attendent avec impatience que j'ai fini mes études. »

Le capitaine faisait une ronde d'inspection dans le camp lorsqu'il il tomba sur le sergent en train de creuser la terre, il en avait jusqu'au cou. Le lieutenant arriva à ce moment.

CL « Sergent, que faites-vous là ?

SA _ On fait des tranchées et on met du fil barbelé autour du camp.

CL _ Qui vous en a donné l'ordre ?

LG _ C'est moi.

CL _ Je croyais que ces hommes devaient faire une patrouille de reconnaissance ? …Mais puisqu'ils creusent, envoyez d'autres hommes et venez me voir.

LG _ Oui mon capitaine. Santouchi, allez en patrouille avec vos hommes. »

Le capitaine est allé dans le boumker, il attendait le lieutenant de pied ferme, il voulait des explications.

CL « Alors, je vous écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

LG _ On doit fortifier le camp.

CL _ J'ai l'impression que le sergent Anderson a une certaine influence sur vous.

LG _ Il en est à son 3ème tour, et je suis fier de dire qu'il m'a presque tout appris.

CL _ Je suis d'accord pour faire des tranchées mais n'oublions pas de faire des patrouilles, car nous pensons que les Viets vont faire une attaque massive sur toute la vallée.

LG _ Alors ils ne passeront pas par Ladybird.

CL _ Parce qu'ils perdraient trop de munitions et d'hommes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut à tout pris qu'ils passent par Ladybird. Ca sera tout, à non, nous avons pris un mauvais départ, essayons de recommencer. Cette fois, ce sera tout.

LG _ A vos ordres. »

Après 2 bonnes heures, nous avons vu Santouchi et ses hommes revenir. Nous étions en train de poser des barbelés hors des limites du camp.

DP « Ah ! Voilà les hommes de Santouchi.

SA _…Il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Arrêtez ! Où est votre chef ? Où est Santouchi ?

CL _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

LG _ Je n'en sais rien. »

Le lieutenant et le capitaine regardaient la scène du camp. Le sergent a ramassé son arme et a tiré, nous l'avons imité sans trop réfléchir.

CL « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? ! Il est malade !

Vt _ Un dinguidoy !

SA _ Tirez ! »

Après les avoir tous descendus, nous sommes allés identifier les corps, et il s'est avéré que c'était des Viets. Ils avaient les uniformes des hommes de Santouchi.

SA « Nord-vietnamiens, 429ème d'infanterie légère.

CL _ Ca veut donc dire qu'ils bougent.

LG _ Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

CL _ Ils voulaient nous observer. Ils vont nous enfermer dans une poche.

DW_ A moins qu'ils nous ratatinent.

SJ _ Peut être que Santouchi est vivant.

CL _ Voilà de l'excellent travail sergent. Partez en patrouille.

LG _ Rassemblez vos hommes sergent, allez-y.

SA _ Jhonson, Wilson, venez. »

Nous sommes partis sans le lieutenant. Au bout d'un certain temps, Baker est devenu bizarre.

MT « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

SC _ J'ai entendu du bruit.

DW_ Laisse tomber. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, il a enlevé son casque avant de s'arrêter. Il transpirait beaucoup et ne disait rien. Il paraissait vanné et était tout blanc.

DR « Qu'est ce que t'as Baker ?

SA _ Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

DR _ Il est sûrement déshydraté, il ne faut pas qu'il reste au soleil.

SA _ Non, mais t'as vu comme t'es chargé ?

AR _ Sergent, venez voir, il y a de la graisse.

SA _ Non, c'est de la cosmoline.

DW_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

SA _ Les Viets s'en servent pendant le transport des roquettes. Ca protège. Ils nettoient les armes, juste avant de les utiliser. Regardez ces traces, les camions devaient être bourrés d'armes pour qu'elles soient si profondes !

SJ _ Sergent, venez voir.

SA _ Un chiotte, ils devaient être au moins une compagnie. Ils ont dû bivouaquer ici la nuit dernière. Bon, les gars, je vous conseille à partir de maintenant de faire super gaffe et de rester sur vos gardes. On repart. »

Nous sommes repartis, tout était silencieux, et ça nous filait encore plus les foires. L'ambiance ne semblait pas naturelle. Randy est tout à coup sorti du chemin, il avait vu quelque chose par terre. Il s'est baissé pour le ramasser et c'est quand il s'est relevé qu'on s'est aperçu qu'il avait un casque entre les mains.

DR « Sergent. »

Nous avions ordre d'inscrire notre nom à l'intérieur de notre casque. Randy l'a retourné, il était noir de terre, mais on pouvait quand même lire « Santouchi ». Nous nous sommes mis à discuter en nous agitons, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

SA « Fermez là ! Purcell et moi suivons la piste, les autres, déployez-vous par deux, silencieusement. »

Nous marchions tranquillement avec Ruiz quand nous avons entendu des bruits bizarres.

Le terrain était accidenté, et nous n'avons vu pas tout de suite ce qu'il y avait. C'est apparu tout à coup, Santouchi et sa section étaient là, pendus aux arbres, la tête en bas. Ils étaient en caleçon, leurs corps étaient recouverts de balafres, de brûlures, ils avaient été torturés, tabassés. On avait du mal à les reconnaître.

DW « Sergent ! …Ruiz, je ne me sens pas bien.

SJ _ Je sens que je vais dégueuler.

AR _ Faut qu'on se casse.

SA _ On ne peut pas les laisser ici. »

Nous avons tous dû les porter pour rentrer à la base, nous avions chacun un soldat sur le dos et ce fut une expérience assez difficile. Ils étaient lourds et entravaient nos mouvements, si nous avions été attaqués, ça nous aurait certainement désavantagé.

Au camp, le fait de voir tous ces corps alignés sous une bâche, ça nous mit mal à l'aise. Il régnait un grand silence jusqu'à ce que le colonel Larrys parle.

CL « Quel gâchis ! Vous avez vu des Viets ?

SA _ Non, mais ils étaient là.

CL _ Vous avez essuyé des coups de feu ?

SA _ Non mais ils étaient là, ils voulaient qu'on retrouve ces pauvres gars. Ils auraient pu nous descendre.

CL _ Ecoutez sergent, votre devoir c'est de nous donner leur position pour que j'en fasse part à l'artillerie et qu'ils les pilonnent.

SA _ Nous avons la preuve qu'ils étaient là.

CL _ Mais le haut commandement n'en a rien à faire de vos chiffons graisseux. Il nous faut une preuve concrète.

Rav _ Attention amis GIs de la compagnie Bravo….

DW _ Ca s'est des preuves.

Rav _… Vous êtes encerclés par l'armée du Nord Vietnam. Vous n'aurez aucune chance. Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire sinon vous serez tous tués. »

A 14 heures, les Viets recommençaient à nous tirer dessus intensivement tout en nous utilisant un haut parleur alors qu'ils nous avaient laissé tranquille depuis l'arrivée de Larrys.

SC « Quand est ce qu'ils vont arrêter ?

AR _ Quand ils n'auront plus de munition.

Rav_ Si vous ne vous rendez pas, il ne vous restera bientôt que quelques heures à vivre. »

Nous avons trafiqué notre radio pour pouvoir en faire un haut-parleur, ras le bol de les écouter sans rien pouvoir dire.

SC « A toi de jouer mon pote, parle dans le haut-parleur.

MT _ Comment voulez vous nous encercler puisque c'est vous qui êtes encerclés !

DW_ Ouai, alors fermez vos gueules ! D'ici quelques jours, il faudra vous ramasser à la petite baguette. (À part - Randy, prend le micro et dis-leur des conneries en vietnamien -)

DR _ Die Oy! Faroy Nay Tcho Indigoy! (Injures)

Ils nous ont répondu, ils étaient très en colère. Randy était fantastique, il parlait plusieurs langues, son père était coréen, sa mère vietnamienne et il vivait aux Etats-Unis.

DW « Génial, tout à l'heure t'oublieras pas de me faire la traduction.

MT _ Salut les faces de rat, ici c'est Marcus Taylor qui vous souhaite une nuit pleine de cauchemars !

Rav _ C'est fini GIs, ce soir vous serez tous morts ! »

17 heures. Nous n'étions plus aussi frimeur que trois heures plus tôt. J'avais le ventre noué. Pour la première fois je pensais que j'étais folle de m'être engagée.

SA « Il nous reste de l'eau ?

DP _ Presque plus.

CL _ On n'a plus beaucoup de mortier. »

Le capitaine nous a tous rassemblés au milieu du camp.

CL « À votre santé soldats, faites passer la bouteille de rhum.

AR _ Te saoules pas Taylor.

CL _ Ecoutez, en fait ils ne veulent pas attaquer notre base s'ils passaient par ici, ils perdraient beaucoup trop d'hommes. Quand vous serez vieux, vous serez fier de raconter ça à vos petits enfants, alors gardez la tête baissée, ouvrez les yeux et tout ira bien. Vous avez ma parole. »

Ils ont recommencé à nous canarder juste à la fin de son beau discours, ça sautait dans tout le camp.

LG « Attention ! Planquez-vous !

CL _ Ne restez pas à découvert ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, les dernières gourdes passaient dans les tranchées.

LG « Purcell, prenez cette gourde. Il ne reste que 30 litres, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire sauter la réserve.

SA _ Ouvrez l'œil, baissez la tête et tout ira bien.

LG _ Ouai, tu parles ! »

Horn était à la radio, avec le capitaine à ses côtés, attendant un message.

HO « Capitaine, un message pour vous.

CL _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rad _ Impossible de venir pour le moment, il y a quelques complications. On vous envoie du renfort dès qu'on peut.

CL _ On se fait attaquer, dépêchez-vous !

Rad _ On va se débrouiller.

CL _ D'accord. »

Il s'est tourné vers Horn, il semblait abattu.

CL « Ne vous inquiétez pas soldat, j'irai jusqu'au général Westmorland s'il le faut. »

Dans le camp, ça sautait de tous les côtés, une roquette explosa un peu plus près et Connors fut touché.

GiC « Aie ! J'ai mal !

DP _ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider. Tu vas t'en sortir, n'est ce pas doc. ?

DR _ Transporte le au boumker.

DP _ Mais il est blessé.

DR _ Je n'ai plus de morphine Dany !

CL _ Lieutenant, ils vont nous apporter une réserve d'eau et des munitions. »

Peu de temps après, nous avons entendu le bruit d'un hélico.

CL « Qu'est ce que je vous disais…

Rad _ 2 - 6, on n'a pas le temps d'atterrir, on est touchés ! Bonne chance !

CL _ Ils ont largué les sacs en dehors du périmètre bien évidemment !

SA _ Il faut aller les chercher sinon on va bientôt devoir se battre avec des pierres.

CL _ On va vous couvrir.

SA _ Allez go ! Prenez ce que vous voulez, mais barrez-vous vite !

CL _ Couvrez-les ! »

Une fois revenus, nous avons commencé à ouvrir les caisses avec beaucoup d'espoir, celui ci est vite retombé.

CL « Ouvrez les caisses.

LG _. Ces trucs ne rentrent pas dans nos tubes.

SA _ Ce sont des 60, on utilise du 80. »

18 heures, nous étions carrément désespérés, nous étions dans un boumker.

MT « Randy, tiens.

DR _ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

MT _ Une croix porte-bonheur.

DR _ Pourquoi tu me la donnes ?

MT _ Parce que je sais que tu vas devenir un grand toubib, et que si jamais l'un de nous deux devait s'en sortir, j'aimerai que ce soit toi.

DW _ Il faut tout enterrer pour que les Viets ne trouvent rien.

DP _ Dîtes sergent, on a aucune chance de s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? !

SA _ On a toujours une chance, mais mettez vos matricules au fond de l'une de vos bottes.

DP _ Sergent, je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

SA _ Tu crois que j'ai envie de mourir moi ? Une fois qu'on sera rentré, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller te couper les cheveux. »

Le sergent essayait de faire bonne figure, mais nous voyions bien que lui aussi était inquiet.

Je commençais à avoir tellement peur, que je me mis à prier, chose que je ne faisais jamais. J'étais pliée en deux, je pensais trop, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire qu'à penser à une mort éventuelle et ça me rendait malade. Je suis sortie du boumker pour aller vomir.

Plus tard, dans le boumker communication le capitaine était avec le lieutenant et ce dernier sentait qu'il avait peur, il était nerveux et énervé. Ca s'entendait au son de sa voie.

CL « Alors ? ! Et les renforts qu'on nous a promis ? !

Rad _ On ne peut rien faire.

LG _ Quels sont les ordres ?

CL _ Vous voulez des ordres ? Si le sergent avait suivi les ordres, nous n'en serions pas là !

LG _ Est ce que je peux brûler les codes secrets ?

CL _ Permission accordée. De toute façon, cette base est sans avenir. »

Le sergent était à l'entrée du boumker, il trafiquait des fils et en entendant ça, il réagit tout de suite, il vint nous voir il avait une idée.

SA « Taylor, Wilson, allez cherche tout le fil barbelé que vous trouverez. Baker, Horn, allez chercher tous les écrous les boulons et vite ! Ruiz, Purcell, suivez-moi. »

Nous sommes tous revenus avec les bras chargés, nous avions à nouveau un peu d'espoir. Nous n'allions pas nous laisser mourir, nous allions nous battre.

DW « On a tout le fil.

SA _ Ruiz, t'as les bidons d'essence ?

AR _ Je les ai disposés comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

SA _ Très bien. Ruiz, écoute, tu vas enlever l'amorce de la goupille et la remplacer par du fil barbelé. Avec Taylor tu vas les placer le plus loin possible du périmètre. On va développer 3 systèmes de défense le périmètre, le boumker et un petit piège à Viets.

LG _ Jhonson, vous serez le canonnier.

SJ _ Je veux bien, mais on n'a pas de munition.

LG _ Prenez les boulons et le fil de fer. »

Les projets commençaient à prendre tournure, ça ne nous laissait pas le temps de réfléchir et c'est ce qui nous fallait.

CL « On va avoir des renforts.

SA _ Quand ?

CL _ Demain, demain matin.

SA _ Demain matin ils ne trouveront plus rien ici.

CL _ Je ne les comprendrai jamais. »

La nuit est rapidement tombée. Nous étions tous en place. Nous savions que c'était notre dernière chance, atteindre le levé du soleil ou mourir. Nous comptions tous les uns sur les autres. Le pilonnage avait cessé à minuit, et nous savions que les fantassins allaient passer à l'attaque.

HO « Dernière gourde, dernière gourde Taylor. Tenez sergent.

SA _ T'en a bu ?

HO _ Oui.

SA _ C'est sûr ?

HO _ Mm.

SA _ Tiens Dany, c'est le moment ou jamais pour boire.

LG _ Ca va les gars ?

MT _ Ouais !

LG _ On compte sur vous.

AR _ Nous aussi.

SA _ Des nouvelles du bataillon ?

LG _ Rien de changé, vous attendez qu'ils soient sur nous Zeke.

SA _ Ok lieutenant.

GI _ Attention, les voilà.

SA _ Dès que les mortiers explosent, levez-vous, ils seront sûrement juste derrière.

DW _ Je les vois !

SA _ Ne tirez pas. Laissez les approcher. Je vais faire sauter les mortiers, attendez…Allez-y ! »

Malgré le nombre important de Viets qui tombaient à chaque explosion, il y en avait toujours autant. On aurait dit qu'une fourmilière s'abattait sur nous, il semblait y avoir un réservoir inépuisable qui se reconstituait à chaque coup porté. Les fusées éclairantes permettaient de voir ses petits hommes dévaler la pente et nous tomber dessus ils se déplaçaient avec une telle agilité, à peines étaient ils touchés qu'un autre les remplaçait immédiatement.

A un moment, quelqu'un a hurlé qu'il fallait aller dans un certain boumker. Randy était débordé, il vit un type par terre qui était blessé, pas encore mort et il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui, le sauver, c'était son job. Le sergent lui ordonna de venir mais il refusa il avait tellement à faire, il ne voulait laisser aucun homme. Il fut tué, par derrière. C'est alors que le lieutenant m'entraîna dans le boumker par le col de ma chemise.

Je revois encore cette scène je courrais lorsque j'ai glissé sur le sol, c'était devenu boueux à cause des allées et venues. Je me suis retournée, je voyais tout au ralenti, les sons étaient assourdis, et amplifiés d'une certaine façon, et c'est là que mon regard a croisé celui de Randy, il n'allait pas laisser ce type par terre. Sentait-il le danger ? Je ne sais pas. Il semblait sûr et décidé. Il m'a souri, ce fut court, et c'est là que son regard a changé, il exprimait autre chose, de la douleur, de la surprise, de l'incompréhension. C'est quand il s'est mis à cracher du sang que j'ai vu le Viet derrière lui. Le lieutenant m'a alors tiré par le col, ça m'a coupé le souffle, je n'ai pas pu crier.

Le sergent fut la dernière personne à entrer dans le boumker. Ceux qui n'étaient pas là étaient mort ou allaient mourir. Nous savions ce que ça signifiait : tirer avant l'autre, jeter les grenades au bon moment, défendre sa peau à l'arme blanche au couteau à la crosse, finir au corps à corps pour finalement mourir.

SA « Dans le boumker !

CL _ Envoyez les renforts ! On est en train de se faire bousiller ! Vous m'entendez ? !

SA _ L'antenne de la radio est naze. Eloignez-vous de l'entrée, je vais la faire sauter. »

L'explosion avait fait remonter toute la poussière et on n'arrêtait pas de tousser, nous étions enterrés vivant, c'est le seul moyen qui avait été trouvé pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Ce fut un des pires moments de ma vie, je me concentrais pour ne pas paniquer. Heureusement, aucun de nous n'était claustrophobe, du moins avant cette expérience. Une torche s'alluma et parcourut nos visages. C'est alors que nous avons entendu du bruit à l'extérieur.

DW « Ils essayent de dégager l'entrée.

SA _ Aplatissez-vous sur le ventre, le mieux possible, et rendez-vous en enfer. »

Nous nous sommes tous couchés les uns à côté des autres, le visage contre le sol pour nous protéger.

Le détonateur du sergent était relié à des charges explosives dans toute la base. J'étais morte de trouille nous savions tous que nous avions 1 chance sur 2 de mourir. Nous avions 1 chance sur 2 de sauter avec le reste de la base.

Je pris la main de la personne à côté de moi, pour la serrer très forte, il m'a semblé que c'était celle de Ruiz. Je murmurais, ma voie s'étranglait dans ma gorge.

DW « Ruiz, j'ai peur, je t'en pris, ne me lâche pas. »

Il passa son bras sous mon cou pour me tenir serrer contre lui.

LG « Wilson, Déborah, c'est Myron."

Je me suis raidie, je suis restée sans voie. Il m'a serré plus fort contre lui. J'ai passé mon bras dans son dos, j'étais accrochée à lui tellement fort que mes mains me faisaient mal, j'avais la tête enfouie dans son cou, et l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu le sentiment que dans ses bras rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Le lendemain, toutes les troupes promises sont arrivées, un peu tard.

Ogi « Faites attention où vous marchez. Il n'y a apparemment plus rien, plus de vie. Ca a été un vrai carnage. »

Nous avons réussi après beaucoup d'efforts à dégager l'entrée. Tout était brûlé ou presque. A certains endroits, nous pouvions voir que ça fumait encore.

Après que nous soyons sortis, nous avons observés les environs, nous étions éblouis par la luminosité du jour et c'est là que nos regards se sont croisés, c'était la première fois qu'il me regardait comme ça. Ce fut court, mais j'ai bien vu son regard.

Lorsque mes yeux se sont habitués à la lumière du jour, je reconnus le corps de Randy. Des traces mélangeant des larmes, de la poussière et de la sueur étaient visibles sur mon visage nous étions tous à bout.

DW « Oh merde, Randy !

Ogi _ Ca va Larrys ?

CL _ Oui, mais nous avons perdu des hommes courageux. Je compte attribuer la silverstar posthume à ce soldat. (Randy)

Ogi _ Vous avez fait du bon travail. Les morts sont de 1 pour 11. L'Amérique est sûre de courir à la victoire avec des soldats comme vous. »

Le 21 Novembre 1967, le général William. C. Westmorland a dit « Bien qu'en 1965, l'ennemi était en position de force, aujourd'hui je suis sûr que ce n'est plus le cas l'espoir de l'ennemi sombre. »

L'ennemi n'avait semble t il pas été informé au moment de l'attaque de Firebase Ladybird qu'ils étaient en train de perdre.

L'armée américaine avait mis en place le « body count », c'est à dire le décompte des soldats américains morts au combat par rapport au nombre de soldats vietnamiens morts.

Cet élément de comparaison allait donner une fausse idée de la réalité des combats et de la guerre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 10: Honolulu**

Après cette triste histoire, nous avons eu une semaine assez calme à la base. La première mission que nous avons effectuée sans Randy a été dure. Nous devions retrouver nos repères. Il y avait un vide. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes habitué à ce trou fait parmi nous. En plus, ce jour là nous revenions d'une mission effectuée sans le lieutenant. Il était resté à la base et lors de notre retour, il appela Dany. Nous étions alors en train de discuter avec le sergent.

SA « Comment est ce que vous vous êtes débrouillé pour partir pour Bangkok ?

AR _ Et bien, on représente les 3 plus beaux mecs de la compagnie, Purcell, Taylor et moi. On sera les représentants au R&R (Rest and Recreation, - Repos et Loisirs-).

DW_ Et moi je suis leur manager donc je pars avec eux.

DP _ Ce n'est pas drôle mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

LG _ Purcell !

DP _ …Oui ? !

LG _ J'ai un télégramme pour vous ! …C'est la Croix-Rouge, votre père est à l'hôpital d'Honolulu. Il veut vous voir.

DP _ A l'hôpital ?

LG _ Oui, il a eu un accident cardiaque. Il y a un hélico qui repart à l'arrière, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez le prendre. »

7 heures plus tard, Dany atterrissait à Honolulu. La première chose qu'il fit c'est d'aller à l'hôpital afin d'être rassuré, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et...

DP « Bonjour, je voudrai voir quelqu'un.

Inf _ Du Vietnam, salle du 3ème étage.

DP _ Il y a des mecs du Vietnam ici ?

Inf _ Il n'est pas du Vietnam ?

DP _ Non, il est arrivé en urgence, il a eu une crise cardiaque. Il s'appelle Jack Purcell. »

Au même moment…

SA « Alors, qu'est ce que vous foutez là les gars ? Je croyais que vous seriez à Bangkok avec une femme dans chaque bras.

AR _ Et bien, on pensait que ce serait pas très sympa pour Dany, il est tout seul à Honolulu, alors avec vos relations, vous pourriez peut être nous aider…

SA _ Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Vous savez bien qu'il faut réserver les places des mois à l'avance. »

A Honolulu. Dany trouva la chambre de son père, elle était vide.

DP « Excusez-moi madame, il va s'en sortir ? Et vous ne savez pas si ma mère est venue ?

Inf _ Ca va aller. Il y a une jeune femme qui a passé les dernières 36 heures ici, mais elle était trop jeune pour être votre mère. »

Au même moment, après quelques combines, nous étions près à partir. Le sergent avait fait jouer ses relations.

AR « Merci sergent !

DW _ Merci sergent, merci lieutenant, vous êtes géniaux.

MT _ Merci sergent. »

Nous leur avons fait la bise à chacun à tour de rôle.

LG « Dîtes sergent, vous croyez pas que c'est un peu dangereux d'envoyer ces 2 là bas ?

SA _ Oui, c'est comme mettre 2 renards dans un poulailler, mais il y a Wilson. »

Dany attendait patiemment le docteur, assis dans un fauteuil, quand ce dernier arriva, il vit qu'une jeune femme l'accompagnait. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était.

DP « Docteur, bonjour.

Doc_ Bonjour.

DP _ Mon père va s'en sortir ?

Doc_ Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. Heureusement qu'il y avait Mademoiselle Garrett, elle l'a emmené tout de suite ici, sinon je ne sais pas s'il aurait survécu… Bon je repasserai. »

Sur ce, il est sorti, Mademoiselle Garrett attendait sur le pas de la porte.

DP « Où est ma mère ?

MG _ Dans le Montana.

DP _ Elle n'est pas venue à cause de vous.

MG _ Ils se sont séparés, il y a 8 mois.

DP _ Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas écrit ?

MG _ Il ne voulait pas vous faire de la peine.

DP _ C'est nouveau ça ! Il a toujours pensé qu'à picoler et à draguer ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

MG _ Il s'est fait désarçonner par son cheval qui l'a piétiné. Il a 2 côtes cassées et le docteur m'a dit que ça avait apparemment entraîné un arrêt cardiaque. Ca aurait pu être mortel si je ne l'avais pas emmené à temps. Allons Dany, ne lui en veuillez pas, il vous aime.

DP _ Oui ben ça reste à voir. »

Il est sorti de la pièce, assez énervé.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous atterrissions à Honolulu. On nous avait prévenu dans l'avion que nous avions une séance d'une heure avant d'être relâchés dans les rues.

AR « C'est quoi cette séance ? Ils croient qu'on est des bêtes sauvages ?

DW _ Ca ne dure qu'une heure.

MT _ Je me sens à poil sans mon casque.

AR _ Et ! Regardez-moi ça !

DW _ Ce sont des mini jupes, je vais m'en acheter une.

MT _ C'est canon, quand elles marchent, on voit toutes leurs jambes. »

Il y avait pleins de femmes, venues chercher leurs copains, leurs maris, avec ou sans gosse.

A l'hôpital, une fois calmé, Dany retourna dans la chambre.

MG « Alors ça n'a pas été trop dur pour venir ici ?

DP _ Non, j'adore tuer des gens et voir mes potes mourir par centaines.

MG_ Ecoutez, je ne suis pas une de ces poules de rodéo, alors je vous prierai de me parler d'une autre façon.

DP _ Excusez-moi, vous voulez un café ?

MG _ Non merci.

DP _ Vous savez, c'est marrant, quand j'étais petit, il n'était jamais là, jamais à la maison. Il a failli acheter une maison en Corée. Il a participé à des bagarres et maintenant il est entre la vie et la mort.

MG _ Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme ça.

DP _ Vous savez, s'il mourait maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça pourrait me faire. »

Nous étions à la recherche d'un hôtel, et à peine arrivés, ils ont commencé à draguer 3 filles.

MT « Ce que vous êtes mignonnes mesdemoiselles !

Jf1 _ Vous venez du Vietnam ?

DW _ Laissez tomber.

MT _ Oui, nous vous protégeons contre les agressions communistes.

AR _ Qu'est ce qu'elles sont mignonnes ! On en mangerait !

Jf2 _ Et bien continuez.

MT _ Avec plaisir. »

Nous étions en train de monter les marches de l'hôtel pour rentrer quand nous avons entendu comme des coups de feu par réflexe, nous nous sommes jetés à terre. En fait, c'était le pot d'échappement d'une vieille bagnole qui pétaradait. Les gens nous ont pris pour des fous, et nous nous sentions un peu ridicules.

Nous avons trouvé une chambre pour 3 dans cet hôtel; un garçon d'étage nous la montra. La télé était allumée…

DW « Et Ruiz, viens voir la télé, il y a des copains dans ce coin.

AR _ Où est ce qu'on peut trouver des vêtements s'il vous plait ?

Gét _ Il y a des magasins en bas. Vous savez, personnellement je suis pour la paix. »

Il nous avait regardé d'une façon, bizarre, je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais je ne l'ai pas réellement bien pris.

A l'hôpital, Dany se baladait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une machine à café. Il en trouva une, malheureusement, elle ne fonctionnait pas. C'est alors qu'un mec en fauteuil roulant, Rudy Morales, lui dit que la seule qui marchait se trouvait au 3ème étage. Il était jeune, 25 ans environ, un bandeau sur le front, il était maigre et ne paraissait vraiment pas en bonne santé.

Dany suivit les indications et en effet, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait une porte entre ouverte juste à côté, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il entra, resta quelques minutes à regarder le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire puis il se dirigea au hasard vers un type, un grand brûlé, Harold, et il commença à discuter avec lui. Ce gamin s'était pris nos propres bombes sur la tête. Ce mec était sous le choc, il allait avoir 18 ans sa mère devait venir d'ici 2 jours et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun avenir.

Cette pièce était remplie de mecs, des dizaines de types dans le même cas, à des stades plus ou moins graves, et ils n'auraient plus jamais la même vie. Ca donnait sérieusement à réfléchir. Il était impossible de rester dans cette pièce sans sentir un malaise nous envahir.

Pendant ce temps là, nous étions Taylor, Ruiz et moi à la piscine, je sortais de l'eau quand un type est venu vers moi.

CiA « Mademoiselle, ça fait un moment que je vous observe, tenez, prenez cette serviette.

DW_ Je vous remercie.

CiA _ Je me présente, je m'appelle Andy, et vous êtes?

DW _ Moi, c'est Déborah.

CiA _ Et bien Déborah, vous faites quelque chose maintenant ?

DW _ Et bien…

CiA _ Plus tard, ce soir alors ? Je n'abandonnerai pas »

Ca me fit sourire, il était craquant, avait l'air d'un garçon intelligent, gentil, alors pourquoi pas.

DW « Oui, ce soir, pourquoi pas, ça serait bien. »

J'ai regardé les garçons, ils étaient plus loin, ils s'impatientaient, je leur avait dit, pas longtemps et je crois que je m'étais éternisée dans l'eau.

DW « Mais là, je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser.

CiA _ 20 heures devant la réception ? On ira manger un bout et s'amuser. Le numéro de votre chambre ?

DW _ …258, à tout à l'heure.

CiA _ Je vous attendrais.

AR _ J'hallucine !

MT _ C'est vrai que…

AR _ Avec ce maillot elle doit donner des bouffées de chaleur à plus d'un.

DW _ Alors les mecs, vous allez rester plantés là longtemps ?

MT _ Non, on y va.

DW _ Au fait, ce soir je sors, alors on va faire du shopping et on ne rentre pas trop tard pour que j'aie le temps de me préparer.

AR _ Oui chef. Dis donc, j'espère que tu vas un peu plus t'habiller ce soir.

DW _ Tu n'aimes pas mon bikini ? »

Je me suis tournée dans tous les sens pour qu'il me voie bien. Ca me faisait marrer la tête qu'ils avaient faite lorsqu'ils m'ont vu sortir de la salle de bain avec ce maillot !

AR « Si j'aime beaucoup, mais couverte comme tu l'es, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

DW _ Je suis une grande fille.

MT _ Elle est majeure et vaccinée. »

Ce soir là, ils sont partis de leur côté et moi du mien. Dès fois je me disais que j'étais complètement inconsciente d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, et puis s'il n'était pas là ? Mais Andy était là devant la réception à m'attendre, ce fut un soulagement de le voir.

Il m'a emmené au restaurant, nous avons beaucoup discuté (je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais soldat, je ne voulais pas écourter la soirée en le faisant fuir, j'ai également évité de lui dire que je partageais ma chambre avec 2 mecs), et il m'a ensuite emmené danser, nous avons retrouvé des copains à lui. C'était une ambiance très sympa. C'est là qu'il a osé m'embrasser c'est pas qu'il ait été particulièrement timide, en fait, il faisait plutôt sûr de lui, pas prétentieux mais sur de lui. Il ressemblait à un surfeur, blond, les cheveux éclaircis par le sel et le soleil, bronzé, le muscle sec, craquant.

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, que je ne m'étais pas trouvé en compagnie d'un homme qui me trouve séduisante et qui voit en moi autre chose que « le pote, la petite sœur ». Nous avons finalement laissé ses copains pour finir par une balade sur la plage, dans un coin qu'il aimait particulièrement. C'était à l'écart, on ne pouvait y aller que par les rochers, mais une fois là-bas, il y avait du sable fin.

Il avait emmené une couverture pour que l'on puisse s'allonger dessus et regarder les étoiles. On ne les a pas regardé très longtemps, je ne comptais certainement pas les regarder toute la nuit lui non plus d'ailleurs même s'il n'avait certainement pas prévu que je sois d'accord aussi facilement. Ras le bol des bonnes manières, j'étais grise, j'avais envie de lui, il n'y avait rien qui nous en empêchait, pourquoi se gêner ? Ca m'a fait bizarre, personne n'avait posé ses mains sur moi depuis un temps qui m'a semblé être une éternité. J'ai eu une impression de, je ne sais pas, c'était agréable mais sans plus, 2 corps qui s'étreignent chacun prenant son plaisir pas de communion ce ne serait certainement pas inoubliable.

Lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné devant ma chambre, il était 7 heures du matin, les 2 autres dormaient encore. Il savait que je n'étais pas là pour un long moment et aucun de nous deux n'avait explicitement parlé de se revoir, il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone mais je voulais également passer du temps avec mes potes alors...

Je n'étais vraiment pas fraîche lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Dany pour prendre notre petit déjeuné avec lui vers les 10 heures.

AR « Non mais vous avez goûté les œufs ? ! Il faut goûter les œufs !

MT _ Il n'a pas arrêté de toute la soirée. Les œufs, c'est romantique pour un coq !

AR _ Ecoute, va savoir quand je pourrai à nouveau en manger ! Je vais en chercher, quelqu'un en veut ?

DW _ Non merci. Et toi Dany, comment ça s'est passé ?

DP _ Très bien, vous vous rendez compte ? ! J'ai vraiment pu lui parler, communiquer des idées. On a même fait des projets. On va faire de l'élevage de chevaux, le plus grand du Montana.

DW _ C'est génial.

MT _ Au fait, on a tous dit comment notre soirée s'était passée, et toi alors Dèb ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

DW _ Je suis rentrée à 7 heures je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

AR _ Attend, qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement ?

MT _ Arrêtes de nous faire marcher.

DW _ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, on a passé une très bonne soirée, et puis voilà.

AR _ Quoi voilà, tu…

DW _ Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je ne suis pas ta sœur et je ne suis plus une petite fille. En plus, je ne suis certainement pas une nonne. Vous croyez quoi !»

J'avais cette petite lueur coquine dans les yeux, et surtout ce matin je dévorais. Je n'ai pas insisté, qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient que je leur dise « Je me suis envoyé en l'air parce que j'en avais envie et besoin » Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, ils me regardaient avec ce regard qui me fait dire qu'ils se posaient pas mal de questions. Je crois que je les ai un peu choqués, tant pis.

DW « Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir Dany ?

DP _ Je vous suis. Jessy va rester avec mon père. Dis donc Dèb, tu vas être sur les rotules.

DW _ On ne vit qu'une fois. »

Ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient parler et être avec moi comme quand ils étaient uniquement entre garçon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire des manières. Ca les a sûrement choqué au départ puis ça a renforcé nos rapports par la suite.

Le soir, notre chauffeur de taxi (Matsudo) nous a fait faire le tour des bars, nous avions bien sympathisé avec lui, il était d'origine japonaise et avait fait la Seconde Guerre Mondiale du côté américain. C'est le seul qui nous parla comme à des gens normaux, il pouvait nous comprendre, il savait ce que c'était de faire la guerre en n'étant « pas du bon côté »

Ce soir là, nous étions particulièrement déchaînés, nous avions bu et les gens nous regardaient, bizarrement, d'autant plus que j'étais la seule fille (et en minijupe) d'un groupe composé entre autre, d'un noir et d'un porto ricain. Je crois avoir aperçu dans la rue Andy, il m'a vu de loin avec les mecs, je lui ai souri et à sa tête, je crois qu'il s'est imaginé plein de trucs.

Ruiz s'est fait tatouer sur le bras « je suis une bête », je me suis également lancée, une petite rose sur le haut de la cuisse, à la limite du slip. Le tatoueur ne faisait pas ça très souvent, à cet endroit et sur une fille encore moins. Il fut surpris lorsque je lui ai demandé mais il l'a bien réussi. Les mecs ont regardé tout le temps, ça les a également surpris. Je faisais ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire, il n'y avait pas de limite.

Le dernier bar que nous avons écumé nous a réservé une surprise, nous sommes tombés sur des connaissances.

MT « Regardez, ce sont les filles de l'hôtel !

DW _ Moi je vais au bar. »

Je me suis installée sur un tabouret et j'ai commandé à boire. Les mecs se sont approchés de la table des filles.

MT « Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Marcus Taylor pour vous servir.

Jf1 _ Ah oui ! Les soldats ! Et bien vous tombez à pic, on fait un exposé sur le Vietnam.

AR _ A votre service.

MT _ On écoute vos questions. »

J'étais au bar, écoutant d'une oreille le type à ma droite et de l'autre la conversation des mecs, et c'est là que la petite blonde a soudainement pris un ton agressif.

Jf1 « Je voudrais savoir ce que ça fait de tuer des enfants et d'avoir les mains pleines de sang de bébé ? !

DP _ Quoi ? ! »

Dany est devenu blanc, Marcus a attrapé le bras de cette fille. Je me suis retournée, j'étais restée sans voie, je regardais la scène.

MT « Vous comprenez pas mademoiselle, on est en guerre ! Si on ne les tue pas, c'est eux qui le feront !

DP _ Et quand par hasard on tue un enfant, on en fait des cauchemars durant des mois !

Jf1 _ Lâchez-moi le bras, vous me faites mal !

Jf2 _ Lâchez-la !

JH _ Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Lâchez-là ! »

Un type à la table d'à côté avait pris la défense de la jeune fille. Ca a déclenché une bagarre générale. Les mecs ne tapent jamais les filles, mais moi je ne me suis pas privée. Je suis descendue de mon tabouret, je me suis approchée d'elle et je lui ai filé la plus grosse baffe de sa vie à cette blondinette. Ca l'a fait tomber sur les fesses, elle n'en revenait pas, elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça et ses copines sont restées sans voie. Nous sommes partis en courant quand le vent a commencé à tourner en notre défaveur.

Après avoir fait le plein d'alcool, notre chauffeur nous a déposé dans un parc et nous nous sommes installés juste à côté d'une fontaine. Nous étions finalement bien mieux seulement entre nous. Les réverbères faisaient des milliers de cristaux en se reflétant dans l'eau. J'ai couru pour prendre une douche froide sous les jets. Je buvais de la bière tout en tournant pour m'étourdir, ça me calmait, ça nous avait tous énervés. Je l'aurai bouffé cette connasse, je n'avais pas digéré ce qu'elle avait dit. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait connaître à la guerre, à ce qu'on faisait, ce qu'on devait supporter pour ne pas craquer ? ! Tous les politiciens, les journalistes, tous ne sauraient jamais tant qu'ils n'y seraient pas allés. Et puis cet homme qui nous balance à la gueule qu'il est contre la guerre ! Le Vietnam était devenu un sujet tabou, et personne ne savait comment en parler. Je n'ai cessé de boire jusqu'à ce que je tombe et c'est là que les gars m'ont repêchée. Je n'arrivais pas à me relever.

Quand nous sommes rentrés, nous n'étions pas net, nous chantions, et moi je pétais le feu. Nous avancions dans les couloirs de l'hôtel en nous tenant les uns aux autres. Nous étions tous bourrés, et je me suis couchée sur mon lit.

DW « Je n'arrive pas à enlever mes chaussures.

AR _ Attend, je vais t'aider.

DW _ Tu sais, je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Je n'arrêtais pas de parler, je leur fis une déclaration ce qui les fit bien marrer.

DW « Je vous aime aussi Dany, Marcus. Il est choux Myron.

MT _ Qui ?

DW _ Le lieutenant, t'y connais rien, pff ! »

Le lendemain, je me suis levée la dernière ils ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser dormir. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai été éblouie par la lumière, j'avais mal à la tête, et je ne me souvenais de pas grand chose contrairement à eux.

Je les ai rejoint au bord de la piscine, j'étais en short avec un gilet, je ne voulais pas me baigner et j'avais des lunettes pour me protéger du soleil.

AR « Dèb, tu sais que tu parles beaucoup quand t'es bourré ?

MT _ Alors, le lieutenant c'est ton type ? Je croyais que c'était moi. »

Je n'ai pas relevé les sarcasmes, ça servait à rien, et puis ça ne m'a pas trop dérangé, et de toute façon, je savais déjà qu'ils allaient me charrier encore longtemps à propos de ces aveux involontaires. Nous avons pris le petit déjeuné, pas moi, j'avais des nausées.

Nous avons ensuite accompagné Dany à l'hôpital pour qu'il dise au revoir à son père. Il y régnait une grande confusion, nous avons suivi le bruit et les docteurs jusqu'au 3ème étage, et c'est là nous avons franchi la même porte que Dany, 2 jours plus tôt.

Ca nous a fait un choc de voir tant de blessés, nous avions en face de nous les conséquences de ce conflit et peu être notre futur. Vivre comme ça, pas question, plutôt mourir, c'était une chose que je n'imaginais pas, une chose à laquelle nous ne pouvions pas penser en allant nous battre, sinon nous n'y serions jamais allés.

Il y avait une petite pièce vitrée dans le fond, les médicaments y étaient entreposés. Rudy Morales y tenait un infirmier en otage. Il avait disjoncté en apprenant la mort de son pote, Harold le grand brûlé, celui avec qui Dany avait discuté. Il était mort avant l'arrivée de sa mère, il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre.

Dany s'est tout de suite porté en avant, il se sentait impliqué, il a parlementé pour remplacer l'otage. Rudy a finalement accepté, et durant une demi-heure il lui a parlé. Il a finalement réussi à lui faire baisser son arme.

Le lendemain matin, nous repartions pour le Vietnam.

DP « Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit ce mec ?

MT _ Cassez-vous, barrez-vous tous…

AR _ …Avant d'y rester.

DW_ Moi j'aimerai pas qu'on me laisse tomber alors pas question que je leur fasse ça. »

Je suis montée dans l'appareil, et ils m'y ont rejoint juste après.

C'est lors de ce court séjour que nous nous sommes aperçu que nous n'étions plus de simples jeunes comme les autres, nous n'avions plus vraiment de rapport avec la population, et encore moins avec des jeunes de notre âge, nous n'avions plus les mêmes repairs. Le retour n'était pas comme nous le pensions.

Une étude a montré que 20 % des morts américains l'étaient à cause de tirs amis mal faits, l'office du département de la défense l'a estimé quand à lui à 3 %.

Plus de 134000 personnes militaires furent sévèrement blessés ou rendus infirmes durant la guerre du Vietnam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 11: Jordan**

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, nous avons appris qu'un nouveau allait arriver dans la section. Nous n'y avons pas tellement prêté attention. Nous formions un groupe compact, solidaire. Ce jour là, j'allais boire un coup avec Ruiz, et quelqu'un m'appela. Je me suis retournée, je n'ai pas compris. Une personne m'a soulevé pour me faire tourner.

JK « Déborah !

DW_ Jordan ! Mais…

JK _ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais en Europe ? !

DW_ …J'ai changé mes projets. »

J'étais complètement abasourdie et Ruiz me regardait avec des yeux ronds

Je ne sais pas comment il m'a reconnu, j'avais changé de coupe de cheveux, j'étais de dos, et techniquement je n'aurais pas du être là. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait fait ça, déjà je ne comprenais pas à l'époque il me connaissait peut être trop bien. Il aurait pu me retrouver dans une salle pleine et sombre en un rien de temps. Lui au contraire n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il était toujours aussi mignon, et même avec une coupe réglementaire. Ca faisait d'autant plus ressortir sa mâchoire carnassière. Il avait une petite lueur dans le regard, son beau regard marron, dont la profondeur était renforcée par ses longs cils. J'avais presque oublié ses beaux yeux.

Il m'a alors embrassé ça m'a surpris et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose. J'avais mes mains posées sur ses biceps et il me semblait plus musclé que dans mon souvenir, mais également moins balaise, ses muscles étaient plus secs. Il avait le visage amaigri en fait il avait maigri.

DW « Jordan, je te présente Ruiz Ruiz, voici Jordan. »

J'ai passé le reste de la journée seule avec lui à discuter. Nous avions tellement de temps à rattraper.

JK « Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais lancé dans la médecine.

DW_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

JK _ Sinon qu'est ce que tu ferais ici ? …Le journalisme ? …Non, ne me le dis pas.

DW_ Je me suis engagée.

JK _ Elle l'a dit. Tu m'en avais parlé, mais je croyais pas que…

DW_ T'es quand même pas devenu macho et sexiste ? !

JK _ Non, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est dangereux.

DW_ Merci, je sais.

JK _ Non, mais c'est que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne voudrais pas te perdre. Tu sais je t'ai écrit, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

DW_ Je n'ai écrit qu'à mes parents, j'ai eu tes lettres mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te répondre. Je suis désolée, en fait j'ai coupé les ponts avec beaucoup de monde, excepté avec Diane, tu te souviens d'elle ?

JK _ Oui. »

Nous avons passé quelques jours comme dans le passé, heureux, insouciants comme des enfants que nous n'étions plus. Nous avions même pris une chambre en ville que nous ne quittions presque pas de la journée, mais c'était différent même si nous avions retrouvé quelques vieilles habitudes. Jordan était différent, bizarre même, je ne comprenais plus toutes ses réactions. Peut être que ça venait de moi, ça venait peut être aussi du fait que nous avions chacun évolués de notre côté. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble et ça me permit de voir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu découvrir. Je ne pouvais pas le trahir, mais ça me faisait peur et j'avais peur que ça ne lui soit fatal, je savais quelles conséquences ça pouvait avoir.

Nous avons fini par partir en mission et mon anxiété a alors grandie.

Tout avait l'air de bien se passer, mais je le suivais de près, je ne le lâchais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Et il était surexcité, je ne voyais que ça, tout allait éclater.

Nous nous sommes fait attaquer, tout sembla aller si vite, et Jordan qui n'était plus là à côté de moi…

Le doc. était occupé, il y avait un blessé grave. Je n'y ais pas prêté attention, je cherchais Jordan, et puis, je me suis approché, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quand je l'ai vu si livide…Je suis tombée à genoux près de lui. Ils étaient tous autour de moi. J'ai essayée de contenir mes larmes mais je n'ai pas pu tenir longtemps, je me suis mise à pleurer et ça me brouillait la vue.

DW « Jordan, laisse pas tomber, il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas doc? »

Il n'a pas répondu, des bulles de sang sortaient par sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas parler. J'ai vu la réponse dans ses yeux, il savait qu'il allait mourir.

DW « Jordan, reste avec moi, je t'en prie Jordan, reste avec moi Jordan ! Bats-toi Jordan ! Non… »

Il me regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus vides, je l'avais pris dans mes bras et je le berçais. Je l'ai senti partir, puis ça a été fini. Il est mort dans mes bras. Un voile opaque a tout a coup recouvert mes sens. Nous sommes rentrés, je n'agissais pas de manière naturelle et ils l'ont remarqué. J'avais son sang sur les mains, sur mes vêtements. Tout a basculé, je ne me sentais pas bien en arrivant à la base. Je ne m'apercevais même pas qu'ils étaient inquiets pour moi.

AR « Dèb, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

DW_ …Quoi ? Non merci. »

Je n'entendais rien, je voyais leurs lèvres bouger, mais aucun son ne me parvenait. Je me concentrais mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je me suis senti faible tout à coup, il m'a semblé que Ruiz avait l'air inquiet, je devais certainement être livide. Le sol se mit à bouger, il s'inclina, ça se mit à tourner, un trou noir et puis plus rien.

Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, en sueur, le sergent était là, assis sur mon lit. Ils étaient tous là.

SA « Ca va ?

DW_ …Oui, dîtes moi que c'était un rêve.

SA _ Je suis désolée, c'est la triste réalité. Ecoute, tu vas prendre des vacances. Je t'ai trouvé un travail comme magasinière. Pour l'instant, tu te reposes. »

Cette nuit là, j'ai eu du mal à dormir. Je les ai vu partir au petit matin, je m'en voulais de les laisser partir alors que moi je restais là.

L'hélico les a déposés en pleine cambrousse. Ils progressaient depuis une heure quand ils se sont fait attaquer. Ils se sont retrouvés devant un front compact qui ne voulait rien lâcher. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, la situation s'était bloquée.

Un hélico à l'intérieur duquel il y avait un général, les survolait, supervisait leur progression.

LG « On a besoin de l'artillerie !

Rad_ Continuez, n'abandonnez pas !

SJ _ Je voudrais bien les voir à notre place !

SA _ On ne sait pas du tout où on va. »

Les Viets ont intensifié leurs tirs.

LG « Maintenant on sait.

Rad_ Continuez !

LG _ Nous sommes en train de nous faire tailler en pièce !

Rad_ Progressez ! C'est un ordre ! …2-6, on a essuyé une rafale, on rentre ! Terminé.

LG _ On se replie.

SA _ On va essayer. »

Ils ont fait demi tour et ont embarqué sous les tirs.

A son retour, le lieutenant est directement allé dans le bureau du général.

GG « Quelle belle démonstration !

LG _ Oh ! Ecoute, j'ai eu ma dose !

GG _ Lieutenant, quand je vous parle, vous êtes priés d'écouter ! Je te signale que tu as échappé à la cour martiale grâce à moi !

LG _ Il y a belle lurette que ma vie ne dépend plus de vous ! Alors on fait notre travail chacun de notre côté et on essaye de ne pas se rencontrer, ok ? ! »

Après avoir été réprimandé par ses supérieurs pour avoir désobéi, le lieutenant avait vu son père, le général Goldman. Il était à la retraite et avait une mission d'inspection, il en avait profité pour voir comment se débrouillait son fils.

Le lieutenant nous a ensuite rassemblés pour une réunion, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

MT « Lieutenant, c'est qui cet emmerdeur ? Ce général ?

LG _ Mon père ! »

En fait, le lieutenant ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais il s'était quelque peu écarté des règles fixées et inamovibles de l'armée pour s'adapter à la situation.

Il est sorti furieux, avec le sergent sur ses talons.

SA « Lieutenant, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète à propos de Knight.

LG _ Je vous suis…Hooke, comment se fait-il que les corps soient encore là ?

GI _ Il n'y avait plus de place dans l'hélico. »

Les corps étaient alignés sous une bâche en attendant d'être rapatriés. Quand le sergent trouva le corps de Jordan, il souleva une manche et…

LG « Des traces de piqûres.

SA _ Je vois pas comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ! C'était gros comme une maison, il était toujours excité.

LG _ On ne peut pas faire de la psychologie et la guerre en même temps. »

Au même moment, le général Goldman était sous notre tente. Il voulait voir comment nous nous comportions, comment était la section que commandait son fils.

GG « Garde à vous !

SJ _ Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est chez nous.

GG _ Qui est ce personnage sur ce poster ?

DW _ Jimmy Hendrix.

MT _ Il a été un grand militaire.

GG _ Sûrement pas dans cette tenue ! »

Le lieutenant entrait sous notre tente au moment où le général Goldman sortait.

GG « Je voudrais vous voir lieutenant. Dehors.

LG _ Oui…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

SJ _ C'est la fin de sa génération, il a du mal à s'y faire. »

Quand le lieutenant est sorti, les reproches ont recommencé.

GG « Je vois que cette compagnie est à l'image de son chef, en pleine déconfiture.

LG _ Tu vois, ce n'est pas comme à ton époque, le moindre pouce de terrain qu'on gagne un jour, on doit le rendre le lendemain. Tu imagines ce que ça peut nous faire ? ! »

Le lieutenant est parti en le laissant en plan.

Peu après, Ruiz m'avertit que le lieutenant désirait me voir, je devais le rejoindre sous sa tente. Ca m'a surpris mais j'y suis allée En fait, il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, savoir comment je me sentais.

Nous avons discutés un petit moment, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, je n'arrêtais pas de me mordre la lèvre inférieure et il le vit. Il sut me mettre en confiance et il fut très compréhensif, gentil, humain. Ce fut, comment dire, pendant ce court moment, il n'existait plus cette barrière officier/simple soldat, plus de hiérarchie, seulement un homme et une femme qui se regardaient dans les yeux et qui n'éprouvaient aucune gêne dans cet échange de regard. Ce fut bizarre, spécial, un moment qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui changea quelque chose. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, j'ai hésité 2 secondes, j'allais dire quelque chose et puis je suis sortie.

Je suis ensuite allée en ville pour m'isoler dans un bar.

J'étais là depuis à peine 10 minutes, quand le sergent Anderson est entré. Je n'aurais pas du aller dans notre bar habituel. Il s'est posé à côté de moi au comptoir.

SA « Je peux m'asseoir ?

DW_ Oui.

SA _ Deux bières…T'est au courant ?

DW_… De quoi parlez-vous ?

SA _ Il se droguait. »

Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me sentais coupable. Un court silence a suivi.

SA « Tu ne sais pas où on peut se fournir ?

DW _ Non, je sais qu'il y a de l'herbe, mais de la poudre…Vous savez, je viens d'un milieu aisé, et je n'y ai jamais vraiment été mêlée. En fait, à 15 ans j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on me change de lycée, et j'ai réussi.

J'ai atterrie dans un lycée public, je me suis fait des nouveaux amis, pas toujours très fréquentables aux yeux de mes parents. J'ai eu une copine, Alice, Alice Queens. Je l'ai découverte dans les toilettes du bahut avec une aiguille plantée dans le bras. Elle était morte d'une overdose et je n'avais rien vu. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne jamais y toucher…Sergent…

SA _Oui ?

DW _ …J'ai essayé de lui en parler, il était bizarre, et j'avais vu les traces de piqûres mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

SA _ Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais te présenter ton nouveau patron. »

Je l'ai suivi, nous sommes rentrés à la base, il m'a conduit du côté des fournitures j'étais au ravitaillement, sous les ordres du sergent Bexlet.

Mon nouveau job était cool, et je m'y suis bien adaptée. Le sergent venait souvent, il connaissait Bexlet.

Ce mardi là, il me dit de vérifier le nombre de caisses, et donc, pendant une de leurs discussions, c'est ce que je fis. Quand Bexlet est revenu…

SB « Je t'ai dit de compter les caisses, pas de les vérifier.

DW_ Pardon. »

Le lendemain, je me suis aperçu que les caisses avaient disparues.

DW « Sergent, où sont passées les caisses ?

SB _ Elles sont parties cette nuit, comme prévu. J'ai une tonne de paperasse, alors si tu veux, tu peux partir.

DW _ Merci. »

J'ai rencontré Ruiz, et Taylor. Nous sommes allés boire un coup en ville, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser toute seule. Bien sûr, au bout de 5 minutes, ils avaient chacun une fille dans les bras mais nous étions ensemble.

Nous discutions, mais j'étais ailleurs, et j'ai bloqué sur le barman, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est ainsi que j'ai repéré son petit manège, il vendait de la drogue aux GIs. J'ai suivi ce mec jusque dans les toilettes, il se piquait. Je suis retourné à la table, Bexlet est alors arrivé, et il s'est mis à discuter avec le barman. Ils avaient l'air de connivence. J'ai laissé les mecs, en leur disant que j'avais quelque chose à vérifier. Je voulais suivre Bexlet.

Ils ont trouvé ça bizarre alors ils m'ont suivi, et ils m'ont vu me faire attraper par des Viets. Ils sont rentrés tous les 2 à la base, avertir le lieutenant et le sergent. Quand Anderson est allé prévenir le lieutenant, celui-ci discutait encore avec son père.

SA « Mon lieutenant ?

LG _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

SA _ C'est Wilson, elle a des problèmes, elle est en ville.

GG _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

LG _ T'es en mission d'information, alors tu vas être informé. »

Au même moment en ville…

DW « Alors Bexlet, ça rapporte tant que ça de vendre des grenades aux Viets et de la dope aux GIs ?

SB _ Tu n'aurait pas dû te mêler de ça Wilson ! »

Les autres venaient d'arriver en ville. Ils sont entrés dans le bar dans lequel nous étions quelque temps auparavant.

MT « Ca sent le western.

SA _ J'ai l'impression que toute la ville est à nos trousses.

GG _ Où est la police militaire ?

LG _ Il n'y en a pas, cette ville échappe à tout contrôle la nuit. »

Quand ils sont entrés dans le bar, un GI sniffait de la coke sur le comptoir.

SA « Soldat, j'te fais pas de dessin, tu lâches ça tout de suite !

LG _ Je voudrais savoir où est le GI qui était avec ces 2 hommes. »

Le barman n'a rien dit, le lieutenant s'énerva et sortit son flingue.

LG « Tu vas l'ouvrir ou c'est moi qui t'ouvre un trou dans la tête ? !

GG _ Arrête Myron !

LG _ On n'est pas en 44 à Paris ! Allez accouche !

Vib _ Papassan, c'est papassan !

LG _ C'est papassan le fournisseur ? »

Ils sont entrés en force chez papassan. Ils ont défoncé la porte, et l'ont trouvé assis par terre il lui ont mis un M16 sur la tempe.

Vip « Ne me faites pas de mal, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme.

SA _ Et bien vieil homme, si jamais tu fais du mal à Wilson, tu vas le regretter.

Vip _ Je ne suis qu'un homme d'affaire, voyez le sergent Bexlet.

SA _ C'est Bexlet qui a enlevé Wilson ?

Vip _ Oui, il est dans l'entrepôt d'à côté. »

Ils ont surpris Bexlet en train de monter dans sa jeep, il était sur le point de rentrer à la base.

SA « Tu es tombé bien bas mon pauvre Bexlet. !

SB _ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

SA _ Où est Wilson ?

LG _ Ils sont capables de la tuer !

SB _ Derrière l'entrepôt.

SA _ Taylor, tiens-le en joue. »

Dans l'entrepôt, c'était la panique, ils m'avaient déjà arraché ma chemise, je criais, je hurlais et personne ne voulait m'entendre. Chaque coup que je leur donnais, m'était rendu 2 fois plus fort j'essayais de garder ma lucidité. Je me débattais mais ils ont réussi à me coincer par terre, ils étaient 2 pour me tenir, j'allais me faire violer, je le voyais dans leurs yeux, et j'étais terrorisée.

Mes hurlements n'y feraient rien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont arrivés, il était temps, les viets avaient déjà leur pantalon sur les chevilles et ils commençaient à me dégrafer le mien.

LG « Les mains en l'air ! »

Les Viets n'ont pas obtempérés, ils n'ont pas eu le temps, et ils se sont fait abattre un par un. Je ne sais même pas si les mecs avaient l'intention de leur laisser une chance en fait. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à se servir de moi comme bouclier. C'est allé très vite. Après que ça se soit terminé, le lieutenant s'est doucement approché de moi, j'ai rapidement agrafé mon pantalon et j'ai refermé ma chemise pour me couvrir. Je m'étais tue, j'avais réussis à arrêter de pleurer. Il m'a aidé à me relever, c'est alors que Ruiz s'est porté en avant, il m'a pris par la taille pour me soutenir, le lieutenant s'est alors trouvé évincé.

SA « On y va. »

Entre temps, la nuit était tombée. Nous sommes rentrés. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais l'impression d'être sale, ils avaient posés leurs mains sur moi, et la première chose que je fis, ce fut de prendre une douche. Je me suis frotté la peau jusqu'au sang, je me suis presque arrachée les lèvres, ils m'avaient embrassé arggg ! Et puis j'ai laissé l'eau couler le long de mon corps, un moment infini, je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps ça a duré.

J'ai arrêté l'eau et c'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit, juste à l'entrée des douches, je suis restée sans rien faire. C'était le lieutenant, et je ne sais pourquoi, je le savais déjà. J'avais la tête appuyée contre le mur et je n'ai pas bougé. J'étais nue mais je ne me sentais pas gênée face à lui.

LG « Wilson, ça va ? …Déborah ?

DW_ …Non, pas vraiment. »

Je me suis remise à pleurer, il y avait un trop plein qu'il fallait que j'évacue. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J'avais eu peur de très nombreuses fois depuis que j'étais ici, mais là c'était différent, une peur différente, plus personnelle, intime.

DW « Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps…

LG _ Mais on est arrivé à temps. Arrête de pleurer."

Il a hésité, puis il est entré dans la douche collective. Il s'est doucement approché de moi, et m'a enveloppée dans ma serviette. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés et j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, je ne pleurais plus. Je me suis blottie dans ses bras, il a resserré son étreinte, m'a serré contre lui, et m'a embrassé l'épaule. Je suis restée un petit moment comme ça, j'étais bien là, protégée. Et puis il a senti que je voulais me dégager, rentrer et aller me coucher, alors il m'a laissé partir. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je l'ai laissé seul sous la douche, il était tout mouillé.

Durant tout ce temps, nous n'avions échangé aucune parole.

Ils ont tous fait des efforts pour que je me sente mieux. Je me suis remise grâce à eux.

J'étais très entourée, notamment par Myron. Il se faisait très discret, mais c'était le plus présent. Nous étions de plus en plus proche, nous discutions beaucoup, nous sortions même quelques fois, alors que nous n'aurions pas dû.

Ce jour là, j'avais passé la soirée avec Myron, nous étions allés manger en ville et nous avions passé un très bon moment. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas aller plus loin qu'un baiser lorsqu'il m'avait raccompagné. Il ne m'avait pas laissé devant la tente bien entendu mais il m'avait raccompagné quand même. C'est là qu'à eu lieu notre premier baiser.

Notre premier baiser, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, ça me surprit. Puis il se recula et me regarda. Je n'ai rien fait ni dit un mot, je ne savais pas trop, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Il n'a rien dit et il m'a laissé là. Je crois avoir vu de l'inquiétude dans son regard, à cet instant il a du se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Cette situation était ambiguë, nous ne savions pas vraiment où nous allions tout était en suspend et aucun de nous savait qui ferait le premier pas, et surtout quand et si ça aurait lieu.

Lui avait fait le 1er pas en m'embrassant, était ce à moi d'enchaîner ou bien… Je ne savais pas, il était mon supérieur, nous étions dans la même section…

Je suis entré sous ma tente, je me suis couchée. J'étais dans mes draps et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je regardais en l'air, dans le noir et les ronflements des mecs ne m'aidaient pas vraiment. Tous étaient endormis et je me suis relevée, je ne pouvais pas dormir comme ça, rester là. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me suis rapidement rhabillée et je suis sortie.

J'ai traversé une partie du camp en rasant les murs et je suis entrée sous sa tente, je l'ai regardé dormir quelques secondes. J'ai encore hésité, puis je me suis déshabillée et je me suis ensuite glissée dans son lit, tout contre lui.

C'est là que je l'ai réveillé, il n'avait pas réellement réagi à cette intrusion dans ses draps. Je l'ai regardé, il était tellement mignon, et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser tout doux, léger il n'a pas compris tout de suite, il a cligné des yeux et il m'a regardé. Il m'a alors embrassé. D'un coup il a paru être complètement réveillé. Il avait passé ses bras autour de moi et me tenait serré contre lui. Il me fit basculer sur lui, ses mains fermement posées sur mes hanches. Il me regardait dans les yeux et il a vu cette petite lueur qui lui disait 'vas-y' il a alors reprit ma bouche de plus belle.

Cette nuit là fut le réel départ à notre relation.

J'ai du me relever plus tard dans la nuit pour retourner sous ma tente, avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Lorsque je me suis recouchée dans mon lit, j'étais aux anges. Je souriais comme une débile et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

Je m'étais remise plus vite que je croyais, le malaise que je ressentais, c'était de la culpabilité. Je me sentais coupable, coupable vis à vis de Jordan. Peut être que si j'avais réagi différemment, il serait encore en vie.

En fait, j'ai compris par la suite que j'avais cru retrouver quelque chose qui n'existait plus, nous avions rompu, j'avais rompu pour m'engager et j'avais facilement coupé les ponts avec lui. Il appartenait à mon passé, et je désirais plus que tout avancer.

Myron avait su me convaincre, me rassurer aussi, et ce sentiment s'était envolé.

Je me sentais bien avec lui, le fait que nous devions rester discrets était quelque chose d'excitant, ça pimentait les choses même si ce n'était pas toujours facile à gérer. Personne n'était au courant, même si je crois que le sergent se doutait de quelque chose.

Le général devait repartir 3 jours après cette fameuse nuit, et c'est Myron qui alla le conduire à son hélico.

Il trouva son père sous sa tente, assis sur son lit, en train de regarder une photo. Myron devait avoir 12 ans, il posait avec ses parents.

LG « Pa' ! …Je me souviens de cette photo, maman l'avait aussi. Elle la regardait souvent en se demandant pourquoi. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais compris.

GG _ Tu te trompes, elle avait trop bien compris, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, elle ne m'a rien dit. Quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus que pleurer. »

La mère de Myron était morte 5 ans auparavant et ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Myron en voulait à son père d'avoir fait passer sa carrière avant sa famille.

Myron et son père ont réussi à se parler, se dire des choses importantes qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dis, les non-dits qui avaient pourri leur relation. Le général avoua à son fils qu'il était malade, ça les rapprocha. Ils n'allaient pas passer le temps qui leur restait à se haïr.

On estime qu'en 1970, 10 à 15 % des troupes américaines servant au Sud Vietnam étaient accro à l'héroïne ou autre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 12: La quille**

Ce jour là, nous étions en mission. Nous avancions lentement lorsque notre éclaireur stoppa net. C'était la première fois que Johns était à se poste et le fait de se retrouver devant une mare de sang avec un corps désarticulé, le fit bloquer ce qui est normal. Nous sommes repartis après avoir examiné les environs, il n'y avait rien. Johns n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme il avait tenu à rester à son poste, le sergent n'a rien dit. 5 minutes à peine après notre macabre découverte, il se fit avoir par un piège à con, un « booby trap ». Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, aucune réaction, en une demie fraction de seconde il était mort.

Taylor était le deuxième éclaireur, c'était donc à lui de passer le premier, il devait nous ouvrir la marche, et il était à 2 jours de la quille alors nous avons tous refusé qu'il remplace Johns.

Nous étions prêts à prendre sa place pour éviter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est vrai, c'était un poste d'autant plus dangereux qu'il était en première ligne. Ca aurait été trop con de se faire buter si prêt du but, si prêt de rentrer. Mais il est têtu cet enfoiré, il nous a tenu tête, il n'a pas voulu céder et il a gagné. Nous ne pouvions pas l'attacher alors…nous avons prié.

Nous sommes donc repartis, d'autant plus attentifs à notre environnement.

C'est là que nous avons repéré un boumker, eux aussi nous avaient vu, nous avaient ils également entendus ? On ne savait pas, en tout cas, ça s'est mis à tirer dans tous les sens, ça dura un moment. Les choses n'avançaient pas, les forces étaient égales, le front était bloqué et ça commençait à durer. Ce genre de situation n'était pas pour nous rassurer, bien au contraire. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses, ils pouvaient appeler des renforts ou autre… C'est alors que Marcus est parti. Il a prit une initiative, sans rien dire. Il a enlevé son paquetage et a pris le lance-roquette avec lui, il s'est faufilé, les a pris à revers, a contourné par la gauche et a tiré. Il n'a eu besoin que d'un coup pour les dégommer, il a bien visé et ça n'a pas traîné. On a ensuite regardé les environs pour voir s'il n'y avait plus de risque, il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. C'était bon.

Marcus a ensuite couru et a traversé la zone qui le séparait du boumker, a grimpé sur le toit, ou du moins ce qui en restait, ça fumait encore et il a alors commencé à hurler. Il gueulait qu'il était le meilleur, qu'il rentrait au pays, qu'il avait survécu à ce putain de pays et que c'était génial.

Il paraissait vraiment heureux, et nous étions content pour lui. Nous le regardions en souriant.

Nous avons ensuite appelé l'hélico sur la piste de retour, l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue ce qui ne nous empêchait pas de faire attention.

Dans l'hélico du retour, c'était la fête, Marcus rentrait au pays, en un seul morceau. Horn s'est mis à jouer de l'harmonica et nous avons tous chantés. Ca faisait du bien de décompresser. Nous apprécions ces quelques rares moments.

A peine avait-on posé le pied à la base que le sergent recruteur Carlton était déjà sur le pied de guerre, il voulait Taylor. C'était un homme d'une 40taine d'années, quelque peu bedonnant, pas méchant, on voyait bien que le terrain, il ne connaissait plus. Son job le rendait antipathique pour beaucoup de monde.

Il alla tâter le terrain auprès du sergent Anderson, histoire de savoir où il allait avec Marcus.

SR « Dis Anderson, tu crois que Taylor voudrait rempiler ?

SA _ Je ne crois pas non. »

Il s'est ensuite approché de Marcus, il y allait toujours, même s'il avait peu de chance, il pouvait toujours avoir une bonne surprise. Anderson observa la scène de loin et il en rigolait d'avance.

SR « Dis-moi Taylor, il paraît que t'es un très bon soldat.

MT _ Ouais ! Il paraît.

SR _ Tu sais, la carrière militaire offre des avantages.

MT_ Pas question, j'ai une copine qui m'attend. Je préfère encore rouler un patin à Ho Chi Minh. »

Marcus avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il planta le sergent recruteur en se marrant.

Nous nous sommes tous rués au réfectoire, il était l'heure de manger, et nous avions vraiment faim. Nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de ranger nos sacs, nous les avons jetés à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Du fait que nous venions de rentrer de mission, nous avons eu le droit de passer en premier, devant tout le monde, et nous ne nous sommes pas privés. Nous avons bousculé tous ceux qui étaient là, nous étions sans gêne.

Les autres nous regardaient un peu agacés. Nous nous sommes installés tous ensemble, à la même table.

La bouffe était moyenne, purée, petit pois, viande en sauce, rien de transcendant. Là dessus, Scott a commencé à philosopher sur ce thème, et à énumérer les différentes sortes de pois qui existaient, petit pois, pois chiche, pois mange tout, pois de senteur…et bien d'autres. Il était très sérieux. Nous l'écoutions en nous demandant s'il se foutait de nous ou pas, il avait très souvent des sujets de conversation plutôt bizarre.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant, et puisque Scott les aimait tant, Ruiz lui a envoyé sa ration dans la tête. Nous avions besoin de décompresser et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Baker a riposté, et c'est Horn qui a tout reçu. J'ai explosé de rire et je ne fus pas la seule.

Pour se venger Horn m'écrasa de la purée sur le visage, là je ne rigolais plus du tout, la surprise m'a laissé sans voie, la bouche grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sortait. Il allait me le payer.

Ca a ensuite vite viré en bataille rangée, la nourriture s'est mise à voler dans tous les sens, les mecs des autres tables en ont reçu et ils nous ont tous pris pour cible. Ils étaient tous contre nous. Ca a continué jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien à lancer, et que nous cassions la table. Nous avons tous fini par terre, c'était dégueulasse, il y en avait partout, jusque dans nos vêtements. Une douche s'imposait sérieusement.

Nous rigolions comme des fous et nous avons carrément hurlé de rire lorsque nous avons vu la tête des autres types qui attendaient d'être servis. Les pauvres, ils attendaient leur tour, affamés, et voilà ce que nous faisions de notre nourriture. En fait, tout le monde nous regardait avec un air…

Quelque part, nous étions dans le même cas qu'eux car nous n'avions pas beaucoup mangé, tout se trouvait sur nous, sur les murs, par terre. Qu'est ce qu'on a pu rigoler ! Après nous avons dû tout nettoyer, et ce fut long et surtout nettement moins drôle. Mais en fait, on s'en foutait, nous avons également pris ça à la rigolade. Nous faisions les cons, on était jeune.

Ce soir là, nous avons fait une petite fête pour le départ de Marcus, un truc entre nous dans un coin du baraquement prévu pour la détente. Nous lui avons remis son bâton pour sa quille. C'était son cadeau d'adieu, une tradition pour tous les partants. Il devait le garder jusqu'à son départ et serait ensuite donné au prochain type qui serait proche de la quille.

En fin de soirée, il est sorti du baraquement, imbibé, son bâton dans la main droite, une bière dans la main gauche. Nous avons comprit qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler, de rester un peu seul, nous ne l'avons donc pas accompagné. C'est là qu'une bombe explosa tout près, dans le camp. Heureusement il n'y eut aucun blessé.

C'était la deuxième fois depuis peu de temps que des bombes explosaient dans le camp, et ça commençait à poser de sérieux problèmes. Ca démontrait la faiblesse de notre système de sécurité.

Après la soirée, je suis allée retrouver Myron sous sa tente j'étais impatiente à l'idée de la voir mais lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'était pas là. J'étais surprise qu'il ne soit pas là, on n'avait pas explicitement dit qu'on allait se voir mais pour moi c'était une évidence. Je suis restée quelques secondes à regarder l'intérieur de sa tente, il faisait sombre, qu'est ce que j'espérais qu'il apparaisse ?

J'ai soudain senti des mains glisser sous mon T-shirt je souriais, je savais que c'était lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon ventre glissèrent sur mes seins, j'avais basculé la tête à l'arrière et il m'embrassait dans le cou. Il me fit relever mes bras et mon T-shirt passa par dessus ma tête. Je n'avais pas bougé, il me contourna pour se mettre devant moi. Il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me posa sur sa table. Là il s'accroupit devant moi et commença à défaire mes chaussures. Je le regardais faire, lorsqu'il relevait la tête, on se souriait, je me mordais la lèvre inférieur tellement j'étais impatiente. Quand il eut fini, il se releva, je lui fis passer son T-shirt par dessus la tête et il s'allongea sur moi. Nous étions sur sa table, ses papiers étaient éparpillés partout par terre et sous nos corps. J'aimais tellement sentir nos peaux l'un contre l'autre.

J'aimais également ce moment après l'amour, celui où il était encore en moi, couché sur moi, étalé de tout son poids, mes bras l'enserrant. Lorsque la température est redescendue, il s'est levé, il a attrapé une couverture qui se trouvait sur son lit et il l'a posé sur nous Nous sommes restés comme ça un petit moment, avant que je doive partir. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais il le fallait. Ca me rendait un peu triste, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. J'aurais voulu une fois me réveiller dans ses bras mais on ne pouvait pas.

Le lendemain, Marcus alla rendre de la paperasse et également téléphoner à sa copine Louise pour lui annoncer son retour prochain. Il ne nous en parlait presque pas, c'est ça les garçons. Les autres mecs ne parlaient pas de leur copine non plus et puis la fidélité à longue distance…c'est dur.

Taylor eut une très mauvaise nouvelle, « quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent », Louise s'était mise en ménage avec un type qui avait un boulot régulier, lui. Sous-entendu, contrairement à Marcus. Ils se sont engueulés au téléphone, elle en avait eu marre d'attendre, en même temps, je la comprends, vu l'intérêt qu'il paraissait lui porter... Il ne l'appelait pas souvent, quant aux lettres, il n'en envoyait quasiment pas. Ils se sont fait des tas de reproches au téléphone, et il a raccroché, furieux. C'était fini, comme de nombreuses relations entre des soldats partis au Vietnam et leurs copines restées aux Etats Unis.

Ca entama son moral, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il n'en revenait pas, un pans de l'image de son retour qu'il s'était fabriqué au fil du temps venait de s'écrouler.

Cet après-midi là, nous avons eu une attaque sérieuse, les Viets s'introduisirent jusque dans l'enceinte de la base, et il s'est avéré que c'est notre section qui s'en est occupé, assez facilement d'ailleurs.

Lorsque tout s'est fini, nous avons eu droit à une salve d'applaudissements de la part de tous ceux qui étaient autour.

Marcus venait de rendre son arme, ça lui avait fait mal au cœur, c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un certain temps, notre arme devient une partie de nous, elle ne nous quitte jamais. Il aurait aimé être encore avec nous, participer à cette action mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il faisait parti des mecs qui nous observaient.

Il était partagé, tenaillé par de nombreuses émotions, envie de rester avec nous, envie de partir parce qu'il détestait ce pays. Mais ça non plus il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait tellement dit qu'il ne voulait pas se réengager qu'il aurait eu l'impression de…il ne savait plus. La section continuerait, avec ou sans lui, et ça le rendait malheureux, car nous étions devenus sa famille. Une section c'est une famille, avec des liens profonds qui nous unissent, bien plus solide que la seule période du Vietnam c'est une relation pour la vie.

Ce soir là, une bouteille à la main, il alla au bureau du sergent recruteur. Carlton était ravi, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait quant à Marcus, il cherchait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le lendemain, il vint nous voir, il était tout affolé.

MT « Sergent, votre copain m'a embobiné ! J'ai même prêté serment, j'étais bourré !

DW _ On peut rien faire sergent ?

MT _ Mais non, ils ont mon nom et ma signature !

AR _ Il faut faire quelque chose !

SA _ C'est le meilleur sergent recruteur, le meilleur arnaqueur. »

Le sergent s'est levé pour aller voir Carlton, il avançait d'un pas décidé et nous étions sur ses talons. Nous voulions savoir ce qu'il en était et ce qu'il allait faire.

SC « Vous allez vous le faire ce rat ? !

SA _ Bien vu ! »

Leur rencontre faillit être explosive. Le sergent recruteur soutenait qu'il n'avait ni forcé, ni arnaqué Taylor.

Il disait que Taylor était venu tout seul, de son plein gré mais Anderson n'y croyait pas. La situation n'avança pas, Marcus en avait repris pour un an, c'était un fait.

Comme nous ne pouvions rien faire légalement et que Carlton ne voulait rien lâcher, nous avons décidé de réagir illégalement. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire.

Nous avons combiné une arnaque pour récupérer son dossier. Pour cela, il fallait que nous arrivions à faire sortir le sergent Carlton de son bureau.

Nous avons trouvé une solution plutôt facilement. Il fut convenu que Dany et Marvin devraient se battre juste devant son bureau, dans le but qu'il sorte. Une excuse bidon fut trouvée, ils se battraient pour une fille Marvin la traiterait de tous les noms bien entendu, il se la serait faite, et Dany quant à lui défendrait son honneur, amour oblige.

Ca marcha, attiré par le bruit, Carlton sortit de son baraquement pour savoir ce qui se passait, et aussi pour regarder la bagarre, un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. 2 types qui se tapent dessus, c'est généralement plutôt marrant, donc personne ne les sépara. Nous comptions là-dessus

A peine Carlton était-il sorti que Ruiz et moi nous nous sommes introduit dans son bureau. Nous avons eu un peu de mal à forcer le tiroir des dossiers de réengagement.

DW « Ruiz, dépêche-toi !

AR _ Ma spécialité c'est les bagnoles, pas les coffres ! »

Nous avons quand même réussi à avoir ce que nous voulions. Il m'a donné le dossier et je l'ai planqué le sous mon T-shirt.

Quand nous sommes ressortis, nous avons essayé de faire des signes aux mecs pour qu'ils stoppent tout mais ils ne nous voyaient pas nous avons arrêté la bagarre, nous avons été obligés de nous interposer, moi je retenais Johnson et Ruiz tenait Dany. Bien que le combat était feint, il fallait donner le change et les mecs ont fini par se donner de vrais coups, et nous avons vraiment du les séparer. Ils auraient certainement quelques égratignures.

Nous sommes finalement repartis tous les 4. Ils semblaient s'être subitement réconciliés.

Ca n'a pas dû paraître très crédible, c'était même un peu louche, mais personne n'a rien dit.

Pendant ce temps, Taylor était allé récupérer son arme à l'armurerie. En fait, elle lui avait manqué, et il était très content, mais devant nous, il jouait le type déprimé.

Lorsqu'il est entré dans notre baraquement, nous étions tous là, nous l'attendions, impatient à l'idée de voir sa tête. Nous étions tout excité. Il eut une sacrée surprise. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu dire si son visage exprimait la joie.

DW « Tiens, voilà un cadeau de tes potes.

MT _ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

SJ _ Ton acte de réengagement mon frère !

MT _ Quoi ? ! Comment ?

AR _ Tu rentres au pays ! »

Nous l'avons déchiré devant lui, c'était la fête dans le baraquement.

Son hélico partait cet après midi là, en fin de journée. Nous l'avons aidé à faire son sac, et nous l'avons tous accompagné jusqu'à l'appareil pour lui dire au revoir. Ca faisait plaisir, au moins l'un d'entre nous allait s'en sortir vivant.

Quand il a pris son « taxi », j'ai eu la larme à l'œil, je pensais ne plus le revoir. Nous avons vu l'hélico s'envoler dans un nuage de poussière, nous sommes restés à regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les arbres et nous sommes partis.

Nous avions nous aussi fait nos sacs, nous devions changer de base. Nous allions monter dans notre camion quand le sergent Carlton est arrivé furieux.

SR « Anderson !

SA _ Qui c'est ? ! Mais c'est le sergent recruteur ! On dit bonjour au sergent.

TS _ Bonjour sergent ! »

Nous lui avons tous dit bonjour en cœur, il voyait que nous nous foutions de lui, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

SR « Anderson, je sais que c'est toi qui as piqué le dossier de Taylor.

SA _ Là il faudra le prouver Carlton ! »

Nous avions raconté au sergent ce que nous avions manigancé, juste avant d'emmener Marcus à son hélico il se marrait en entendant l'histoire. Il était fier de nous.

Les 2 sergents étaient vraiment très énervés, tellement remontés l'un contre l'autre qu'une bagarre éclata entre eux deux.

Ca couvait depuis si longtemps, que ça devait péter un jour ou l'autre et ce fut ce jour là. Ce n'était pas seulement l'histoire de Taylor, ça remontait à bien avant.

Ca attira une foule nombreuse, comme d'habitude mais personne n'osa les arrêter. Ils étaient les plus gradés de cet attroupement alors nous avons laissé faire.

Carlton avait le dessus, indéniablement, et soudain Taylor est apparu, et les a séparés.

SA « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Taylor ?

MT _ J'ai rempilé volontairement, il ne m'a pas roulé.

SR _ Tu vois que je n'avais pas menti.

AR _ Pourquoi t'a menti ?

MT _ Vous êtes ma seule famille. Personne ne m'attend là-bas. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

DW _ Tu vas revenir c'est tout. »

Il a fallu refaire les papiers de réengagement de Marcus puis nous avons pris la route.

Nous sommes partis tous ensemble, en camion. Marcus avait retrouvé son environnement, ses potes, nous, sa famille quoi. Il souriait, et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il avait retrouvé son arme, et il la tenait comme on tient son jouet préféré. Bizarre cet attachement à nos armes. Ca venait certainement du fait que c'était notre protection, le dernier rempart.

Le sergent quant à lui, faisait la tête.

Il était dégoûté, parce que, premièrement, il s'était trompé par rapport à Carlton, il avait eu tord en face de ce type, et il avait horreur de ça.

Deuxièmement, sans l'intervention de Taylor, il se serait pris une raclée. Carlton était plus fort et là il était bien obligé de l'avouer.

Et troisièmement, il s'était fait mettre une beigne. Son œil avait viré, il serait bientôt au beurre noir, et ça foutait mal, surtout pour un sous officier.

Il regardait Taylor, l'air de dire « toi et tes conneries ! », je crois qu'il s'en voulait également beaucoup.

Nous, ça nous faisait bien rigoler, même Myron avait un petit sourire inscrit sur les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais ça se voyait quand même. Du moins, moi je le voyais.

Le trajet s'est déroulé tout le long dans cette ambiance bon enfant, et ça faisait du bien.

40 % des soldats tués au Vietnam le furent durant les 3 premiers mois de leur service.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 13: Les Catous**

Ce jour là, nous étions en mission, nous devions faire une reconnaissance de la région et nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Ce n'était pas nouveau, nous avions l'habitude mais là, nous étions moins nombreux, encerclés, en fait, avec du recul, nous étions bons pour l'abattoir, heureusement pour nous, c'était une chose à laquelle nous ne pensions pas sur le moment.

Là, les Viets se sont tout à coup repliés. Sur le coup, c'est ce que nous avons cru, parce que nous n'avons rien entendu, aucun bruit, les Viets ne tiraient plus. Nous n'avons rien compris.

Le sergent s'était avancé plus ou moins à découvert pour voir ce qui s'était passé, nous l'attendions en arrière, prêt à intervenir, observant les alentours lorsqu'il nous a appelé. Il nous a crié qu'ils étaient tous morts, nous nous sommes approchés, et nous avons pu voir qu'ils avaient été tués à l'aide de fléchettes. C'est pour cela que nous n'avions rien entendu, le problème, c'est que nous n'avions rien vu non plus. Ca nous a quelque peu effrayé.

C'est là que des types, des montagnards, nous sont tombés dessus, encerclés, nous ne pouvions qu'obtempérer. Nous les avons reconnus à leurs tenues bien particulières. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, du moins ils ne semblaient pas l'être, mais ce n'était pas rassurant quand même. Ils ne parlaient que leur dialecte, ils ne nous avaient pas parlé, nous n'utilisions que les signes pour échanger. Ils nous ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on les suive.

Ils nous ont conduits jusqu'à leur village quelques kilomètres plus au sud. Ils nous menaient à la pointe de leurs armes (arcs, flèches et fléchettes) On ne voulait rien tenter, on avait vu l'efficacité avec laquelle ils s'étaient débarrassé des Viêt-Congs.

AR « D'après toi, c'est quoi ces mecs ?

HO _ Ce sont sûrement des Catous, une population aborigène. »

Arrivés à leur village, ils nous ont fait nous arrêter au milieu du village, à côté d'une énorme marmite.

MT « En fait, j'ai la pénible impression qu'on va servir de plat de résistance. »

Le village était relativement grand, il y avait beaucoup d'espace entre chaque case et avait une forme générale plutôt circulaire, rien à voir avec les villages vietnamiens que nous connaissions.

Un homme blanc est alors sorti d'une case un peu plus grande il avait la 30taine, faisait dans les 1 mètre 90, le crâne rasé, il était costaud et vêtu comme les Catous, il portait juste un sarong et des colliers . Il parlait avec un Catou, beaucoup plus petit, plus vieux, il avait un air débonnaire, c'était certainement le chef.

DP « Et, regardez !

SA _ On dirait un Américain.

HO _ En tout cas, il parle leur dialecte.

MT _ Ce n'est pas net tout ça, c'est complètement zarbi. »

Ce grand type ainsi que le plus petit se sont approchés, Myron s'est avancé vers eux.

CK « Bonjour, voici le chef du village, Chronoun. Qui êtes vous ?

LG _ Lieutenant Goldman, 1er détachement, 3ème bataillon du 44 d'infanterie, 196ème brigade d'infanterie légère. Qui êtes vous ?

CK _ Kathim.

LG _ Kathim ? Juste Kathim ?

CK _ C'est un nom Catou, j'appartiens à cette tribu. Que faisiez-vous ?

LG _ On a toutes les raisons de croire que les Viêt-Congs transitent dans le coin.

CK _ Ils vous ont attaqués ?

LG _ Oui, et les Catous nous ont sauvé la mise. Nous vous en remercions.

CK _ Ne me remerciez pas, je vous aurais laissé vous débrouiller seuls, mais le chef est toujours content de saigner des porcs. Il a les mêmes pensées pour les troupes gouvernementales, mais il a un petit faible, il aime les Américains. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais ne profitez pas de notre hospitalité.

MT _ Il respire le mal cet oiseau là. »

Nous les avions entendus, tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que ce type n'était pas très engageant.

Myron a pris la radio pour signaler où nous étions et comment nous allions. On nous a ordonné de rester où nous étions, et également mettre un programme sur pied pour que les Catous puissent se défendre de manière autonome et moderne. L'armée voulait que nous en fassions nos alliers.

Le lendemain nous avons donc été livré en armes dans le but de leur apprendre à se battre. Un hélico nous a apporté les caisses. Ca nous a surpris, nous allions leur donner des armes ?

DP « Dis, c'est pas vrai qu'on va leur filer des armes ?

DW _ Si, des mitrailleuses, des mortiers et des M16. »

Lorsque Kathim a ouvert les caisses, nous avons bien vu sur son visage que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

CK « Vous pouvez renvoyer ces armes.

LG _ Dites au chef qu'avec ces armes vous pourrez défendre votre village.

CK_ Mais vous ne comprenez pas, personne ne fait attention à eux avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches, mais avec de vraies armes, on va les prendre pour cible.

LG _ Dites-le au chef.

SA _ Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

LG _ Mais c'est l'occasion pour ce peuple d'entrer dans le XXème siècle ! »

Le chef accepta les armes, il était tout content de recevoir de l'aide de la part de ses amis Américains.

Nous avons dû leur apprendre à s'en servir. Nous avions mis sur pied des petits groupes de travail. Les débuts ne furent pas évidents du tout. Nous avons bien failli avoir un ou deux accidents, mais heureusement pour nous, Kathim veillait au grain. Ruiz s'occupait et supervisait l'entraînement des futurs mitrailleurs. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux faillit tous nous tuer avec son arme. Ce Catou s'était laissé entraîner par son arme, celle-ci s'est emballée parce qu'il avait laissé son doigt trop longtemps appuyé sur la gâchette. Tout le monde s'était aplati, ne sachant pas comment atteindre ce type armé.

Kathim a accourut, lui a arraché l'arme des mains et a engueulé Ruiz, lui disant qu'on ne confiait jamais à un débutant plus de 6 balles. C'était dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il y avait en plus des problèmes de compréhension entre nous et les Catous.

Avec du recul, nous avons réussi à avoir de bons résultats en peu de temps.

Le jour suivant, un commandant de l'armé sud-vietnamien : Thung est venu au village. Je le trouvais complètement antipathique. C'était un homme mielleux envers les autorités américaines et il était certainement dangereux.

Il menaça indirectement Myron « Les accidents sont fréquents ici, il faut faire attention » Il se sentait menacé dans son autorité sur les Catous, nous nous introduisions tel un virus dans ses projets.

Il fallait que les Catous soient plus autonomes, dans leur alimentation par exemple, alors, lors d'un briefing, nous avons discuté, et nous avons décidé de se faire larguer quelques porcs, des volailles, et des graines.

AR & MT « On a pas tous eu la chance de grandir dans une ferme !

SA _ Si je comprends bien, vous deux, c'est pas vraiment votre truc.

AR & MT_ Non, pas vraiment.

SA _ J'ai une idée, creuser des latrines, c'est plus dans vos cordes. »

Nous avons éclaté de rire, le sergent leur a cloué leur clapé.

L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue durant ces quelques jours, notre mission était plus cool, plus agréable. Nous avons à nouveau été mis à contribution, nous devions construire des clôtures, des abris pour nos propres besoins. Myron n'était pas doué avec des outils et le bricolage, ce jour là, nous construisions nos abris et il se tapa sur le doigt avec son marteau. Il voulait hurler mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il était devant ses hommes et une petite fille et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule.

Il préféra s'éloigner, je le regardais avec un petit sourire, j'aurais eu envie de m'occuper de lui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pas devant eux.

Horn s'était pris d'affection pour cette gosse. Elle traînait toujours avec nous et elle nous regardait toujours avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. C'était marrant.

SA « Horn, tu vois mes mains, qu'est ce qu'il y a dessus ?

HO _ De la crasse.

SA _ Non, mais à part ça…j'ai des ampoules, ça faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas manié un marteau. »

A ce moment là, les Catous sont arrivés en courant, ils faisaient des rondes dans les environs et les éclaireurs avaient vu passer un convoi Viêt-Cong pas très loin.

SA « Ok, d'accord, on va leur monter une embuscade aux petits oignons. Jhonson et tes hommes, sur cette crête avec le mortier Ruiz et Wilson, installez-vous avec vos hommes au-dessus du sentier. Taylor avec moi et les autres sur le sentier. »

Ce fut facile, nous connaissions bien les environs maintenant et nous leur sommes tombés dessus très facilement ils n'ont rien vu arriver. Mais il y avait un problème, lorsque nous sommes allés identifier ces hommes, nous nous sommes aperçus que c'étaient ceux de Thung, ils portaient leurs uniformes et ils transportaient de l'opium. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour nous. Nous avons dû nous réunir, ça s'imposait et Thung fut convoqué.

En plus de Thung il y aurait également le Sergent Anderson, Myron, Kathim et le Capitaine Andrews qui seraient présents à cette fameuse réunion. Thung était de mauvaise humeur, il se sentait pris au piège, et il voulait adresser un rapport à Saigon, histoire de nous faire peur et de brouiller les pistes.

Lorsqu'il est reparti du village, le sergent lui a fait peur, il lui a dit qu'il allait se faire un collier avec ses oreilles qu'il aurait auparavant taillées en pointe. Thung l'a pris au sérieux. Il faut dire que la guerre a détraqué pas mal de types et qu'il y avait quelques fétichistes dans ses rangs. Certains avaient franchi toutes les étapes, les mêmes que moi dans un premier temps, mais ils avaient continué jusqu'à repousser les derniers liens qui les séparaient d'une sorte de folie. C'est ce qui nous différenciait.

La gamine venait souvent voir Horn, ce jour là, elle vint vers lui avec 2 pièces de tissus dans les bras. Elle voulait lui offrir, c'est marrant parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler.

HO « Salut, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ma chérie ? C'est pour nous ? Ca s'est pour Dany et ça pour moi ?

DP _ C'est génial, c'est chouette, qu'est ce que c'est ?

HO _ C'est un sarong Dany, c'est une jupe, ouai, une jupe pour la fête de demain.

DP _ La fête de demain ? Horn, de quoi tu parles ? »

Le lendemain en effet, il y avait une fête, organisée par le chef mais Myron et moi n'en étions pas encore là. Nous avions repéré un coin sympa pas très loin du village, avec une petite rivière à l'eau claire pour nous isoler un peu. Ce soir là, nous nous sommes discrètement éclipsés. Nous étions à peine à la lisière de la forêt que nous nous jetions déjà l'un sur l'autre. En fait, il s'était retourné vers moi en me tendant le bras pour que j'attrape sa main et là, je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise, et je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche. Il a été surpris, agréablement surpris. J'étais avide de ses baisés, j'aimais la façon qu'il avait de poser ses mains sur moi, de me caresser. J'aimais sa douceur mêlée à une certaine sûreté dans ses gestes.

Nous étions en phase l'un avec l'autre, et ce malgré notre différence d'âge, presque 10 ans.

Nous avions tant envie l'un de l'autre que nous avons fait l'amour sur les rives boueuses de cette rivière. Il était sur moi et j'aimais passer mes mains sous son T-shirt, sentir sa peau glisser sous mes doigts, descendre le long de ses omoplates pour finir à la naissance de ses fesses. Je crevais de désir, ça faisait quelques jours que nous ne pouvions être seul, j'agrippais ses fesses pour le tenir encore plus fermement contre moi. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais sauté dessus dans tous les coins du village. Il s'était déjà débarrassé de mon T-shirt et s'attaquait à mon soutien gorge il fit lentement glisser mes bretelles et commença à jouer avec le bout de mes seins. Il me regardait avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, pour faire durer la torture.

Je sentant le désir monter, nous chauffer le ventre, il déboutonna mon pantalon lui n'en avait déjà plus, je m'étais occupé du sien.

Nous étions complètement inconscients nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de trouver un endroit un peu abrité, nous ne pensions pas au risque à ce moment là, c'était le dernier de nos soucis. Dans ces moments là, le militaire n'existait plus, l'officier encore moins je sentais, je savais qu'il s'abandonnait vraiment avec moi. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était être l'un avec l'autre, et faire l'amour.

Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de baise comme on pourrait dire vulgairement. Il y avait plus que ça, mais nous n'en étions pas encore conscient. Nous avons fini par un bain de minuit et il a ensuite fallu se séparer.

Je n'en avais pas envie, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il m'embrasse, j'aimais tellement ses baisers.

Quand je suis revenu, je me suis discrètement couchée mais Ruiz ne dormait pas, je crois qu'il m'attendait.

AR « T'es toute mouillée.

DW _ Je suis allée me baigner dans une petite rivière.

AR _ Si tu me l'avais dit, je serais venu avec toi.

DW _ J'aime bien me baigner seule. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, c'était la fête, et nous attendions cette journée avec impatience.

Ce séjour chez les Catous était vraiment une sorte de break dans cette guerre, c'est comme si nous n'étions plus au Vietnam. Nous étions tous en sarong, (le mien me faisait une mini jupe) avec nos rangers.

Nous avons commencé par un repas succulent, fait de spécialités à base de riz. Ensuite, les femmes Catous se sont mises à danser pour nous, elles avaient revêtu leurs costumes de fête, c'était vraiment très jolie, très coloré.

Le moment de la dernière danse est arrivé et les femmes m'ont dit de les rejoindre. Je leur avais demandé de m'apprendre, je voulais lui faire la surprise. En fait, j'ai dansé uniquement pour Myron et je crois qu'il l'a compris. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie ma chemise nouée sous la poitrine et mon sarong me donnaient un côté sexy dont je n'étais plus trop coutumière, les mecs non plus. En plus, mes cheveux commençaient à ne plus être si court, mon côté féminin ressortait à nouveau.

MT « Elle est mignonne la petite !

SJ _ Houai !

AR _ Vas-y Dèb ! »

Myron ne disait rien, mais je sentais ses encouragements dans ses yeux. Quand nous avons eu fini, Kathim a commencé à nous parler.

CK « S'il vous plait, selon la coutume Catou, c'est maintenant à vous d'assurer le spectacle. »

Nous nous sommes tous regardé, nous avons tous pensé à la même chose, nous avons sorti le magnétophone, et nous nous sommes mis à chanter en play-back sur la chanson de James Brown « Please, please, please »

C'était d'autant plus drôle que nous mimions les paroles en même temps. Tout le monde participait, même Myron, il s'amusait, il était redevenu un jeune de même pas 30 ans, insouciant. Je le trouvais craquant avec ses lunettes rondes, son sarong, sa chemise ouverte, ses rangers…ça donnait un ensemble, indéfinissable, mais moi j'aimais. Parmi la section, seul le sergent est resté spectateur. Kathim nous regardait en souriant ça lui rappelait certainement son ancienne vie.

Après ça, c'était le moment de danser Horn a pris la gamine dans ses bras pour danser, et il se marrait les mecs ont invité des filles Catous, et Myron m'a invité moi. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il le ferait, d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas tout seul, mais personne n'a tilté, du moins je crois.

A un moment, Ruiz a demandé à Myron qu'ils échangent de partenaire. Il a accepté, il ne pouvait rien dire de toute façon. Je venais juste de donner un baiser furtif à Myron, et il l'avait vu, moi qui croyais avoir été discrète.

AR « Alors, ça va ?

DW _ Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

AR _ Comme ça, je ne sais pas.

DW _ Crache le morceau sale fouine !

AR _ T'aime te baigner seule, tu parles ! T'étais pas seule, il y avait le lieutenant !

DW _ Ca va. Oui, mais si jamais…

AR _ …T'inquiètes, tu me connais. »

Ca s'est tout à coup mis à péter dans tous les coins. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer au mortier, et nous ne pouvions rien faire, nous n'avions pas nos armes avec nous, nous ne pouvions que subir en attendant que ça se finisse. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et le village était détruit.

Ca s'est tout à coup arrêté, mais il m'a semblé que ça avait duré longtemps, nous avions rampé jusqu'à des lieux plus abrités. Myron n'était pas très loin de moi et en jupe ce n'était pas très pratique.

Horn était effondré, il avait été projeté au sol par une explosion et la petite était morte. Il la tenait serré contre lui, et il refusait de la lâcher. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant, il était sous le choc, elle lui rappelait sa petite sœur.

SA « Horn, rends leur la petite maintenant. Tu m'entends ? Elle appartient à sa tribu. »

Myron avait appelé Saigon, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. D'après le haut commandement, c'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur. Kathim pensait quant à lui que c'était Thung qui avait fait ça pour se venger. En tout cas, nous avions pour ordre d'évacuer le village.

Le chef parut déçu ses amis l'abandonnaient, je crois qu'il a dû se sentir trahi. Kathim lui, s'y attendait, il connaissait le fonctionnement de l'armée.

Nous nous sommes changés, nous avons repris nos anciens vêtements, fait notre paquetage, nous leur avons dit au revoir et nous sommes partis. Nous étions tous mal à l'aise, un peu honteux.

Thung arriva au moment ou nous quittions le village, il était joyeux, et ça nous a fichu un coup au moral. Nous avions à peine parcouru 500 mètres que nous avons entendu des coups de feu.

DW « Ecoutez, ce sont des coups de feu.

LG _ Non, ce n'est peut-être pas ça. »

Ca a recommencé.

DP « Maintenant il n'y a aucun doute.

SA _ Moi j'y retourne.

LG _ Sergent ! …Attendez, on vous accompagne. »

Nous sommes très vite revenus sur nos pas, et Thung a été désagréablement surpris.

SA « Salut !

VtT _ Lieutenant, que faites-vous là ?

SA _ On est de corvée de poubelle

VtT _ Votre mission est terminée.

LG _ Notre mission est d'aider la population de ce village et c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

Les Catous étaient tenus en joue par les hommes de Thung et Kathim était au milieu du village, à genou, les mains attachées dans le dos, entravées à un bambou. A voir son visage, on pouvait deviner qu'ils lui avaient tapé dessus, il avait morflé.

SA « Maintenant je vais vous donner un ordre, vous avez 30 secondes pour évacuer. 1, 2…

VtT _ Attendez, c'est normal qu'il y ait des tensons entre alliés.

SA _ …3,4, oh puis merde ! 27, 28, 29… »

Un Catou a pris un M16 qui était caché sous de la paille, il fit feu et nous l'avons suivi.

Thung s'est enfui dans les hautes herbes, avec le sergent sur ses talons. Thung réussit à quasiment disparaître dans les hautes herbes, à se faufiler, il se glissa derrière Anderson, il allait lui tirer dans le dos mais heureusement, Kathim était là. Il lui sauva la vie.

Durant l'échange de coup de feu, Chronoun fut tué, Kathim devint le nouveau chef. Nous avions appelé Saigon pour connaître les instructions, nous repartions.

Les Catous avaient décidé de partir ailleurs pour tout recommencer.

LG « C'est loin la Thaïlande.

CK _ Avec un peu de chance, on y arrivera. Au début, je t'ai détesté, tu sais.

SA _ C'est vrai que moi non plus je n'étais pas particulièrement amoureux de toi.

CK _ J'ai une famille qui doit se demander où je suis. Tu peux les rassurer ? Leur donner mes plaques ?

SA _ D'accord Sergent Carter.

CK _ Vous avez appris ?

SA _ Oui, Sergent Carter. Dégagé de ses obligations, un détail vachement important, surtout depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir cela à un déserteur. »

Ils ont formé une colonne qui s'est ébranlée et ils sont partis. Nous leur avons souhaité bonne chance, ils en auraient besoin.

Plus de 45000 Montagnards furent entraînés dans les forces spéciales américaines entre 1961 et 1971.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 14: Alex et Johnny**

Le temps du break chez les Catous, c'était fini, notamment entre Myron et moi. Nous tenions toujours l'un à l'autre mais c'était plus pareil, je crois qu'il n'y avait plus les mêmes sentiments. Se cacher, c'est excitant au début, mais à la longue, ça devient lassant, personne ne devait être au courant. Lorsque nous nous voyions, c'était moins des amants que des amis qui se retrouvaient. C'était agréable, mais sans plus.

Tout était sur le point de changer, nous avions changé de base pour Tan Son Nhut, juste en dehors de Saigon afin de protéger la ville (une mission précédente avait parlé d'une attaque prochaine sur Saigon) et deux personnes allaient entrer dans nos vies respectives. La base était plus grande et nous ne dormions plus sous des tentes, nous avions désormais des bâtiments en dur, des baraquements c'était le début du luxe. Nous avions également un nouveau commandant, Darling.

C'était un jeudi soir, le sergent Anderson et Myron étaient en ville, pour aller chercher Riviera dans une fumerie d'opium afin de le sortir de la drogue. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Riviera s'est fait poignarder. Il est mort sur le trajet l'emmenant à l'hôpital. Myron m'a dit qu'une journaliste était présente, qu'elle les avait accompagnés.

Il était furieux contre la journaliste (Mademoiselle Devlyn), il considérait qu'elle était responsable, et que sans son intervention, ils auraient pu arracher Riviera à l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé.

Melle Devlyn était sur la piste de trafiquants de drogue et Riviera était un élément important de son enquête.

Elle était brune, mignonne, la trentaine à peine, les cheveux longs et attachés, élancée et avait un air mutin.

Un nouveau pilote était arrivé sur la base, le lieutenant Mc Key, et j'avoue que je le trouvais plutôt craquant.

Il était brun, la mâchoire carrée, un regard perçant et coquin à la fois. Il était plus musclé, un tout petit peu plus grand que Myron, semblait plus jeune et certainement plus chien fou que Myron. Ils étaient différents quoi, en même temps, pourquoi essayais je de les comparer ?

Le lendemain, le sergent reçut une lettre de son ex-femme, il l'ouvrit juste avant de partir en mission, je l'ai vu la lire durant le trajet. Elle lui disait qu'elle arriverait bientôt à Saigon pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Nous avions également reçu une lettre de Horn il s'était tellement marré en apprenant que Baker était devenu le chauffeur du Général, qu'il en avait pété ses agrafes. Horn avait été blessé par un type bourré dans un bar, c'était une histoire débile. Il s'en était sorti, mais ça le rendait inapte au combat, la guerre était finie pour lui. Il attendait dans un hôpital avant d'être rapatrié.

Quant à Baker, depuis son transfert, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle.

Un toubib était arrivé, une femme, le docteur Seymour, une psychiatre civile. Elle était là pour évaluer notre stresse face au combat c'est le sergent qui était le plus en contact avec elle du fait qu'il nous connaisse tous très bien, il était paternaliste avec nous et il servait donc de lien entre elle et nous.

La mission suivante, nous a fait rencontrer ce pilote Mc Key. C'est lui qui nous a emmené.

LM « Alors, vous êtes prêt ?

LG _ Lieutenant Goldman, sergent Anderson. On nous a signalé des Viets au nord de Tan Loc.

LM _ Alors on y va. On m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de courage, que vous étiez des héros et qu'officieusement vous aviez une jolie fille dans vos rangs.

SA _ Il ne faut pas se fier à ce que disent les autres.

LG _ C'est quoi ces haut-parleurs ?

LM _ J'ai récupéré ça dans un camp. Le rock dans la nature, y a que ça de vrai !

LG _ Ah oui ! Vous ne devez pas être trop mauvais en psychologie ! »

Il avait quelque peu transformé son hélico en installant des haut-parleurs branchés sur sa radio.

Il nous a déposé à environ 15 Km du point de rendez-vous. Crawford, le nouveau qui marchait devant Ruiz, se fit descendre alors qu'il se relevait. Ils avaient bien sympathisé tous les 2, et ça perturba Ruiz. Il commença à trop cogiter, il croyait que la balle était pour lui.

A ce moment là, nous étions en mauvaise posture, et Mc Key nous sauva vraiment la mise. De là où il était, il voyait tout et il pouvait mitrailler tout ce qu'on ne pouvait atteindre et il le fit en musique.

Rentrés à la base, Myron s'engueula avec lui.

LG « Vous nous avez sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, alors si vous promettez de ne plus nous casser les oreilles avec votre musique, je vous paie une bière.

LM _ Ecoutez, c'est grâce à mes haut-parleurs si vous êtes vivant, alors je fais ce que je veux. Ca fait longtemps que je suis à Saigon, et je connais pas un pilote aussi bon que moi, alors quand vous voudrez un homme fort, et le meilleur, appelez-moi, je vous donnerai une leçon !

LG _ Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe ! »

Durant notre mission, Mademoiselle Devlyn était allée en ville pour se renseigner et mettre son nez partout. Elle prenait des renseignements chez Bridger. Ce bar était tenu par un soldat américain à la retraite, la cinquantaine, avec un côté baroudeur. Il n'était pas net, trafiquait beaucoup, avait des combines à droite à gauche.

Les rumeurs disaient que le Têt (Nouvel An lunaire chinois) ne serait pas une simple fête cette année, il se disait dans certains milieux que les Viets avaient apparemment investi la ville, déguisés en paysans, et qu'ils allaient rompre « le cessez le feu » La rumeur disait également que beaucoup d'armes circulaient en ville.

De leur côté, Taylor et Jhonson étaient semble t il sur un super coup. Ils en parlaient en descendant de l'hélico. Ils avaient gagné entre autre, des « sorties » pour aller en ville tout ça en jouant au poker.

Myron était énervé à cause de Mc Key quand il tomba sur Melle Devlyn, elle était de retour de chez Bridger.

AD « Lieutenant, je pourrais vous parler ?

LG _ Ecoutez, je reviens de mission alors…

AD _ Il paraît que ça a été dur.

LG _ Vous êtes toujours au courant de tout, vous allez vous faire des ennemis.

AD _ Je ne suis pas toujours fier de ce que je fais, mais j'aime mon métier. Vous savez, 1 enfant sur 6 meurt de la tuberculose, et le reste, où il est le reste ?

LG _ Je vais vous le dire où il est le reste quand vous êtes dans un village, vous voyez passer un gamin avec un panier et le 1er GI qui y touche se fait exploser la tête et après on retrouve des petits morceaux de cervelle un peu partout !

AD _ Et c'est vous qui devez écrire un mot aux parents je suppose qu'est ce que vous leur dîtes ?

LG _ Je leur dis que leur fiston est mort bravement, bien sûr, j'évite de parler du panier pour ne pas choquer ces braves gens ! Certains de ces gamins n'ont même pas l'âge de se raser ! Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

AD _ Attendez, je ne parlerai pas de Riviera dans mon article.

LG _ Je vous remercie. »

Ca arrangeait Myron car il avait reçu l'ordre de se débrouiller pour que Mademoiselle Devlyn ne parle pas de Riviera, notamment dans un de ses articles.

Un peu plus tard après cette mission, Mc Key (John de son prénom) m'invita à prendre un verre. J'avoue que ce fut un moment sympa, nous avons bien discuté. Il était curieux, charmeur et charmant. Je sentais qu'il essayait de savoir où il allait avec moi et s'il y avait moyen.

Quelques jours plus tard, Myron invita Mademoiselle Devlyn (Alex) en ville, pour manger un bout. Ils étaient dans un restaurant quand un gamin s'approcha, il voulait cirer les chaussures de Myron.

Beaucoup de gamin mendiaient et faisaient des petits boulots pour survivre dans ce pays. Il était mignon, comme tous les gamins ici portait une casquette mais pas de chaussure il devait avoir une 10aine d'année.

GV « GI veut cirer chaussure ?

AD _ Non, le GI n'a pas d'argent. »

La gérante voulut virer le gamin, mais Myron lui fila de l'argent pour qu'elle donne quelque chose à manger au gosse.

LG « Vous connaissez le lieutenant Mc Key ? Je ne suis pas jaloux par nature, mais l'autre jour il a failli avoir un accident. Qu'est ce que cela vous a fait ?

AD _ Vous étiez dans l'hélico ?

LG _ Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne jamais répondre à une question par une autre.

AD _ Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas jaloux ?

LG _ Ca dépend de qui c'est. »

Myron et Alex sortaient du restaurant quand celui-ci explosa. Ils furent projetés au sol.

LG « Ca va ?

AD _ Quelle horreur, ces pauvres gens ! C'est la boîte à cirage du gamin.

LG _ Ils utilisent même des enfants. Ils planqueraient une bombe dans la poussette d'un bébé sans la moindre hésitation.

AD _ Venez, je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. »

La situation était plutôt marrante parce que Myron et Johnny ne se supportaient pas ça se voyait, ça se sentait ils chassaient sur les mêmes « plates bandes ».

Johnny était venu me voir avant de partir en mission. C'est ding ! Il avait une façon de baratiner. Il voulait m'inviter ce soir là, mais je lui ai dit non, même si j'en avais très envie je voulais rester avec Ruiz car il m'inquiétait. Il avait ressorti ses poupées vaudou, en fait, il commençait à déconner plein tube, il était entré en force à la morgue avec une arme au point pour parler à Crawford.

Quelques jours plus tard, le sergent alla à Saigon, nous n'avions aucune mission, et lui avait rendez-vous avec son ex-femme. Il prit le car, il y avait une jeune femme, une Américaine assise juste devant lui elle semblait paumée. Blonde, la vingtaine tout juste, en robe à fleur, avec des ballerines blanches, elle tenait une petite valise marron à la main.

Il s'est rendu à son rendez-vous au bar d'un hôtel pour y rencontrer son ex-femme. Elle avait insisté pour le voir en personne. Elle voulait lui annoncer de vive voie qu'elle allait se remarier.

Pendant ce temps, Johnny était en mission, piloter l'excitait, ça se voyait, ça lui faisait monter l'adrénaline.

CPl « Dis Mc Key, avec ta musique d'enfer les Viets vont danser le booguies

LM _ Oui, la musique en plein air, ça me botte et l'avantage c'est qu'on peut communiquer avec l'autochtone. ! »

Johnny aimait piloter avec la musique à fond.

Rad « Charly 2, ici Charly 1. A vous.

LM _ J'espère que c'était urgent Charly, t'a interrompu un tube. A toi.

Rad _ Répétez Charly 2. A vous.

LM _ Tu ne comprendrais pas Charly 1. Qui a t il pour votre service. A vous.

Rad _ Il faudrait aller récupérer une section en difficulté. A vous.

LM _ Donnez moi les coordonnées. A vous.

Rad _ Ico Lima 191709. A vous.

LM _ Bien reçu, on va y aller. Terminé »

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux.

LM « La fête bat son plein !

CPl _ On décroche ! J'te paie une bière dès qu'on rentre !

LM _ Désolé, j'ai rencard avec un ange. »

Plus tard dans la journée, le sergent ramena son ex-femme à l'aéroport.

SA « Allez Carol, je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Ca m'aidera à tenir.

Cic _ Oh Zeke…

SA _ C'est ce que tu appelles un sourire?

Cic _ J'embrasserai Cathy pour toi. »

Alex était à son bureau avec Myron et Johnny. Elle mettait la dernière touche à son article.

AD « Il paraît qu'il y a de l'activité dans les régions de Quinyong et Anyang. Les Viets vont rompre le « cessez le feu »

Taylor et Jhonson étaient au « Paradis » pour parler à Bridger car Jhonson avait gagné au jeu la moitié des parts de l'établissement. La jeune Américaine venait d'arriver, elle était à l'entrée du bar.

Vtc « Vous avez demandé Jack Bridger ?

SJ _ Je suis le nouvel associé de Bridger, je m'appelle Marvin Johnson.

MT _ Alors, il est où Bridger ? Le pourvoyeur du rêve américain ?

Vtc_ Là.

SJ _ Où ? Là ?

Vtc_ Dans l'urne, il a été abattu la semaine dernière.

Cis _ Ce n'est pas vrai, vous mentez !

Vtc _ Qui êtes vous ?

Cis _ Stacey Bridger.

MT _ Jack Bridger était votre père ? »

Elle est partie en courant en pleurant. De son côté, Alex avait réservé dans un bon restaurant de Saigon. Le patron la connaissait, et il prit la peine de lui montrer leur table personnellement. Avant de s'asseoir, Johnny alla passer un coup de fil en revenant à table, il avait l'air plutôt content de lui.

Un serveur est alors arrivé en disant à Myron qu'il avait un appel quand il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, il était furieux.

LG « Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas parler de Riviera ? !

AD _ Je n'ai pas parlé de Riviera !

LG _ Alors pourquoi le Capitaine veut me parler ? !

AD _ Je n'en sais rien !

LG _ Vous savez, on peut aussi bien tuer avec une machine à écrire qu'avec un M16 !

AD _ Myron !

LM _ Je savais qu'il était impulsif, mais à ce point ! En tout cas, il ne faut pas que ça nous empêche de passer un bon moment. »

Au « Paradis », Marvin était dégoûté, il était accoudé au bar, il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir, et il avait bouffé tout son fric dans cette histoire. Taylor quant à lui, pensait qu'il fallait et qu'il pouvait tout récupérer au poker. Il alla au sous-sol de l'immeuble pour tenter sa chance.

Au même moment, Stacey Bridger déambulait dans les rues de Saigon, complètement perdue. C'est là qu'elle tomba sur des sales types, sur ce, arriva le sergent, elle eut juste le temps d'être dévalisée.

SA « Chérie ! Chérie ! Vous savez les jeunes filles c'est capricieux, chérie, c'est pas un quartier ou se promener. »

Les Viets ont regardé ce type en se posant des questions puis ils se sont enfuis avec la valise de Stacey.

SA « Bienvenu à Saigon »

Ils se sont installés à la terrasse d'un café, où ils ont discuté.

Cis « Alors je vois que vos retrouvailles n'ont pas été plus heureuses que les miennes.

SA _ J'ai dû rempiler une fois de trop.

Cis _ Vous aimiez votre femme ?

SA _ Enormément, mais autant je me souviens parfaitement de la naissance de Cathy, autant je n'ai pas de mémoire pour le jour, le 6 ou le 8.

Cis _ C'est peut être que vous en avez trop pour d'autres.

SA _ Stacey, je suis désolé pour votre père. Il cherchait à nous arnaquer mes GIs et moi, mais c'était pas un mauvais gars. »

Depuis quelques temps, tout le monde écoutait une émission de radio présentée par une certaine Vanessa Dany avait flashé sur sa voix, il la trouvait sexy et chaude et il voulait la rencontrer, en plus ça lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir, il commençait à en avoir marre de cette guerre, il venait de se rendre compte que ça n'avait aucun sens et ça le perturbait.

Donc, lui Ruiz et moi avons pris un bus pour nous rendre en ville. Je n'étais pas très emballée, mais si ça pouvait permettre à Ruiz de penser à autre chose. En avant !

AR « Dany, on flashe pas sur une voix.

DP _ Sur le vaudou peut être ?

DW _ Arrête Dany !

AR _ Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Tu ne comprendrais pas. J'avais un oncle, chaque année, il décapitait un poulet avec les dents puis il buvait son sang, et il lui bouffait le foie.

DP _ T'as raison, je ne comprends rien au vaudou. »

Le sergent et Stacey retournèrent au « Paradis », c'est là qu'ils tombèrent sur Marvin, seul, assis sur les marches d'un escalier.

SA « Alors Jhonson, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

SJ _ J'attends Taylor, il joue au poker avec des types pas net.

SA _ On va aller le chercher.

SJ _ Il ne veut pas. »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un coup de feu provenant des étages, ils montèrent tous les 3 en courant.

GI « Je vais prévenir la police militaire, c'est un marines, il a un flingue et un bébé, il est là. »

Le sergent est entré dans la chambre il y a trouvé un marines en caleçon, il était assis sur le lit, un bébé dans ses bras et un flingue dans la main gauche. Il avait pleuré et semblait perdu.

SA « Et, du calme, ce serait dommage de gaspiller des munitions. Mieux vaut tirer sur les Viets.

M's _ N'approchez pas ! »

Le sergent réussit à le désarmer. Juste à côté, Stacey était assise sur une chaise avec le bébé dans les bras. Melle Coin, la gérante et mère maquerelle de l'établissement ainsi que Jhonson allèrent chercher Kim sa petite amie ils la découvrirent morte sur son lit, en sous-vêtement, elle avait été étranglée.

SJ « Sergent, la police arrive.

M's_ C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

SA _ Quoi ?

M's_ Son frère était Viêt-Cong, elle me posait des questions, je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

SA _ On va essayer de te sortir de là. »

Le sergent sortait de la chambre pour parler avec la police militaire afin d'essayer d'arranger les choses, quand le marines attrapa l'arme qu'on lui avait enlevé pour se tirer une balle dans la bouche.

Au sous-sol, la partie de poker s'était arrêtée quand ils avaient entendu la police. Ils étaient tous partis en courant, Taylor essayant d'attraper une partie de l'argent qui était sur la table.

Quant au sergent, il commençait à s'énerver.

SA « Maintenant Jhonson, tu vas chercher Taylor ! Il faut qu'il arrête ses conneries !

Vtc _ Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Dany, Ruiz et moi étions au club Savoy. Là-bas il repéra Vanessa, il alla tout de suite la baratiner, il n'était pas le seul. Il lui dit qu'il avait un poste important pour l'impressionner, l'emballer plus vite et ça marcha, elle le préféra à tous ces types qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle goba toute l'histoire. Ruiz n'était pas en grande forme, il disait qu'il avait le mauvaise-œil, il n'avait même pas envie d'être avec une nana.

Sur ce, Mademoiselle Devlyn et Johnny entrèrent, j'étais à ce moment là au bar pour renouveler nos consommations. Ils se sont dirigés vers moi et…

AD « Bonsoir.

LM _ Bonsoir.

DW _ Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Myron n'est pas avec vous ? Il m'avait pourtant dit que…

LM _ Goldman vous a dit ? Myron ?

DW _ Pardon oui, le lieutenant Goldman. S'il n'est pas là, tant pis. Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver mes amis. »

Mc Key a fait une tête bizarre, et moi ça m'a fait plaisir on peut dire que je souriais intérieurement, j'avais jeté mon pavé dans la mare. Je me suis approché de Mademoiselle Devlyn pour lui parler, avant de retrouver Ruiz et Taylor.

DW « Mademoiselle Devlyn…

AD _ Appelez-moi Alex.

DW _ Alex, je suis étonnée de ne pas voir le lieutenant avec vous, je sais de source sûre qu'il était pourtant ravi à l'idée de cette sortie.»

Elle m'a regardé d'une façon bizarre, elle exprimait beaucoup de chose, d'abord la surprise que je sois si proche de Myron, et puis ensuite je ne sais pas, comme du soulagement je crois quand elle a compris que je lui laissais la place. Par la suite, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça entre-nous.

LM « Je l'ai envoyé se promener du côté de Quiyong.

AD _ Quoi ? ! Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que raconte la presse ? ! C'est dans cette région qu'on a repérée de l'activité Viêt-Cong !

DW _ Il faut aller le chercher ! »

De son côté, Myron roulait à tombeau ouvert vers la base de Tuc An, pour voir le capitaine il était furax contre Alex et Johnny, ce qui le faisait conduire d'autant moins prudemment. C'est là qu'il se fit attaquer, une roquette lui fit faire une embardée, et sa voiture se renversa dans le fossé. Il fut éjecté mais part chance il ne fut pas blessé. Les tirs redoublèrent et il comprit qu'il était encerclé. Il ne voyait pas l'ennemi et il tirait un peu au hasard. C'est là qu'il tua un Viet qui rampait pas très loin de lui, et qui était sur le point de l'attaquer. Il lui fit ensuite les poches et découvrit des documents intéressants. Ca allait se finir au corps à corps si d'autres s'approchaient d'un peu trop près, car il était peu armé, il avait juste un revolver et 2 chargeurs. Il se retrouverait donc vite à cour de munition.

De notre côté, c'était un peu la panique, j'avais très peur que nous arrivions trop tard, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Johnny et Alex étaient aux commandes, moi je m'occupais de la mitrailleuse. Rapidement, nous avons aperçus la jeep dans le fossé, mon cœur s'est serré, puis nous l'avons vu, dans les hautes herbes, nous faisant signe. Je me suis mise à mitrailler dans tous les sens nous nous sommes posé, pas très loin de lui, et il a sauté dans l'hélicoptère. Nous avons vite re-décollé.

J'ai mitraillé encore 2 minutes, pendant qu'il engueulait Johnny. Ensuite il s'est tut, et s'est assis dans un coin. J'ai lâché la mitrailleuse et je me suis assise à côté de lui.

Dans le sous-sol du « Paradis », Taylor, Johnson et le sergent, conduits par Mademoiselle Coin la gérante tombèrent sur Bridger. Stacey les avait discrètement suivis. Elle resta sans voie lorsqu'elle vit son père devant elle. Elle l'avait pleuré, et le fait de le voir comme ça devant elle, lui fit un choc. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa fille dans Saigon le soir d'une attaque massive.

Bridger trafiquait des armes, et en parlant à Alex, il s'était mis en danger, en fait, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il avait choisi de se faire passer pour mort et de disparaître.

Quand ils décidèrent de sortir, ça se fit sous les bombes et les tirs.

Comme le prédisait la rumeur, la fête du Têt avait tourné. La guérilla avait investi la ville, et Bridger se fit tuer cette nuit là.

Le sergent Taylor et Marvin escortèrent Stacey jusqu'à un lieu plus sûr.

De notre côté, nous étions arrivés à la base. Les choses avaient changé durant le trajet de retour.

Lorsque je me suis assise à côté de Myron, je me suis jeté à son cou, je l'ai embrassé comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps.

LG « Déborah…

DW _ Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille.

LG _ Je suis toujours là…Déborah. »

Je l'ai lâché et je lui ai pris la main. Il fallait être discret, nous n'étions pas seuls. Une discussion s'imposait, nous l'avions que trop repoussée.

DW « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, il est temps d'arrêter.

LG _ Je tiens énormément à toi, mais…

DW_ Il y a Alex. Moi aussi je tiens à toi, toujours, mais j'ai envie d'explorer d'autres horizons.

LG _ Mc Key. Il y a des choses qui me dépassent. Tu avais pourtant un goût très sûr avant.

DW _ Ca suffit!"

Nous nous sommes regardés, et nous nous sommes souris. Nos doigts se sont entremêlés et il m'a embrassé les cheveux. En descendant de l'appareil, Myron sauta sur Johnny, il avait retrouvé ses envies de meurtre.

AD « Myron ! Johnny a reconnu ses torts!

LM _ Cognez si vous en avez envie! »

Myron l'a fait, et Johnny s'est retrouvé par terre.

AD « Cognez-moi aussi si vous voulez !

LM _ J'avoue que je l'ai mérité.

LG _ Je vais tout vous dire ! J'ai trouvé un plan du dispositif et des laissez-passer de Thant Son Nhut sur le Viet que j'ai tué. Les Viets vont nous rendre visite. »

Myron était déjà parti avec Alex sur les talons.

LM « Oh ! Merde ! …Déborah, je peux vous parler ?

DW _ Plus tard, on n'a pas le temps.

LM _ Attendez, attend, je m'excuse.

DW _ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu ne me dois rien.

LM _ J'étais avec Alex pour ennuyer Goldman. C'est juste une bonne copine, je la connais depuis quelques temps déjà.

DW _ Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer.

LM _ J'aimerais être avec toi plus souvent mais tu es apparemment avec Goldman…Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tenter ma chance.

DW _ Tu es bien sûr de toi. Et puis avant d'affirmer quelque chose, renseigne-toi.

LM _ Quoi ?

DW _ Il n'y a plus personne. »

Il s'est approché il m'a passé la main derrière la tête au niveau de la nuque, il a exercé une pression pour m'attirer à lui et il m'a embrassé. Ca faisait bizarre, je l'ai voulu presque au premier regard, je m'étais demandé comment ça serait et maintenant je savais. C'était charnel, lent et intense à la fois. Je me suis retrouvée collée à lui, sa main derrière la nuque est doucement descendue le long de mon dos pour se caler au creux de mes reins. Je sentais toujours cette pression dans ses doigts pour me tenir serrée contre lui. Son autre main était posée sur ma joue. Il était si doux c'était si différent de l'impression qu'il pouvait dégager au premier abord.

Pendant ce temps, Ruiz et Dany se baladaient avec Vanessa et une copine à elle dans les quartiers louches. C'est alors que Vanessa a sorti une arme pour les tuer, elles comptaient les dévaliser, leur voler des documents importants, des laissez-passer pour pouvoir investir la base.

Dany a réagi, il s'est interposé et a dévié l'arme mais le coup est parti, la balle a effleuré la tête de Ruiz. Il a été sonné. Dany a réussi à la désarmer, il les a ensuite abattus toutes les 2 avant que la 2ème n'ait le temps d'utiliser son arme.

AR « Oh ! Merde ! Encore une balle pour ma pomme ! J't'aie dit que j'avais la poisse !

DP _ Allez, on se casse, dépêche !

AR _ Tu les as flinguées ?

DP _ Oui. »

Tous ceux qui étaient en dehors de la base sont rentrés nous sommes tous rentrés avant de ressortir, armés cette fois-ci. Nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à nous battre en ville. Saigon n'était pas une ville facile à occuper et à tenir, il y avait plein d'embuscade et de coin propice aux attaques.

Le lendemain ça s'était calmé, ce n'était pas encore fini, mais nous inspections les quartiers et les rues une par une. Le nettoyage complet des rues nous prit toute une semaine.

Pendant une semaine nous avons été sur le pied de guerre, nous ne sommes quasiment pas rentrés à la base et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Johnny. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé comment ça allait se passer par la suite mais je n'avais pas le temps de trop m'attarder sur ces questions je devais restée concentrée sur ce que je faisais. La guérilla urbaine était bien plus dangereuse que se battre dans la jungle, c'est là que nous nous en sommes aperçus, il y avait bien plus de blessés que pour les autres missions.

SA « Lieutenant, faites-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que Mademoiselle Devlyn vous dit quelque chose, écoutez-la. »

Pendant ce temps, Alex était à son bureau, pour écrire son article.

_« Saigon, le 31 janvier 1968_

_Les attaques surprises des communistes contre Saigon et la plupart des chefs-lieux de district du Vietnam du Sud ont été très violentes._

_Depuis des années, les Viêt-Congs et les Nord-vietnamiens combattent dans les rizières et la jungle. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois, c'est contre les villes, qu'ils ont mené leur plus violente offensive depuis le début de la guerre._

_Bien qu'ils soient militairement battus, aujourd'hui les communistes ont démontré leur capacité à déclencher des attaques à l'échelle de tout le pays._

_Cela soulève bien des questions quant à une victoire américaine._

_A. Devlyn. »_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 15: Interdiction**

Alex et moi nous étions relativement proches ; en effet, le fait que nous évoluions dans un monde d'hommes ne pouvait que nous lier même si nous étions différentes.

Johnny et moi étions finalement ensemble. Nous nous étions revu après le nettoyage de Saigon et ça s'était passé très naturellement comme si nous avions échangé notre premier baisé la veille.

Alex était maintenant avec Myron et je trouvais que c'était bien. Ils allaient bien ensemble et je voyais qu'il était heureux, comme avec moi au début de notre relation.

De part sa profession, Alex assistait souvent à des conférences qu'elle relatait ensuite dans ses articles. Lors de l'une d'elle, elle fit la connaissance d'un journaliste français, Fourniet.

Au même moment nous étions en mission.

LG « Allons-y 3ème section, et attention aux pièges à con ! »

Nous étions en mission près de la frontière du Cambodge. Le Vietnam était séparé du Cambodge par une rivière (elle devait avoir 30 cm de fond). C'était en fait une toute petite séparation qui pouvait tout changer pour nous. Dès que ça se gâtait, les Viets filaient, ils traversaient la rivière en courant et ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, nous ne pouvions pas les suivre les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas en guerre contre le Cambodge et n'y entraient donc pas.

Ce jour là, nous nous sommes fait attaquer, et nous n'avons rien pu faire comme les autres fois, ils se sont enfuis au moment où ça chauffait pour eux.

Cette situation nous frustrait, ça nous énervait de ne rien pouvoir faire on aurait aimé les suivre, nous occuper d'eux, ni vu ni connu et hop, retour chez nous mais on ne pouvait pas.

DP « Pourquoi on ne les suit pas ?

LG _ De l'autre côté c'est le Cambodge.

SA _ Donc pas de soutien aérien, pas d'artillerie et pas de John Mc Key avec son hélico.

LG _ Les Etats-Unis n'entrent pas au Cambodge. »

Nous avons laissé tombé, ça ne servait à rien, nous avions autre chose à faire.

Nous avions pour mission de disperser des détecteurs de mine le long de la frontière.

Chacun faisait son boulot deux par deux, dans son coin et c'est là que nous avons entendu une explosion et des hurlements.

Le binôme de Taft, le nouveau, avait marché sur une mine anti-personnelle. Il était mortellement blessé et gisait sur le sol. Il était coupé en deux au niveau de la taille, et il hurlait tellement fort... Il était toujours en vie et suppliait Taft de l'achever. Taft était hébété, sous le choc, déboussolé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ce fut la plus longue minute de leurs vies à tous les 2. Devait-il se résoudre à l'achever ? Tuer un de ses camarades ? Taft regardait successivement son binôme dans les yeux puis ses jambes étendues plus loin et finalement il lui tira dessus, une balle en plein cœur.

Alertés par l'explosion et les cris nous nous sommes tous précipités dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. C'est là que nous avons découvert la scène macabre.

DP « Oh merde ! C'est dégueulasse !

SA _ Une mine anti-personnelle…Mettez le dans un poncho.

LG _ Où est Taft ? Vous n'avez pas vu Taft ? »

Taft était déjà ailleurs, poussé par la rage et la colère, il avait franchi la frontière, la petite rivière, pour aller au Cambodge. Il n'était plus le même, il avait passé le point de non-retour.

Il tomba sur les Viets qui nous avaient attaqués, ces derniers mangeaient tranquillement autour d'un feu, ils rigolaient, discutaient, pas du tout inquiets. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils été ? La rivière était censée les protéger contre nous puisque les Etats-Unis n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer au Cambodge et donc de les suivre.

Il était allé à leur rencontre sans se cacher, droit comme quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien, il les tua tous sans leur laisser la moindre chance.

C'est à ce moment là que nous avons entendu des coups de feu.

DW « Et bien je crois qu'on a retrouvé Taft.

SA _ On va le chercher ?

LG _ On va chercher Taft et on rentre. »

Nous nous sommes tous précipités au Cambodge, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'aller le chercher. Ca a fait bizarre de traverser cette rivière, enfin.

Lorsque nous avons retrouvé Taft, il se tenait debout devant ceux qu'il venait d'abattre. Il avait toujours le doigt sur la gâchette, son M16 le long de la jambe tous ses muscles étaient contractés, ils étaient luisants de sueur et les veines de ses tempes étaient gonflées. Il ne disait rien, c'était une boule de nerf, il avait la mâchoire serrée et dans les yeux brillait la lueur inquiétante de quelqu'un qui a perdu la raison.

Lorsque nous l'avons découvert, nous nous sommes arrêté, personne n'osait parler.

LG « Ca va Taft ?

GiT _ Mm…vous avez vu le nouveau ?

LG _ Oui. »

Il était inutile d'en dire plus, nous sommes repartis de là.

L'atmosphère était lourde durant le retour. Dans l'hélico nous essayions de ne pas trop regarder vers le poncho mais nos regards étaient invariablement attirés vers lui.

Arrivés à la base, le sergent a accompagné Taft chez le psy de la base : le docteur Seymour. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui fasse le bilan de son état mais nous savions bien que c'était fini pour lui.

Après la mission, Myron et Alex sont allés à Saigon pour se balader Elle devait également y retrouver quelqu'un pour un interview.

AD « Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette interdiction d'entrer au Cambodge ?

LG _ Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

AD _ Je sais mais…

LG _ Tu sais mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions. Je peux quand même te donner mon avis en tant que soldat ils nous envoient au combat les mains liées et ils s'étonnent qu'on perde !

AD _ Merci, je finis mon article et après on passe la journée ensemble.

LG _ Promis?

AD _ Promis. »

Alex avait l'art et la manière de faire parler Myron, elle savait comment le prendre.

Cette semaine-là, Jhonson et Ruiz étaient de corvée de vaisselle c'était la galère. Nous devions tous y passer. Nous sommes passés les voir travailler, histoire de se marrer.

DW « Alors les mecs, comment ça va ? Tu sais Ruiz, tu vas devenir une vraie petite ménagère !

MT _ On va en ville, on vous rapporte quelque chose ?

DP _ Des balayettes peut être ?

DW _ Bye !

AR _ Ils vont se saouler la gueule ! »

Nous avons rencontré Fourniet, le reporter français, juste avant de partir en jeep

Tout le monde était au courant de notre incursion au Cambodge et de ce qui c'était passé en mission. Il voulait des renseignements sur notre mission, il nous a affirmé qu'il n'écrirait que notre version, nous n'y avons pas trop prêté attention (nous oui mais pas Dany) Nous sommes allés rejoindre Johnny au parc des véhicule, nous devions aller en ville ensemble.

Durant les premières semaines de notre relation, Johnny et moi étions très discrets et puis en fait, toute la section avait finie par être au courant, Myron le premier. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion ou remarque donc pour le moment tout allait bien, nous avions en quelque sorte sa protection. Johnny et moi avions su dépasser le stade qui nous avait stoppé Myron et moi. Nous pouvions être ensemble quasiment au grand jour mais nous faisions tout de même attention surtout vis à vis de la hiérarchie.

Pendant ce temps, Myron était avec Alex dans un bar, elle y interviewait un chef d'entreprise américain et Myron attendait patiemment que ça se passe.

AD « Alors, comment ressentez-vous cette guerre ?

CiE _ Et bien, il faut bien le dire, d'un certain côté cela m'arrange on a signé un contrat avec l'étranger. On en a besoin, mais je pense que les soldats sont dans le même cas que nous.

LG _ Ah ! Vous croyez ? ! »

Alex sentait bien que Myron allait exploser, qu'il était à bout alors elle préféra détourner la conversation.

Nous étions Dany, Johnny, Taylor et moi dans la jeep en route pour la Saigon.

MT « Pourquoi avez vous besoin de cette antenne ?

LM _ Ras le bol des programmes de l'armée, je veux recevoir Bangkok et Hong Kong. »

Au bar, Myron écoutait l'interview d'Alex, il était en train de sombrer.

CiE « Je voudrai bien savoir comment est la jungle c'est vrai, seul les soldats savent comment ça se passe.

AD _ Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

LG _ Non, s'il te plait, Monsieur attend une réponse. Et bien, il y avait un nouveau, il aurait pu devenir médecin ou braqueur de banque, mais il a marché sur une mine, ses jambes sont parties d'un côté et son tronc de l'autre.

CiE _ C'est affreux !

LG _ Attendez, le plus drôle c'est qu'il était encore conscient et qu'il suppliait un de ses camarades de l'achever ! Je peux aussi vous expliquer comment les Viets écorchent vif les soldats pour les faire parler ! Bon, salut !

AD _ Je vous prie de m'excuser une minute. »

Il est parti avec Alex sur ses talons, laissant le chef d'entreprise muet sous l'effet de la surprise.

L'antenne que Johnny avait commandée n'était pas encore prête. Il faudrait qu'il revienne plus tard, nous sommes donc repartis. Nous avons ensuite déposé Dany et Taylor.

LM « On se retrouve ici à 18h.

MT _ Où allez-vous ?

LM _ On va faire un tour à mon appart'

MT _ Nous, on va se trouver de la musique et des filles. Salut !

DW _ A tout à l'heure.

DP _ Non, on va au Paradies. »

Le « Paradis » était le lieu de rendez-vous donné par Fourniet. Dany a tant insisté que Taylor a cédé. Le reporter les y attendait au bar. Ils étaient là depuis à peine 15 minutes que Fourniet les entraîna sur le terrain glissant de la politique.

CiF « Il y a quand même une grande majorité des noirs qui désertent.

MT _ Tous les noirs sont là.

CiF _ Pourtant il y en a pas mal à Shu Long.

DP _ Shu Long c'est comme le Cambodge, vaut mieux éviter.

CiF _ Ah oui ! Vous n'avez pas peur d'entrer au Cambodge, mais dans Shu Long… »

Il voulait les tester; les pousser à bout.

Johnny et moi sommes allés à son appartement. Là-bas nous étions tranquille, personne pour nous déranger. J'aimais cette façon quasi insatiable qu'il avait de m'embrasser, de me tenir tellement serré dans ses bras. C'était un passionné, excessif. Toujours et encore, comme la première fois. Il était vraiment très doux, ses baisés étaient légers comme une plume et ses mains parcouraient ma peau avec une dextérité qui me donnait l'impression qu'il m'effleurait à peine. Chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mon corps était parcouru de frissons de la tête au pied. Ce que je préférais c'était cette façon qu'il avait de me serrer dans ses bras après l'amour, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il ne me lâchais pas et bien souvent je me réveillais dans la même position dans laquelle je m'étais endormie.

Pendant ce temps, Alex et Myron se baladaient dans les rues, il s'était calmé.

AD « Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre que tes hommes ne seront pas réprimandés parce qu'ils sont entrés au Cambodge.

LG _ Tu recommences ! De toute façon, n'oublie pas que s'ils y étaient, j'y étais aussi. »

Elle le cherchait, c'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Fourniet avait tellement poussé Dany et Taylor qu'il les avait convaincus de le suivre à Shu Long pour voir quelque chose.

Le sergent discutait avec le docteur Seymour du cas de Taft, entre autre, quand quelqu'un vint leur annoncer que ce dernier s'était enfui du dispensaire. Il s'était réfugié dans la réserve d'armes contenant 200 kg d'explosif et il menaçait de tout faire sauter avec la grenade qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il l'avait déjà dégoupillée.

Un sergent supervisait l'opération, et essayait de faire sortir Taft de là, sans qu'il y ait de casse. Nous savions également que si ce sergent se trouvait dans l'obligation de l'abattre, ça ne lui poserait aucun problème (si Taft faisait tout sauter, ça serait dramatique, et ils étaient tous au courant de cette réalité)

Le sergent Anderson et le docteur Seymour voulaient entrer afin de parler à Taft mais on leur refusa l'autorisation après mains efforts, on leur permit quand même d'entrer. Ils parlementèrent longtemps avec Taft, ce dernier avait dégoupillé sa grenade, tout le monde avait peur qu'il la lâche. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tué Crawford, il leur dit tout ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Cette culpabilité énorme qui l'oppressait et qui le rendait fou.

Dans Shu Long, Dany, Taylor et Fourniet se firent attaquer par des Viets armés. Ils laissèrent seulement partir Fourniet parce qu'il n'était pas un militaire et qu'il était journaliste et Français.

Quand nous sommes revenus, Marvin et Ruiz finissaient leurs corvées.

SJ « C'est tuant de faire la vaisselle !

AR _ Je préfère 100 fois aller au casse-pipe

DW _ Et ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Dany et Taylor ?

AR _ Non, mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

LM _ On est revenu, on aurait dû se retrouver à 18h, et il est 19h. »

C'est à ce moment là que Fourniet est apparu en courant.

CiF « Vos amis ont des ennuies.

LM _ Ok, 5 M16 !

CiF _ On s'est fait attaquer par 2 Viets à Shu Long.

LM _ Qu'est ce que vous foutiez à Shu Long ?

CiF _ Je voulais leur faire voir quelque chose.

LM _ En route, on prendra Goldman au passage. »

Nous avons récupéré Myron dans sa chambre, il était avec Alex.

Pendant ce temps, Dany et Taylor se faisaient tabaser dans une ruelle grâce à une seconde d'inattention, ils réussirent à fausser compagnie aux Viets. Shu Long est un vrai labyrinthe pour celui qui ne le connaît pas, et ils se perdirent.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ni où aller, alors ils entrèrent au hasard dans une maison à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait une femme et ses trois enfants, ils étaient en train de manger à même le sol. La famille était effrayée, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils entendirent du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Taylor regarda par la fenêtre et il vit des Viets, ils étaient armés et entraient en force chez les particuliers, ils fouillant toutes les maisons du quartier une par une.

Dans la jeep qui nous menait à Shu Long, la conversation était animée.

LG « Je vous préviens Fourniet, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à mes hommes, je vous en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable ! ! »

Quand les Viets entrèrent dans la maison où se trouvaient Dany et Taylor, les mecs étaient en train de se tirer par la fenêtre de derrière. Dany était le premier, Taylor le suivait il commençait à enjamber la fenêtre quand il se fit tirer fermement par le col à l'intérieur de la maison.

DP « Dépêche-toi Taylor !

Vt _ GI ! !

MT _ Dany, casse-toi ! Va chercher de l'aide ! ! »

Nous n'étions pas loin, nous avions ralenti.

LM « Ce sont des 30.

DW _ Ca venait de pas loin.

LG _ Par-là ! »

Dany déboucha d'une ruelle juste devant la jeep. Johnny dut piler pour l'éviter.

Dany avait fait le tour de la maison et il était tombé sur nous.

DP « Ils sont dans cette maison ! Ils ont Taylor !

LG _ Attention ! En position !"

Marcus se faisait tabaser sous les yeux de cette famille, ils étaient complètement paniqués, ils étaient regroupés, serrés les uns contre les autres dans un coin de la pièce se demandant ce qui allait ensuite leur arriver.

Les Viets eurent un moment d'inattention, ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir, il sortit en trombe par la porte d'entrée, il tentait le tout pour le tout. C'est là qu'il nous vit.

MT « Ne tirez pas !

LM _ Tirez dans le tas !

MT _ Non, il y a une femme et des enfants ! ! »

Les Viets sont sortis peu après, ils étaient cachés derrière la famille dont ils se servaient comme otages, ils leur servaient de bouclier. Nous leur avons proposé un échange, la famille contre leur liberté. Ils se concertèrent et acceptèrent. Ils partirent ensuite en courant.

Nous n'avons pas essayé de leur tirer dessus, il sont partis trop vite et se sont faufilés dans les ruelles sombres.

SJ « On se reverra au Cambodge !

MT _ Je suis désolée mamassan pour ce qui s'est passé vraiment désolé, rentrez chez vous. Au revoir. »

Marcus se retourna vers la famille et s'excusa. Il avait les mains jointes devant cette femme espérant qu'elle le pardonnerait. Ils avaient été en danger à cause d'eux. Il les raccompagna jusque devant l'entrée.

DP « Hier le Cambodge, aujourd'hui Shu Long, décidément on va partout où il ne faut pas.

LG _ On va vous ramener Fourniet, vous pourrez écrire votre article comme ça !

CiF _ Ca ne va pas être facile.

LG _ Ah c'est dur d'écrire la vérité ! »

Nous sommes rentrés et nous avons déposé Fourniet à son hôtel.

A la base, ça s'était arrangé. A force de dialogue, le sergent avait réussi à désarmer Taft, il lui avait pris la grenade et avait replacé la goupille. Taft était à bout lui et le docteur Seymour pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils repartirent tous les 3 au dispensaire. La guerre était finie pour lui, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais.

Note: Les pièges à con (booby traps) étaient responsables de 17% des blessés au Vietnam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 16: Pertes potentielles**

Un ami du docteur Seymour, le docteur Grenly, était récemment arrivé au camp, il devait la briefer sur les nouvelles techniques médicales. La veille nous nous promenions en ville et nous les avions rencontré au détour d'une rue. Elle ne nous avait pas vu et nous nous demandions ce qu'elle faisait avec lui.

Ce jour là, à l'hôpital le docteur parlait avec un médecin à propos du docteur Grenly, venu spécialement des Etats-Unis.

DcS « Il a mis au point une nouvelle technique pour soigner les grands brûlés. Il est venu nous en faire la démonstration.

Doc. _ Tant mieux, on a besoin d'aide. »

Un arrivage de blessés débarqua, ce fut le début du rush et la fin de leur conversation les blessés devaient être pris en main.

De notre côté, nous avons pris l'hélico pour partir en mission, Myron ne nous accompagnait pas, il était chargé d'autre chose le sergent était donc chef de section.

AR « Et sergent, c'est qui ce gars avec le docteur Seymour ?

SA _ J'en sais rien, ça doit être un médecin.

DP _ Ouai et bien il m'a tout l'air d'un chaud lapin.

SA _ Dis pas ça Purcell, t'auras peut être affaire à lui un jour. »

Johnny nous a déposés. Peu de temps après, nous nous sommes fait prendre en sandwich par les Viets la situation était difficile et nous avons eu pas mal de pertes.

Au même moment à la base, les docteurs Grenly et Seymour étaient en pleine discussion sur leur sujet de recherche : les grands brûlés. Grenly essaya de ramener la conversation sur un sujet un peu plus personnel, en effet, il tenait beaucoup à Jennifer et comptait bien la convaincre de rentrer avec lui aux Etats-Unis afin de pourquoi pas, commencer quelque chose.

De notre côté, nous avancions jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous, du moins nous essayions et c'est alors que nous sommes tombés sur une partie d'une section, 3 hommes. Ils étaient chargés et semblaient eux aussi en difficulté. Nous avons donc embarqué tous ensemble sous le feu d'une mitrailleuse.

LM « Code Naval 3 ici Bravo 2. On a des blessés dont un grave à bord on va les déposer à l'hôpital de campagne de Qui Aï 2 0.

Rad _ Bien reçu Bravo 2

SA _ Je croyais que votre détachement patrouillait au nord de la route aujourd'hui ?

GI1 _ On a été séparé des autres. »

Nous les observions, ils n'avaient pas l'air nets, ils semblaient cacher quelque chose ils avaient l'air de connivence. Un Black et 2 Blancs.

Je ne les lâchais pas du regard et j'ai vu des petites choses suspectes.

DW « Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans votre sac là ?

GI2 _ Confidentiel défense.

SJ _ Tu vois ce que je veux dire, des statuettes. »

De petites statues vertes dépassaient du sac. Elles semblaient être en jade, finement ciselées, des statuettes religieuses. Elles paraissaient vraiment très belles et elles devaient avoir de la valeur.

DP « Je crois savoir pourquoi ils ont faussé compagnie à leur détachement.

MT _ C'est quoi ces machins là ?

GI _ Ils ont pillé un temple. Il paraît que le commandant Darling les paye rubis sur l'ongle pour ça.

LM _ Regardez, encore des Viets.

SA _ Ils ont des roquettes, ils vont sûrement nous attaquer ce soir.

LM _ Code Naval 3, ici Bravo 2. On a repéré un groupe armé transportant des roquettes de 122 Mac. Localisation Eco November 189570. Vous feriez bien d'envoyer du monde. A vous.

Rad _ Ici Tango 6. Bravo 2. Joli travail. Ne les perdez plus de vue jusqu'à l'arrivée des hélicos. A vous.

LM _ Nous avons des blessés graves. Je les évacue et je reviens sur place. A vous.

Rad _ Négatif Bravo 2. Je vous ordonne de ne pas quitter la zone. A vous. »

Nous écoutions tous la conversation et je voyais bien que Johnny hésitait.

LM « Vous croyez que ça peut attendre ?

SA _ Non, pas question.

LM _ Impossible Tango 6. A vous.

Rad _ Bravo 2 c'est de la plus haute importance tactique. Obéissez immédiatement. A vous.

LM _ Répétez Tango 6, je vous entends très mal.

Rad _ Attention Mc Key, ne vous amusez pas à ça. A vous.

LM _ Répétez Tango 6 je ne vous ai pas entendu.

Rad _ Je vous ordonne de rester sur place, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance. »

Johnny a brouillé la fréquence et il a continué vers l'hôpital, je le regardais, il avait une barre au milieu du front. Nous avons atterri. Nous sommes tous descendus et nous avons suivi les blessés jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le sergent observait les moindres faits et gestes des médecins et infirmiers et il semblait très préoccupé. Les toubibs parlaient des blessés comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si…

SA « Excusez moi mais c'est d'un soldat dont vous êtes en train de parler.

Doc _ Sergent pour nous c'est un cas clinique.

SA _ On dirait que vous vous intéressez à un morceau de viande vous ne croyez pas que ce pauvre type a déjà assez morflé comme ça ? ! »

Nous avons été obligés de nous éloigner mais la discussion entre le sergent et le toubib Grenly semblait de plus en plus vive.

Johnny nous avait laissé et avait immédiatement re-décollé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Il rentra et alla directement dans le bureau du commandant où il était attendu.

LM « Lieutenant Mc Key au rapport, mon commandant.

CD _ Vous avez désobéi à mes ordres tout à l'heure.

LM _ Ma radio est tombée en panne, je n'ai pas reçu vos derniers ordres.

CD _ Dîtes moi, est ce que par hasard je vous donne l'impression d'être né de la dernière pluie ?

LM _ Je vous demande pardon mon co…

CD _ Arrêtez vos conneries Mc Key ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Vous avez désobéi à mes ordres.

LM _ J'avais 2 blessés mon commandant et j'ai estimé que c'était prioritaire.

CD _ Vous avez estimé ?... Vous aimez voler n'est ce pas lieutenant ?

LM _ J'adore ça mon commandant.

CD _ Vous resterez au sol. Je vous interdit de piloter jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête disciplinaire. Cette fois vous êtes allés trop loin.

LM _ Mon commandant si je peux me permettre, nous manquons déjà de pilote, on a besoin de tous nos effectifs en ce moment.

CD _ Pas tout le monde.

LM _ Je vous donne ma parole…

CD _ Je vous dis que c'était tout lieutenant ! Disparaissez.

LM _ A vos ordres. »

Il est sorti, furieux.

Nous étions nous aussi rentrés à la base les mecs et moi sommes allé boire un coup au bar. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé avec le commandant Darling mais je me suis dit que Johnny préfèrerait être seul de toute façon, je ne savais pas où il était. Au même moment, il se baladait en ville lorsqu'il tomba sur Myron et Alex, assis dans un bar.

Ces derniers discutaient à propos du nouveau commandant Darling et des irrégularités de certaines missions ainsi que la volonté féroce de certains d'avoir une promotion.

AD « On m'a dit qu'il avait monté une opération bidon

LG _ Il payerait n'importe qui pour avoir de la promotion.

AD _ Il faudrait arriver à les prendre sur le fait

LM _ Alex, salut, lieutenant Goldman…Je vais me prendre une cuite, vous la prenez avec moi ?

LG _ Vous pilotez demain.

LM _ Non, le commandant Darling vient de m'interdire de voler.

AD _ Pourquoi ?

LM _ C'est vraiment un enfoiré de première. Quand je pense que de pauvres gars risquent leur peau pour lui ramener des statuettes à cette ordure !

AD _ Vous voulez dire qu'il ordonne des pillages ? !

LM _ Ouai, vous devriez le savoir.

LG _ Non, non Darling ne donne certainement pas d'ordre comme ça.

AD _ Alors si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, il doit y avoir des preuves, un sac. »

De notre côté, nous étions toujours au bar, nous discutions tout en jouant aux cartes.

MT « Même les officiers succombent à l'appât du gain.

SJ _ Le commandant Darling organise le pillage des temples.

DW _ C'est dégueulasse.

AR _ Ce qui serait chouette, ça serait de trouver un moyen de rendre ces statuettes. »

Nous avons décidé d'agir, Johnson et Taylor sont allés fouiller dans le « baraquement des acquisitions » ils espéraient trouver les statues et ainsi pouvoir les remettre à leur propriétaire.

SJ « Je les ai. »

Ils sont ensuite sortis aussi vite et discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés.

De son côté, Myron était allé parler au commandant Darling pour essayer de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

LG « Je viens vous parler du lieutenant Mc Key…Je reconnais que c'est une forte tête mais il nous a souvent sorti de situations dangereuses.

CD _ L'affaire Mc Key est close.

LG _ Nous sommes très nombreux ici à lui devoir la vie mon commandant.

CD _ N'insistez pas. Autre chose ? »

Le sergent était allé voir le docteur Seymour à l'hôpital. Elle lui présenta quelqu'un.

DcS « Je voulais vous présenter un vieil ami. Le docteur Jonathan Grenly…Zeke Anderson.

DG _ On s'est déjà rencontré.

SA _ Je crains de lui avoir fait une mauvaise impression.

DcS _ Vous devez avouer que Jonathan a un humour un peu particulier.

SA _ Bon ben voilà. Je vais y aller.

DcS _ Jonathan et moi allons manger en ville demain soir. Ca vous plairait de vous joindre à nous ? »

Le sergent accepta et il les planta là. Le docteur Grenly était plus jeune que le sergent, il faisait également plus propre sur lui, plus snob.

De son côté, Alex était allée se renseigner auprès d'un des soldats blessés à propos des statuettes. Elle était tenace et elle harcelait le blessé tant et si bien qu'il appela un infirmière pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Johnson et Taylor étaient en ville ils avaient contacté une personne qui devait les aider.

Vtf « Salut GI !

SJ _ Merci mais on a pas le temps. C'est qui ce gars ?

MT _ Un intermédiaire. C'est une sorte d'officier de liaison.

SJ _ Ce n'est pas plutôt autre chose ? »

Marcus avait vu son type. Celui-ci était assis sur une à la table d'un bar. Dès qu'il vit Marcus il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il ressemblait à un homme simple mais il avait également quelque chose qui fait penser qu'il gérait pas mal d'affaires.

MT « Attends moi là.

Vti _ Taylor mon ami. Je suis content de te voir.

MT _ J'ai quelque chose pour vous, des objets magnifiques à restituer à votre peuple. Evidemment il y en a pour une petite fortune. C'est carrément hors de prix mais je suis prêt à discuter. »

Marcus avait déballé la marchandise et ce gars commença à paniquer.

Vti « Reprenez ça, allez vous en, reprenez ça ! Partez !

MT _ Attendez !

Vti _ Allez vous en, partez, c'est un sacrilège !

MT _ Attendez !

Vti _ C'est un sacrilège ! Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

MT _ Tu crois que ça porte malheur ?

SJ _ ... »

Deux voitures faisaient la course dans les rues et elles manquèrent d'écraser Marcus et Marvin.

SJ « Il n'a peut être pas tord…

MT _ Ca va ma petite poule ? Bon, allez, assez rigolé, je crois qu'on va remettre nous même ces machins à leur place. »

Ils sont ensuite directement rentrés au camp en ayant toujours les statuettes.

A l'hôpital, c'était un peu la panique le service des urgences ne désemplissait pas. Anderson et le docteur Seymour revenaient après s'être baladés. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte ils virent de nombreux brancard dans l'entré des urgences.

DG « Infirmière, préparez la tente à oxygène ! Faites une perfusion à ce soldat, dépêchez vous ! Il faut du plasma, immédiatement ! Occupez vous de celui-là ! Amenez le moi au bloc ! Sortez sergent ! Docteur Seymour !

SA _ Je peux faire quelque chose ?

DcS _ Oui, oui, j'arrive docteur ! Mais ne restez pas là Zeke, foutez le camp ! »

Ils sont partis pour le bloc, le sergent s'est retrouvé seul au milieu de tous ces blessés. C'est là qu'il a remarqué un type avec un appareil photo il rembobinait sa pellicule.

SA « Qu'est ce que fait un photographe dans un hôpital militaire ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Ph _ C'est pour la publicité personnelle du docteur Grenly. Ce n'est pas une sinécure, toujours sur la brèche…

SA _ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Ph _ C'est une des conditions de sa venue ici. L'armée s'occupe de sa publicité. »

Le sergent est resté sur le cul Grenly qui ne parlait devant le docteur Seymour que de son engagement pour la cause ! La blague !

De leur côtés, Johnny et Alex étaient en plein dans leur enquête. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour continuer leurs investigations. Ils allèrent dans le même baraquement que Taylor et Jhonson peu plus tôt.

LM « Le commandant a remis une clef pour entreposer les statuettes dans ce bâtiment. Ecoute, on est bien d'accord, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une cellule.

AD _ Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu me montres les objets en question et moi je m'occupe de tout. D'accord ?

LM _ …Ils n'y sont plus.

AD _ Comment ça ils n'y sont plus ?

LM _ Je ne comprends pas…

AD _ Ben où ils sont ?

LM _ Taylor. C'est certainement Taylor, Marcus Taylor. »

A ce moment là, Taylor est entré dans le fameux baraquement.

MT « Oh ! Mademoiselle Devlyn ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

AD _ Disons que je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez à la main et comment vous l'avez eu.

SJ _ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est un copain à…

MT _ Attend, attend.

AD _ Vous devriez nous les confier. Personne ne saura où elles sont. D'accord ? »

Ils ont donné les statuettes et ils sont sortis partiellement soulagés de s'être enfin débarrassés de ces objets.

Le sergent était dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

SA « Ouai c'est ouvert !

DcS _ Zeke, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'étais complètement débordée, je tenais tellement à donner un coup de main à Jonathan.

SA _ Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est un professeur. Il y a quelque chose entre Grenly et vous ?

DcS _ Disons que…

SA _ Vous pourriez avoir tous les hommes que vous voulez.

DcS _ Je suis là parce que je tiens à être avec vous, c'est aussi simple que ça.

SA _ Ca ne durera pas éternellement, tôt ou tard vous retrouverez une vie normale et moi je serai toujours ce que je suis.

DcS _ Zeke, si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous apitoyer, vous vous rendriez compte que je suis amoureuse de vous.

SA _ Si vous arrêtiez de vous apitoyez sur mon sort, vous comprendriez que vous ne l'êtes pas ! »

Elle l'a regardé et est sortie en claquant la porte. Il est sorti et l'a regardé partir.

Alex avait une interview de prévu avec le commandant Darling. Elle se présenta à son bureau avec les fameuses statuettes dans un sac. A peine entrée, elle les posa bien en évidence sur le bureau.

CD « Avez vous pour habitude d'apporter des œuvres d'art lors de vos interviews Melle Devlyn ? Ou bien espérez vous que j'en débatte ?

AD _ On m'a dit qu'elles étaient à vous commandant.

CD _ Et bien on vous a raconté n'importe quoi. Mais ces statuettes en jade sont magnifiques.

AD _ Vous en parlez en connaisseur, ou devrais je dire en collectionneur ?

CD _ Venez en au fait.

AD _ J'ai appris que vous aviez incité des hommes qui étaient sous vos ordres à piller des temples vietnamiens. Une petite prime comme des objets de valeur.

CD _ Une prime ? Alors vous écrivez des romans maintenant ?

AD _ Non, mon récit est authentique commandant.

CD _ Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Vous ne savez rien que vous puissiez prouver.

AD _ Ah si, je devrai en faire un très bon reportage le tout agrémenté de commentaire du caporal Corrio qui a été blessé au cours d'un de ces raids.

CD _ Je n'ai pas le moindre commentaire à faire à ce sujet.

AD _ Je ne vous demande aucun commentaire. Je veux autre chose.

CD _ Allez y, je vous écoute.

AD _ Faites cesser ces pillages.

CD _ Autre chose ?

AD _ Non, commandant Darling.

CD _ Vous êtes fier de vous mademoiselle ?

AD _ Oui et maintenant que c'est fait j'ai vraiment besoin d'être enfin dehors. »

Elle est sortie en claquant la porte.

Le sergent alla frapper à la porte du docteur Seymour. Elle était seule, elle attendait ses invités en écoutant de la musique. Il entra et…

SA « Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je me demande ce que je fais ici.

DcS _ Jonathan et vous, vous êtes partis du mauvais pied. Je suis persuadée que lorsque vous discuterez calmement vous vous entendrez à merveille.

SA _ Oui. »

Le docteur Grenly entra à son tour.

DG « Oh pardon je suis en retard, je crois ce n'est pas facile de trouver une bouteille de bon vin par ici.

SA _ Oui. Vous avez fait très fort l'autre soir.

DG _ Oui.

SA _ Même avec les Viets aux fesses, je n'ai jamais vu personne s'agiter comme ça.

DG _ Oui, c'était un cauchemar mais je crois qu'on a au moins sauvé une ou deux vies. Et il y en a des vies à sauver. A Boston aussi.

DcS _ Ne remettons pas ça sur le tapis.

DG _ Oui, Jennifer était appelé à une brillante carrière à Boston mais elle a préféré y renoncer. Et venir au bout du monde.

SA _ Ce n'est pas les soldats qu'elle soigne ici qui s'en plaindront.

DG _ Oui, elle a fait de l'excellent travail ici. D'ailleurs je crois qu'au point où elle en est aujourd'hui, il est temps qu'elle pense un peu à son avenir.

DcS _ Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour penser à l'avenir. Le travail que je fais ici compte beaucoup pour moi. Vous les avez vu tous ces blessés ils ont besoin qu'on les écoute, qu'on les aide.

DG _ Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous occuper de dépressifs, dîtes vous que vous en soignerez après la guerre qui auront des problèmes beaucoup plus graves que ceux que vous soignez ici. Ils rentrent chez eux très abîmés, non seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement.

DcS _ Je crois que si on est là, c'est pour sauver des vies.

DG _ Jennifer, vous avez fait le maximum. Pourquoi est ce que vous ne quitteriez pas Saigon avec moi ?

SA _ Jennifer a déjà répondu à cette question. Que voulez vous ? Le mieux pour Jennifer ou bien le mieux pour vous ? Ca fait à peine une semaine que vous avez débarqué alors je ne crois pas que vous soyez qualifié pour juger ou parler des problèmes.

DG _ Sergent, où croyez vous que j'ai appris mon métier ? Dans les pages d'un magasine ? J'ai d'abord fait 4 ans en fac de médecine puis j'ai été interne pendant 5 ans je suis maintenant professeur depuis 10 ans et je n'ai jamais cessé de pratiquer alors j'estime être parfaitement qualifié pour parler des problèmes des blessés à qui j'ai consacré ma vie entière à remettre sur pied.

DcS _ Je vous en prie, arrêtez. Je suis sûre que nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons, vous et moi alors pourquoi vous mettre en colère comme ça ?

DG _ Excusez moi, j'ai une soudaine envie de respirer un peu d'air frais. »

Grenly est sorti. Ils se sont retrouvés tous les 2 il y avait encore une certaine tension dans l'air.

SA « Vous croyez pas qu'il est possible que Grenly ait raison et que peut être vous devriez retourner à Boston ?…Mais c'est vrai que je n'aime pas ce gars là, jamais je n'aimerai ce gars là…Si vous restez ici pour être avec moi et que vous ratiez une opportunité et s'il vous arrive quoique ce soit

DcS _ Jonathan s'en va demain quant à moi je resterai aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez

SA _ Soyez tranquille, vous restez.

DcS _ Je suis à ma place. »

Elle s'était rapprochée elle l'a embrassé.

J'avais rencontré Myron en rentrant et il m'avait dit ce qui s'était passé pour Johnny. Ca me faisait bizarre que ça soit lui qui me dise d'aller le voir. J'ai suivi son conseil et en effet, il avait besoin d'une épaule secourable. Cette nuit là, ses bras ne m'ont pas lâchés j'ai senti qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Le lendemain à la piste d'envol, Johnny vérifiait le moteur d'un hélico.

LM « 3 tours et il est comme neuf.

Pil _ Merci Mc Key.

LM _ Sois sympa avec l'hélico et il ne t'emmerdera pas. »

Nous étions sur le point de partir en mission Myron a hélé Johnny.

LG « Mc Key !

LM _ Tiens Goldman ! C'est pour quoi que vous êtes armés ? Vous repartez avec eux aujourd'hui ? J'aimerai bien repartir moi aussi que Darling change d'avis en ce qui me concerne

LG _ Ouai je compatis

LM _ Oh c'est pas grave, allez, bonne chance.

LG _ Merci. »

Nous sommes partis, et pour une fois ce n'était pas Johnny qui était avec nous ça faisait bizarre, pas de musique, une autre ambiance. Peu de temps après qu'on nous ait déposé, nous nous sommes fait attaquer la situation n'était pas des plus facile et nous avons été obligés de rappeler l'hélico.

LG « Charly 2 ici Bravo 2-6 on s'est replié dans la forêt. Faudrait venir nous récupérer. A Vous.

Pil _ Bien reçu 2-6. Nous sommes à environ 2 Km de la où on vous a largué. Signalez votre présence.

LG _ C'est déjà fait Charly 2 on a balancé plusieurs fumigènes, vous devriez les voir.

Pil _ Ca y est on les voit 2-6 ne bougez pas on arrive. »

Johnny était dans le PC Communication et il suivait toutes nos transmissions sur notre fréquence.

LM « Allez, pas de bêtise. »

Dans la forêt.

Pil « Mitrailleuse à 11 heure !

LG _ Ne vous posez pas, reprenez de l'altitude, on va essayer de neutraliser la mitrailleuse ! »

L'hélico est reparti, nous allions nous enfoncer dans la forêt et nous déployer pour attaquer la mitrailleuse lorsque nous avons vu que l'hélico avait des problèmes.

Co « Je prends feu ! Je prends feu !

Pil _ On perd de l'altitude ! J'ai plus le contrôle ! J'ai plus le contrôle !

LM _ Largue ton réservoir Charly ! Largue !

Pil _ Négatif on a essayé ! On n'a plus aucun control on va se cracher ! »

Nous observions la scène, un peu choqué c'était inimaginable on attendait qu'ils se crashent et je me disais que j'étais contente que Johnny n'ait pas été dans l'appareil. En entendant ce qui ce passait, Johnny avait couru jusqu'à la piste d'envol.

GI « Vous avez pas le droit de piloter.

LM _ Prévenez Mouds qu'il fasse chauffer le moulin de son hélico et prévenez Darling que je vais les récupérer !

GI _ Mouds vous allez pas en croire vos oreilles

CM _ Ils ont dit de nous tenir prêt mais on ne savait pas qui était le pilote ! On croyait que vous ne voleriez plus mon lieutenant !

LM _ A partir de maintenant vous volez avec un hors la loi ! »

Nous étions toujours dans la merde mais on savait qu'il y avait pire c'est là que Johnny nous a contacté.

LM « 2-6, ici Alpha Bleu vous êtes à 1 Km de leur position. A Vous !

LG _ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous entendre Alpha Bleu. On est pris sous un feu de mitrailleuse on va vous signaler leur position avec un fumigène jaune après quoi c'est à vous de jouer.

LM _ Bien reçu 2-6. Je vais essayer de me surpasser ! »

Ca tirait de tous les côtés, nous attendions que Johnny nous re-contacte. La mitrailleuse qui nous bloquait s'est tout à coup tue.

LG « Merci Alpha Bleu maintenant vous allez survoler l'appareil qu'ils ont abattu, ensuite vous viendrez nous ramasser. A vous.

LM _ Bien reçu. »

Johnny nous a récupéré puis nous sommes rentrés. Arrivés à la base, nous nous sommes séparés. J'aurai voulu lui parler mais il est directement allé dans le bureau de Darling.

CD « Alors vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêchez, hein ? ! Vous m'avez désobéi, vous avez repris les commandes de votre hélico !

LM _ C'est exact mon commandant !

CD _ À présent je n'ai plus le choix lieutenant, je vais vous envoyer devant une court martiale pour insubordination !

LM _ Avec plaisir mon commandant ! Justement j'allais vous recommander d'agir comme ça ! Je serai heureux d'exposer ma version des faits devant les combattants expérimentés que sont nos officiers et je suis persuadé que vous aussi…

CD _ Arrêtez de vous payer ma gueule ! Dîtes vous que les officiers supérieurs savent à quel point il est important d'obéir aux ordres !

LM _ Je n'ai pas la moindre appréhension ! Parce que je pense que pour un officier, ce qui importe c'est de gagner la guerre et pas de se remplir les poches au dépend des combattants ! Alors faîtes ce que vous avez à faire ! Mon commandant ! »

Il est sorti et le commandant n'a rien trouvé à redire.

A l'aéroport de Saigon. Le docteur Grenly se préparait à embarquer.

DG « Attention à mes bagages

SA _ On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

DG _ C'est exact sergent. J'avoue que je vous avais sous estimé. Jennifer a plus de respect pour vous que je ne croyais. Elle vous a écouté.

SA _ Elle prend ses décisions toute seule, docteur. Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai lu certains de vos articles, agrémentés de magnifiques photos de vous.

DG _ J'ai essayé de sauver le plus de vie possible.

SA _ Vous avez surtout passé beaucoup de temps à choisir quelles photos vous avantageraient le mieux. Allez docteur, je sais ce que vous êtes, arrêtez de me raconter des histoires ! Vous êtes venu ici faire de la publicité pour votre clinique et faire votre devoir à bon compte.

DG _ Laissez moi vous dire quelque chose à propos de publicité, c'est la meilleur façon de se faire connaître dans un secteur où la concurrence est acharnée.

SA _ Ca à la rigueur je peux le comprendre. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que vous vous serviez pour ça d'hommes blessés au combat.

DG _ J'ai fait de mon mieux pendant que j'étais ici c'était un fait. C'était une façon de m'acquitter de mon devoir à bon compte comme vous dîtes. Mais dîtes moi, et vous sergent, qu'est ce que cette guerre vous rapporte ?

SA _ Elle me rapporte ma solde.

DG _ C'est tout ? Votre solde ? Et vous croyez avoir votre chance avec une femme comme Jennifer là-bas aux Etats-Unis ?

SA _J'en sais rien. Je souhaite simplement qu'elle me voie comme je suis. Comme elle vous voit. »

La conversation s'est terminée. Grenly est reparti pour Boston.

Au même moment, Jennifer était chez elle, elle était dans son bain, profitant de ce moment, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Johnny était sûr de lui en ce qui concerne son futur, d'ailleurs Darling ne fit finalement rien, Johnny allait finalement pouvoir revoler.

Avec un peu de recul, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été très présente pour lui durant cette période et je le regrettais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 17: Forces populaires**

Ce jour là, nous étions à la base, nous expérimentions un nouveau matériel : un lance-flammes. Darling nous avait annoncé que nous devions effectuer une mission spéciale, en association avec une section sud-vietnamienne. Justement l'un de ces types était en train d'essayer le lance-flammes et à cause de son incompétence, il fit de gros dégâts. Jhonson et moi étions juste à côté, et nous avons eu chaud.

AR « Ils sont tarés !

SJ _ Des paysans comme soldat ! Oh maman ! !

DW_ Il a brûlé un baraquement !

AR _ Baisse la pression ! !

GI _ Qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil !

LG _ C'est ce qu'on appelle la politique de la terre brûlée. J'aurai pas besoin de me raser pendant au moins une semaine.

SA _ Ouai !

SV _ Je vais lui parler.

LG _ Il n'a pas l'air commode. »

Le sergent Vin était un homme sec avec un visage sévère, strict dans sa tenue et ses manières. Il s'est dirigé vers le type au lance-flammes et il l'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri.

SJ « Tu ne crois pas qu'il y va un peu fort

DW_ Il a failli nous faire griller Marvin !

SA _ Comment ça va les gars ?

DW_ Bien mais à ce tarif là, ça va pas durer longtemps. Si au moins Taylor et Dany étaient avec nous… Pourquoi est ce qu'ils travaillent au garage ?

SA _ Les pousse-pousse qui travaillaient au garage ont été engagés par leur armée.

DW_ C'est nul ! Ils ne sont pas malins.

SA _ Tu oublis qu'on est à l'armée ! »

Taylor et Dany étaient au garage de la base, c'était le premier jour de leur nouveau job.

Un sergent, leur nouveau patron leur expliquait ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, et notamment s'occuper de 2 voiture : Marie-Louise 1 et Marie-Louise 2.

Ce sergent était un malade, il aurait presque tué n'importe qui aurait abîmé ses 2 voitures chéries elles devaient toujours rester impeccable.

Sgi « Les hommes qui travaillaient ici avant vous, étaient de bons éléments. J'espère que vous allez faire du bon travail.

DP _ Oui sergent.

Sgi _ Lorsqu'elles reviennent au garage, les voitures doivent être dans le même état que lorsqu'elles sont sorties de l'usine, c'est à dire impeccable, dehors, dedans et sous le capot. Bon, je vous laisse.

MT _ Avec quoi on peut nettoyer ça ?

DP¨ _ Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais ?

MT _ J'ai eu mon permis.

DP _ Il va falloir s'y mettre. »

Deux types sont alors arrivés en voiture.

1GI « Alors c'est vous les 2 nouveaux garagistes ?

MT _ Et lui c'est le père siffleur ?

1GI _ Faut croire que vous n'étiez pas de bons soldats si vous remplacez les 2 connards !

2GI _ Vous nettoyez les bagnoles ?

DP _ Oui.

1GI _ Le sergent veut que ses bagnoles soient étincelantes.

2GI _ Bye ! »

Ils sont partis en faisant crisser les pneus et dans un nuage de poussière.

MT « Connards !

DP _ C'est 2 grands marrants ces mecs ! »

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'Alex.

AD « Debout lieutenant! Je croyais que tu voulais te lever à 5h ?

LG _ A 5h demain matin.

AD _ Debout paresseux! … Tu reviens ce soir ?

LG _ Logiquement oui je vais me taper 2 heures de convoi militaire, on va me présenter aux nouvelles recrues, je vais leur dire « Bienvenu, vous êtes assez grands, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous faire bousiller ! »

AD _ Oh non! Arrête!

LG _ Mais c'est vrai, ces gars sont sous entraînés, sous équipés et ce sont des paysans qu'on a sortis de leur village !

AD _ En ce moment je fais un article, aujourd'hui je vais dans le village de Fulham j'en verrai sûrement quelques-uns.

LG _ Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça hier soir.

AD _ Non, je crois qu'on faisait autre chose hier soir…Ces gens ne veulent pas partir de leur village, leurs ancêtres y sont enterrés et ils y ont fait leurs vies. C'est tout à fait normal.

LG _ Il y a des combats là-bas.

AD _ Non, puis de toute façon, il y aura des soldats avec nous.

LG _ Comment tu y vas ? En camion ?

AD _ Non, en hélico.

LG _ Avec Mc Key!

AD _ Oui, avec Mc Key. Lui au moins ne fait pas la tête toute la journée !

LG _ Je fais la tête moi ? ! »

Alex a éclaté de rire, Myron l'a attrapée et l'a porté jusqu'à son lit pour l'embrasser.

A cette même heure, le docteur Seymour travaillait déjà. Elle était au téléphone, harcelant le dispensaire de la Croix Rouge de Saigon pour obtenir du dapson afin de soigner les soldats atteints de la malaria.

Le sergent Anderson entra à ce moment là.

SA « Je vois que vous savez comment traiter avec l'armée.

DcS _ Comment ?

SA _ En gueulant.

DcS _ Excusez-moi mais je n'arrive pas à obtenir le médicament dont j'ai besoin. »

Le sergent et le docteur Seymour s'appréciaient et ils passaient toujours plus de temps ensemble.

Quant à nous, nous nous étions déjà aperçus que le sergent Vin n'était pas du tout commode et ça se confirma durant la mission.

Avant de partir, j'avais vu Alex monter dans l'hélico de Johnny et ça m'a fait bizarre, rien de palpable, mais un sentiment pas très agréable tout de même.

Durant la mission, nous avons pu nous apercevoir que les paysans étaient plutôt maladroits, et ça nous fit nous poser des questions, en fait, ça ne nous rassurait pas du tout.

AR « La moitié de ces mecs là est Viêt-Cong, l'autre moitié va se débiner à la première occasion, j'tle dis Johnson !

SJ _ Lâche-moi un peu Ruiz ! »

Un soldat sud-vietnamien glissa sur un tronc mouillé et atterrit dans l'eau. Nous l'avons tous regardé se relever.

AR « T'as compris maintenant ?

SA _ Le temps ne passe pas vite aujourd'hui. »

Nous avons été attaqués, nous étions pris sous un feu de mitrailleuse lorsqu'un paysan prit apparemment la tangente.

DW « Et ! Reviens ! !

AR _ Tu vois, ils nous lâchent ces salauds ! »

L'ennemi était partout, même dans les arbres. Le paysan que nous avions cru voir s'enfuir est revenu, il attaqua et descendit par derrière un Viet qui nous coinçait. L'attaque finie, ce paysan fit son rapport au sergent Vin.

Vt « C'est un paysan sergent Vin.

SV _ Vous êtes surpris ? Vous avez vu ce qu'ils savent faire les paysans sergent Anderson ? !

SA _ Ouai ! Vous êtes aussi ding que nous ! »

Le docteur Seymour se rendit au dispensaire de la Croix-Rouge de Saigon afin d'obtenir les médicaments dont elle avait tant besoin. Dany et Taylor l'accompagnaient en voiture.

L'homme qu'elle était venue voir venait juste de les lui envoyer, elle avait donc fait le trajet pour rien. Il l'invita ensuite à déjeuner, il savait qu'elle était psychologue et il désirait lui faire part de ses problèmes personnels, sa fiancée voulait le plaquer. Lorsque Dany et Taylor virent le docteur Seymour sortir avec l'infirmier, ils furent très surpris.

DP « Dis donc, quand elle est arrivée, elle voulait l'engueuler, et maintenant…

MT _ Avec sa veste de para, elle a pas dû oser. »

Dany et Taylor ont alors vu les 2 mecs du garage qui les avaient emmerdés ce matin là.

DP « On ne va pas laisser passer une occas pareil !

MT _ Ces mecs sont plus gradés.

DP _ J'en ai rien à faire.

MT _ Attend, j'ai une meilleure idée, regarde bien. »

Le premier GI était en train de se faire cirer les pompes. Il était assis sur une chaise sur le trottoir et un gamin s'occupait de ses chaussures il ne le faisait pas assez vite ni assez bien à son goût car il l'engueulait.

1GI « Fais briller mes pompes !

DP _ Calme-toi, peut être qu'il n'a jamais fait ça !

1GI _ Tu peux peut-être lui montrer ?

MT _ Pourquoi pas, mais là où je suis le meilleur, c'est au volant.

2GI _ Ca devient intéressant !

1GI _ On parie de l'argent ?

MT _ Non, celui qui perd devra travailler une semaine au garage.

1GI _ Ok.

MT _ Préparez-vous à perdre ! Les bagnoles seront pleines de merde ! Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Salut !

DP _ C'est peut être pas très malin ! T'as vu comment conduit ce mec ? C'est un fou du volant.

MT _ Ouai mais il ne sait pas où je vais l'emmener ! Tu te souviens du petit virage au bout de la ligne droite ?

DP _ Taylor, t'es génial.

MT _ Ouai ! »

Toutes les fois où Johnny allait à Fulham, il apportait des petites choses aux enfants, de la nourriture et diverses choses. Il avait un grand cœur mais c'est un côté qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres.

Lorsqu'il a atterrit, il fut pris d'assaut par les gosses.

VtH « Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle, vous êtes Américaine ?

AD _ Oui.

VtH _ J'aime les Américaines.

LM _ Redonne lui ça immédiatement !

AD _ Quoi ? …Comment tu t'appelles ?

LM _ Laisse-la, c'est mon amie. Il y a du riz et des biscuits là-bas.

VtH _ Des cigarettes ?

LM _ Ne m'énerve pas Henry ! Allez vas-y.

AD _ Henry?

LM _ Il voulait que je lui donne un nom, alors j'ai choisi Henry.

AD _ Où sont ses parents ?

LM _ Ils sont morts depuis 5 ans, il n'en est pas sûr. Presque tous les enfants du village sont orphelins.

AD _ Mais se sont des enfants, comment se débrouillent-ils ?

LM _ Les gens du village leurs donnent des trucs, et moi je leurs apporte quelques petites choses à chaque fois que je viens. On y va ?

AD _ Tu vas dans un autre village ?

LM _ Oui.

AD _ Reprend moi au retour.

LM _ Tu as déjà tout vu, ça sert à rien.

AD _ Non, je vais parler aux enfants, je vais faire un article sur eux. »

Au même moment, Dany et Taylor se préparaient pour la course, ils étaient sur la ligne de départ, les deux voitures côte à côte. Ils avaient réquisitionné un type dans la rue pour qu'il donne le départ.

1GI « Alors, prêt ?

MT _ Ca va être votre fête.

Vt _ Attention ! Prêts ?Partez ! »

La route était dangereuse, accidentée, elle n'était pas goudronnée, ce n'était en fait qu'un chemin amélioré, et à l'allure à laquelle ils allaient, c'était dangereux.

DP « Attention Marcus !

MT _ On y arrive !

DP _ Ils n'on rien vu les cons ! »

Marcus les avaient emmené là où il voulait, les 2 types n'avaient pas vu le fameux virage et ils ont atterrit dans la rivière. Marie-Louise n° 1 était cradingue. Taylor et Dany se sont arrêté pour les narguer.

1GI « Saloperie de route !

2GI _ Tu vas te faire engueuler !

1GI _ Comment ça ? ! Je ne suis pas seul !

MT _ Ne restez pas trop dans la flotte, le cirage risquerait de partir.

DP _ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a d'autres choses à faire. Bye ! »

De notre côté, dans la jungle, nous avions fait halte pour nous reposer. Thran, faisait un bandage à un paysan. Il était infirmier. Nous avions sympathisé, il était très gentil, toujours souriant. Je l'aimais bien.

AR « Thran, tu veux que je t'aide.

VtT _ Non merci.

AR _ Dis-lui que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il va s'en sortir. Vous avez été courageux.

VtT _ Il ne comprend pas.

AR _ Dis-lui quand même. »

Ruiz s'est éloigné, et c'est là qu'il a vu les paysans sud-vietnamiens déshabiller les Viêt-Congs mort.

AR « Alors vous vous ramenez des petits souvenirs ?

SV _ Je vous interdis de dire que nous sommes des voleurs !

LG _ Ruiz !

SA _ Non, laissez-moi faire mon lieutenant…Ruiz ?

AR _ Oui ?

SA _ Ce ne sont pas de voleurs.

AR _ Alors pourquoi ils leurs enlèvent leurs fringues ? Ce n'est pas bien de toucher aux morts.

SA _ Ils en ont besoin. Leurs femmes en font des vêtements pour les enfants. Maintenant tu vas leur faire des excuses.

AR _ Oh sergent…

SA _ Ruiz ! »

A Saigon, le docteur Seymour revenait du restaurant avec l'infirmier de la Croix-Rouge, ils rentraient au dispensaire quand un Viet tira sur le para. Il s'effondra, son arme tomba à terre, hors de sa portée. Le Viet marchait vers lui, il allait l'achever.

Gip « Docteur ! Mon revolver ! Vite, il va me tuer ! »

Elle regardait la scène, a hésité quelques secondes puis s'est baissée, a prit l'arme et a tiré sur le Viet. Elle l'a eu d'une balle. Elle était sous le choc et n'avait pas bougé quand la police militaire est arrivée.

MP « Mademoiselle ? … C'est fini ne vous inquiétez pas, donnez-moi votre arme. »

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant qu'on a peur de brusquer.

Lorsque Johnny est revenu à Fulham pour reprendre Alex, le village était en flamme, tout avait été détruit et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Alex. Il est ensuite venu à notre rencontre, il voulait parler à Myron. Il avait besoin d'aide.

A l'approche de son appareil, je m'étais avancée, j'écoutais la conversation avec le sergent.

LM « J'ai laissé Alex à Fulham, les Viets ont attaqué le village pendant que je n'étais pas là. Tout a été détruit.

LG _ Il y a des blessés ?

LM _ Je ne sais pas, j'ai atterri et je l'ai cherchée partout. J'espère qu'elle se planque quelque part.

LG _ Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée, vous êtes complètement malade ? ! !

LM _ C'est elle qui l'a voulu pour son article ! Si elle est vivante, je la retrouverai mais je n'ai qu'un mitrailleur, il faut que vous me passiez un homme.

SA _ Vous pouvez y aller, on va rester ici.

LG _ Si je ne suis pas là dans une heure, vous rassemblez tout le monde et vous rentrez. Allons-y.

SA _ Bonne chance. »

A Saigon. L'ambulance venait d'emmener le para à l'hôpital. Il s'en sortirait, il espérait maintenant que sa copine aurait quelques remords de l'avoir largué, et qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. (Il y a des fous partout !)

La police militaire ramena le docteur Seymour jusqu'à la jeep Dany et Taylor finissaient de la charger.

DP « T'es génial Taylor, en plus ils vont se faire engueuler.

MT _ Quand je suis né, j'avais déjà un volant dans les mains j'ai su m'en servir tout de suite.

MP _ Et les mecs, faites attention, le docteur ne fait pas de cadeau.

MT _ Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

MP _ Le docteur vient de descendre son premier Viet, et d'une seule balle.

DcS_ Allons-nous en d'ici. »

Il régnait un grand silence dans la jeep durant le retour, personne n'osait trop parler.

DP « Je crois qu'il faut vous dire que si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, c'est lui qui l'aurait fait.

DcS _ D'accord, j'essayerais de m'en souvenir. »

Dans la jungle, près de Fulham, Alex et les enfants se planquaient ils attendaient que les Viets s'éloignent. Henry était en quelque sort le chef, et il dit à une fillette d'aller voir aux alentours si les Viets étaient toujours dans le coin.

AD « C'est dangereux où elle va ?

VtH _ Elle va voir ce qu'il y a là-bas. Ce n'est pas dangereux, elle est petite, ils ne la verront pas. »

La petite est revenue peu après.

VtH « Ils sont partis, on peut aller… Ce n'est pas grave si les GIs ne reviennent pas, nous on reste avec vous. »

De notre côté, nous n'avions pas bougé depuis que Johnny était venu. Nous finissions de manger quand un éclaireur est revenu en courant.

DW « Thran, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

VtT _ Les Viêt-Cong arrivent. »

Les paysans se sont tous rapidement changés, ils enfilaient les tenues de l'ennemi.

SV « Donnez-nous vos armes, vite.

SA _ Vin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SV _ Ne posez pas de question. Donnez nous vos armes.

AR _ Thran, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

VtT _ Je ne sais pas. »

Nous leur avons finalement donné nos armes.

Nous étions encerclés, nous avions les mains sur la tête en signe de défaite ils nous conduisaient comme leurs prisonniers jusqu'aux Viêt-Congs.

DW « Sergent, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

SA _ Cool Wilson, cool. »

Nous avons rencontré la section Viêt-Cong, le sergent Vin nous a présentés comme ses prisonniers. La section Viet voulait nous récupérer et ensuite nous emmener, mais Vin les a convaincu et leur a dit que c'était à eux de faire ça. Les autres ont gobé l'histoire.

Au même moment, Johnny et Myron étaient arrivés à Fulham où ils retrouvèrent Alex. Dès qu'elle vit Myron, elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle voulait emmener les enfants mais ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas assez de place et Henry lui dit qu'elle devait partir et les laisser. Il lui dit de faire un article sur eux, les enfants du village et de bien mentionner son nom : Henry.

De notre côté, la situation était délicate, les Viêt-Congs avaient continué leur chemin mais nous étions toujours gardés comme des prisonniers même si les Sud-vietnamiens avaient un peu relâché la pression.

SA « Allez, arrêtez !

SV _ Vous avez peur ? Je vous ramène à la pointe de mon fusil, ramené par un paysan !

SA _ Vous serez traînés en cours martiale, ça serait dommage, vous êtes un bon soldat.

SV _ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Notre éclaireur est revenu en courant, les Viêt-Congs revenaient dans notre direction ils devaient avoir découvert les corps sans uniformes.

Durant quelques secondes, le sergent Vin hésita, ça se mit à tirer, il ordonna à ses hommes de nous rendre nos armes. Le sergent Vin est mort durant l'échange de coups de feu.

Nous avons essayé de nous replier jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour être évacués, mais ce n'était pas facile nous avons demandé l'appui aérien.

SA « Allo, ici 2-6, bousillez tout ce qui est mobile attention, les pyjamas noirs sont avec nous. »

(Les paysans avaient encore les uniformes Viêt-Congs.)

Au camp, Taylor et Dany étaient au garage quand ils virent une dépanneuse arriver, elle tractait Marie-Louise n°1.

DP « Alors, où est ce que vous avez récupéré ce tracteur ?

1GI _ La ferme !

MT _ Vous avez maquillé Marie-Louise ?

Sgi _ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Marie-Louise ?

MT _ Viens, on se tire, ça va chauffer pour eux. »

C'est là qu'ils ont rencontrés le sergent, nous venions de rentrer de mission.

SA « Salut les gars, comment ça va au garage ?

MT _ Bien. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris une sacrée dérouillée ?

SA _ Oui, ça a chauffé.

DP _ Depuis comment de temps vous n'avez pas vu le docteur Seymour ?

SA _ Depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?

DP _ Je crois que vous devriez aller la voir. »

Jennifer venait de prendre une douche, elle était assise sur son lit en peignoir quand le sergent entra.

SA « Je peux entrer ?

DcS _ Oui, ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

SA _ Oui, et vous ?

DcS _ Ca s'est bien passé.

SA _ J'ai rencontré Taylor et Purcell.

DcS _ Ah oui. Ca fait un drôle d'effet. On a quand même le dapson.

SA _ Non, non parlez moi.

DcS _ Je n'ai rien à dire. Je l'ai tué… Je me souviens quand j'étais petite, mon père voulait m'apprendre à tirer… Je n'avais pas peur des balles, mais du bruit qu'elles pouvaient faire, et là, je n'ai rien entendu. Mais maintenant ça va.

SA _ Non ça va pas.

DcS _ Si, …la seule chose c'est que je résous les problèmes des autres et je ne suis pas capable de résoudre les miens.

SA _ Quand un soldat a envie de pleurer, qu'est ce que vous lui dîtes ? »

Jennifer a pleuré dans les bras du sergent Anderson. Il l'a serré très longtemps dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Tuer quelqu'un n'est jamais facile, même si l'on se dit qu'on n'avait pas le choix et que c'est la guerre.

Certains malheureusement s'y sont habitués.

Il est estimé à environ 1 million d'enfants qui furent orphelins ou devinrent sans abris durant la guerre du Vietnam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 18: Déshonneur**

Nous étions en mission, nous progression lentement, nous allions contacter Johnny lorsque Wood a posé un pied sur une mine anti-personnel.

Tout le monde stoppa net, Wood le premier.

Nous nous sommes tous éloignés, au cas ou. Wood était crispé, et complètement paniqué. Taylor s'est porté volontaire pour désamorcer la mine. A force de voir le désamorçage des mines, chacun d'entre nous pouvait en faire autant, mais lui pensait également qu'il en était capable.

Nous l'observions à distance, tout le monde retenait son souffle, et il a réussi, au grand soulagement de tous.

Après ça, nous sommes rentrés. L'ambiance était plus légère mais nous sentions que nous l'avions échappé belle.

Nous savions également que le sergent avait prévu d'emmener le docteur Seymour à Tokyo en week-end.

Au cours des dernières semaines, leur relation avait évoluée, elle était devenue sérieuse et officielle. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Avant son départ au Japon, le commandant Darling désirait parler à au docteur Seymour, il avait une proposition importante pour sa carrière. On lui offrait de mettre un programme psychiatrique sur pied, de lui donner les fonds pour le créer à Denver, en échange de son engagement dans l'armée. Si elle acceptait, elle serait major alors que jusqu'à présent elle était une simple civile. Elle tenait à ce programme, mais en contrepartie, elle ne pourrait plus fréquenter les hommes du rang, donc le sergent Anderson. Elle avait droit à 48 heures de réflexion.

Après la mission nous sommes allés boire un coup au bar, histoire de décompresser nous étions au comptoir lorsqu'un type (plutôt désagréable) est arrivé.

GI « Alors les mecs, vous buvez avec une pédale ?

MT _ Dis donc, tu ne vas pas te laisser insulter comme ça !

GiS _ Qui me croirait de toute façon ? »

Il est sorti tout déprimé, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le bar.

Le sergent Anderson alla voir Myron dans sa chambre pour lui parler de son intention d'épouser de docteur Seymour.

Il voulait faire sa demande au Japon. Myron était très content pour lui et il lui donna même sa bénédiction.

C'est à ce moment que Ruiz entra en courant dans la pièce.

AR « Mon lieutenant ! Soyer a tenté de se suicider.

LG _ J'arrive ! »

Ils se sont tous les trois rendu sur les lieux. Il avait voulu se pendre dans les douches et il y avait déjà pleins de curieux autour.

1GI « Quelle idée !

2GI _ Je ferai pareil si je savais que j'étais une pédale.

LG _ Taisez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! Il lui faut de l'air. »

Soyer a été réanimé, il allait devoir consulter le docteur Seymour pour qu'elle détermine sa sexualité.

Etre homosexuel dans l'armée américaine est une tare qu'il faut éliminer.

Il se rendit donc à son bureau pour un entretien.

DcS « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Seymour, je dois vous poser quelques questions.

GiS _ Pour savoir si je suis homosexuel, et bien ne prenez pas cette peine.

DcS _ Etes vous homosexuel ?

GiS _ J'ai eu ma première expérience homosexuelle à 16 ans.

DcS _ Avez vous fait des avances au sergent Johns ?

GiS _ Non !

DcS _ En avez vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

GiS _ Non, mais le sergent Johns a trouvé et lu mon journal. Il me faisait chanter, mais cette fois j'ai dit non et il a tout divulgué."

Le docteur Seymour s'était rangé du côté de Soyer, elle voulait l'aider.

Cette histoire gênait l'armée, et il fut donc décidé que l'organisation d'un match de boxe serait une bonne chose pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour que les hommes pensent à autre chose.

Ca marcha, il y eut un engouement pour cet événement, c'est normal, il y avait si peu d'activité que la moindre proposition provoquait un enthousiasme général.

Certaines personnes étaient prêtes à payer cher pour avoir une place au premier rang une marque de bière voulait même sponsoriser le match. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Taylor était tout excité, il avait repéré Wood comme boxeur, il voulait être son manager et le faire boxer. Il voulait ainsi ramasser de l'argent, c'était le roi de la débrouille et de l'arnaque. Il lui demanda ça comme un service, et vu qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, Wood accepta.

Le sergent Anderson alla chercher 2 mois de soldes en retard, il pourrait ainsi acheter une bague à Jennifer.

Il fut désagréablement surpris car la personne qui le reçut lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent. Un autre gars qui avait entendu son histoire lui donna l'adresse d'un Viet qui pourrait l'aider.

Ce soir là, nous étions au bar.

SJ « Demain j'irai voir Soyer à l'hosto il n'y a rien de pire que l'isolement. Je m'en suis aperçu lorsque j'étais le seul noir dans une école.

AD _ Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

SJ _ Je viendrai vous chercher.

AD _ C'est gentil. »

Le sergent passa la nuit avec le docteur Seymour et le lendemain matin il alla chez le Viet qu'on lui avait recommandé.

Après une discussion, il fut convenu qu'il échangerait 240 $ et trois de ses médailles contre une magnifique bague.

Johnny adorait de boxe et il alla jusqu'au gymnase pour voir Marcus, il voulait lui demander des places et des bonnes, pour assister au match.

Un soldat se présenta au bureau du docteur Seymour pour lui parler, il désirait lui apporter un nouvel élément à propos de Soyer. Il n'aimait pas les homosexuels, mais quand même !

Johns, le sergent qui avait porté plainte contre Soyer pour harcèlement était un héroïnomane.

Cet élément pourrait aider Soyer dans sa défense. Il donna une adresse au docteur où elle pourrait trouver Johns.

Il la prévint qu'il voulait rester anonyme, par peur de représailles. Pas question de témoigner, elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Myron et le sergent était devenus plus proche, Zeke était très protecteur avec son supérieur, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. Il vint lui montrer la bague, il voulait partager cet événement avec quelqu'un.

SA « Lieutenant, regardez.

LG _ Magnifique. Vous avez préparé un petit discoure ?

SA _ Oui, il faut quelque chose de gentil et viril comme 'Epouse moi s'il te plait'

LG _ Je suis content pour vous.

SA _ Merci mon lieutenant. »

Nous étions dans notre baraquement lorsque Dany est arrivé en courant. Wood faisait de la boxe, sa famille était assez pauvre et ils avaient tout misé sur lui.

Il comptait faire les JO mais si jamais il boxait en dehors des matchs officiels, son club le virerait et tout serait fini pour lui. En acceptant de boxer pour ce match, il jouait son avenir. Nous avons tous fait sentir à Marcus qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste auprès de Wood.

Jhonson alla au dispensaire comme il l'avait dit. Soyer apprécia sa venue, il était seul, et n'avait rien à faire de la journée. Les journées lui paraissaient d'autant plus longues qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, il était à la base depuis peu et personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Nous même ne le connaissions pas, nous avions seulement fait une mission avec lui. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé et je crois que je n'aurai pas su quoi lui dire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit homosexuel mais plutôt que je ne le connaissais pas.

Le docteur Seymour était bien décidée à aider Soyer. Elle voulait faire avancer les choses, elle décida donc de se lancer sur la piste de Johns toute seule. Elle se rendit donc à l'adresse que le soldat lui avait fourni, c'était un quartier plutôt dangereux, à Shu Long.

Elle l'avait noté l'adresse sur un papier.

Lorsque le sergent alla lui rendre visite, il ne trouva personne, seulement un bloc note sur le bureau. Il fit apparaître l'adresse grâce à un crayon papier il reconnut le lieu, il connaissait le quartier et s'inquiéta. Il alla immédiatement voir le commandant Darling pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir, mais celui-ci lui refusa.

Pas de jeep, pas de passe. Zeke alla ensuite voir le Myron, ils partirent tous les deux.

Le docteur Seymour avait un peu tourné dans Shu Long pour trouver l'adresse mais finalement elle réussit et entra dans un bâtiment. Le rez-de-chaussée était enfumé, rempli de toxico affalés sur des canapés et à même le sol c'est là qu'elle vit Johns.

Elle voulait arranger les choses de manière discrète elle essaya de faire un marché avec lui, mais un type accro ne réfléchit pas, il s'énerva et sortit son arme.

Elle eut juste le temps de sortir en courant car il lui tirait dessus.

Au bout de la rue, une jeep s'était arrêtée, Zeke et Myron en sortirent et la virent arriver en courant. Elle atteignit la jeep, Johns était sur ses talons. Elle se cacha derrière la voiture, Johns leur tira dessus et ils ripostèrent Johns fut tué.

De retour à la base, ils firent leur rapport au commandant Darling.

Il fut décidé que Soyer n'aurait pas de blâme, rien ne serait marqué sur son dossier, il serait juste renvoyé chez lui. Le poseur de plainte était mort et toxico, personne ne voulait que le linge sale de l'armée soit déballé au grand jour.

Au gymnase, c'était le grand soir, le match n'avait pas encore commencé et nous étions très impatients.

Taylor était dans le vestiaire avec Wood, il essayait de lui parler mais ce dernier ne voulait rien savoir.

L'argument de Marcus se retournait contre lui. Wood avait une dette envers Marcus et il la payait.

Marcus avait joué sa vie pour lui et maintenant Wood mettait en jeu la sienne. Il ferait le match.

Le match commença. Taylor ne voulait pas laisser tomber, il avait un plan et il dit à Wood de ne rien faire avant qu'il ne revienne.

Le premier round passa, il n'y avait aucune action. Wood évitait les coups et il n'en donnait pas il refusait d'engager le combat.

DW « Où est Taylor ?

LM _ Il doit être en train de s'excuser auprès de tous ceux à qui il a dit que Wood était génial. »

Jhonson était allé aux toilettes, et en revenant…

SJ « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

AR _ Rien, personne n'est blessé. »

Taylor arriva en courant au début du deuxième round il avait téléphoné à la fédération, Wood ne risquait rien, tout était arrangé.

A partir de là, le match changea du tout au tout, Wood s'est défoncé et le match est enfin devenu intéressant.

Taylor avait raison, Wood était un bon.

L'autre boxeur n'y a vu que du feu, Wood a fini en enchaînant par un gauche droite gauche et un uppercut.

Le match s'est fini au 3ème round par un KO la foule était en délire.

Toute la salle comptait avec l'arbitre, et il y eut une explosion de joie quand il dit « 10 ! » (Notamment de la part de ceux qui avaient parié sur lui)

Taylor allait finalement reverser tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec Wood. Tout irait au gymnase du patelin de Wood. Il montrait son grand cœur.

Nous sommes tous restés après le match pour parler un peu.

Soyer est venu dire au revoir à Johnson, il rentrait au pays.

A leur retour, le sergent parla avec le docteur Seymour de cette promotion. Il l'aimait et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait qu'elle accepte de partir. Si jamais elle refusait cette avancement, un jour ou l'autre elle le regretterait.

Elle dit donc au commandant Darling qu'elle acceptait, ce dernier fut ravi. Elle devait partir le soir même, il l'aida donc à préparer ses affaires.

Elle prêta serment à l'armée juste avant de prendre l'hélico, ce serait désormais le Major Seymour. Le sergent la regardait de loin au beau milieu du serment, elle arrêta le commandant et alla embrasser le sergent, peut être pour la dernière fois. Elle finit de prêter serment et partit en hélico pour Huston. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait la revoir.

Après le match, Johnny et moi sommes rentrés, nous sommes allés boire un dernier verre dans sa chambre.

J'étais sur le point de rentrer, j'avais décidé que ce soir là je rentrerai dormir dans mon baraquement quand Johnny m'a retenu, ses baisers sont devenus plus pressants il m'a demandé de rester et je n'ai pas pu lui résister. A peine avais je refermé la porte qu'il m'attrapa au dessous des fesses et me porta jusqu'au lit tout en m'embrassant.

Depuis un certain temps, je passais toutes mes nuits avec lui, et cette fois-ci ne faillit pas aux autres nuits.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 19: La quaker**

Nous avions appris que lors d'une mission, une section avait été massacrée, toute la base était au courant, c'était le genre de chose qui se savait rapidement. Nous avions également appris que nous avions été choisis pour ramener les corps et les identifier. La rumeur disait qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par surprise, ils n'avaient même pas vu arriver les Viets, et ça ne nous rassurait pas du tout.

Comme souvent, c'est Johnny qui nous a déposé au point ECO. Il était presque devenu notre pilote attitré.

LM « Bonne chance !

LG _ Je vous rappelle dès qu'on a fini ! »

Nous avons un peu marché puis nous avons trouvé la section exactement là où on nous l'avait indiqué.

Ce n'était pas une chose très facile à faire, nous devions les identifier avec leurs plaques, récupérer le double autour du coup et les rassembler dans un sachet.

Nous devions ensuite mettre les corps dans des sacs. C'était une mission d'autant plus dur que c'était des personnes que nous connaissions. Nous ne les fréquentions pas tous, mais ce n'était pas des inconnus, on les croisait dans la base et puis même, c'était des hommes.

Nous devions ensuite les transporter jusqu'au lieu de l'enlèvement aéroporté, et là ce n'était plus que des poids morts. L'ambiance était bizarre. Heureusement pour nous, le lieu de l'enlèvement n'était pas le même qu'à l'aller il avait été avancé pour nous faciliter les choses.

Le sergent Hawkins était parmi les victimes, Anderson le connaissait bien. Cette histoire le toucha d'autant plus qu'ils avaient été nommés sergent lors de la même promotion.

Notre mission de ramassage effectuée, nous devions encore inspecter les environs de l'attaque.

Nous sommes donc retournés sur nos pas et c'est là que nous avons été accrochés par les Viets. Nous les avons poursuivis mais nous les avons vite perdus, ils ont courus vite et ont dû se réfugier dans un tunnel que nous n'avons pas trouvé. Moins nombreux que nous, ils étaient certainement tombés sur nous par hasard et ont préféré éviter le conflit.

Comme nous étions tout prêt d'un village, nous avons décidé d'y allés, au cas ou, ça ne coûtait rien.

Arrivés là-bas, il nous a semblé qu'il n'y avait apparemment personne, le village semblait vidé de tous ses habitants. En fait, nous avons vite déchanté. Il y avait une cahute centrale d'où parti un feu nourri après que nous ayons été aperçu par l'ennemi. Ca nous a surpris. Elle était très bien positionnée et ils pouvaient voir tous les environs. Cela nous empêchait donc de réellement progresser.

Nous avons riposté, et c'est là que nous avons vu une personne traverser tout le village en courant, une femme.

Ciq « Non ! Ne tirez pas ! Je suis Américaine ! »

Elle était au milieu et pouvait se prendre une balle à tout moment. Dany est sorti de sa planque à couvert, il a couru dans sa direction et l'a plaqué au sol.

Ciq « Laissez-moi !

DP _ Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Ciq _ Il y a un médecin et une petite fille retenus en otage à l'intérieur ! »

Le Viet a descendu le toubib sous nos yeux, et Dany finalement mieux positionné, a abattu le viet. La petite fille a eu la vie sauve. Nous n'avons plus rien entendu, c'était apparemment fini.

Nous nous sommes tous redressé et nous nous sommes rapprochés.

J'ai observé cette femme. Blonde, 25 ans environ, une tenue sobre, elle ressemblait à une infirmière. Elle était inconsciente de se trouver là.

SA « Vous êtes en territoire ennemi.

DP _ Et sans arme !

Ciq _ Nous n'en avions pas besoin, je suis une quaker, les Vietnamiens savent que nous sommes neutres. On ne risquait rien jusqu'à votre arrivée

SA _ Et maintenant c'est de notre faute !

LG _ …Sergent, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Mc Key. Je vais appeler la base. Wilson !

DW _ Oui ?

LG _ Dèb, on a plus de nouvelle de Mc Key.

DW _ Ca fait longtemps ? Non, faut pas s'inquiéter, il doit y avoir une explication.

LG _ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais me renseigner. Il faut que j'appelle la base pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Bon, on prend la gamine, la fille et on part.

SA _ Bien mon colonel ! »

J'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas m'inquiéter mais ça commençait à pas mal tourner dans ma tête. Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose s'était certainement passé.

Johnny venait tout juste de nous déposer quand c'est arrivé.

Il a re-décollé et il rentait en direction de la base. Il survolait les environs quand il aperçut un fumigène. C'était un fumigène de détresse, il ne se posa pas de question.

Il fit une manœuvre d'approche croyant récupérer une section et les Viets en profitèrent, ils se mirent à tirer pour essayer de descendre l'appareil ça marcha en partie. Johnny essaya de reprendre de l'altitude, de s'éloigner, de repartir, il y arriva partiellement, mais ne put redresser complètement son appareil avant de se cracher un peu plus loin. Il fut le seul à s'en sortir miraculeusement. Son co, et les 2 mitrailleurs étaient morts.

Après le crash, sonné, il a réussit à s'extraire du cockpit et à s'enfuir.

Blessé, titubant, il se fit repérer au bruit par les viets qui avaient accourus vers la carcasse de l'appareil. Ils comprirent qu'il y avait eu un survivant à attraper. Johnny comprit quant à lui qu'il devait la jouer fine.

Il préféra se cacher dans les fourrés et les laisser passer. Il savait que blessé et seul il n'aurait aucune chance de les semer. L'affrontement aurait été du suicide.

Entre temps, nous étions rentrés.

J'avais suivi Myron jusqu'au PC Communication, je voulais des renseignements et Myron allait m'aider. Ils le renseigneraient certainement mieux que moi.

Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Je ne voulais pas trop le montrer pour ne pas lui porter la poisse, et surtout pour pas montrer comme je tenais déjà à lui. Nous étions ensemble quelques temps déjà, et c'était très fort entre nous, je crois même que j'étais déjà amoureuse. Non, en fait, j'étais folle de lui et je le savais. Je savais déjà qu'entre nous ça allait être sérieux.

Alex était au courant de la disparition de Johnny et lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le PC, elle nous renseigna.

AD « Ils vont le chercher, ils sont prêt mais ils sont pas encore partis.

LG _ T'inquiètes, il ne manquerait l'appel de sa maman pour rien au monde.

DW _ J'espère que tu as raison, mais ça fait quand même 2 heures ! »

Tout m'énervait quand je les ai enfin vu partir, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, quelque chose allait être fait. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac qui me semblait énorme.

Dany avait accompagné la quaker, Abigaïl Curtis, à l'hôpital, il voulait avoir des nouvelles de la petite. Il se sentait responsable de sa vie.

DP « Alors comment va t elle ?

Ciq _ Elle est déshydratée mais ce n'est pas grave.

DP _ Dîtes, c'est vrai que vous aidez les Viêt-Congs ?

Ciq _ Nous aidons tout le monde sans exception.

DP _ C'est pour ça qu'on retrouve toujours des objets américains. »

La quaker voulait aller à Shu Long, dans le quartier de Qoylong, un des pires endroits de Saigon pour retrouver la mère de la petite. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait là bas.

Pendant ce temps, Myron attendait au PC communication avec Alex, elle aussi était un peu abattue. J'étais allée me changer car je voulais être fraîche pour repartir en mission si c'était nécessaire.

LG « Alex, s'il y a un homme capable de s'en sortir, c'est bien lui.

AD _ J'espère que tu as raison. »

Le sergent Anderson devait annoncer à la femme d'Hawkins que son mari était bravement mort au combat. Il s'était marié à une vietnamienne, Anderson avait été son témoin. Ils avaient une maison à Saigon et le sergent se rendit en ville pour lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle.

Il frappa à la porte et Mme Hawkins vint lui ouvrir en peignoir. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles était mort son mari qu'un homme ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand un américain, il était en caleçon et il lui ordonna de rentrer. Elle se prostituait.

Il n'avait pas semblé au sergent voir la moindre expression sur son visage à l'annonce de la mort de son mari et ça le perturba.

Dany était également secoué par cette mission, il se posait beaucoup de questions, se remettait en cause « et s'il avait tiré sur cette quaker ? Comment allait-il réagir une fois rentré au pays ? »

Et puis surtout, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé aller dans Shu Long toute seule. Afin de le tranquilliser, Taylor lui proposa de venir avec lui pour aller la chercher. Moi j'y ai pas pensé, la disparition de Johnny occupait tout mon esprit.

Plus tard, la section de recherche est rentré, nous annonçant qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'appareil et 3 corps, mais pas de trace de Johnny.

LG « J'aime pas ça, on a pas retrouvé son corps.

SA _ Moi non plus. »

Après avoir fait la tournée de presque tous les bars, Dany et Taylor eurent enfin des renseignements.

Taylor posait des questions au bar et Dany farfouillait à droite, à gauche quand il entendit crier. Il se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'il vit 2 Viets essayant de violer la quaker. Il sauta sur le dos du premier, et une bagarre s'ensuivit. Le type sortit son arme, Dany la lui prit des mains et le tua. Le second s'enfuit.

La police arriva peu après, alertée par le coup de feu. Dany était aux arrêts, il y avait, d'après eux, un doute sur la légitime défense.

Taylor n'avait rien vu, il était au bar et ne pouvait donc pas corroborer la version de Dany.

Pendant ce temps à la base, un hélico rentrait. Je me suis précipitée vers eux avec Myron.

DW « Alors ?

GiP _ On n'a pas retrouvé Mc Key.

LG _ Alors c'est nous qui irons le chercher.

GiP _ Demain à l'aube, je vous laisse.

LG _ Ok... Dèb, tu devrais te reposer. »

Ca m'a filé un coup même si d'un certain côté, j'étais soulagé. Nous n'avions pas de trace de son corps, il était donc encore en vie, ça nous laissait une chance.

Du côté de Dany ce n'était pas la joie, il était dedans jusqu'au cou. Il était accusé d'homicide volontaire, il risquait d'en prendre pour 10 ans et à sa sortie d'être dégradé. Il était en prison à la base. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans une prison vietnamienne sinon ça aurait été pire.

Le sergent est allé le voir en prison pour lui remonter le moral.

Mademoiselle Curtis pensait que Dany n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler, elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui car elle était contre le meurtre. Je suis allée la voir pour essayer de la convaincre mais rien n'y a fait. Je ne la comprenais pas, sans lui elle se serait fait violer, et elle refusait quand même de parler. Je l'aurais giflée.

Au même moment dans la forêt, Johnny était toujours planqué dans son buisson. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin il n'avait pas été découvert mais son état empirait il n'avait rien à manger à boire ou pour se soigner.

Ce soir là, on reçut le coup de fil de Madame Mc Key. Myron et moi l'attendions plutôt anxieux. C'est moi qui ai répondu et ça m'angoissait.

DW « Allô, Madame Mc Key? Bonsoir, je suis Déborah Wilson, une amie de Johnny, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il allait très bien.

Cmk _ Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

DW _ Attendez, je vous passe le lieutenant Goldman, il sera plus à même de vous renseigner.

LG _ Allo, Madame Mc Key? Lieutenant Goldman à l'appareil, oui, votre fils est en mission.

Cmk _ Il n'est pas en danger ?

LG _ Non, il ne risque rien vous savez c'est un des meilleurs pilotes qu'on ait. Il vous rappellera, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonsoir Madame et Bon Anniversaire.

DW _ On aurait peut être dû lui dire. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on lui ait mentie.

LG _ Mieux ne vaut pas l'inquiéter, on le retrouvera demain. »

Il m'a pris la main, et il m'a souri, ça m'a redonné du courage. Alex était retournée voir Mademoiselle Curtis, sans résultat.

Le sergent alla à nouveau voir Dany pour lui remonter le moral et essayer de stimuler sa mémoire. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose, un indice pour l'innocenter, le disculper sinon ça allait mal finir.

Dany était en train de se remémorer la scène quand il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose. Il se souvenait d'une femme, présente derrière un rideau qui avait vu toute la scène. Elle pourrait témoigner pour lui.

Anderson alla se renseigner dans le bar en question. La femme d'Hawkins y travaillait et elle l'aida dans ses recherches.

Anderson repartit un peu plus tard accompagné de Madame Hawkins et de la mystérieuse femme, le témoin.

Le lendemain matin, le lieutenant et le sergent vinrent nous voir dans notre baraquement.

SA « Attention tout le monde, le lieutenant a quelque chose à vous dire.

AR _ Encore une nouvelle mission ?

SA _ Juste pour les volontaires

MT _ On va attaquer la prison pour délivrer Purcell ?

LG _ Taylor ! Purcell sera bientôt avec nous.

SA _ Cette mission n'a rien à voir avec Purcell, maintenant si vous voulez bien écouter le lieutenant…

LG _ Au tableau, le lieutenant Mc Key a été inscrit comme disparu Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis sûr qu'il est là-bas. Certains trouvent sûrement qu'il est égoïste et orgueilleux, mais si les rôles étaient inversés, il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour nous sauver. Il y a des volontaires ? …Taylor, Ruiz, Johnson, Wilson, Smity, Costner…ok. Dans 10 minutes au bas de l'hélico. »

J'étais sûre que quelque part ils s'étaient portés volontaire en parti pour moi. La décision très personnelle de Myron m'avait touché, parce que je savais qu'il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

De son côté, Johnny put enfin retourner jusqu'à la carcasse de son appareil, c'est la première fois depuis la veille qu'il pouvait bouger. Les Viets étaient partis et il tentait une sortie.

Il voulait tenter de faire marcher sa radio, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était naze, il y avait une balle logée en plein milieu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit les Viets s'approcher à nouveau. Il avait entendu notre hélico et il savait qu'ils étaient pour nous.

Nous venions juste d'atterrir, et c'est là que nous avons entendu de la musique, Johnny avait réussi à faire marcher son poste à cassette.

SA « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

DW_ C'est Johnny.

SA _ Il va attirer tous les Viets du coin !

LG _ Non, il veut dire qu'ils sont là. »

En effet, ils étaient là et ils nous ont attaqué. On suppose qu'ils étaient peu nombreux car ils ont filé plutôt rapidement. On a rapidement retrouvé Johnny, il était à l'abri, par terre, appuyé contre un arbre. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

LM « Les 4 tops, ils sont géniaux.

LG _ Tu peux bouger ?

LM _ Si je peux bouger ? Tu oublies que j'ai été le roi du twist à Gari dans l'Indiana il y a 2 ans.

LG _ Tu es ding Mc Key!

DW_ Johnny! »

Lorsque je le vis enfin, je me jetai dans ses bras.

LM « C'est vrai, je suis ding ! Ding d'elle ! »

Le doc l'a soigné et nous sommes rentrés. Johnny était allongé sur une civière. Je voulais être proche de lui, mais je ne voulais être trop démonstrative aux yeux de tous. Je le dévorais des yeux, lui tenant la main, je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Ca s'était arrangé pour Dany, la femme mystérieuse témoigna. On avait fait d'une pierre deux coups, en effet, il s'est avéré que cette femme était la mère de la gamine.

Elle parlait avec Mademoiselle Curtis quand ces 2 Viets l'avaient surpris et lui avaient sauté dessus.

Elle allait travailler ailleurs, sortir de la prostitution, quant à Mademoiselle Curtis, elle semblait vidée, elle ne désirait plus continuer à aider les gens mais Dany sut trouver les mots pour lui faire changer d'avis, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle décida finalement de rentrer aux USA mais elle continuerait ce qu'elle faisait, l'aide aux personnes dans le besoin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 20: M L King**

Ce jour là, nous devions rencontrer une autre section. Nous étions à 400 mètres à l'est du point de rendez-vous et les autres à 800 mètres à l'ouest.

Ce n'était pas évident, apparemment, Sherman Douglas, le lieutenant de l'autre section, s'était engueulé avec un de ses hommes. L'ambiance de ce groupe était tendue, voir mauvaise.

Au point de rendez-vous, nous avons seulement trouvé un feu éteint du matin et quelques traces. J'ai vu Anderson discuter avec l'autre sergent, Hart Binions, ils étaient apparemment potes.

Nous avons continué tous ensemble, peu après, nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de Viets. Nous leur avons tendu une embuscade, ils étaient encerclés, ça aurait dû être simple mais ce n'est jamais simple. Les Viets ne voulaient pas se laisser prendre en vie, l'un d'entre eux lança une grenade et le sergent Binions s'y jeta dessus pour nous sauver. Ca atténua la déflagration, le tuant sur le coup.

Plus tard dans la journée, Myron et Alex discutaient dans un bar.

AD « Je ne peux pas rester, on se verra demain.

LG _ Avec la chance que j'ai, demain je serai mort.

SA _ Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Devlyn.

AD _ Sauvés par le sergent !

SA _ Lieutenant, on m'a demandé de ramener le corps du sergent Hart Binions aux Etats-Unis.

LG _ Vous pouvez y aller, on n'aura pas de mission ces jours-ci. »

Pendant ce temps, Marcus et Marvin regardaient la télé dans la salle de détente.

TV « Je vous répète la nouvelle, Martin Luther King Jr a été assassiné à Memphis Tennessee le 4 avril 1968.

SJ _ On est fichu !

MT _ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? !

SJ _ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai au 1er blanc que je verrai. »

Je suis entrée à ce moment, j'ai tapé sur l'épaule de Marvin il s'est retourné brusquement, ça m'a surpris.

Il m'a alors empoigné par le col de ma chemise et m'a plaqué contre le mur. A ce moment là, il m'a fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Il m'a regardé d'une façon puis il m'a lâché et il est sorti. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu peur d'un de mes potes. Marcus n'avait rien dit durant toute la scène ; il l'a suivi dehors.

DW « Marcus qu'est ce qui se passe ?Qu'est ce qu'il a? »

Il ne m'a pas répondu, et c'est là que j'ai entendu l'annonce faite à la télé.

Il y a eu d'énormes tensions à la base durant cette période, tout le monde restait avec des personnes de sa « race », c'était assez dur à vivre parce qu'en fin de compte notre section était un groupe multiracial. Il y avait des tensions même au sein de notre groupe Marcus et Marvin restaient de leur côté, ils ne connaissaient même pas certain des types avec qui ils traînaient mais parce qu'il était préférable de rester entre personne de la même couleur, c'était comme ça.

Ridicule ! Dany et moi faisions pareil de notre côté, pendant cette période Johnny a passé un peu plus de temps avec mes copains (du moins ceux que je fréquentais encore) et moi.

Ruiz était un peu seul, un portoricain c'est ni blanc ni noir.

Il n'était pas question de se mélanger, ça aurait pu être dangereux, nous avons subi cette période, du moins c'est mon ressenti. Je n'aime pas cette époque, mes potes me manquaient.

Ca reflétait parfaitement ce qui se passait au pays, son état d'esprit, et la pression n'arrêtait pas de monter.

Le pasteur King représentait l'espoir pour toutes les personnes de couleur, sa mort laissait à penser que tous ses rêves ne pourraient se réaliser et qu'ils ne pourraient pas espérer un avenir meilleur.

Le 5 avril, le sergent arriva aux Etats-Unis pour aller directement en taxi chez les Binions. Il était attendu par madame Binions qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

SA « Bonjour, vous êtes Selma ?

CiS _ Oui.

SA _ Je suis Zeke Anderson je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que ce blanc venait faire ici. Elle avait choisi le sergent Anderson pour ramener le corps de son mari mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la couleur de sa peau. Elle et son mari n'y avaient jamais fait allusion, et c'est normal, on ne dit pas « chéri j'ai un ami, au fait, il est blanc »

SA « Vous m'avez choisi pour ramener le corps de votre époux.

CiS _ Ah oui ! Entrez. »

Le même jour, au Vietnam.

Alex faisait un reportage sur l'ambiance du camp. Elle apprit qu'il y avait un bar dans lequel les soldats noirs se réunissaient, et elle eut la mauvaise idée de s'y rendre afin de poser des questions pour avoir leurs opinions, leur ressenti. En dehors du camp, il y avait de nombreux bar qui pratiquaient une ségrégation (Blancs interdits Noirs interdits) il y avait seulement au camp où l'on était sur de tous rentrer.

AD « Salut les gars.

1Gi _ Ah, la voilà !

AD _ Je voudrais vos impressions.

1Gi _ Cassez-vous !

AD _ Je n'écris que la vérité, demandez à Taylor et Jhonson, ils savent comment je travaille.

1Gi _ On s'en fou. Envoyez-nous des reporters noirs ! …Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas des masses !

MT _ Je m'en occupe.

AD _ Je ne voulais provoquer personne.

MT _ Je sais mais vous devriez partir. »

Au même moment, aux Etats-Unis. Selma et le sergent discutaient dans le salon.

CiS « Vous savez, parfois je me souviens quand il revenait vers minuit pour qu'on ait des petits surplus grâce aux heures supplémentaires. »

Le journal TV interrompit leur conversation. La mort du pasteur King était la nouvelle qui tournait en boucle depuis la veille. Ben, le frère de Hart écoutait le tête à tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

SA « Je vous présente également toutes mes condoléances pour le pasteur King.

CiB _ On vous fait apprendre ces conneries par cœur ? !

CiS _ Ben, s'il te plait !

SA _ Si vous voulez, je n'assisterai pas à la cérémonie.

CiS _ Vous y assisterez, vous étiez son ami. »

Au Vietnam.

En fin de journée, les officiers eurent une réunion spéciale les problèmes dus à la mort de King devenaient trop importants. Il fallait y remédier, et ils décidèrent qu'une mission de « réconciliation » serait la meilleure des solutions pour nous re-souder.

Nous devions être prêt à 7 heures le lendemain.

Moi je vaquais à mes occupations, seule, quand je suis tombé sur Marvin.

SJ « Dèb ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

DW_ Je me prépare pour demain. »

J'ai posé mon sac sur le sol.

DW « Tu me laisseras pas tomber, n'est ce pas ?

SJ _ Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

DW_ Demain on pourra compter l'un sur l'autre ?

SJ _ Tu vois, c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais. »

Ca m'a rendu le sourire, je n'aimais pas me poser des questions sur la confiance que je devais avoir ou non en eux. Il m'aida à porter mes affaires jusqu'au baraquement.

De son côté, Myron alla parler au lieutenant Sherman (les 2 sections partiraient ensemble), ce dernier ne semblait pas prendre tellement à cœur la mort du pasteur King, du moins il ne tenait pas à le montrer. Il avait une énorme pression sur les épaules, dû au fait qu'il était noir et qu'il y avait peu d'officiers de couleur, il avait d'autant moins le droit à l'erreur. Il était dur avec ses hommes particulièrement ceux de couleur. Peut être tenait-il à les endurcir, à mieux les préparer.

Myron et Sherman discutaient tout en rentrant dans la chambre de Sherman, quand ils découvrirent une goupille sur son lit. Ce qui voulait dire « Lève le pied si tu veux pas qu'on te flingue »

Ca choqua Myron mais Sherman ne sembla pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, il ne voulait rien changer à ses habitudes il ne fit aucun rapport sur cet incident à ses supérieurs.

Aux Etats-Unis, le 6 avril.

Anderson et Ben Binions étaient prêt à partir pour les obsèques. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte à attendre Selma.

Ben détestait tout ce que le sergent représentait, c'est à dire la société blanche, vivant grâce et sur la mort des noirs, et dans ce cas présent, grâce à la mort de son frère.

CiB « C'est bizarre, c'est toujours les mêmes qui meurent ! Toujours les noirs ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas un blanc qui s'est jeté sur la grenade ?

SA _ Hart ne raisonnait pas comme ça. Pour lui tout le monde avait les mêmes chances il a sauvé la vie de blancs et de noirs sans faire de distinction. »

Au Vietnam.

Nous étions en mission, Alex nous accompagnait. Nous avancions sur une piste quand nous avons été contactés par radio. L'hélico venait nous reprendre dans une zone à découvert et personne n'était très chaud pour y aller, Myron le premier.

LG « C'est une région à découvert.

GI _ Pas question que je risque ma peau.

SJ _ On a l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas là, mais ils vont nous tirer comme des lapins.

DW_ Ils sont toujours là.

LG _ Je peux vous parler lieutenant ? …Je n'enverrai pas mes hommes là-bas, même si je le voulais, et ce n'est pas le cas.

LS _ Alors tu désobéis à un ordre ? …Je vous préviens, dans 2 minutes je veux que tout le monde me suive !

DW_ Et si on refuse ?

LS _ Ce sera la cour martiale. »

2 minutes plus tard. Nous n'étions pas rassurés du tout.

LG « Fais pas ça.

AD _ T'est sûr de ce que tu fais ?

LG _ Mais vas-y, suis-le !

AD _ Non !

LG _ De toute façon, je n'emmènerai pas mes hommes là-bas. »

C'est à ce moment là que l'ordre précédent a été annulé par radio le lieu de rendez-vous avait été changé.

MT « Rendez-vous au fort.

LG _ Peut être que je serai votre compagnon de cellule.

LS _ De toute façon, je vais en faire par à nos supérieurs. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Myron et Alex raccompagnaient Sherman à sa chambre, et quand il ouvrit la porte, une grenade tomba à ses pieds. Myron eut juste le temps de se jeter sur Alex et Sherman afin de les pousser un peu plus loin avant que la grenade explose, ne blessant personne.

LS « Ils voulaient ma peau !

AD _ Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

LS _ Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ? !

LG _ Calme-toi.

LS _ C'est vrai, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, et voilà qu'on veut me descendre ! »

Aux Etats-Unis.

Son sermon fini, le pasteur laissa la parole au meilleur ami de Hart, Anderson

C'était le seul blanc de l'assistance. Il parla de Hart, de l'amitié qui les liait, bien plus forte que tous les préjugés il fit également mention du pasteur King, de sa façon de penser qui était proche de celle de Hart.

Par ces quelques mots, il sut réconcilier l'assistance avec le monde alentour.

Le sergent remit enfin un drapeau à Selma, maigre récompense.

Au Vietnam, le 7 avril.

Il y eut une réunion des officiers pour parler de la situation et de ce qui était arrivé au lieutenant Sherman. Ce dernier décida de laisser tomber l'affaire, il pensait que ça ne servirait à rien et que ça aurait seulement pour conséquence d'envenimer les choses.

Ses supérieurs n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis, il fallait d'après eux, faire une enquête, ils pensaient que Sherman avait été influencé par Myron.

LG « Tu sais, t'es un marrant, on veut te descendre et tu parais soulagé.

LS _ T'as jamais eu envie de perfection ?

LG _ Tu rigoles ! Mon père était général, alors… »

Ils arrivèrent comme ça jusqu'au terrain de basket, nous étions tous autour, à attendre, à discuter sans oser se mélanger. Sherman a pris le ballon et a commencé à faire 2 / 3 paniers avec Myron. Ils voulaient nous faire voir que nous pouvions de nouveau être ensemble, comme avant. C'était un peu simpliste comme méthode mais bon nous les regardions et c'est là que Sherman a voulu nous faire participer.

LS « Tu viens jouer ?

GI _ Pas de corvée aujourd'hui mon lieutenant ?

LS _ Tu ne serais pas obsédé par le travail par hasard ? !

GI _ Non. Allez Jhonson ?

SJ _ Tu viens Taylor ? Tiens Dèb.

DW_ Allez Taylor, …Marcus.

SJ _ Allez-y mon lieutenant !

MT _ Viens Dany. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 21: Rosela**

Alex déambulait dans la base, elle était à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet d'article elle retournait à son bureau quand une vietnamienne vint l'accoster. Elle était petite et se tenait courbée, comme pour prendre le moins de place possible, pour pas que quelqu'un la remarque.

Cette jeune femme entraîna Alex à l'écart, et lui demanda de lui acheter des médicaments grâce à une carte de rationnement appartenant à un GI. Alex ne savait pas trop quoi faire et quand cette femme vit un soldat arriver vers elles...Alex vit ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la peur avant de partir en courant en jetant quelque chose au passage dans une poubelle.

Le soldat vint parler à Alex.

AD « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a peur ?

GI _ Elles ont droit à des médicaments que si elles sont très gentilles. »

Il lui dit ça avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur cette pratique, ça écœura Alex, elle trouvait ça dégueulasse.

Il était également interdit pour un civil d'acheter des médicaments avec une carte militaire et là, Alex se dit qu'elle avait peut être trouvé quelque chose. Elle planta ce type sur place pour ensuite aller fouiller la poubelle dans laquelle cette femme avait jeté un truc quelques minutes auparavant. Elle récupéra cette chose, une carte d'identification d'un soldat.

Elle alla en parler à Myron, après lui avoir tout raconté, il lui dit qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de sensationnel dans cette histoire pour lui, ça devait être une femme de ménage qui avait dû trouver cette carte. Elle avait voulu en profiter et c'est tout.

Alex lui demanda quand même de se renseigner sur le propriétaire de la carte, un dénommé Jackson. Au cas ou, elle était consciencieuse.

Elle avait un nouveau rédacteur, elle était la seule femme, et elle devait faire ses preuves, mesure illégale et discriminatoire mais courante dans le métier. Elle avait une grosse pression sur les épaules.

Finalement, notre section est partie en mission pour essayer de retrouver le sergent Jackson.

Un mec des forces spéciales, Rosela ainsi que son chien nous accompagnaient.

Le clebs était spécialement entraîné pour dépister les Viets durant la mission, il se mit à grogner lorsque Taylor passa un peu trop prêt de lui.

MT « Et, fais gaffe avec ton cabot, mets lui une muselière.

GiR _ Ne l'approchez pas de trop prêt.

AR _ Il y a une piste là-bas.

SA _ Si le sergent Jackson campait ici, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

LG _ Rosela et Taylor, allez jeter un coup d'œil. »

Ils sont allés jeter un coup d'œil, et ils ont commencé à échanger quelques mots.

MT « Dis donc, il est vachement nerveux ton chien.

GiR _ Ca fait 6 mois qu'on traque des Viets blessées, la dernière fois il a trouvé un obus de 400 kg 4 mecs y sont restés. Alors, s'il a l'air un peu énervé, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

Le chien et Rosela étaient inséparables, ils étaient non-stop ensemble et nous savions qu'il y avait un vrai lien entre eux. Il n'y avait apparemment rien et c'est là qu'un gamin est tout à coup sorti d'un buisson juste devant nous.

Vtg « Ne tirez pas !

SA _ Ne tirez pas !

Vtg _ C'est John Wayne.

LG _ Wilson, venez là, fouillez le gamin.

DW _ Viens là, enlève ton chapeau. »

J'étais à genou derrière lui, il me tournait le dos.

Je commençais à le fouiller, je le palpais et je lui demandai de soulever son chapeau, il n'y avait rien dessous j'ai ensuite soulevé son t-shirt, et j'y ai découvert des brûlures.

DW « C'est des brûlures au napalm.

Vtg _ Vous êtes des copains du sergent Jackson ? »

Personne ne répondait, nous observions tous son dos, il devait souffrir mais il ne disait rien. Il sentit notre regard sur lui et c'est là qu'il nous dit que c'était des avions américains, c'était des F4 qui avaient fait ça.

LG « Qu'est ce que tu sais sur le sergent Jackson ?

Vtg _ Il campait par là, à 100 mètres, et son premier adjoint c'est moi. Je vais vous emmener.

SA _ C'est bon, on connaît.

Vtg _ Les Viêt-Congs, c'est comme les Indiens, on les chassait comme ça. »

Il s'est recourbé, et a commencé à avancer très lentement, il était à l'affût de la moindre petite chose. Il avançait comme avancerait un indien dans les films.

LG « Le sergent Jackson avait de drôle d'adjoint, qu'est ce que vous en pensez sergent ?

SA _ Moi je pense aux Indiens. »

Il regardait le gamin partir.

AR « Est ce qu'on le suit lieutenant ?

LG _ Oui, mais faîtes gaffe.

SA _ On y va. »

A la base, Alex exposait à son nouveau rédacteur le sujet de son nouvel article. (La femme et la carte) C'était un homme d'une 50taine d'année, bedonnant. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, il faisait négligé, de grosses auréoles tachaient sa chemise et il avait toujours une cigarette dans la bouche. Une odeur désagréable de transpiration et de fumée l'entourait systématiquement. Il était écœurant.

Cir « Bon, l'histoire de la femme est tout à fait secondaire par contre, celle de Jackson… Si tu veux des renseignements, demande à ton lieutenant avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air. Il me faut du saignant, c'est clair ?

AD _ Très clair ! »

Elle était furieuse, elle avait envie de le tuer. De quel droit se mêlait-il de sa vie privée ?

Ce type était odieux, il avait ramené son histoire avec Myron à une simple histoire de fesse. Il lui semblait qu'il avait avili son amour pour Myron.

Dans la jungle, le gamin nous conduisit jusqu'au lieu de bivouac du sergent Jackson.

Il s'arrêta, grimpa dans un arbre et attrapa un lance-pierre qu'il y avait caché.

C'est à ce moment que Dany revint en courant.

DP « Lieutenant ! La piste reprend là-bas et les Viets nous ont tendu une embuscade. »

C'est là que le chien s'est mis à aboyer.

GiR. « On a de la compagnie. Couché, ne bouge pas. »

Le clebs a tout de suite obéit, il a arrêté de grogner, et s'est couché au pied de son maître.

Nous avons attendu que les Viets s'approchent un peu, c'est là que le gamin a utilisé son lance-pierre pour tirer sur l'un d'eux il en toucha un dans le dos, surpris, le Viet se retourna. Enfin à découvert, je pus lui tirer dessus mais ce dernier tira sur le gosse juste avant de s'effondrer.

Nous avions reçu l'ordre de nous replier, c'est ce que nous avons fait, en emmenant le gamin avec nous.

Arrivés à la base, Alex attrapa Myron au passage pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle était à fond sur cette histoire, elle devait aller chercher des renseignements à Saigon, elle pensait avoir trouvé où travaillait la vietnamienne qui lui avait montré la carte le coin n'était pas très sûr, et Myron lui dit que Dany et Taylor l'accompagneraient pour la protéger, au cas ou.

La mission finie, Taylor et Dany ont invité Rosela à boire un coup en ville. Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que son supérieur intervenait, il n'était pas commode.

Rosela désirait un poste planqué à l'arrière, comme cuistot en attendant de retrouver sa femme et son gosse.

Son supérieur faisait jouer son autorité : si Rosela ne lui posait pas de problème, et s'il arrivait à lui cuisiner un bœuf bourguignon, alors son supérieur le recommanderait pour être le cuisinier du général, travail plutôt planqué pour attendre la fin de son service s'il échouait, il resterait au front jusqu'à sa démobilisation.

Rosela attendait avec impatience le moment où on lui donnerait l'occasion de faire ses preuves, mais son supérieur le faisait mariner.

DP « On peut faire quelque chose ?

GiR. _ Oui, si je me fais tuer, écrivez à ma femme.

MT _ Ou là... »

Rosela est parti, plutôt déprimé. Ca a jeté un froid.

Le gamin était gardé à la base pour interrogatoire. La hiérarchie souhaitait l'interroger pour avoir de plus amples renseignements, il était la dernière personne à avoir vu le sergent Jackson.

L'armée travaillait avec la police Sud-vietnamienne pour découvrir ce que le sergent Jackson était devenu. Nous avions pour interlocuteur un lieutenant de la police sud-vietnamienne. Ce dernier était persuadé que le gamin était un Viêt-Cong et qu'il était impliqué dans la disparition du sergent Jackson.

Ce soir là, Dany et Taylor accompagnaient Alex en ville, ils allèrent dans un night club.

MT « Ca m'étonnerait qu'on trouve Jackson ici.

AD _ Tenez, la voilà.

MT _ Attendez, je vais lui parler.

AD _ Non, vous allez lui faire peur.

DP _ Sympa.

AD _ Lamchouchi ?… C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit votre nom.

VtL _ Ne m'arrêtez pas.

AD _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas de la police, je veux parler.

VtL _ On ne peut pas parler ici. »

Elle a entraîné Alex dans un débarras. Elle lui montra les traces qu'elle avait dans le dos, c'était du napalm, comme pour le gamin. Elle eut juste le temps de dire à Alex que 3 hommes lui avaient remis la carte de Jackson. Elles furent interrompues par le gérant qui les vira en les menaçant.

10 minutes plus tôt…

Les mecs s'étaient installés à une table, ils étaient en train de manger.

MT « En tout cas, ce connard de cuistot a raison, la cuisine française c'est délicieux.

DP _ Ouai.

AD _ Lâchez moi ! »

Dany s'est levé précipitamment pour aider Alex il assomma la montagne qui s'en prenait à elle et ils partirent tous les 3 en courant.

Le lendemain, Jhonson et Ruiz étaient partis en mission avec Myron et le sergent. Ils devaient accompagner un type jusque dans son village, il avait quelqu'un à leur faire voir susceptible de les aider dans la recherche de Jackson.

A peine arrivés, le type posa le pied à terre et se prit une balle en pleine tête. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre coup de feu, le sniper les attendait.

Rapidement, ils découvrirent un charnier les gens du village avaient tous été torturés, mutilés et jetés dans une fosse commune qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de recouvrir de terre.

Rentrés à la base, ils allèrent interroger le gamin, c'était bizarre. Il y avait des fuites, personne n'était censé être au courant de cette mission il fut alors décidé que le gosse serait désormais sous bonne garde.

Taylor et moi avions décidé de donner un coup de main à Rosela nous sommes donc allés en ville à la recherche d'un cuistot pour qu'il fasse un bœuf bourguignon.

On en trouva un qui accepta pour un prix plutôt conséquent. Il avait donné pour condition que nous fournissions la viande.

Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau, la viande était quasiment une denrée de luxe dans ce pays, et il faudrait l'acheter au marché noir et nous savions que c'était hors de prix.

Rosela se ferait passer pour le brillant chef qu'il n'était pas.

Nous avons fait venir le cuistot à la base, Rosela était au courant et il était super anxieux.

C'est là que Taylor est arrivé avec la viande empaquetée dans du journal. Il nous la montra et j'ai changé de tête.

MT « Fais sortir Rosela, sinon il va avoir une attaque.

DW _ Viens avec moi Rosela.

GiR. _ Y a un problème ?

DW _ Mais non, si tu restes, tu vas stresser le chef, viens. »

Nous sommes sortis, Taylor est resté avec le chef.

MT « Il va falloir te surpasser grand chef !

VtC _ Mais c'est du poisson ! Ce n'est pas un chef qu'il vous faut, c'est un magicien ! »

Alex avait de nouveau rendez-vous en ville avec Lamchouchi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Myron alors Johnny se proposa de l'accompagner, au cas ou.

Lamchouchi avait rendez-vous avec un des Viets qui lui avait remis les papiers de Jackson, cette fois–ci il devait lui remettre une enveloppe à la poste. Ca permettrait d'identifier l'espion.

Un taxi est arrivé, le type en est sorti, Lamchouchi lui avait dit que ce type avait sûrement tué Jackson. Il devait avoir identifié l'espion sud vietnamien et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était fait enlever.

Il s'est avéré que le type en question, c'était le lieutenant sud-vietnamien qui travaillait avec nous.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait tant faire accuser d'espionnage et de trahison le gosse.

Alex était cachée derrière un muret, elle prenait des photos de toute la scène lorsque ça a mal tourné.

Le type a empoigné Lamchouchi pour la mettre dans le taxi car elle ne voulait pas le suivre. Il avait eu vent de la visite d'Alex et il préférait régler l'affaire. C'est là que Johnny est intervenu.

Il y a eu un échange de coups de feu, la situation était critique mais ça s'est finalement arrangé.

Lamchouchi s'en est sortie sans une égratignure le lieutenant Viet a été tué, il ne pourrait plus nous dire ce qu'il était advenu de Jackson.

Johnny ramena Alex à la base, elle était bouleversée, quelque peu choquée. Il conseilla à Myron de s'occuper un peu d'elle.

L'histoire de Rosela s'est finalement arrangée. Il fit goûter le bœuf bourguignon à son supérieur qui fut enchanté de ce qu'il venait de manger. Il avait l'acte de transfert à côté de son assiette, et il le signa sur le champ.

Taylor et moi attendions dehors, le nez collé à la vitre pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment là que le cuistot est venu nous voir.

VtC « Et les gars, tenez, vous pourrez la revendre, ça vous fera du blé.

DW _ Merci, salut.

MT _ C'est la laisse du chien !

DW _ Oh merde ! Il a fait du bœuf bourguignon avec le chien…. »

Nous avions décidé de sortir le gosse de l'endroit où il était gardé. Nous l'aimions bien, et nous savions qu'il était en danger. J'étais allée le voir, et je l'avais prévenu qu'à 16h30 il devait demander à son garde la permission d'aller aux toilettes. Là, il passerait par la fenêtre et Ruiz le récupèrerait pour le conduire au camp de Saigon d'aide aux victimes civiles. Il y serait plus en sécurité.

A l'heure dite, il a fait ce qu'on lui a dit.

Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu et nous n'avons jamais plus entendu parler de lui.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 22 : J Doyle**

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin là, Johnny n'était plus là. J'aurais dû être debout depuis un moment, j'étais vraiment en retard, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas réveillé ?

Je me suis habillée en vitesse puis je suis sortie en courant, j'ai bousculé Myron au passage.

DW « Excuse moi.

LG _ Je viens te prévenir que tu ne pars pas en mission avec nous. Ton père arrive ici aujourd'hui.

DW _ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague ?

LG _ Ce n'est pas une blague. Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller, profites-en.

DW _ Merci de m'avoir prévenue, bonne chance, fais attention. »

Je suis rentrée dans la chambre de Johnny, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je me suis assise sur le lit, et c'est là que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. J'ai ouvert et je me suis trouvée en face d'une femme, apparemment une civile. Brune, à peu près le même age que moi, pulpeuse, jolie, les cheveux au carré, Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

CiA « Excusez moi, je me suis apparemment encore trompée ce n'est pas évident de se retrouver dans cette base…

DW _ Je peux peut être vous aider qui cherchez vous ?

CiA _ Le lieutenant John Mc Key, il est pilote.

DW _ Que lui voulez vous ?

CiA _ Je m'appelle Adeline Knox, je suis sa petite amie, enfin je veux dire… »

Là j'ai zappé tout ce qui a été dit après ça, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'enfuir.

DW « Attendez le ici, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Au revoir. »

Je suis sortie, je n'en revenais pas, j'étais mi-furieuse, mi-abasourdie. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever.

J'ai évité Johnny toute la journée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je préférais prendre un peu de temps.

J'ai attendu le retour de ma section avec impatience, je tournais dans la base, j'ai lu, je me sentais très seule.

Je me suis demandée ce qu'elle avait ressenti en marchant dans cette chambre. Le lit était encore chaud de la nuit, tout était rangé même si le tiroir du haut laissait voir quelques un de mes vêtements et il y avait une photo de moi sur son bureau. Si la situation avait été inversée, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi.

Lorsque Johnny est rentré, je l'ai observé de loin, je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre. Plus tard, j'ai vu Adeline sortir de chez Johnny, elle avait apparemment pleuré. La discussion n'avait pas dû être très agréable.

Ma section est rentrée vers les 15h, je les ai attendu à la piste d'envol. Je discutais avec eux lorsque j'ai aperçu mon père de loin.

AR « Visez moi ça, c'est un des mecs les plus importants de New York.

MT _ Qu'est ce qu'il viendrait faire au Vietnam ? »

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, et lorsqu'il me reconnut, il se dirigea à grand pas vers moi.

GW « Déborah, ma chérie.

DW _ Papa. »

Les mecs ouvraient des yeux grand comme des soucoupes

GW « A voir la tête de tes copains, je parie que tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille… Est ce que je pourrai te parler, en privé ?

DW _ Oui. »

Myron a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser son bureau.

A peine étions nous tous les deux qu'il me serra dans ses bras. Il n'a pas mis très longtemps avant de s'exprimer sur le but de sa visite.

GW « Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins, je veux que tu rentres avec moi aux Etats-Unis.

DW _ D'accord.

GW _ C'est presque trop facile.

DW _ Mais à une condition.

GW _ Je m'en doutais.

DW _ Si des amis à moi profitaient du même tarif préférentiel ?

GW _ C'est impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça. Rentre avec moi, sois raisonnable, tu peux te faire tuer.

DW _ C'est un risque que je prends, il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

GW _ Mais ce n'est pas un jeu !

DW _ Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

GW _ Promet moi au moins de rester vivante.

DW _ Pas de promesse que je ne serai pas capable de tenir. »

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père était venu à ce moment là, et pas avant. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, Johnny était là, je me suis jetée à l'eau.

DW « Johnny, je dois te parler.

LM _ Oui, viens par là. … Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

DW _ Tu veux le savoir ? Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

LM _ Calme toi ! C'était mon ex-copine. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre de rupture elle voulait venir me voir pour en parler, et elle a attendu d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour venir.

DW _ Bien sûr, et elle a fait tout ce chemin pour s'entendre se faire jeter une 2ème fois ! Prend moi pour une conne ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te croire ! T'as mal géré tes 2 nanas ! Salut !

LM _ Attend…

DW _ Laisse moi ! »

Je l'ai laissé en plan, en fait, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais réagi aussi violemment car il ne m'avait pas menti et je le savais, j'étais injuste avec lui qu'est ce que je cherchais ?

J'ai rejoint mon père, nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble jusqu'à ce que je l'amène à l'aéroport et qu'il prenne son avion.

Le sergent avait par hasard rencontré un vieux pote dans un bar : Jim Doyle.

Myron et le sergent avaient une mission spéciale le lendemain, ils allaient travailler avec les Navy Seals, ça promettait d'être dangereux.

Alex avait écrit un article explosif, et elle avait su garder quelque renseignement ultra confidentiel sur le non fonctionnement d'un nouveau système de radar. Pour la remercier, un lieutenant l'invita à la Garden-party de l'ambassade américaine qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle pourrait ainsi décrocher quelques articles intéressants. Elle lui demanda également à tout hasard s'il n'y avait pas de poste à l'arrière pour un ami à elle (Myron)

Ce soir là, le sergent rencontra Doyle dans un bar. Il travaillait pour la CIA et recrutait pour son agence, il voulait Anderson. Celui-ci se posait beaucoup de question sur l'après-guerre, ce qu'il ferait et il envisageait sérieusement d'accepter cette proposition.

Au même moment, Myron et Alex étaient dans leur chambre et ils s'engueulaient, toujours pour la même raison.

AD « Tu sais, j'ai rencontré un lieutenant qui travaille au bureau des renseignements. Il aurait peut être un travail pour toi…

LG _ Ecoute, demain je vais en mission alors on en reparlera une fois que je serai rentré.

AD _ T'en a rien à foutre de moi !

LG _ Oui, c'est un peu ça !

AD _ Mais j'en ai marre il y a des fois je me dis qu'il faudrait que tu sois blessé comme ça tu ne repartirais plus ! J'en ai marre de demander l'heure toutes les 2 secondes quand t'es en mission, de courir comme une dingue jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage. Tu comprends ? ! Il faut que ça change, il faut que ça change ! »

Elle était très énervée et alluma une cigarette en tremblant.

Le lendemain, Myron, le marsouin Ross et le sergent partirent en mission. Le type des Navy Seals se considérait comme supérieur et il leur faisait sentir. La mission était dangereuse et au cas ou ils seraient capturés, il leur donna une capsule de cyanure, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Tout ne se déroula pas très bien. Dès le début, Myron se fit piquer par un scorpion, le sergent lui proposa de rester sur place, ils le reprendraient au retour, mais Myron refusa. Ross leur fit bien comprendre que de toute façon, il ne ralentirait pas pour lui.

Ils avaient pour mission de récupérer une mallette qui se trouvait dans un hélico qui s'était écrasé. Ils trouvèrent l'appareil exactement là où on leur avait dit, écrasé sur les rives d'une petite rivière, de l'autre côté d'où ils arrivaient. Il n'y avait apparemment personne.

Ross les laissa dans les broussailles, il alla inspecter la carcasse de l'hélicoptère tout seul. Il venait de trouver la mallette, allait revenir sur ses pas quand il fut tué par derrière. Il s'écroula sur la berge et laissa tomber la mallette dans le courant. Myron se jeta à l'eau pour la récupérer et c'est à ce moment que les Viets sont sortis de tous les côtés. Le sergent aida Myron à sortir de l'eau, il allait de plus en plus mal, le poison faisait petit à petit son effet et le fait de ne pas rester couché n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cette mission devait normalement donner de ses nouvelles toutes les 2 heures, et ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alex était à la petite sauterie de l'ambassade, elle était saoule et noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. C'est là qu'elle entendit des pilotes (dont Johnny) parler de la mission à laquelle participait Myron : ça faisait 6 heures qu'ils n'avaient plus de contact radio avec eux. En apprenant ça, Alex disjoncta.

Le lieutenant qui avait invité Alex revint avec 2 verres, et une forte envie de danser. Il pensait que cette soirée était un rencard et qu'il pourrait conclure elle n'avait plus la tête à s'amuser et elle le repoussa.

Il insista lourdement et Johnny intervint il lui cassa la figure et ils partirent tous les 2 en courant.

Myron et Anderson arrivèrent à leur point de rendez-vous au moment où l'hélico atterrissait. Ils avaient les Viets aux fesses, le sergent le couvrait pendant qu'il embarquait. L'hélico décolla à peine était il dedans, le sergent était toujours à terre et ils partaient sans lui.

C'est là que Myron se mit à hurler, à menacer de jeter la mallette s'ils n'atterrissaient pas pour récupérer le sergent. Le pilote céda.

Arrivés à la base, quelqu'un les attendait pour récupérer la mallette. Ils refusèrent de la lui donner ils voulaient la remettre en main propre au général même si Myron était mal en point.

SA « Je tiens à dire que c'est grâce au lieutenant Goldman qu'on s'en est sortis et même piqué par un scorpion, il a continué la mission au risque de sa vie.

Gal _ Vous ne leur aviez pas dit que cette mallette était un leurre ? La vraie était à 20 Km de là, vous faisiez diversion. »

Myron fut transporté à l'hôpital et Alex vint le voir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle était là il prit ça pour un acte de réconciliation, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Elle lui annonça qu'entre eux deux, c'était définitivement fini.

Cinq jours plus tard, nous repartions en mission, Myron était des nôtres.

Nous marchions tranquillement lorsque nous avons entendu du bruit. Myron prit ses jumelles, il vit un homme dans un arbre il fit ensuite passer les jumelles au sergent qui reconnut Doyle.

Il était à moins d'un kilomètre de notre point de ralliement et il nous attendait pour qu'on l'aide à transporter une caisse contenant des armes russes.

Peu après nous sommes tombés sur des Viets et ça faillit mal finir. Smity manqua de se prendre une grenade en pleine tête. Une fois rentrés, Anderson parla à Myron.

SA « Lieutenant, Smity voudrait savoir si, …enfin, pour sa promo…

LG _ Dîtes lui que c'est comme s'il était sergent. »

Myron trouvait que notre dernière mission était bizarre.

Nous avions appris que nous n'avions pas été attaqués par des Viets, mais par des montagnards, alors que normalement ils sont de notre côté. En fait, Doyle s'était servi de nous comme d'une escorte.

Le sergent alla lui parler, celui-ci soutenait que leur rencontre était une pure coïncidence.

Le lendemain, Myron rencontra Alex il lui demanda des renseignements sur Doyle.

Doyle demanda expressément à Zeke de dire à Myron d'arrêter son enquête.

Myron et moi parlions beaucoup, je savais qu'il tenait à Alex ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation mais je savais également qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait, il y réfléchissait beaucoup et il refusait de m'en parler.

Il y avait des tensions au sein de la section à propos de la prochaine promotion. Certains pensaient que c'est Marvin qui aurait dû être promu et pas Smity. La question était « Pourquoi un blanc aurait-il une promo et pas un noir ? » Tout était maintenant une question de couleur de peau.

Jhonson n'était pas d'accord, pour lui c'était à Smity d'avoir cette promo parce que ça faisait plus longtemps qu'il était ici, et puis ça l'aiderait, il était marié et avait un gosse.

En tout cas, Taylor était dans une rage folle.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il alla accueillir le lieutenant Patterson.

Il entra dans une pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait une jeune femme.

MT « Je suis venu changer les couches d'un officier… Patterson.

LP _ Je suis le lieutenant Patterson.

MT _ Seconde classe Taylor, à vos ordres mon lieutenant. Désolé.

LP _ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le lieutenant Patterson était une belle femme, un officier de couleur, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Marcus était là pour aider Patterson à s'installer. Elle avait besoin de lui pour déplacer quelques meubles, aménager la pièce. C'est comme ça qu'elle fit tomber un cadre, il se brisa en touchant terre. C'était la photo d'elle et sa grand-mère, morte 3 semaines auparavant. C'était récent et elle y était encore très sensible, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Taylor lui proposa de lui réparer. Elle avait le cafard et il lui dit qu'il lui apporterait la bande des Negros Spiritual. Il avait déjà le béguin pour elle.

Plus tard dans la journée, Smity alla chercher ses nouveaux galons de sergent, il passa par la réserve de munitions pour aller au plus court. C'est là qu'il vit Doyle et 2 Viets charger des caisses d'armes dans un camion. Doyle le vit également.

Smity alla tout de suite prévenir le sergent Anderson, ce dernier discutait alors avec le lieutenant Patterson.

Smity tomba ensuite sur Marvin dans le baraquement.

SJ « Smity, félicitation.

GIs _ Tiens, c'est pour toi.

SJ _ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reprend tes galons, je me fiche de ce que les gens disent.

GIs _ Ils me les ont donné en double, je sais que tu seras un super sergent.

SJ _ Merci. »

Peu après, Smity fut retrouvé dans la réserve, inconscient, il était blessé à la tête. Quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant avec un calibre 22, ce n'était donc pas des Viets. Il avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir mais ce n'était pas sûr du tout.

Pendant ce temps, Johnny et Myron étaient en grande discussion. Ils s'étaient par hasard retrouvés sous la douche (les douches communes pour officiers)

LM « Vous feriez mieux de faire gaffe avec Alex, elle est malheureuse c'est une fille super et vous risquez de la perdre.

LG _ Ca vous arrangerait, comme ça vous pourriez être avec elle.

LM _ Dîtes pas de bêtises.

LG _ Et vous avec Déborah ? Où en êtes vous ? Car vous savez…

LM _ A parce que…

LG _ Non, mais on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Salut. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Myron vint me voir il avait besoin d'aide. Nous sommes partis faire des photos des entrepôts d'opium des Montagnards. Nous avons fait un premier passage, nous prenions des photos, tout se passa bien au 2ème passage, les Montagnards commencèrent à nous tirer dessus.

A la base, Johnny était sur le point d'emmener Alex manger au restaurant. Il voulait lui remonter le moral. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'un soldat du PC communication vint le prévenir qu'un hélico avait des problèmes.

Dans l'hélico, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

PlD « Merde ! Le co-pilote est tombé sur le siclic ! Enlevez le de là !

DW _ Dufy, le mitrailleur est touché !

PlD _ Moi aussi.

DW _ Dufy !

PlD _ Je n'arrive pas à redresser ! »

J'avais pris la place du mitrailleur. Au même moment à la base.

LM « Alex, ne bougez pas, je reviens.

AD _ Non, je viens avec vous. »

Dufy communiqua avec la base, nous étions mal barrés.

PlD « Le co-pilote et le mitrailleur sont morts, je suis blessé et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout.

LM _ Lieutenant Dufy, j'écoute ?

LG _ Le lieutenant Dufy est inconscient, je me suis mis à la place du co-pilote, que dois-je faire ? Je tiens le siclic.

AD _ Johnny, c'est Myron !

LM _ Bon, tenez le siclic bien droit Myron, c'est Mc Key, à vous.

DW _ J'ai pris la place de Dufy, qu'est ce que je fais ?

LM _ Déborah ?... Bon, on va faire comme je t'ai appris. Myron, vous en faîtes pas, vous avez un super pilote, elle va vous ramener.

DW _ T'étais avec moi et c'est toi qui étais aux commandes.

LM _ Tiens le siclic Dèb, tire le collectif, l'appareil va prendre de l'altitude.

DW _ Ok.

LM _ Fait attention à ce que le siclic reste bien droit à la verticale. Myron, lisez moi les coordonnées. La vitesse du vent c'est le plus grand devant vous. Celui à votre droite c'est la position du rotor et en dessous vous avez l'altimètre.

LG _ Je vois 60 nœuds, 45% pour le rotor et on doit être à 500 pieds d'altitude…On est beaucoup trop près des arbres !

LM _ Regardez pas en bas, écoutez, ne regardez pas en bas !

AD _ Johnny, faîtes quelque chose !

LM _ Regardez l'horizon, les instruments et augmentez la puissance.

LG _ Dîtes à Zeke que les Montagnards n'en voulaient pas aux GIs mais à Doyle. Il doit faire du trafic de drogue, dîtes lui d'en parler au commandant Darling.

AD _ Demandez lui où il est, repérez le ! Il faut savoir.

LM _ Taisez vous, emmenez la !

AD _ Non, non, je me tais, c'est bon, je vais voir Anderson.

LM _ Essayez de vous concentrer. »

Anderson était avec Patterson à côté de la réserve de munition. Elle voulait lui montrer le camion de Doyle. Il était plein d'armes russes et il y en avait aussi pour 200 000 $.

Alex alla chercher le sergent Anderson et lui transmis les infos.

AD « Myron et Déborah vont tenter de ramener l'appareil de Dufy.

SA _ Ca va aller Mademoiselle Devlyn ?

AD _ Oui.

AR _ Sergent ?

SA _ Excusez moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ruiz ?

AR _ Smity est mort.

SA _ Calibre 22 à bout portant dans la tête, c'est signé la CIA. C'est Doyle qui a fait ça. »

Le sergent alla parler au commandant Darling. Il voulait la permission de prendre une dizaine d'hommes pour arrêter Doyle à Saigon. Le commandant accepta.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'hélicoptère.

LG « J'ai la sueur qui me dégouline de partout.

LM _C'est normal, c'est la trouille, tout le monde serait dans le même état que vous à votre place.

LG _ Attendez, je crois qu'on y est.

DW _ Je vois la base. »

Jusque là, je n'avais rien dit, je m'étais concentré sur les infos et rien d'autre. J'avais la main crispée sur le manche, j'étais complètement flippée.

LM « Dèb, il va falloir réduire les gaz, maintenant fais bien attention aux cadrans. Tu vas relâcher doucement le collectif et tirer le siclic en arrière. Quelle est la vitesse de l'air maintenant ?

LG _ 40

LM _ Vous devriez apercevoir une clairière au milieu de la base.

LG _ Dîtes leur de dégager, on a besoin de place !

LM _ On va essayer d'atterrir en faisant un glissé au lieu d'atterrir verticalement.

DW _ Ok.

LM _ On va faire un atterrissage en visuel.

DW _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

LM _ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

DW _ Non !

LG _ Expliquez !

LM _ Ne panique pas ! Je vais tout te ré expliquer. Quand la vitesse de l'air approchera du zéro et que tu seras prête à atterrir, alors là, il faudra regarder le sol et pousser le collectif très doucement en avant. Où est ce que vous êtes là ?

DW _ On a dépassé les arbres.

LM _ Donnez moi la vitesse.

DW _ 15 et ça descend vite.

LM _ Remet la gomme pleine puissance ! Ca va aller, on se décontracte, on va recommencer. Faudra couper les gaz plus vite cette fois-ci. Allez-y, il faut se remettre dans la direction du vent, une légère touche sur la pédale de gauche pour l'horizontal. Où êtes vous ?

DW _ On est juste au dessus de la base.

LM _ La vitesse de l'air ?

LG _ C'est encore 15 et ça descend très vite.

LM _ Pousse doucement le collectif.

DW _ Doucement le collectif.

LM _ A vous de jouer maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Nous avons réussi à atterrir sans trop de casse, ils avaient alerté tous les secours, pompiers, ambulances…

DW « On a réussi ! »

J'ai pris la tête de Myron entre les mains pour lui donner un baiser. J'ai fait ça sans arrière pensé, c'était une impulsion. J'avais un goût de fer dans la bouche, elle était pâteuse, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie.

Johnny arrivait en courant, je suis très vite descendue de l'hélico et je me suis jetée dans ses bras.

LM « J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, je t'aime Déborah.

DW _ Je le sais, je suis désolée je t'aime moi aussi. »

Myron s'était glissé hors de l'hélico, il s'était assis par terre, il ne voulait plus bouger. Il était livide et j'ai cru qu'il allait vomir dans son casque.

Doyle avait été arrêté en ville, 2 soldats le surveillaient mais il réussit à s'échapper en les égorgeant. Il s'enfuit et le sergent partit sur ses traces. Il prit une ruelle et se retrouva dans une impasse. C'est là qu'ils commencèrent à se battre. La situation n'était pas des plus facile, ils avaient approximativement la même force. Le sergent vit une chaîne qu'il réussi à attraper et il étrangla Doyle.

Plus tard dans la chambre de Myron…

LG « Même sur une chaise, je suis trop loin du sol.

LM _ Vous avez vécu une sacrée expérience, grâce à vous, Dufy est vivant.

LG _ Merci d'être là Alex.

AD _ Pas de quoi.

LM _ J'ai un pote aux messes, si vous avez faim…

LG _ Non, j'ai l'estomac qui a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

AD _ Vous pouvez me ramener à ma voiture ?

LG _ Si tu veux, je te raccompagne en hélico.

LM _ Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne les hélicos, on a eu notre compte pour aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ?

AD _ Je préfère la terre ferme.

LM _ Si Déborah viens, vous lui direz que je suis dans ma chambre. Salut. »

Nous étions tous au bar de la base.

AR « Je ne croyais pas que Smity me manquerait autant.

DW _ Il avait sa place ici.

DP _ Ca fait un vide sans lui.

SJ _ Je vais me charger d'écrire à sa femme.

AR _ C'est bien de ta part Marvin.

MT _ J'arrête. »

Taylor s'est levé de table, il a rejoint le lieutenant Patterson, elle venait d'entrer dans le bar.

LP « Taylor, bonsoir.

MT _ Bonsoir.

LP _ J'ai su ce qui était arrivé à votre ami.

MT _ On était copain mais je n'étais pas aussi proche de Smity que Johnson. Vous savez, on regrette de ne pas avoir mieux connu tous ceux avec qui on était et qui sont morts.

LP _ Je voulais vous remercier pour les bandes.

DW _ Je laisse tomber la partie les gars. »

Avant de me coucher, je suis passée prendre des nouvelles de Myron.

Je l'ai trouvé assis sur une chaise, il était livide, fatigué, il semblait complètement vidé.

Il m'a dit que Johnny m'attendait mais je suis quand même resté un peu je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, il avait l'air si fragile, il me donnait envie de m'occuper de lui.

Il voulut me servir un verre mais sa main tremblait tellement…alors je lui ai pris et je nous ai servi. Il subissait le contre coup de la journée, je crois que si Johnny ne m'avait pas donné des cours, j'aurais été dans le même état.

Il s'est levé, a posé le verre sur la table, il me regardait.

LG « Je suis content que tu sois passé. Alex est venue avec Mc Key.

DW _ Tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment fini entre vous. »

J'avais posé mon verre, j'étais debout, en face de lui, j'allais partir. Il me regardait bizarrement.

LG « Je tiens à elle mais quand t'es là ça n'a plus d'importance.

DW _ Dis pas des choses comme ça. »

Il s'était approché de moi.

LG « C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps, il y avait quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête. Tu l'as senti, et c'était toi, toujours toi.

DW _ Mais nous deux, c'est fini, et depuis un moment maintenant.

LG _ Attend, on a sous-estimé ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

DW _ Je suis avec Johnny et … »

Il semblait plus sûr de lui, il s'est encore approché, m'a pris par la taille, pour me serrer contre lui et m'a obligé à le regarder dans les yeux.

LG « Dis moi, dans les yeux, que nous deux c'est pas spécial…Dit le moi. Je ne te demande pas de quitter Mc Key pour moi.

DW _ Oui, nous deux c'est spécial, mais qu'est ce que ça fait de plus ? J'aime Johnny. »

Je n'aimais pas comme ça se passait, on aurait dit que je me justifiais

LG « Ca change tout et rien en même temps. Trinque avec moi.

DW _ A quoi ? A quoi on sert ?

LG _ A rien.

DW _ Alors à rien. »

Il m'avait lâché, il me regardait dans les yeux. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, et il la remonta jusque dans mes cheveux

DW « Arrête, ne fais pas ça. »

Il n'a rien dit, il a continué puis il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, ce fut comme un moment de grâce, comme si j'avais attendu ce moment une éternité. J'ai senti sa langue s'insinuer lentement et glisser contre la mienne, c'était si agréable. Je le laissais faire, j'appréciais tellement ce moment. Je m'étais encore approchée de lui, j'étais collée à lui et mes bras étaient passés sans m'en rendre compte autour de son cou. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je l'ai repoussé.

Nous nous sommes regardé, et là, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, il avait gagné et il le savait.

DW « Excuse moi, je dois y aller Johnny m'attend »

Je suis rapidement sortie, tout avait changé ce soir là.

1679 avions de l'Air Force furent abattus durant les combats, 704 hommes d'équipages furent tués, 1226 furent sauvés


	23. Chapter 23

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 23 : Camille**

Nous étions en mission, sur le retour et nous avions fait un prisonnier. Nous avons fait une pause, nous étions à l'orée d'un village.

AR « Lieutenant, il avait un autre uniforme dans son sac et ce mec avait une arme neuve.

DP _ Tu vas arrêter de me regarder ! (Il parlait au Viet)

LG _ De nouvelles recrues.

SJ _ Il y a des traces des sandales.

DW _ Et des traces d'un engin anti-aérien.

LG _ Le village est calme.

SA _ Plus que calme, on dirait un village fantôme….enfin il n'y a personne. »

Nous l'avons tous regardé, nous étions surpris. Il avait quelque fois un humour assez déstabilisant. Nous avons progressé dans le village, le drapeau sud-vietnamien était encore accroché, il trônait en plein milieu. Ca prouvait qu'il y avait eu une récente activité dans le village.

GiB « Le drapeau est pour moi.

DW _ A ta place, je n'y toucherai pas, ce foutu drapeau est sûrement piégé.

LG _ On pourrait peut être interroger notre prisonnier ? Je crois que vous parlez vietnamien sergent… »

Le sergent imita l'accent asiatique.

SA « Vachement bien chef !

LG _ Brooks, amenez nous le prisonnier, on va l'interroger. »

Le Viet se leva, courut vers le drapeau et le tira. Tout explosa. Le prisonnier et Brooks furent tués.

Rentrés à la base, Myron alla parler au commandant. Il était sûr qu'un grand rassemblement se préparait mais le commandant Darling pensait que Myron s'imaginait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être. Pensant que nous étions surmené, il nous donna quelques jours de repos.

Le lendemain, le sergent en profita pour aller voir l'administration car il avait des problèmes, son ex-femme ne recevait plus sa pension alimentaire depuis 3 mois. La personne en charge, promis de regarder et lui demanda de revenir le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, le sergent se présenta donc mais avec la bureaucratie, c'est long et compliqué il devait aller chercher un mot de son supérieur et ensuite seulement revenir.

Le sergent sortit du bureau, il était furax, quelqu'un courut après lui.

GiS « Sergent Anderson ! 1ère classe Sweet, je peux vous aider avec votre histoire de chèque.

SA _ Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

GiS _ Mais c'est dégueulasse qu'ils vous emmerdent comme ça.

SA _ Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Qu'est ce que t'as à y gagner ?

GiS _ Je ne suis pas venu au Vietnam pour être derrière une machine à écrire, j'ai envie de me battre. Si j'arrange votre histoire de chèque, vous me prendrez dans votre section ?

SA _ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, tu veux quitter ton boulot de bureaucrate ?

GiS _ Oui, le sergent Hart n'arrête pas de me promettre qu'il va me transférer mais je peux toujours courir ! Je serai parachuté sur une machine à écrire jusqu'à la fin de mon service, sauf si un membre d'une unité combattante soutient ma demande.

SA _ Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter de déconner, le combat c'est sérieux !

GiS _ Je suis partant.

SA _ Oui, mais tu n'as pas les compétences.

GiS _ J'ai été classé dans les meilleurs tireurs avec toutes les armes à force X. Donnez moi une chance. On se voit au champ de tir, disons à 16 heure, d'accord ?

SA _ D'accord.

GiS _ Merci. Bye. »

Il est parti en courant, un sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, Alex avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Patterson.

LP « Je crois que vous connaissez bien le lieutenant Mc Key ?

AD _ Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

LP _ Vous devriez lui faire parler avant qu'il ne fasse l'objet d'une enquête officielle.

AD _ Pourquoi ferait-il l'objet d'une enquête officielle ?

LP _ Il a accès au magasin de l'armée et on retrouve trop d'objets américains sur le marché noir à Saigon. J'ai entendu dire que son appartement rue Tudo lui avait coûté une véritable petite fortune.

AD _ Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? Johnny est débrouillard, mais ce n'est pas un escroc quant à vendre des biens publics aux Vietnamiens, ce n'est pas son genre.

LP _ Quand on a les moyens de se payer un appartement avec la solde d'un lieutenant, on doit savoir qui arroser. Vous pourriez peut être lui dire de me mettre sur la piste. »

Quelqu'un a alors frappé à la porte.

LP « Entrez, bonjour. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer.

AD _ Johnny va être enchanté que vous le preniez pour un escroc. Bon, au revoir. Salut Taylor.

MT _ 1ère classe Taylor, à vos ordres lieutenant. Mademoiselle Devlyn.

LP _ Repos Taylor. J'ai demandé à vous voir car j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider pour mon enquête.

MT _ Ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.

LP _ Je vous ai choisi car on m'a dit que vous étiez toujours au courant de tout ici. C'est vrai ?

MT _ Si vous croyez que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dîtes le moi.

LP _ Il y a pas mal de gens qui se sucrent au passage à l'armée.

MT _ Chacun a sa petite combine à l'arrière mais à part les quelques mecs qui échangent des billets de banque au marché noir c'est tout. Je ne connais personne.

LP _ Je peux compter sur vous, si vous avez quelques renseignements ? Vous savez où me trouver. Vous pourriez faire ça ?

MT _ Si je peux venir vous voir ? Ca sera avec plaisir. Je pourrais venir même si j'avais rien à vous dire. Lieutenant, le moment est mal choisi mais…Je me sens drôlement attiré par vous et…

LP _ Taylor…Heu…

MT _ Personne ne m'a jamais inspiré de sentiments aussi profonds. Je sais que vous êtes un officier mais j'aimerai qu'on se revoie.

LP _ Je crois que vous devriez sortir.

MT _Oui lieutenant, …je …au revoir. »

Pendant ce temps, au champ de tir, Sweet faisait ses preuves et nous assistions à la démonstration.

LG « C'est plutôt pas mal pour un scribouillard.

GiS _ Merci mon lieutenant.

SA _ Maintenant à plat ventre.

DW _ Tu te débrouilles comme un chef.

AR _ Passe ce soir au bar, je te présenterai.

GiS _ Merci, alors, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

SA _ J'en dis que tu sais te servir d'une arme.

GiS _ Et je sais comment vous en sortir avec votre chèque… »

Au même moment, Taylor et Jhonson étaient en ville. Ils suivaient le lieutenant Patterson. Marcus voulait la protéger.

SJ « Tu cherches les ennuies mec, lâche là, c'est un officier.

MT _ Je m'en fou.

SJ _ Tu vas pas me dire que t'es amoureux ils t'ont envoyés trop souvent au front mon frère.

MT _ Quand je le vois, je ne sais plus où je suis. »

Elle avait un crayon à la main et notait la référence des articles des étales provenant du magasin de l'armée. Elle enquêtait sur la fraude et la vente d'objets, provenant du magasin de l'armée. C'est là qu'un détaillant est sorti de son magasin, il était en colère. Il lui prit le poignet il avait un couteau dans l'autre main.

Vt « Casse toi !

LP _ Ce sont des produits de l'armée.

Vt _ Casse toi ! J'ai payé, c'est mon business ! »

Taylor se précipita sur lui et lui fit tomber son couteau.

SJ « On doit se tirer, les flics arrivent.

LP _ Je vous remercie. »

Ils sont partis tous les 3. Taylor voulait être seul avec le lieutenant Patterson, Camille et il le fit comprendre à Marvin en tapant discrètement sur l'épaule.

SJ « J'ai un rencard, salut.

MT _ Salut mon frère.

LP _ Ce pays, c'est la corruption à l'état pure.

MT _ Il a permit qu'on soit réunis.

LP _ Arrêtez, vous savez bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ensemble.

MT _ Ecoutez, demain je serai à l'hôtel Paradis, demain après-midi. Je vous attendrai. On fera ce que vous voudrez, si vous voulez seulement parler…

LP _ Je ne peux pas.

MT _ Je vais bientôt retourner sur le front et peut être que je ne reviendrai pas alors à demain. »

Il l'a laissé et il est parti.

Alex était venue me voir dans la journée pour me raconter son entretien avec Patterson je remerciais dieu que Patterson ne soit pas au courant de notre liaison à Johnny et moi.

Ce soir là, nous étions au bar, Sweet était avec nous, mais Taylor non.

Nous discutions tranquillement lorsqu'un mec a commencé à insulter Sweet il le traitait de planqué, de sale bureaucrate. Ca mit Sweet en rogne et une bagarre éclata. Sweet avait largement le dessus et il mit le type KO. Il le laissa HS, dehors sur les marches du bar. Ca permit de montrer que Sweet n'était pas un planqué, qu'il savait se défendre et à partir de là les gens allaient le respecter.

Le lendemain matin, en revenant de mission, Johnny me rapporta quelques trucs.

LM « Voilà tes deux bouteilles de shampoing. Embrasse moi.

DW _ Mais oui mon chéri.

LM _ Tu donneras ça aussi à Alex.

DW _ Dis, le lieutenant Patterson s'intéresse énormément à toi.

LM _ Ah oui ?

DW _ Oui, elle pense que tu es un escroc. Elle est très intriguée par ton appartement.

LM _ Je suis la personne la plus mal comprise. Je débarque au Vietnam innocent comme un nouveau-né et parce que je suis débrouillard et que j'ai des combines, tout le monde me prend pour Al Capone.

DW _ Innocent comme un nouveau-né ? C'est ça oui ! Bon, comment tu vas redresser ta réputation ?

LM _ Justement, demain je compte réceptionner un colis. Tu viendras avec moi, tu verras quel havre de sérénité je suis.

DW _ Mais bien sûr, un havre de sérénité, tu parles ! »

Avec du recul, nous avions de la chance Johnny et moi personne ne nous embêtait ou ne disait rien. Il était officier et moi simple soldat, c'était interdit.

Il semblait que beaucoup de monde nous couvrait. Alex aussi, je me demandais si c'était par amitié ou plutôt pour éviter des tentations de la part de Myron. Je ne savais pas si elle avait compris.

Le sergent Anderson retourna voir Hart.

SH « Alors, vous l'avez le mot de votre supérieur ?

SA _ Je ne viens pas pour mon chèque. Je viens pour Sweet, il voudrait se battre et d'après moi, il sait se servir d'une arme.

SH _ Je ne voudrai pas vous vexer, mais d'après moi, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour savoir se servir d'une arme.

SA _ Ecoutez, ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir et lui c'est ce qu'il veut.

SH _ C'est ce que moi je fais qui compte ! Sweet, je n'aime pas tellement qu'on magouille derrière mon dos.

GiS _ Quand je vous l'ai demandé en face, je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire transférer et pourtant je crois que je le mérite.

SH _ Mais il faut te le dire dans quelle langue ? J'ai besoin de toi derrière cette machine !

GiS _ La seule chose que je suis prêt à taper sur cette machine, c'est une petite histoire à propos de vous et du sergent chef Boyle. J'expliquerai comment et pourquoi on détermine les affectations dans ce camp et ensuite je l'apporterai au lieutenant Patterson parce qu'à mon avis, elle trouvera ça vachement intéressant.

SH _ D'accord Sweet, je vais te soigner aux petits oignons.

GiS _ Soit j'obtiens un transfert, soit je déballe toute l'affaire.

SH _ Parfait, parfait, comme tu veux. Si tu veux te faire tuer, c'est ton problème d'accord mais si jamais, si jamais tu veux me couler, tu le regretteras. »

Le sergent Hart était furieux. Sweet et Anderson sont sortis, ce dernier était très intrigué par cet échange verbal.

SA « Sweet, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

GiS _ Ca vous étonne que des gens comme Hart soient des arnaqueurs de première ?

SA _ Non, on a l'habitude, c'est vrai mais t'as quelque chose contre lui ?

GiS _ Ce mec là touche des pots de vin ! C'est cet enfoiré qui mute les petits copains du sergent chef Boyle là où Boyle veut.

SA _ C'est pas trop grave ça.

GiS _ Mais c'est lié au magasin de l'armée et à l'administration des cantines. Ils se sucrent au passage.

SA _ Alors là, c'est plus grave.

GiS _ Il y a ½ millions de soldats qui jouent aux machines à sous dans les cantines et vous croyez que cet argent est reversé à l'armée ? Il y en a pour des millions…

SA _ On se calme Sweet, tu devrais raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, sinon tu vas être considéré comme complice. »

Le sergent essayait de le convaincre mais rien n'y fit, il ne voulait rien dire, il était surexcité et ne pensait qu'à se battre.

GiS « Vous voulez que je rajoute mouchard à la longue liste de mes activités au Vietnam ? Pas question, je suis transféré et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse en plus, je crève d'envie d'aller à la baston. »

Camille avait finalement cédé à la tentation, elle alla rejoindre Marcus au Paradis. Ils étaient tous les deux assez nerveux et cette chambre n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait acheté une bonne bouteille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient au lit, Hart et un autre type entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre. Ils prirent 2, 3 photos plutôt compromettantes et…

SH « Si vous ne voulez pas que le commandant Darling et l'état major voient ces photos, ne dévoilez rien de mes combines. »

Ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils avaient débarqué. Marcus se faisait tout plein de reproches. Il s'en voulait d'avoir, selon lui, bousillé la carrière de Camille.

On nous colla finalement une mission pour le lendemain. Depuis la veille, Taylor n'était pas du tout en forme et ça ne s'arrangea pas durant la mission, il allait trop vite, il ne faisait pas attention. Un bleu trouva un piège à sa place, c'était n'importe quoi. En plus, il faillit tirer sur une vache il était complètement ailleurs. Ca nous énervait qu'il agisse comme ça.

AR « T'aurais dû tirer sur cette vache, peut être qu'elle avait des Viets dans le ventre ! »

Nous avons essuyé des coups de feu, le mec devant Sweet se fit abattre. Celui-ci devint livide et muet.

DW « Sweet, ça va ?... Ca va aller ?

GiS _ …Mm…ouai. »

Taylor allait rentrer avec les blessés, c'était plus prudent pour lui et pour nous.

Quand il arriva à la base, il vit des soldats emmener les affaires de Camille. Elle était transférée.

Hart et son acolyte étaient aux arrêts.

Taylor était convoqué, il aurait 3 mois de corvée, sa paye réduite et 2 semaines de plus à tirer.

Elle n'acceptait ni le chantage, ni la corruption. Elle avait tout balancé, quitte à en subir les conséquences.

De notre côté, nous avons passé la nuit dans la forêt. Il était environ minuit lorsque nous avons aperçu des Viets.

GiS « Oh merde ! Je suis complètement taré d'être venu.

AR _ T'inquiète pas Sweet. Ca va aller. La première fois que je suis venu, je voulais casser du Viet avec ma mitrailleuse mais j'ai fait dans mon froc. La trouille, je l'ai eu tout de suite et je l'ai gardé au ventre c'est la chose la plus intelligente que l'on puisse faire.

GiS _ D'après toi, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

AR _ Y a que comme ça que les gens comprennent. »

Le lendemain, Dany et moi étions les éclaireurs nous avions repéré les Viets. Ils portaient des caisses qu'ils planquaient sous terre.

SJ « Dany, reviens.

DP _ Ils remplissent la galerie de munitions.

DW _ De l'autre côté aussi.

SJ _ On a l'impression d'être sur un champ de mines.

Rad _ C'est trop gros pour vous, revenez à l'hélico.

LG _ Bon, on lève le camp. On dirait que le colonel Stringer veut qu'on reste en vie.

SA _ Trop aimable… »

Nous avons fait demi-tour nous n'avons pas pris le même chemin, cette fois-ci nous avons dû traverser un maré. L'atmosphère était lourde, on pouvait sentir une odeur d'eau croupie. Il régnait un silence assez inquiétant et les arbres empêchaient la lumière de bien filtrer, il faisait relativement sombre. Nous avancions péniblement, et c'est là que nous avons vu de loin un type, un américain, il était couché à plat ventre sur un tronc, en plein milieu.

Un gars à nous alla vérifier si ce type était toujours vivant lorsqu'il se fit abattre. Ca commença à tirer et Sweet se prit une balle dans la jambe.

GiS « Oh merde !

AR _ T'inquiète pas, tu vas être rapatrié avec les honneurs et une médaille. »

Ils étaient partout, nous avons essayé de se replier mais ce n'était pas évident. Nous avons appelé la base.

A notre appel, Johnny partit en courant.

AD « Johnny! Attends, c'est grave!

LM _ Ils sont dedans jusqu'au cou.

AD _ Oh mon dieu !

LM _ T'en fais pas, je vais les sortir de là. »

Nous nous sommes finalement sortis du bourbier dans lequel nous étions. Nous nous dirigions vers un point de rendez-vous. Nous avons embarqué sous les tirs j'allais monter lorsque j'ai vu que le sergent et Myron avaient été touchés. J'ai d'abord aidé le sergent puis je suis retournée pour Myron, j'aurai été incapable de le laisser c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas envisager.

Ils avaient tous embarqués, le mitrailleur les empêchait de redescendre.

AR « Dèb !

Mit _ Vous ne bougez pas !

Pil _ On se fait canarder de tous les côtés, on y va ! 3 ici pigeon voyageur.

Rad _ Pigeon voyageur, ici 3, j'écoute.

Pil _ J'ai laissé 2 hommes.

Rad _ Qui reste au sol pigeon voyageur ?

Pil _ 2-6 et 2-3. »

Ce jour-là, par chance j'étais la radio, ce qui nous a permit de communiquer. Johnny était parti le premier, son appareil avait été touché et il avait dû prendre une décision. Il croyait que je me trouvais bien à l'abri, dans l'autre appareil.

LG « 3 ici Bravo 2-6.

Rad _ J'écoute 2-6, à vous.

LG _ Nous sommes à Bravo X Ré 330279 demande d'artillerie, Danger Proche, à vous.

Rad _ Répétez 2-6.

LG _ Je répète, toute la sauce, Danger Proche, maintenant ! »

Lorsqu'il a dit ça, j'ai eu peur, puis il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a souri toute ma peur s'est envolée parce qu'il était avec moi.

Le risque était présent, j'avais toujours su que je pouvais être tuée mais on n'y croit jamais là j'étais face à une évidence, nous n'avions normalement aucune chance de nous en sortir. J'allais mourir au Vietnam, au point Bravo X Ré 330279, un lieu inconnu.

Alex était dans le poste de radio à la base à côté du transmetteur. Elle attendait fiévreusement en entendant la voie de Myron.

AD « C'est quoi Danger Proche ?

Rad _ Ils demandent qu'on pilonne leur propre position.

AD _ C'est pas vrai !

Rad _ El Rouge 3, ici Chien Rouge 3 ordre de tir, à vous. »

Sur le terrain, nous avons tout à coup entendu les fantômes arriver. Les Viets étaient partout.

LG « C'est pas mieux de partir dans un grand feu d'artifice ?

DW _ Tout le monde s'en foutra. On s'en fait quelques un ?

LG _ Oui. »

Myron était blessé, je l'ai aidé à se lever et nous avons tiré dans le tas. Nous pensions que nous étions condamnés mais nous n'allions quand même pas nous laisser mourir sans nous battre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tour of Duty** **(L'enfer du devoir) **

**Chapitre 24 : Disparus **

Nous avons réussi à nous éloigner, nous avancions lentement il était appuyé sur moi. Nous avons eu juste assez de temps et beaucoup de chance car tout sautait autour de nous. Je ne suis finalement pas morte là-bas.

Nous avons avancé jusqu'à ce que nous n'entendions plus de bruit. Nous nous sommes installé dans un coin qui nous a semblé abrité. C'était près d'une petite rivière, à proximité d'un bosquet très touffu, nous avons pu nous y glisser. Je crois que nous ne pouvions pas trouver mieux.

La première chose que j'ai fait c'est de regarder la jambe de Myron, la plaie était propre, heureusement car les moyens du bord étaient plutôt rudimentaires. La balle était ressortie, de toute façon si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu l'extraire.

Nous avons ensuite fait l'inventaire de nos sacs. Nous n'avions plus de radio, elle était naze je l'avais laissé là-bas. Nous n'avions plus grand-chose, mis à part quelques biscuits, une trousse de premier secours et nos gourdes que je venais de remplir.

J'ai laissé Myron dans le bosquet, j'avais eu chaud et je me sentais poisseuse, à défaut d'une douche, je voulais au moins me rafraîchir un peu, et je suis donc allée à la rivière. J'étais fatiguée, tout m'est tombé sur les épaules d'un coup. Une grande lassitude s'est abattue sur moi.

Je remettais ma chemise lorsque 2 mains m'ont arrêté j'ai sursauté, j'ai été surprise parce que je n'avais rien entendu, certainement à cause de la fatigue.

Je sentais son souffle derrière moi, il a posé un baiser moite sur ma nuque fraîche, ça m'a fait frissonner.

Sa main droite caressa ma gorge et glissa lentement jusqu'à mon épaule à ce moment là il me tenait serré contre lui et je pouvais sentir son cœur taper dans mon dos.

Il m'a murmuré dans un souffle : « J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Jusque là je n'avais rien dit, je laissais faire Myron. Je me disais que si je disais quelque chose ça casserait la magie et ça impliquerait de ma part que je doive faire un choix. Je ne pensais pas être encore prête à ça.

Je me suis retournée, nous étions face à face il m'a attrapé les épaules et a fait glisser ma chemise. Il s'est tout à coup arrêté, il m'a regardé, il a vu que je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur et il savait ce que ça voulait dire il attendait un signe de ma part.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et il a lu sur mes lèvres ces quelques mots. « Fais moi l'amour. »

Lorsqu'il me touchait, je ne savais plus où j'étais c'était différent de l'époque où l'on était ensemble, c'était plus fort et quand il m'a embrassé…dans un gémissement je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'étais avide de ses baisers, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva coincé dos à un arbre.

Il me souleva et je l'entourais de mes jambes que je coinçais sur ses hanches, il me tenait serré contre lui et nous n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser, il m'enflammait littéralement. Puis je l'ai arrêté, je l'ai regardé et il a comprit. Il nous mena jusqu'au bosquet. Cet instant de lucidité nous permis de ne pas rester en plein milieu. Je crois que pendant ces moments il n'avait plus conscience de la douleur à sa jambe il en avait fait abstraction.

J'étais accrochée à lui, je ne le lâchais pas, je ne voulais plus le lâcher et nous nous sommes installés dans ce fameux bosquet. Je n'avais pas touché terre depuis la rivière et il m'a allongé par terre. Lorsque mon dos a touché le sol, je l'enserrais encore de mes jambes.

Je m'arc-boutais contre lui tout au bonheur de sentir son corps contre le mien. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui. Je m'étais déjà débarrassé de ma chemise et il fit remonter mon débardeur d'une main tandis que sa langue se promenait sur mon ventre.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ensuite la peau douce de ma gorge et vinrent se poser sur mes seins palpitants.

Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement nous deux rien de ce qui nous entourait n'avait d'importance. Je n'entendais que lui, son souffle, tout notre environnement avait été zappé. Nous étions retombés dans notre folle inconscience. Je vivais chaque seconde, chaque minute en ne pensant qu'à ça. J'étais terriblement consciente de nos 2 corps l'un contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression de ne ressentir qu'une chose, ses mains, se baladant sur moi, s'égarant sur les moindres parcelles de mon corps.

Je tenais à Johnny mais il y avait Myron et je ne pouvais rien y changer.

Sa peau, son odeur me manquaient et là, je les retrouvais enfin. J'attendais ce moment depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé, même si j'ai, pendant longtemps, refusé de me l'avouer.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée la première nous étions enlacés. Tout semble si irréel le soir, et puis le jour ramène la réalité. Je me suis dégagée et j'ai commencé à ramasser mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'est réveillé à son tour.

LG « Dèb, bonjour »

J'étais dos à lui, j'essayais de me contenir.

LG « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

DW _ Rien. »

Il s'était levé, il s'est placé derrière moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'enlaçait complètement.

LG « Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ils ne sont pas là alors arrête. Pour le moment on est là, et je t'aime.

DW _ Oh Myron. »

Lorsqu'il me disait ça, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui répondre la même chose mais je ne pouvais pas. Je tenais sa main gauche et je commençais à sentir mes larmes monter.

LG « Je sais… Je vais te laisser repartir mais fais attention car c'est la dernière fois. »

Dire que nous nous étions enfin réveillés ensemble moi dans ses bras, j'en avais rêvé des centaines de fois, mais pas comme ça, pas là. Ca me rendait d'autant plus triste.

Au même moment, notre section était revenue à notre dernière position connue. Il n'y avait plus rien, ça fumait encore, une odeur macabre s'élevait de cette clairière. Le sol était jonché de corps brûlés au napalm.

SJ « Et ! C'est Fergusson !

MT _ Laisse le, il est mort.

Cal _ Pas de trace de Goldman et de Wilson.

AR _ C'est la radio.

DP _ On va essayer de les récupérer mon caporal ?

Cal _ On doit rentrer.

DP _ Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

Cal _ On doit rentrer soldat !

DP _ A vos ordres.

SJ _ On peut rien faire à quatre.

AR _ Oui, et tu as entendu, il faut rentrer.

MT _ De toute façon, s'ils sont toujours vivants, ils sont sûrement loin. »

Johnny est arrivé pour les récupérer il attendait des nouvelles.

LM « Alors ?

DP _ Rien.

LM _ Putain de dieu ! Bougez vous le cul ! On décroche ! »

Ils sont rentrés, ils étaient tous abattus. Johnny était déboussolé, et il était agressif avec tout le monde.

DP « On peut pas repartir ?

LM _ Dans 20 minutes, il fera nuit on ne pourra pas les voir !

DP _ On ne peut rien faire de plus ?

LM _ Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à y penser ?... Excusez moi. Pointez vous demain à 5 heures. On ne peut rien faire maintenant, mon rotor est mort. »

Dans le baraquement, l'ambiance était explosive.

AR « On aurait pu sauter de l'hélico, pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait quand on a vu qu'ils s'étaient fait toucher ? On les a laissé tombés !

SJ _ Arrête Ruiz !

AR _ On les a laissé tomber ! Peut être qu'ils seraient encore …en vie.

SJ _ J'en sais rien mais… »

Dany est entré ça a coupé les conversations.

AR « Alors, t'as vu Mc Key ? Au moins on se bougera le cul.

DP _ Ca servira à rien.

SJ _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

DP _ Pour rien, on n'est pas assez nombreux.

AR _ Tu crois qu'on va te filer un bataillon… ?! »

Ils étaient excédés par le manque de moyens mis en œuvre pour nous retrouver.

Pendant ce temps, au bureau d'Alex…

LM « Il faut que je te parle.

AD _ Attend…

LM _ Pour toi, cet article est plus important ?!

AD _ Oui parce qu'il parle de Myron et de Déborah. C'est le plus bel article que j'ai écrit depuis que je suis arrivée. »

Johnny l'a lu et il a changé de couleur.

LM « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! J'ai dis qu'ils avaient disparus, pas qu'ils étaient morts ! Je comprends que tu veuille faire de l'effet mais là, tu les condamnes !

AD _ J'étais sûre que tu ne retrouverais pas Myron un jour ou l'autre ça devait arriver. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Déborah, je le sentais.

LM _ Arrête ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques temps tu étais très amoureuse de lui.

AD _ Tout était fini entre nous.

LM _ Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi il mérite mieux que ça voyons ! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour lui retirer la vie !

AD _ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Myron.

LM _ Alex !

AD _ Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

LM _ Tu n'es pas seule au monde tu as peut être raison, ils sont peut être morts mais moi j'ai envie de croire ! »

Johnny était furieux, il avait la voie qui tremblait et il partit en claquant la porte.

Ce soir là, la section traînait au bar Dany était complètement bourré. Jhonson les a rejoint et c'est là qu'un type l'a énervé.

GI « Et ! Jhonson ! Je crois qu'on peut t'appeler sergent maintenant ! »

Marvin lui a mis une beigne.

GI « Non mais ça va pas !

SJ _ Je t'interdis de dire que parce que le sergent est à l'hosto, je cherche à le remplacer !

GI _ Excuse moi mais aujourd'hui on a reçu un rapport sur toi et tout le monde pense que ce sera toi le nouveau sergent.

SJ _ Je suis désolée… Tout ce qu'il boit c'est pour moi, d'accord ? »

Dany n'arrêtait pas de parler, l'alcool lui déliait la langue et il fit un discours sur la stupidité de cette guerre.

Le lendemain, dès 5 heures ils étaient au bas de l'hélico. Ils partaient avec Johnny.

De notre côté, la situation avait changé, nous nous étions fait capturer la veille par des Viets. Ils nous avaient surpris, nous n'avions que nos 45 et presque plus de munitions. Ca avait été facile pour eux nous n'avions presque pas résisté ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Ils nous avaient tout enlevé, nous étions en t-shirt et pantalon, les mains attachées dans le dos.

Nous avons entendu un hélico passer au dessus de nous, c'était Johnny, je l'ai reconnu parce que lorsqu'il est passé, la musique était à fond histoire de ne pas s'entendre réfléchir.

J'allais crier, je savais qu'il ne m'entendrait pas mais…Ils m'ont donné un coup dans le ventre.

LG « La touchez pas !

DW _ Oh merde ! Ca va la jambe Myron ?!

LG _ Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, ça commence à être infecté.

DW _ Peut être qu'ils ont un médecin.

LG _ T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un village.

DW « S'il vous plait, vous n'auriez pas un médecin ? Bac xi ?

LG _ Arrête, tu vas les faire chialer.

DW _ Je vois que vous avez à manger ça ne me déplairait pas de manger un bout… Où est ce qu'ils nous emmènent d'après toi ?

LG _ S'ils avaient voulu nous donner aux Viets, ils l'auraient déjà fait, là on va vers le nord. Plus on va s'enfoncer dans leur territoire moins ça sera facile de nous retrouver. »

Nous étions assis dans un coin, les mains attachées dans le dos. Une femme est venue nous apporter 2 portions de riz.

LG « Mamassan, j'ai les mains attachées. »

Il lui montra ses mains attachées pour qu'elle le détache et elle cracha dans son riz.

LG « T'as toujours faim, j'ai un peu de sauce. »

On partagea ma portion de riz il mangeait dans mes mains et vis versa.

A la base. Un homme était venu parler à Alex, il voulait la débaucher pour un journal. Il lui proposait un poste à Paris, c'est là que se déroulaient les négociations pour la paix.

C'était une chance pour elle mais elle désirait d'abord savoir si Myron était réellement mort. Elle était plutôt indécise.

Dans la forêt. Nous avions repris notre route. Nous avons dû traverser une rivière j'ai glissé et je suis tombée. Le fait d'avoir les mains attachées m'empêcha de me relever tout de suite. Ils me frappèrent dans le dos pour que j'aille plus vite, ça n'arrangea rien.

LG « Et ! Arrêtez ! Elle n'arrive pas à se relever ! Eh ! »

Ils ont arrêté.

LG « Ca va ?

DW _ Non, ils m'ont vraiment fait mal. »

Avant de repartir du village, nous avions vu 2 Américains, Hans et Samuel. Ils avaient eux aussi été fait prisonnier. Ca nous a remonté le moral de les voir, d'échanger quelques mots. Oh bien sûr, ce fut court mais c'était toujours ça de pris

Notre section était rentrée de mission sans nous et ça perturbait Dany.

DP « On aurait dû les trouver !

AR _ C'est la guerre Dany, on n'y peut rien.

MT _ Tu vas la fermer Dany ! »

Dany a mis une beigne à Marcus.

MT « Tu crois que t'étais le seul à y penser ?

DP _ Tu n'y étais pas, tu n'as rien à dire !

SJ _ On se calme ! On quitte le camp à 5 heures demain matin. 6000 cartouches pour l'hélico. Ruiz, 300 balles par personnes plus 4 grenades par personne. Une ration de bouffe pour une journée et 2 paquets de clopes.

MT _ Qui t'as donné tout ces renseignements ?

SJ _ Le commandant Siks, parce que je suis sergent mon pote !

AR _ Félicitation.

SJ _ Merci »

Durant la journée, nous étions arrivés dans un camp. On nous avait mis dans des cages, cote à cote. On ne pouvait se tenir ni debout ni couché. C'était insalubre.

C'était dur, mon dos me faisait mal, il était tout engourdi. J'avais des bleus énormes.

DW « Qu'est ce que fait le garde ?

LG _ Il dort, je ferai bien pareil.

DW _ Je m'en doute.

LG _ On doit être dans la forêt de Boyloyle. Pas loin de la piste Ho Chi Min. Ils vont sûrement nous envoyer dans le Nord. On est près de la rivière Bentoy.

DW _ Ces 2 cages ont déjà servi…

LG _ A quoi tu penses ?

DW _ A Hans et Samuel. Je me demande ce qu'ils font maintenant. »

Un des Viets s'était levé, il voulait uriner dans les hautes herbes et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu le Viet qui était justement couché dans ces mêmes hautes herbes. Le type s'est levé d'un coup, il était furax et ils ont commencé à s'engueuler. C'était tellement ridicule comme situation que nous avons éclaté de rire quand ils s'en sont aperçus, ils ont arrêté de s'engueuler et ont commencé à taper sur nos cages. Ca nous a stoppé, mais ça nous avait permis de penser à autre chose durant un court moment.

Alex était à Saigon, elle prenait le thé en attendant un de ses indics.

Quand il arriva, il l'entraîna discrètement dans une ruelle sombre.

VtI « C'est dangereux.

AD _ Ecoutez, je voudrais des informations sur la bataille de Benkat pour savoir si 2 personnes ont été tuées.

VtI _ Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes Matrang a fait venir des hommes du Nord c'est dangereux de parler.

AD _ Ecoutez, c'est très important pour moi l'une des 2 personnes c'est le lieutenant Goldman.

VtI _ J'ai toujours fait ce que vous vouliez…

AD _ Et je vous ai toujours récompensé.

VtI _ Le danger est plus grand.

AD _ La récompense le sera aussi, prenez ceci.

VtI _ Je vais essayer. »

Dans la forêt. Nous étions toujours coincés dans nos cages mais j'avais réussi à me libérer les mains.

DW « Je me suis détachée les mains.

LG _ Dépêche toi.

DW _ Ca y est, approche toi.

LG _ Non, part.

DW _ Approche toi.

LG _ Ils arrivent, fait ce que je te dis !

DW _ Je reviendrai. »

Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis enfuie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais laissé.

Je courrais lorsqu'un gamin m'a stoppé net. Il devait avoir 16 ans à tout casser et il m'avait dénoncé. Je fus entouré par 4 Viets armés.

Ils m'ont emmené dans un baraquement, celui du chef. On me fila un coup de cross dans le dos exactement là où j'avais cette douleur lancinante.

J'étais par terre, je ne me sentais pas bien, la douleur était de plus en plus forte, j'en aurais pleuré mais je me suis retenue. J'étais à terre, je voyais leurs chaussures. Ils m'ont relevée j'étais assise par terre, sur mes talons.

CVt « Vous vous croyez où ?

DW _ La vache, il nous comprend…

CVt _ Est ce que vous comprenez soldat ?

DW _ Je suis le soldat Joe Brody. »

J'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre, je me suis retrouvée à terre. Ils m'ont jeté un sceau d'eau dessus.

DW « Merde… ils portent mes pompes !

CVt _ Le jeune Tang a eu le bras coupé à cause des Américains il les déteste comme tout bon Vietnamien. Les hommes de cette région vous auraient tué si mes hommes ne vous avaient pas trouvé, vous entendez soldat ? !

DW _ J'entends.

CVt _ Vous vous dirigiez vers la rivière mais il y avait un champ de mine droit devant vous. Vous seriez mort sans Tang. Vous avez eu 2 fois la chance. Si vous tentez encore quelque chose, je vous fais abattre. »

Le commandant n'était pas complètement débile, il voyait bien que je n'étais pas un homme et il fit sortir ses hommes. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux lui paraissait plutôt attrayant et il voulait posséder une Américaine comme ces GIs possédaient les Vietnamiennes.

Il me releva brusquement et me passa la main sur la poitrine, je lui crachai dessus et il me gifla. Il recommença et voulut m'embrasser, c'est là que je lui mis mon genoux dans l'entre jambe. Il se plia en 2, il était humilié et je le regardais avec tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et appela un garde pour qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma cage.

Il allait se venger et il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sois pas dans les parages lorsque ça arriverait.

LG « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

DW _ Rien.

LG _ Dèb, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

LG _ Rien, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. »

Il m'a pris la main j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable, j'avais le dos et la mâchoire bleus et engourdis.

Le lendemain, c'était la première mission de Marvin en tant que sergent.

DP « Ca fait tout de même drôle d'effectuer une mission sans Dèb, le sergent et le lieutenant.

AR _ Il faudra faire gaffe cette fois-ci si on veut rester en vie.

SJ _ Gardez vos distances et ne parlez pas. »

Alex était en ville pour à nouveau rencontrer son informateur. Ce dernier ne savait rien, ce n'étai pas la même compagnie que d'habitude qui le renseignait. On ne pouvait rien savoir, tout le monde se taisait. Personne ne dirait ce qui c'était passé.

La section avait pour mission de poser des pièges sur un chemin reliant la piste Ho Chi Min.

A la base, Johnny attendait Alex à son bureau.

AD « Alors ?

LM _ On ne les a pas retrouvé.

AD _ Alors c'est fini, pour l'armée ils sont morts.

LM _ Non, ils sont encore portés disparu. Il y a toute une compagnie qui vient de sortir ils vont faire des prisonniers et on saura ce qui s'est passé.

AD _ Mais moi je sais ce qui s'est passé, ils ont été massacrés ! Tués par cette putain de guerre et l'armée n'en a rien à foutre ! ! Tu sais, je croyais que je n'aimais plus Myron mais… Quand il était en mission, je sentais sa présence à mes côtés mais je sens plus rien je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

Elle s'est mise pleurer dans les bras de Johnny.

Dans le camp. Nous avons eu la surprise de voir Tang roder auprès de nos cages. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et nous donna un couteau. Après m'être détachée, je passai le couteau à Myron.

Nous avons assommé le garde et nous nous sommes enfuis.

LG « Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

DW _ On n'a pas le choix. »

On s'arrêta pour reprendre notre souffle et savoir quelle direction nous devions prendre lorsque…Je vis un Viet devant moi, il me pointait son arme dessus il n'avait pas vu Myron qui le prit à revers. Il l'immobilisa et lui prit son fusil.

LG « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

DW _ Je voudrais lui faire un truc qu'il m'a appris. »

Je lui ai pris le fusil des mains et je lui ai fracassé la mâchoire avec la crosse. Nous l'avons laissé à terre, il était en sang. Nous allions partir, lorsque nous avons vu Tang, il nous montrait une direction.

LG « Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

DW _ Apparemment il veut nous aider. Nous sommes américains.

VtT _ Viêt-Cong coupé bras, Américains amis. »

Nous avons suivi ses conseils. Après nous avoir aidé, Tang retourna au camp, il était en ébullition. Le commandant s'approcha de Tang et lui tira dans la tête. Il savait que c'était lui qui nous avait aidé.

De notre côté, nous continuions, nous ne savions pas que nous nous dirigions vers la section.

GI « Viet ! »

Ils ont commencé à tirer et nous nous sommes jetés à terre. Nous étions couchés, cachés derrière un tronc d'arbre qui avait été coupé. Nous avions seulement le fusil que nous avions volé au Viet et presque pas de munitions. Nous fûmes d'ailleurs rapidement à court.

Alex de son côté, était en entretien avec son recruteur. Elle avait décidé de partir, elle ne se voyait pas rester ici sans lui. Ce type allait s'occuper de tout (papiers, transfert, logement…), elle n'aurait rien à faire

Dans la jungle. Nous étions dans la merde, nous avions les Viets aux fesses et on nous tirait dessus (nous ne savions pas que c'était notre section). Nous étions pris entre 2 feux.

AR « Et ! Je les vois plus, où est ce qu'ils sont passés ?

MT _ Tu t'en fous ! Tire !

SJ _ Purcell, Viet à 3h !

DP _ Mais putain, merde ! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour les flinguer ? ! »

Nous étions coincés, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Je ne sais même pas s'ils s'étaient aperçus que nous ne tirions plus. Les Viets qui nous poursuivaient, tiraient, peut être ne faisaient ils pas la différence.

DW « Myron, t'entends, ce sont des armes américaines.

LG _ Et ! Nous sommes américains ! »

Il y avait énormément de bruit, les cris, les armes…

AR « Ils crient qu'ils sont américains !

MT _ C'est ça ! Et moi je suis Ho Chi Min !

DP _ Où est ce qu'il a appris à tirer avec un lance-roquette ce trou du cul ! Je m'en occupe !

SJ _ Bon, couvrez le ! »

Dany a couru comme un dératé il a plongé, a glissé et s'est retrouvé allongé à côté de moi. Il me tenait ne joue, son doigt était crispé sur la gâchette et il était prêt à tirer

DW « Dany, calme toi c'est moi, Dèb.

SJ _ Cessez le feu ! Dany, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

DP _ Et les gars, c'est Dèb et le lieutenant !

SJ _ Tu les vois ?

AR _ Oui, droit devant. »

J'ai pris Dany par le cou.

Les Viets étaient toujours là, et ils continuaient à tirer.

Nous nous sommes finalement repliés, nous sommes rentrés, nous allions reprendre nos vies même s'il resterait toujours quelque chose.

Myron avait été transporté au dispensaire Alex vint le voir.

LG « C'est bien toi ?

AD _ Oui, c'est bien moi, ne me quitte plus jamais. »

Je n'avais rien, mis à part des bleus, rien de cassé. J'avais seulement besoin de repos, de manger et des heures de sommeil.

Johnny a insisté pour que je dorme avec lui, il ne voulait plus me quitter, il m'a même promis qu'il me laisserait dormir et que ça serait plus tranquille avec lui qu'avec tout plein de types. Il m'a laissé un peu, il devait revenir d'ici pas longtemps.

J'étais toute seule, sur le point de me mettre au lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

DW « Non c'est pas vrai ! C'est un mauvais rêve ! Je veux dormir ! ! »

J'ai ouvert la porte et là, ce fut un vrai défilé.

LM « Salut chérie. »

Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, ça m'a fait mal.

DP « Salut Dèb

MT _ Salut Dèb

AR _ Salut Dèb

SJ _ Salut

DW _ Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Et ça ? Vous savez qu'on n'a pas le droit de boire dans les baraquements. Johnny tu dis rien.

MT _ Mais il faut arroser ça.

DW _ Quoi ?

MT _ Ce p'tit con de Marvin a pris du galon.

DW _ C'est vrai ? J'te félicite mais ce soir je veux juste dormir.

AR _ Dans ce cas on va te border et te regarder dormir.

DP _ Tu sais qu'on t'adore.

DW _ Moi aussi je vous adore »

Ils sont restés un petit moment dans la chambre, pas trop longtemps. On a bu une bière et Johnny les a mis dehors pour que je puisse dormir. Il m'a ensuite bordé et m'a embrassé sur le front.

Il a été au petit soin pour moi et il m'a vraiment laissé dormir.

On a estimé à environ 2300 Américains à voir été considéré comme Disparus en mission (MIA) durant la guerre du Vietnam. Des reporters ont indiqués que certains seraient encore prisonniers en Asie du Sud Est.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir) **

**Chapitre 25 : Au revoir**

3 semaines après cette aventure, nous avons eu un nouveau doc dans la section. Il s'appelait Hockenberry, c'était un hypie qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes idées que nous et ça posait quelques problèmes dans la section et dans le baraquement. Ajouté à cela le fait que c'était un chieur de première et voilà le tableau. C'était un grand blond, moustachu, avec des lunettes rondes. Ca lui donnait un petit côté rêveur.

Myron était toujours à l'hosto, je n'étais pas allée le voir, car je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

Le sergent était sorti de l'hôpital, il allait souvent voir Myron, il le maintenait au courant concernant ce qui se passait dans la section, à la base.

SA « C'est la 3ème attaque en 5 jours mon lieutenant.

LG _ Et la 4ème bicyclette piégée en huit jours. Une nouvelle offensive ?

SA _ Sûrement. Ca va votre jambe ?

LG _ Oui, ils disent que je devrais rester encore une semaine.

SA _ Et bien restez encore une semaine, la guerre attendra, elle pourra se passer de vous encore une semaine.

LG _ Peut être qu'elle devra se passer de moi pour toujours. J'ai bien réfléchi, je pense que je vais accepter ce poste à l'arrière dans les renseignements jusqu'à la fin de mon engagement.

SA _ Très bonne décision, vous avez déjà largement donné.

LG _ Ouai.

AD _ Bonjour, je peux entrer ?

SA _ Oui, on avait fini de parler. Au revoir lieutenant, Mademoiselle Devlyn.

AD _ Dis donc, il n'a pas l'air content notre sergent.

LG _ Oui, je venais de lui dire que j'allais accepter ce poste aux renseignements.

AD _ C'est vrai ! Je suis contente.

LG _ Dis, c'est quoi ça ?...

AD _ Quoi, quoi…c'est une surprise.

LG _ J'adore les cadeaux.

AD _ Doucement avec le paquet.

LG _ Une canne !

AD _ Oui, pour que tu guérisses plus vite… Tu sais, il y a plusieurs jours que je voulais te dire ça…

LG _ Si tu me dis que t'aime Mc Key, je vous tabase tous les 2 à coup de canne ! (Un peu gonflé le type !)

AD _ Non mais je dois quitter le front moi aussi, on m'envoie à Paris. C'est là-bas que se font les débats pour la conférence de la paix.

LG _ … Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de boire un verre dans un bistrot parisien… Quand est ce que tu pars ?

AD _ Après demain.

LG _ Depuis quand tu le sais ?

AD _ Un mois, écoute je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu te rétablisses bien. On a encore ce soir et demain soir.

LG _ Ce n'est pas vrai, plus que 2 soirs. »

Une infirmière entra pour faire une piqûre à Myron, elle vira Alex sans ménagement et ça le mit en colère. Alex finit par sortir pour tomber sur Johnny.

AD « Levé tôt ou couché tard ?

LM _ Garde ton humour pour tes potins après la guerre. Comment va Goldman ?

AD _ Il est entre les mains expertes de Pringston.

LM _ En effet… Tu l'as prévenu de ton départ ?

AD _ Juste à l'instant… Il va accepter le poste dans les renseignements.

LM _ Il a pas dû vraiment apprécier. J'ne te comprends pas, tu l'as bassiné pour ce poste à l'arrière pendant des semaines et quand il accepte enfin, tu pars.

AD _ Il n'a pas accepté rien que pour moi.

LM _ Non, bien sûr. »

Depuis quelques jours j'étais malade, tout le temps barbouillé, et ce matin comme les autres matins, je me ruais aux toilettes.

J'appréciais la discrétion des sanitaires privés de Johnny (égard dû à son grade d'officier)

Je commençais à me poser des questions, j'espérais même avoir chopé un virus.

Dans notre baraquement, il y avait des problèmes d'ordre relationnels.

DP « Et ! Oh ! La bleusaille, moins fort, on s'entend plus !

DH _ Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aimez pas Hendrix !

AR _ Si, j'adore mais je ne voudrais pas devenir sourd trop vite.

DP _ Peut être que si tu avais un Franck Sinatra…

MT _ … Ou une bonne musique de nègre…

DH _ Génial, je suis tombé sur des philistins.

AR _ Je suis pas Philistin mais Portoricain.

DP _ C'est la nouvelle mode aux Etats-Unis ?

MT _ T'as vu ce collier ?... Tout le monde en a ou juste les tantouses ?

DH _ Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là les gars ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe au pays ?

AR _ Si, ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y a certains étudiants qui prennent la défense de l'ennemi.

DH _ Oui mais en réalité, ce qu'ils veulent c'est arrêter la guerre.

DP _ C'est peut être parce que ces pédales de communistes brûlent le drapeau américain.

DH _ Il vaut mieux défiler dans les rues que massacrer de pauvres gosses vietnamiens ! »

Dany s'est levé pour taper sur Hockenberry car il se sentait directement mis en cause mais Ruiz l'a retenu.

AR « Calme toi Dany !

DP _ Je vais lui casser la gueule !

MT _ Non, c'est moi qui vais me le faire !

DH _ Je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

MT _ Mais moi, oui ! »

Taylor a entraîné Hockenberry dehors. Le sergent est arrivé à ce moment là et les a séparé.

SA « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous les 2 ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce travail ?!

MT _ C'est ce bleu qui a besoin qu'on le remette à sa place sergent.

DH _ Simple divergence d'opinion.

SA _ Bon, ça va. Vous n'avez qu'à réserver votre énergie pour les Viets. Rentrez dans vos baraquements. Attends toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

DH _ Hockenberry, Francis Timothy.

SA _ Bon, et bien, je dis pas que c'est ta faute mais je tiens pas à ce qu'on marche sur les pieds de mes gars, c'est compris ? Je tiens à te donner un conseil. Tu devrais nettoyer ton arme et te couper la moustache.

DH _ Je n'en ai pas besoin, il est dit dans la description de mon poste que je ne suis pas obligé de porter une arme.

SA _ En quoi consiste ton poste ?

DH _ Je suis infirmier.

SA _ Ben nous voilà bien ! »

De mon côté, je n'avais pas bougé de la chambre, je commençais à sérieusement angoisser. Je suis allée voir un toubib qui m'a confirmé mes craintes.

Au dispensaire, Alex retourna voir Myron. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil roulant et le conduisit jusqu'à une salle d'opération. Elle l'avait transformé pour la circonstance en garçonnière.

AD « J'ai une surprise pour toi, ferme les yeux. J'espère que ça va te plaire car ça m'a coûté 2 repas au restaurant. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux. »

Il y avait un lit contre le mur, une table dressée et des chandelles, ainsi qu'un poster de la tour Eiffel accroché au mur.

LG « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

AD _ Hier tu m'as dit que tu aurais aimé m'inviter dans un bistrot parisien, alors voilà.

LG _ C'est super…

AD _ Quand à moi, mon grand rêve a toujours été de faire l'amour dans une mansarde avec une vue sur la tour Eiffel.

LG _ Dis donc, tu n'oserais pas profiter d'un handicapé tout de même !

AD _ J'ai bien peur que si, c'est un vice de famille.

LG _ Je vais être obligé de me laisser faire alors. »

Un peu plus tard, Alex a ramené Myron jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'ai vu de loin lorsqu'elle sortait du dispensaire.

DW « Salut. Je peux te parler ?... Je ne dérange pas au moins ?

LG _ Tu ne me déranges jamais. Entre. C'est que je suis surpris de te voir, c'est tout.

DW _ C'est vrai, je ne suis pas venue te voir et je crois que je ne serais jamais venue te voir si je n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à te dire.

LG _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

DW _ Je… je suis enceinte.

LG _ Quoi ?... Mc Key est au courant ?

DW _ Non, il n'a rien à voir là dedans…c'est toi.

LG _ …Moi ?

DW _ Oui, toi.

LG _ Tu attends mon bébé ?

DW _ Attend, je ne veux pas que tu t'emballes, que tu commences à en parler comme une personne sinon ça va être trop dur. Même si tu dois me détester après, je peux pas, je veux pas le garder…je ne suis pas prête, ce n'est pas le bon moment…je voulais juste que tu le saches.

LG _ Déborah…

DW _ Non.

LG _ Arrête, viens là. Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je vais m'occuper de tout, je te laisserai jamais tomber. J'apprécie que tu sois venue m'en parler. Je ne t'en veux pas, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. »

Il me serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes. Je suis ensuite partie, il m'avait enlevé une partie du poids que j'avais sur les épaules ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de lui mais il l'avait fait.

Myron m'avait fait part de sa décision de changer d'affectation, ça m'avait fait bizarre. Nous avions un nouveau lieutenant pour le remplacer, Escobar. Sa première tâche fut de remettre au sergent ses nouveaux galons, il était désormais sergent de première classe.

Escobar ressemblait beaucoup à Myron à ses débuts, il ne fallait pas le contredire, il croyait tout savoir et tout le monde lui devait une obéissance totale, bref il était lourd à supporter.

Ce jour-là, Alex était en ville, elle avait rendez-vous avec son Indic.

VtI « Mademoiselle ?...

AD _ Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

VtI _ Ca coûte cher.

AD _ D'accord mais vous pourriez me dire ce que c'est, ainsi je vous dirais le prix que j'estime que ça coûte.

VtI _ Je dois vous conduire à un réseau de tunnels près de Saigon c'est là-bas qu'on a préparé l'offensive du Têt. On vous présentera un des chefs qui y a participé.

AD _ Pourquoi moi ?

VtI _ Vous écrivez la vérité.

AD _ Arrêtez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que l'on peut me faire avaler les couleuvres. Je ne veux pas être un instrument de propagande ni pour les Vietnamiens, ni pour les Viêt-Congs.

VtI _ Non, vous direz la vérité.

AD _ C'est vous qui me guiderez ?

VtI _ Oui, c'est très dangereux et ça coûte cher.

AD _ C'est vous qui me coûtez beaucoup d'argent. Je peux emmener quelqu'un ?

VtI _ Non, seulement vous, je vous contacterai. »

A la base, Hockenberry s'accrocha de nouveau avec quelqu'un, cette fois-ci, ce fut avec le lieutenant Escobar. Le sergent est venu à sa rescousse.

SA « Dis donc, pendant ta formation, t'aurais pas connu le major Seymour ?

DH _ La belle Jennifer et son programme psychiatrique ? Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'un psy ?

SA _ On en a tous besoin, non ? »

Après son tour en ville, Alex est retournée voir Myron. Elle devait lui parler.

AD « Myron, je peux pas venir ce soir.

LG _ Quoi ?... C'est le dernier soir.

AD _ Pas exactement. On a reporté mon départ, on se verra demain.

LG _ Alors tu peux reporter ton voyage pour ton boulot mais pas pour moi ! Salut !

AD _ Myron, reviens ! »

Il est sorti furieux du dispensaire, et il se déplaçait plutôt rapidement avec sa canne.

Myron était perturbé, il s'inquiétait pour moi, il s'était renseigné et avait tout organisé. Il ne voulait pas qu'un plus de traverser cette épreuve je doive tout organiser. Il se faisait également du souci pour la section et puis il y avait Alex.

Au même moment, Alex se rendait à son fameux rendez-vous. Elle était dans une voiture avec son indic, les yeux bandés et se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur de Saigon. Elle fut conduite vers une zone pour finalement être dirigée vers des tunnels.

Elle commença son travail d'investigation, posant de nombreuses questions, ne ménageant pas son interlocuteur, le chef Viêt-Cong.

Il lui fit visiter les tunnels et essaya de lui faire comprendre ce pour quoi il se battait. Il ne lui restait plus que ça, il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, elles étaient mortes dans les décombres de leur maison après le bombardement d'Hanoi. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis 2 ans.

Elle resta près de 2 heures dans les tunnels.

Myron m'avait apporté les papiers dans une enveloppe. Il avait également obtenue que je ne parte pas en mission ce jour là.

Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais tout dire à Johnny il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Plus tard il tomba sur Johnny.

LM « Tu ne sais pas où est Alex par hasard ?

LG _ Non, je ne suis pas sa nourrice.

LM _ C'est pourtant ta petite amie, tu sais, vous allez très bien ensemble, vous êtes fou tous les 2 ! »

Alex était sur le point de sortir des tunnels quand le plafond se mit à leur tomber sur la tête. Nos avions bombardaient le terrain pas très loin mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal.

Elle fut ensuite ramenée jusqu'à Saigon. Elle rentra tout de suite au camp recouverte de terre, sale, toute décoiffée.

Là, elle rencontra Myron. Elle lui promit qu'après la rédaction de son article, et une fois qu'elle serait lavée et coiffée, elle le rejoindrait et serait toute à lui. Il fut ravi.

Notre section était partie en mission avec la section Alpha.

LM « Bienvenu à bord lieutenant. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes avec les meilleurs.

LE _ Je n'en doute pas. Allez décollez. »

Au même moment, Myron était dans un bureau, prêt à bosser, il faisait le lien entre les militraires et la presse. un boulot de bureaucrate selon lui, un boulot sans risque. Il écoutait ce type des renseignements le briefer, lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas.

LG « La route est ouverte ? Il paraît qu'hier un de nos convois a été attaqué

GiR _ Hier s'était hier. Je ne vous demande pas de raconter des histoires à la presse. Il vous suffit seulement de démentir. »

Il le présenta ensuite à une assemblée pour une conférence de presse.

AD « Pourquoi avoir dit que cet événement était erroné ? Je connais un article sur les mémoires d'un capitaine…

GiR _ S'il vous plait, je sais qu'il y a eu des plaintes de votre part à propos de notre conférence de presse et bien soyez sûr que ça va changer. »

Toute la salle a éclaté de rire.

GiR « Oui, et le symbole de ce changement c'est notre nouvel attaché de presse un homme que vous connaissez tous depuis qu'il a sauvé un groupe de civils, un héro entre désormais dans la légende : le lieutenant Myron Goldman.

Pre1 _ Lieutenant…

Pre2 _ Lieutenant Goldman, est ce que vous allez informer le public sur la réalité de la guerre ou bien allez vous dire ce que l'état major vous dit de nous dire ?

Pre3 _ Que pensez vous des opération envers les étudiants ?

LG _ Je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment qualifié pour répondre à une telle question les décisions de ce genre sont prises à l'échelon au dessus. »

Au même moment dans la brousse. La section progressait quand ils se firent accrocher au moment où ils traversaient une rivière.

LE « Sergent…

SA _ Déployez vous, c'est un guet-apens Purcell, Jackson chacun sur un flan. »

Ils se firent attaquer le lieutenant se fit toucher

Lmi _ Et merde !

AR _ Lieutenant ! Il faut le tirer de là à tout prix !

DP _ Vas-y Ruiz ! On te couvre !

AR _ Attendez, lieutenant, j'arrive ! Voilà.

SA _ Ramenez le ! Grouille Ruiz ! Grouille !...Halte au feu ! Halte au feu !

AR _ Il est salement amoché, il faudrait l'évacuer.

MT _ Je crois qu'on les a eu.

SA _ On ne sait jamais ils pourraient remettre ça. Bon, allez, on décroche ! Taylor, aide le à porter le lieutenant ! Maintenant ! »

Il y eut énormément de casse. En voulant riposter avec le « lance roquettes », il y eut une bavure et ce fut un vrai carnage. Les 2 sections étaient éparpillées de part et d'autre de la rivière et il y avait des blessés partout. Hockenberry s'est avéré avoir l'étoffe d'un héro, courant d'un blessé à l'autre sous le feu de l'ennemi. Le sergent lui hurlait d'arrêter et de se planquer avant de se prendre une balle mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Trois soldats lui doivent la vie.

Durant le retour, le lieutenant Escobar remercia Ruiz, il lui était très reconnaissant de l'avoir sauver. Hockenberry, quant à lui, resta muet sous le choc de sa première expérience du feu. Ca avait été très éprouvante. Arrivés à la base, il vomit dans son casque, mais il avait obtenu la reconnaissance des mecs de la section.

MT « T'as assuré Doc. Hoc

DH _ Quoi ?

AR _ C'est bien ce que t'as fait. »

C'est Johnny qui m'a accompagné à l'aéroport. Je sentais bien qu'il n'osait pas me poser des questions mais je savais qu'il attendait que je lui donne des explications. L'ambiance était tendue, nous avons enregistré mon sac et nous avons attendu devant la porte d'embarquement.

LM « Dèb, dis moi, pourquoi tu vas à Tokyo ? »

Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise, j'ai tourné la tête, je n'osais plus le regarder, et c'est maintenant que je culpabilisais !

LM « Dèb, regarde moi. Tous ces malaises, tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?

DW _ Oui.

LM _ Un bébé on a toujours pris nos précautions…

DW _ Rien n'est sûr à 100 %. »

Je me sentais de moins en moins à l'aise, et il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je lui mentais. Je crois que j'ai tilté et c'est ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

LM « Arrête, dis moi seulement la vérité, le bébé…

DW _ …Myron. Il est de Myron.

LM _ Mais quand ? Comment ?

DW _ Lorsque nous étions dans la forêt.

LM _ Je suis trop con ! Depuis que t'étais revenu ce n'était plus pareil. Pendant qu'on s'inquiétait vous vous envoyiez en l'air ! Pars, ils ont annoncé ton vol.

DW _ Johnny…

LM _ S'il te plait, tait toi. Appelle moi seulement lorsque tu auras réfléchi. »

Il est parti et je m'en voulais tellement, c'est toujours ceux à qui l'on tient le plus qu'on fait le plus de mal. Je suis montée dans l'avion, je pleurais, je me sentais minable.

A l'hôpital de la base, le lieutenant Escobar demanda à voir Ruiz, il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ruiz aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui mais Escobar ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il se sentait très seul il considérait Ruiz comme étant son seul ami. Il allait rentrer aux Etats-Unis grâce à certaines facilités et il annonça à Ruiz que ce dernier rentrait également. Il pouvait lui avoir un ordre de retour.

Ruiz en parla aux autres gars, il n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il voulait rentrer mais sa conscience lui disait le contraire. Dany était écoeuré, il se disait que là encore il y avait des inégalité les fils de riches pouvaient s'en sortir. Les autres cloches eux, restaient au Vietnam.

Myron quant à lui allait plutôt bien. Il avait vu Alex et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez vous plus tard dans la soirée, en ville. Il était quand même furieux d'avoir été envoyé en pâture à la presse et surtout que ses hommes aient été confié à un incompétent sans expérience. Il alla demander qu'on le réintègre à la section mais…

LG « Mes hommes partent en mission demain et je demande la permission de les accompagner.

CO _ Permission refusée vous êtes trop précieux.

LG _ D'après mon expérience, c'est la vie de mes hommes qui est trop précieuse pour qu'on la confie à un officier inexpérimenté.

CO _ On a besoin d'un héro comme vous pour parler à la presse.

LG _ Mais je ne suis pas un héro, pas du tout

CO _ Modeste avec ça ! De toute façon, j'ai besoin de vous comme porte parole. Est ce que j'ai été suffisamment clair ? Rompez. »

Ruiz accompagna Escobar jusqu'à l'hélico qui le rapatriait.

LE « Ruiz !

AR _ Comment ça va mon lieutenant ?

LE _ Je m'en vais j'ai reçu l'ordre ce matin, je prends l'avion à 14 heures pour Honolulu.

AR _ Très bien, je crois que c'est ce que vous vouliez. Vous allez voir votre femme.

LE _ Et j'ai tenu parole, j'ai votre ordre de rapatriement…Vous rentrez au pays.

AR _ Merci mon lieutenant mais je reste.

LE _ Vous restez ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous rendrez compte de ce que donnerez les autres ici pour être rapatriés ?

AR _ Oui, je sais. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait, je vous assure. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes copains comme ça.

LE _ Demandez leurs leur avis, ils vous diront que vous avez tord.

AR _ Ouai c'est vrai mais je crois que je ne le fais pas seulement pour eux mon lieutenant mais c'est pour tous les autres qui sont déjà rentrés au pays.

LE _ Vous rigolez ! Dans moins de 2 jours vous leur rendrez visite chez eux imaginez la fête là-bas.

AR _ Je rendrai visite à des potes mon lieutenant mais je crois que si je me défilais comme ça, j'aurais vraiment honte de moi.

Pil _ Mon lieutenant, il faut y aller !

AR _ Dépêche toi, tu vas louper l'avion. »

Alex se rendait compte que Myron n'était pas dans son élément. Ca l'avait vraiment touché que ses hommes aillent à l'abattoir sans lui, qu'ils aient été confiés à un type sans expérience. Elle l'aimait et c'est pour cela qu'elle alla donc parler au commandant de la base. Elle fit pression pour que Myron soit réintégré, ensuite elle alla le retrouver.

Alex et lui s'étaient mis sur leur 31 pour ce rendez-vous. Lui avait fait l'effort de s'habiller en civil chemisette et pantalon. Elle était superbe, en mini robe blanche, les cheveux relevés…des GIs l'aperçurent et l'accostèrent.

1GI « Vous venez avec nous mademoiselle ?

2GI _ Oui, allez.

AD _ Non, merci, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous. »

Elle a continué, elle souriait, elle était heureuse, tout allait pour le mieux, elle allait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'est arrêté une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

LG « Alex ! »

Elle s'est retournée, lui a souri et c'est là que le restaurant derrière elle explosa. Le souffle chaud la projeta à terre. Myron se protégea du souffle.

LG « Non ! ! »

Elle était à terre et il se précipita vers elle.

LG « Alex »

Elle n'a rien dit, elle est morte dans ses bras en lui souriant. Il la tenait encore contre lui lorsque la police militaire est arrivée. Il ne voulait pas la leur donner, il la serrait dans ses bras.

Il est rentré à la base. Il s'est isolé, assis sur un sac de sable en regardant dans le vide.

Le sergent est venu le voir, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans la section..

SA « Les hommes m'ont demandé de vous dire qu'ils pensaient à vous. »

Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser leur histoire, la première fois dans le bar avec Riviera, lorsqu'elle était allée le chercher en hélico dans les airs, sous terre ou avec un casque dans la jungle, elle ne faisait toujours que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était insupportable à toujours poser des questions et quand elle fumait comme un pompier, trop énervé pour continuer à parler. Il avait cru la perdre une première fois à Fulham, mais là, il l'avait vraiment perdus, elle ne reviendrait pas. Il la revoyait juste avant l'explosion, souriante, il aimait tellement son sourire. Il s'en voulait de ne lui avoir jamais assez dit qu'il tenait à elle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais dans l'avion, je n'étais pas fier de moi.

Arrivée à Tokyo je suis directement allée à l'hôtel. Je me suis couchée une fois arrivée, j'étais tellement lasse.

J'en ai profité pour réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait, à ce que j'avais cassé. Johnny n'était pas tellement démonstratif sentimentalement parlant. Tout semblait être déjà acquis et je m'étais lassée. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Ce n'était pas une excuse mais ça avait joué.

J'avais l'impression que rien… je ne sais pas, on rigolait, on faisait l'amour, on ne se posait jamais de question, des questions importantes. J'avais l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque.

Je suis allée me balader en ville et je suis rentrée tôt, je devais être à 7 heures à l'hôpital. J'essayais de ne pas me culpabiliser, je savais que c'était la bonne solution.

Je me suis couchée tôt mais de toute façon je n'ai pas bien dormi. Il m'a semblé avoir rêvé d'Alex, elle me disait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai appelé Johnny, il était 5 heure à Saigon, et je savais qu'il était déjà debout.

Lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone, j'ai hésité et puis je me suis lancée.

DW « Allo Johnny, c'est moi, Dèb, je reviens tout à l'heure, par l'avion de 17 heure. Je me demandais si tu pourrais venir me chercher. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. Nous pourrions parler…

LM _ Je serai là. Je voulais également te parler mais tu ne m'avais pas donné ton numéro… Déborah, il y a eu de la casse.

DW _ Quoi ? Tu vas bien ?

LM _ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

DW _ Et les autres ?

LM _ Et bien…

DW _ Johnny, s'il te plait!

LM _ Alex. Alex est morte. On l'enterre ce matin.

DW _ Mon dieu ! Comment va Myron ?

LM _ Pas bien.

DW _ Et toi ?

LM _ Ca peut aller. Déborah…

DW _ Oui ?... S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Myron.

LM _ Non. Rien.

DW _ A tout à l'heure. Fais attention. »

Après m'avoir emmenée à l'aéroport, Johnny était rentré à la base, il voulait faire la peau à Myron. Il l'a cherché dans la base et ne l'a pas trouvé. Il a appris plus tard qu'Alex était morte, et il n'a finalement rien fait.

Ce jour là, il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement. Elle était aimée de tous.

Il y avait ses amis et collègues, toute la section, Myron, Johnny, le sergent et de nombreux vietnamiens, ses indics et tant d'autres personnes…

Le prêtre a demandé aux gens qui la connaissaient bien de venir parler, dire quelques mots.

Pte « Lieutenant Goldman, voulez vous ajouter quelque chose ? »

Myron s'est levé, il était devant l'assistance et il n'a pas pu prononcer une parole.

Pte « Lieutenant Mc Key, voulez vous dire quelques mots ?

LM _ Alex Devlyn était mon amie et elle est morte car il lui restait un article à écrire et qu'elle tenait à informer les familles aux Etats-Unis sur les conditions réelles de la guerre. Alex, nous a apporté sa chaleur, sa joie de vivre, et elle nous a aidé à mieux supporter la vie ici. Déjà tu nous manques, tu nous manques Alex. »

Je crois qu'il a toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Ce qui me soulage c'est qu'elle n'ait jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre Myron et moi même si je crois qu'elle a toujours été plus consciente que nous de ce qui existait.

A l'hôpital, il était 8 heures et j'étais dans une pièce, sous anesthésie, elle n'était pas générale et j'aurais aimé que ça soit le cas. J'y suis restée pas tout à fait une heure et puis j'ai ensuite été amenée en salle de réveille. C'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien.

13 médecins américains ont reçu la médaille de l'honneur durant la guerre du Vietnam. 8 d'entre eux l'ont obtenus à titre posthume.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 26 :Camp Barnett**

En début d'après-midi, la section avait été transférée au camp Barnett.

MT « Bienvenu au camp Barnett.

DP _ C'est exactement comme Than Son Nut, aucune différence.

AR _ Je crois qu'il y a une différence, on a tous bénéficié d'une promotion.

SJ _ Allons un peu voir où on crèche dans cette auberge.

DP _ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire SOG ?

AR _ Il paraît que c'est des sections d'observation et de gestion.

MT _ Oui, il y a un pote qui m'a dit que c'était des sections spéciales de renseignements. C'est la CIA, d'ailleurs quand t'as vu la tronche des mecs d'ici, t'a tout compris !

AR _ Ouai mais tu n'a pas vu l'entraînement spécial qu'ils ont reçu.

SJ _ Le responsable c'est le colonel Carl Brewster. Il a eu tellement de blessures en Corée qu'il se trimballe avec au moins 1 Kg de médailles à la parade.

MT _ Il n' y a pas qu'à la parade, je l'ai vu avec la croix de guerre, l'étoile d'argent et de bronze, un vrai camelot.

DP _ Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais si c'est vraiment une unité d'élite, je me demande bien ce qu'on fait là nous. »

Le sergent avait désormais droit à certains égards, une chambre pour lui seul. Doc. Hoc était avec lui.

SA « Entrez…Tiens Hockenberry.

DH _ Sergent Anderson... On vous refuse rien vous autre les sergents. Vous pensez cultiver des champignons mexicains avec des stores pareils !

SA _ Hockenberry, le colonel Brewster a besoin d'un infirmier dans sa prochaine mission…

DH _ Oh non, pas moi sergent! Il paraît qu'il est complètement barge ! Il pourrait faire atterrir un hélico dans une zone à hauts risques pour rigoler un coup !

SA _ D'après ce que le lieutenant m'a dit, vous ne risquez pas grand chose, à une condition, de ne pas faire dans votre froc. »

Myron était dans sa chambre avec Johnny.

LM « Ce Brewster a la réputation d'un sacré fils de pute. Il a fait West Point, la campagne de Corée et puis entraînement dans les forces spéciales à 40 ans. Y a des types 2 fois plus jeunes qui ne survivent pas à ces trucs là. Je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses mais ça risque d'être passionnant… Je t'ai dit qu'il avait été prisonnier de guerre plus de 2 ans en Corée ? Ecoute Goldman, si tu ne veux pas parler, t'a qu'à le dire

LG _ Mc Key, est ce que tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Tiens par exemple classer ta collection de disques !

LM _ D'accord, je croyais que tu aurais peut être besoin de parler ! Bon dieu écoute Goldman…En fait, celui qui a besoin de parler c'est moi.

LG _ Mc Key ! Alex est morte ! Y a pas qu'elle ! J'ai perdu des hommes et tu sais, on s'habitue à tout ! »

Johnny a frappé Myron. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé.

LM _ Ca s'est pour Déborah ! Et putain, Alex n'était pas un de tes gars ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est facile ! »

Johnny l'a a nouveau frappé. Cette fois encore Myron s'est relevé sans broncher.

LM « Je faisais ça uniquement pour Alex, mais à partir de maintenant, c'est fini.

LG _ J'ai rendez-vous avec le colonel Brewster, à mon retour je ne veux pas te voir ici. »

Il était froid, personne n'arrivait à réellement savoir ce qu'il pensait.

De mon côté, j'étais de retour. Lorsque j'ai posé le pied à Saigon, tout est revenu, comme une vague. Cette odeur et cette sensation oppressante ont reprit le dessus.

De loin, j'ai vu Johnny il m'a fait un signe et je me suis dirigée vers lui.

DW « Salut.

LM _ Salut. Donne moi ton sac… Ca va ?

DW _ Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.

LM _ Bon, on y va. »

Nous avons essayé de parler dans la jeep mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Et finalement, nous sommes vite arrivés à la base et rien n'avait été vraiment dit. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon baraquement.

DW « Nous voilà arrivés.

LM _ Oui. En fait, je pensais qu'on allait discuter.

DW _ Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas facile. Je suis impardonnable, je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en excuse. Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir à nous, à notre relation et je me suis aperçu que c'était bancal et qu'il manquait quelque chose.

LM _ T'es dure.

DW _ Non, réaliste ça n'aurait pas pu continué très longtemps.

LM _ T'as peut être raison… Alors voilà, c'est dit.

DW _ Oui.

LM _ Bon, je te laisse. J'ai une mission. Prend soin de toi.

DW _ Et toi fais attention. »

Je me suis assise sur mon lit. Taylor et Ruiz entrèrent au moment ou Johnny sortait.

MT « Alors, t'es partie sans nous ?

DW _ Oui, je ne vais pas m'occuper de vous toute ma vie.

AR _ Ca va ?

DW _ Oui mais je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. »

Ils sont sortis. Je me suis recroquevillé sur mon lit, et j'ai essayé de m'endormir. Devant les autres je ne laissais rien voir mais lorsque j'étais seule, mon cafard me reprenait. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, peut on être tout à fait sûr des choix et des décisions qu'on prend ? J'en étais de moins en moins sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Myron et le sergent attendaient devant la porte du colonel.

SA « Lieutenant, j'ai 3 semaines de permission, je me suis dis que je pourrais les prendre… Mon lieutenant, vous m'écoutez ?

LG _ C'est vous que ça regarde.

SA _ En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça ma petite Cathy a grandi sans jamais voir son père et elle va avoir 6 ans.

LG _ Si vous voulez mon approbation, vous l'avez, rentrez chez vous, revoyez votre fille.

SA _ Oui mais je me disais que ce n'était peut être pas le moment idéal.

LG _ Vous vous en faites pour les hommes, il ne faut pas j'ai pris des décisions, il n'est plus question que je parte, je me charge des hommes.

SA _ Ce qui m'inquiète moi mon lieutenant, c'est de savoir qui va se charger de vous. »

Dans le bureau du colonel ça gueulait.

Gal « Je vous ordonne de placer hors limite les bordels de la rue Pasteur.

CB _ Impossible mon général.

Gal _ Vous voulez dire que vous refusez ?

CB _ Quand mes hommes sont en mission et qu'ils peuvent y rester, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'ils pensent à autre chose comme à l'éventualité d'être tué.

Gal _ En 18 mois de Corée, jamais je n'ai pensé que je risquais y rester j'étais un bon soldat et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me préoccupais remporter la victoire. Ce dont vos hommes ont besoin c'est de discipline ! Et comme il est clair que celle-ci ne leur vient pas de leur commandant, alors elle leur viendra de leur quartier général !

CB _ Si nous voulons gagner cette guerre mon général, commençons par les traiter comme des hommes et non comme des machines ! Ils ne peuvent pas être des militaires 24h/24 ! Ils risquent leur vie chaque jour, un tel engagement mérite une récompense je crois et je ne priverai jamais mes hommes de la moindre liberté !

Gal _ Vous voyez ceci cet uniforme fait de nous des hommes qui obéissent aux ordres alors je vous ordonne personnellement de mettre ces bordels hors limite pour vos hommes et immédiatement ! Est ce que c'est clair ? !

CB _ Oui mon général. »

Le général est sorti, Myron et le sergent sont entrés à leur tour.

CB « Lieutenant Goldman, sergent Anderson, veuillez entrer…J'ai lu vos dossiers messieurs et tout ce que l'armée sait de vous je le sais aussi à présent. Cependant je suis de l'avis de Georges Patton, un dossier ne nous dit pas comment un homme réagit. Que savez vous de l'opération SOG lieutenant ?

LG _ Je sais que le SOG est une force non conventionnelle chargée de missions classées top secrets dans tout l'Asie du Sud Est. Section d'observation et de gestion ce n'est qu'un titre de couverture en fait c'est se qu'on nous a dit.

CB _ Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, c'est rassurant. 2000 Américains ont été assignés au SOG principalement des forces spéciales plus 8000 soldats indigènes triés sur le volet.

SA _ Excellente compagnie.

CB _ Ce n'est plus le cas sergent. L'état major vient de m'avertir que nous sommes à court de personnel spécialement entraîné il n'en reste plus de disponible. Alors on m'a envoyé votre unité.

LG _ Si je comprends bien, nous on est disponible.

CB _ Votre unité va devoir faire ses preuves lieutenant.

LG _ Sauf votre respect mon colonel, mes hommes ont déjà fait leurs preuves.

SA _ Le lieutenant a raison mon colonel je n'ai jamais servi avec de meilleurs hommes, entraînement spécial ou non.

CN _ On verra ça. Bienvenu à bord. »

Après 2 heures de somme, j'ai rejoint les gars. Là, une voiture faillit nous écraser.

AR « J'espère que la bouffe est meilleure

MT _ Ca ne peut pas être pire.

DP _ Il paraît qu'ils ont des cuistots vietnamiens.

AR _ Fait gaffe !

DP _ Ca va pas non ! Et ! Espèce de malade !

MT _ Qui s'est celui là ! Il se prend pour qui ? !

SJ _ T'as vu la gueule du type ?

DW _ On aurait dit… Non, c'est pas lui. »

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le garage pour retrouver le type. Ce dernier avait la tête sous le capot d'une jeep.

DW « Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus dans l'armée ? C'est d'être forcé de fréquenter des abrutis de californiens !

MT _ Ouai, au soleil, ils deviennent cons comme des baleines !

DP _ Ce n'est pas vrai, ils naissent con !

AR _ Un tas de muscle et un petit pois sous la casquette !

SC _ Les mecs !

TS _ Baker !

MT _ … T'es très élégant Baker.

SC _ Ouai c'est pas mal c'est mon nouvel uniforme.

SJ _ Il paraît que t'es le chauffeur du général?

SC _ Ouai, c'est un super job, j'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et je m'imagine que je me retrouve sur l'autoroute n° 1.

AR _ Ouai, on a remarqué que tu conduisais les yeux fermés.

SC _ Le général c'est un gars vachement sympa d'ailleurs on a fréquenté la même école lui et moi. On n'était pas dans la même classe. Enfin bref on a pleins de points communs; il est branché alimentation bio, c'est un fan des Beach Boys. Tu vois le genre ? California girl.

GM _ J'ai trouvé ton problème Baker. Fuite au radiateur

SC _ D'accord Manks. Donne moi une minute. Je m'étais juré de vous écrire enfin vous savez comment c'est.

DW _ Ouai.

SC _ Alors qu'est ce que vous foutez au camp Barnett ?

DP _ La compagnie vient d'être transférée au SOG.

SC _ C'est les forces spéciales pas vrai ? Félicitation. Et le lieutenant et le sergent ça va ?

AR _ Tu verras par toi même mon pote. C'est l'anniversaire de Purcell demain soir. T'as qu'à venir avec nous.

SC _ Pour rien au monde je voudrai rater ça ! On a tant de choses à se raconter. »

Doc. Hoc avait rencontré le colonel, ce dernier l'avait recruté pour vacciner les prostitués dans les bars. Le but était d'éviter les MST et enrayer la vague de chaude-pisse. Ils étaient dans le 1er bar d'une longue liste prédéfinie

Ger « Mes filles sont saines, c'est du 1er choix. Je ne veux pas prendre pour les autres.

CB _ Les infirmières qui sont là vont vous examiner, l'infirmier va vous faire une piqûre de pénicilline. Allez en route.

DH _ Bonjour.

FVt _ Bonjour. Toi docteur ?

DH _ Oh non, je ne suis qu'un infirmier. Je m'appelle Francis Hockenberry mais mes amis m'appellent Doc. Hoc.

FVt _ Les GIs m'appellent number one.

DH _ Sans blague ! Et bien number one, tu fais demi tour et tu remontes ta jupe…Tu te tournes et tu remontes ta jupe…Bon d'accord… Assieds toi vas y… Je suis toi maintenant. Tu te tournes et tu relèves ta jupe.

FVt _ C'est 7 $ pour moi faire ça. »

Toutes les filles rigolaient. Doc. Hoc ne parlait pas un traître mot de vietnamien et il n'avançait pas, il était quelque peu dérouté. Brewster reprit les choses en mains et expliqua à cette fille sur un ton ferme la raison de l'acte. Il parlait vietnamien et ne semblait pas commode.

DH « Suivante.

CB _ Vous allez vous en sortir ?

DH _ Oh oui, c'est un sale boulot, c'est pas évident mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Le lendemain soir, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Dany. Il avait 22 ans. Nous étions tous là.

SJ « Qu'est ce que t'as fait comme vœux ?

DP _ Je vais pas te le dire sinon il ne se réalisera pas.

MT _ Si t'avais fait le même que moi, t'aurais vu apparaître Marilyn à poil.

DW _ Tu n'arrêtes jamais. »

Le sergent Anderson est entré.

SA « Oh, ça par exemple ! Baker !

SC _ Sergent !

SA _ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on n'a pas encore gagné la guerre ! Comment ça va ?

SC _ Oh, très bien, ça fait un baille dîtes donc !

SA _ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

SC _ Je fais de la méditation transcendantale maintenant et une fois mon contrat avec l'armée fini, je file en Indes étudier avec le gourou des Beatles.

SA _ Ca a l'air très intéressant

DP _ Viens un peu par ici Baker.

SC _ Au fait, tiens, devines ce que c'est ? Vas-y, ouvre vite.

DP _ On dirait une énorme bouteille… Waou ! Ah oui, des pilules énergétiques aux protéines pour la musculation…Je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier.

SC _ Oh c'est rien. Vous allez voir ce que je vous ai amené vous »

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire, nous nous attendions à une énorme bouteille d'alcool et là, nous avons forcément été un peu déçus. Sur ce, Myron est entré.

LG « Bon anniversaire Purcell.

DP _ Merci mon lieutenant.

SC _ Mon lieutenant !

LG _ Bonjour.

SC _ Mon lieutenant, mais c'est moi ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? J'étais parti depuis 6 mois.

LG _ Oui, content de vous revoir Baker.

SC _ Je savais qu'il blaguait !

DP _ Mon lieutenant, qu'est ce que je peux vous offrir ?

LG _ Non, non merci pas ce soir. Ecoutez les gars, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre petite fête, bon, c'est un anniversaire, mais demain matin il y a le briefing à 8 heures précise. Le sergent Jhonson remplacera le sergent Anderson.

DP _ Sergent, c'est vraie cette histoire ? Vous partez ?

SA _ Je vais en perme, au pays. J'ai un peu de congé devant moi, j'en profite.

AR _ Vous avez décidé de rester là-bas sergent ?

DW _ J'espère que vous allez revenir.

SA _ Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien promettre, j'ai besoin de me reposer, réfléchir et de revoir ma fille. Arrêtez maintenant, c'est une fête et il faut continuer à s'amuser, n'est ce pas mon lieutenant ?

LM _ Exactement, il faut tous s'amuser. »

Johnny et moi avions rompu mais nous ne nous évitions pas pour autant. Le sergent et Marvin se sont isolés pour discuter un peu.

SA « Ca m'ennuie que tu ais appris la nouvelle comme ça.

SJ _ Ca aurait été plus simple si vous me l'aviez dit vous même.

SA _ Ouai je sais, t'a raison. Mais je suis persuadé que tu sauras quoi faire.

SJ _ Chez moi dans le Mississipi, rien ne m'a préparé à ça.

SA _ Peut être, mais ici on n'est pas dans le Mississipi tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct Jhonson. C'est ce qui a fait de toi un bon soldat et c'est ce qui fera de toi un bon sergent.

SJ _ Et c'est tout ?

SA _ Bien sûr, il faut aussi que tu observes les 3 règles d'or : Garde tes fesses, garde tes fesses, garde tes fesses. Ca se passera très bien. »

Je suis allée parler à Myron, il était froid, je n'ai pas insisté. On pouvait déjà voir son œil au beurre noir.

Marvin était venu me parler pour me réconforter, il était au courant. Sa façon de me parler d'un enfant qu'on perd m'étonna mais il avait l'air de comprendre. En fait, il me raconta qu'il avait eu une copine, Ling.

Il l'avait rencontré au début de son service il avait eut une liaison avec elle et elle était tombée enceinte. Il n'était pas au courant lorsqu'il avait rompu.

Il l'avait appris quelques mois plus tard, elle était sur le point d'accoucher. A ce moment là il a essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle mais son frère n'a pas voulu. Il en avait parlé au docteur Seymour qui lui fut d'un grand secours.

L'enfant était normal, sous-entendu il n'y avait aucune trace des origines de son père, elle allait se marier avec un homme respectable qui avait accepté de l'épouser si l'enfant se révélait « normal ».

Marvin n'a jamais pu voir ni son fils ni Ling.

Les Afro-américains représentaient 13 % de des troupes présentes au Vietnam. 28 % étaient au front et seulement 2 % étaient officiers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 27 : Les liens les plus forts**

Le lendemain nous devions partir en mission sans le sergent.

Marvin assistait à son premier briefing en tant que seul sergent de la section Vicking.

CB « Cette mission consiste je le répète à éviter l'engagement avec l'ennemi. Vous serez transportés dans la province de Bing Diong pour effectuer un enlèvement du côté du point ECO dans un village situé à 8 Km de la zone d'atterrissage. La cible est un collecteur d'impôts Viêt-Cong détenant des informations importantes sur l'infrastructure Viêt-Cong. Il est impératif que vous me le rameniez ici vivant pour interrogatoire. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué durant le briefing, ni les uniformes qu'on vous a remis, ni les armes ne pourront vous identifier comme des soldats américains. Vous y allez incognito. C'est tout, bonne chance. »

Le trajet en hélico fut assez long, nous avons eu donc pas mal de temps pour parler. Taylor se posait beaucoup de question sur la mission.

MT « Arrêter un collecteur d'impôt Viet Congs, tu trouves que c'est une mission pour les forces spéciales ?

SJ _ Tu l'as entendu comme moi, les Viêt-Congs les envoient dans les villages, ils terrorisent les paysans et les forcent à leur donner de l'argent et de la bouffe.

MT _ Ouai ben si tu trouves que c'est du terrorisme ! »

Le sergent était parti la veille, assez tard pour arriver cet après-midi là vers les 14 heures. Il avait juste une adresse écrite sur un papier, et le taxi le déposa devant une jolie maison. Il alla sonner et Carol vint lui ouvrir. Il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie.

Cic « Bonjour Zeke.

SA _ Bonjour Carol. Comment ça va ?

Cic _ Très bien, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à nous trouver ?

SA _ Non j'ai sauté dans un taxi à l'hôtel. C'est sympa comme quartier.

Cic _ Oui, on s'y plait et surtout il y a une école pas loin.

SA _ Justement puisqu'on en parle, où est ma fille ?

Cic _ Elle est dedans. »

La situation était un peu bizarre, il y avait beaucoup de gêne. Elle referma la porte, ils étaient sur le pas de la porte.

Cic « …Attend Zeke, tu ne l'as pas revu depuis 2 ans.

SA _ 19 août 1966.

Cic _ Ce que je veux dire…prend ton temps, sois patient, ne t'attend pas à des miracles, c'est qu'une petite fille. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire la guerre.

SA _ Moi non plus. »

Elle le fit entrer et le laissa patienter dans le salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher Cathy dans sa chambre.

Il regardait les photos alignées sur la cheminée, elles représentaient sa fille avec un autre papa. Elles arrivèrent toutes les 2, Cathy était cachée dans les jambes de sa mère. Elle portait une jolie robe rose assortie à ses chaussettes. Un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe retenait ses cheveux châtain foncés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère.

Le sergent s'accroupit pour pouvoir lui parler et être à son niveau.

SA « Cathy, tu te souviens de moi ? Ca fait pas mal de temps je sais. Tu te rappelles qui je suis ?...Je suis ton papa. »

Cathy le regardait sans rien dire, ce n'était pas une situation des plus facile. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui.

SA « …Et tu te rappelles du jeu auquel on jouait ?... Tu comptais jusqu'à 10 et j'allais me cacher. Après tu venais me chercher. Alors si tu veux, tu vas fermer les yeux d'accord et moi je vais aller me cacher et… »

Cathy a couru pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Cci « Non ! Papa ! T'en vas plus jamais papa ! »

Le sergent a serré sa fille très fort dans ses bras. Carol regardait la scène avec les larmes aux yeux.

Au Vietnam. Nous étions en mission et ça ne se déroulait pas très bien. Nous avancions lentement lorsque Ruiz appela Myron.

AR « Mon lieutenant ! Mon lieutenant !

DP _ Encore un pas et…

AR _ Un pas de plus et vous étiez bon pour le sac poubelle.

LG _ Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas faire de bruit Ruiz !

DW _ Viet ! »

Myron avait failli se faire mordre par un serpent et on aurait dit qu'il s'en foutait, que mourir lui importait peu. Nous avons regardé les Viets de loin, nous ne pouvions rien faire, il fallait attendre

A la base, dans le bureau de Brewster, ça gueulait (encore)

Gal « Vous êtes en train de suivre une route sans retour ! I jours vous accusez des officiels du Pentagone en visite de se servir de la guerre comme d'une occasion d'offrir de l'avancement aux officiers et cette semaine alors que je vous ai donné l'ordre de fermer les bordels de la rue Pasteur, vous prenez l'initiative d'utiliser du personnel médical de l'armée et des médicaments afin d'encourager la prostitution ! Si ce sont des ennuies que vous recherchez mon colonel, c'est la bonne méthode !

CB _ Mon général, je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier le moral ni la vie de mes hommes pour obtenir une décoration. Je ne suis pas venu au Vietnam pour faire progresser ma carrière ni pour remporter un concours de popularité mais pour la gagner la guerre ! Selon mon analyse, seul un très petit nombre de soldat sont capables d'y parvenir et je les veux ces hommes. Et une fois que je les aurais obtenus je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour les maintenir en pleine forme.

Gal _ C'est la dernière fois que je me mouille pour vous. Je ne pourrais plus vous protéger.

CB _ J'ai compris mon général »

Le général est sorti et le colonel a fait venir un soldat.

CB « Sergent, venez dans mon bureau et apportez liste des réquisitions de la semaine. Alors, où on en est avec ma commande d'entrecôtes ? Vous avez trouvé ce que je vous avais demandé ?

GI _ J'ai contacté tous les bureaux d'intendance mon colonel, il n'y a rien, ni entrecôte, ni côte de bœuf.

CB _ C'est bien dommage car les hommes du Tits II ont subi de lourdes pertes et une bonne entrecôte aurait pu leur remonter le moral.

GI _ En fait, il n'y a qu'une douzaine d'entrecôte de ce côté du 108ème parallèle, pour le général Abrahams.

CB _ Donnez moi la feuille de fourniture.

GI _ Mon colonel, il paraît que le général Abrahams est aussi attaché à son régime de viande rouge qu'à la défaite du communisme en Asie du Sud Est.

CB _ Ecoutez moi sergent, ici à la page 10, il y a bien marqué entretoise ?

GI _ Mais ce sont des entretoises de fuselage, ça n'a rien à voir avec des entrecôtes.

CB _ Oui mais une erreur peut toujours se glisser quelque part vous allez faire envoyer les entretoises à l'aide de camp du général Abrahams et les entrecôtes ici. Rompez »

Dans la jungle. Nous attendions en guettant les Viets, ils étaient trop nombreux pour nous et c'est à ce moment qu'il y eut un incident.

MT « Et !

DH _ Ca va ? Ce scorpion t'a piqué ?

MT _ Je ne crois pas.

DH _ Fais voir. Si tu meurs dans la demi-heure, tu m'appelles.

SJ _ Mon lieutenant, on a perdu une heure, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? Essayer de rattraper le temps perdu ou bien annuler ?

LG « Quel est votre avis la dessus sergent ?

SJ _ Lieutenant, il y a une colline à 2 Km, si on passe de l'autre côté, on sera pratiquement au point ECO.

LG _ Bien, dîtes aux hommes de se mettre en route. »

Aux USA. Zeke était dans le jardin, il mangeait une glace avec Cathy.

SA « Attention, tu vas tacher ta robe. T'aime ça les glaces ?

Cci _ Oui.

SA _ Moi aussi, qu'est ce que t'aimes encore ? L'école ?

Cci _ Surtout quand la maîtresse nous emmène en promenade.

SA _ T'aime bien te promener ? Et pêcher ?

Cci _ Oui.

SA _ C'est maman qui t'a appris ?

Cci _ Non, c'est Harry qui m'a… »

Elle a tout à coup arrêté de parler.

SA « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Cci _ Maman m'a dit de ne pas te parler Harry car ça te ferait du chagrin. T'as du chagrin ?

SA _ Non, pas du tout. Je suis bien content qu'il t'emmène à la pêche. Tu l'aimes bien Harry ?

Cci _ Oui, je l'aime.

SA _ Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir.

Cci _ Tu ne le diras pas à maman que je t'en ai parlé ?

SA _ Non. Ca sera notre petit secret.

Cci _ En fait, si t'es parti c'est que je ne t'ai pas obéi à toi et à maman.

SA _ Cathy, non, ce n'est pas vrai tu es la plus gentille petite fille dont puisse rêver un papa. Si je suis parti, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

Cci _ Tu t'es disputé avec maman ?

SA _ Non, non. Jamais je n'ai eu envie de vous abandonner ta maman et toi. Il faut que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Je suis parti car mon pays avait besoin de moi. Tu comprends ? Je suis soldat, je suis parti faire mon travail.

Cci _ Est ce que tu reviendras habiter ?

SA _ Tu veux dire avec vous ? Non, je ne pense pas, mais je vais te faire une promesse, je serai toujours tout près de toi.

Cci _ Je t'aime mon petit papa chéri.

SA _ Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Au Vietnam. Nous avions contourné les Viets. Il y eut un autre incident, avec Ruiz cette fois-ci.

LG « Avancez !

AR _ Faut entrer là ?

LG _ Oui, il faut entrer là.

AR _ C'est un cimetière.

LG _ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieux.

AR _ Ce n'est pas de la superstition, mais du respect.

LG _ Faîtes le tour, on se rejoint plus loin.

SJ _ Mon lieutenant, le collecteur vient de quitter le village avec 2 soldats.

LG _ C'est le moment d'agir. Jhonson avec Taylor, vous vous occupez des 2 soldats. Purcell, vous arrêtez l'autre, le collecteur et n'oubliez pas que le colonel le veut vivant pour l'interroger. »

J'étais fatiguée, bien plus que d'habitude, c'est vrai qu'on m'avait dit de me ménager et je ne les avais pas écouté. J'avais remarqué que Myron n'était pas dans son assiette, il était énervé et semblait imprévisible.

Nous étions en embuscade, nous avions des consignes strictes, nous devions le ramener vivant et c'est là que nous avons vu Myron se lever. Nous étions scotchés, il se dirigeait à grand pas vers les Viets, il tua les 2 soldats. Il avait le collecteur en joue, nous nous sommes tous levés.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, le regard fixe, il semblait être dans un autre monde. Il avait le doigt sur la gâchette, et était près à tirer.

Vtc « Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas !

SJ _ Mon lieutenant ! Ca ne vous servira à rien si vous le tuez !

DP _ Mon lieutenant, Alex est vengé.

LG _ C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle est morte !

SJ _ C'est pas de tuer un Viet de plus qui vous la rendra !... Vous n'avez peut être plus rien à perdre mais vous êtes responsables de vos hommes ! »

Je tentais le tout pour le tout, j'espérer qu'il m'écouterait.

DW « Lieutenant, Myron, j t'en prie, baisse ton arme.

LG _ Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi est elle morte ?

DW _ Je n'en sais rien. »

J'ai baissé son arme, je désirais rester un peu seule avec lui.

DW « Marvin, sergent…Ramenez le à la zone d'atterrissage »

Il comprit.

SJ « Ok, bon, on y va, ne tardez pas trop."

Ils sont partis en emmenant le prisonnier. Myron était assis sur une souche, il ne disait rien. Je me suis accroupie en face de lui.

DW « Oh Myron, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être là pour toi. »

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

DW « J'aurais voulu être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi… Il va falloir y aller. »

Il s'est relevé en silence, et moi je n'ai pas pu me relever. J'ai tout à coup eu très mal au ventre, comme si on me donnait des coups de poing dans le ventre. J'étais à terre et Myron me regardait, impuissant.

DW « Aï ! J'ai mal au ventre, je saigne, Myron aide moi.

LG _ Accroches toi à mon cou »

Il m'a soulevé et m'a transporté jusqu'à l'hélico. Il courrait et chaque soubresaut me faisait horriblement mal.

En voyant l'appareil atterrir, Myron s'est mis à hurler.

LG « On embarque ! ! Dépêchez-vous ! On y va, on a un blessé !

LM _ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? !

LG _ A l'hôpital ! Vite !

DW _ J'ai mal… »

Tous l'hélico semblait s'inquiétait de mon sort.

Aux Etats-Unis. Carol était à la cuisine, Zeke la rejoignit après avoir couché sa fille.

SA « C'est plus facile d'envoyer un peloton se coucher qu'une gamine de 6 ans.

Cic _ Elle t'a demandé de lui lire une histoire ?

SA _ Oui, Winnie l'ourson. Et après elle a installé sa nouvelle poupée dans son lit. Harry n'est pas rentré ?

Cic _ Non, pas encore, il a un procès très important dans quelques jours. Tu veux un verre ? Je sais qu'il tient à te rencontrer

SA _ Non merci. Moi aussi j'aimerais le rencontrer… Carol, je suis complètement crevé alors je vais me coucher. Je vais rentrer. Carol, je suis content de t'avoir revu Cathy et toi. Vous avez la vie que vous méritiez.

Cic _ Oh, Zeke…

SA _ Sois heureuse Carol, tu sais que je vous aime toutes les deux. Et si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, compte sur moi. »

Il est directement rentré à son hôtel. Là il a appelé l'aéroport pour réserver un aller simple en avion de Cagnetteville à San Antonio au Texas, pour le lendemain matin.

Au Vietnam. J'étais à l'hôpital, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Myron était auprès de moi.

LG « Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu devais te reposer ?

DW _ T'avais déjà assez fait.

LG _ Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre toi aussi. »

Quelqu'un frappa, c'était Johnny, il avait attendu dans le couloir durant tout ce temps. Quand il vit que Myron me tenait la main…

LG « Je te laisse.

LM _ Ca va ?

DW _ Oui, maintenant ça va mieux. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me voir.

LM _ Tu m'as fait peur, tu n'es jamais raisonnable.

DW _ Tu me connais.

LM _ Oui, bon, si tu vas bien… alors je te laisse.

DW _ S'il te plait reste un peu avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il te plait. »

Il m'a embrassé le front, et s'est assis sur un fauteuil. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain il n'était plus là.

Cette fois là j'avais eu de la chance, ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves.

Le lendemain c'était le jour de courrier. Dany reçut un colis de sa mère, elle lui envoyait régulièrement de supers petits gâteaux qu'il partageait avec nous.

Ce jour là, ils étaient tous dans le baraquement.

AR « Purcell, on dirait que ta maman t'as envoyé des petits gâteaux.

SJ _ Ta mère s'est la meilleure.

MT _ Ta mère doit faire les meilleurs gâteaux du Montana. »

Dany a ouvert la boîte, elle était vide.

DP « On m'a piqué mes gâteaux !

AR _ Ben ne m'regarde pas comme ça, j'étais avec toi. »

Dany est sorti furieux pour gueuler contre la distribution.

GI « Mais t'excites pas Purcell ! On a sûrement confondu ton colis avec un autre. »

Après avoir relu ses papiers, il a pu renseigner Dany.

GI « Apparemment, ton paquet a été remis à un autre gars qui l'a ramené sans l'avoir ouvert.

DP _ Comment s'appelle ce gus ?

GI _ Tu connais le règlement, je n'ai absolument pas le droit de te donner ce renseignement. Si tu désires faire une réclamation, tu donneras un faire part écrit aux autorités. Un formulaire qui… »

Dany s'est énervé, il a déchiré la moustiquaire derrière laquelle se tenait le GI et l'a attrapé par le col.

DP « Je t'ai demandé le nom du type qui te l'a rapporté ?

GI _ Manks, entretien des véhicules. »

Dany s'est rendu au garage Ruiz, Jhonson et Taylor étaient sur ses talons.

DP « Il est là Manks ?

GIM _ Ca dépend, qu'est ce qu'on lui veut ?

DP _ Je suis le soldat Dany Purcell, Manks.

GIM _ Ta mère est une fameuse pâtissière Purcell mais…la prochaine fois, tu lui demanderas de mettre plus de raisins secs. »

Dany s'est précipité sur le type et lui a enfoncé la tête dans un bidon d'huile.

AR « Arrête ! Lâche le allez !

MT _ Ca suffit !

SJ _ Tu vas lui faire boire tout le bidon d'huile !

TS _ Mais lâche le ! Arrête ! ! »

Ils ont dû attraper Dany pour qu'il arrête.

MT « Pour des gâteaux ! Pff… !

SJ _ Bien plus que des gâteaux Marcus ! »

Ils m'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital mais pendant 3 jours, je ne devais pas aller en mission. Il faudrait que je reste couchée au moins 6 heures durant la journée.

Ce soir là, Baker nous invita dans les quartiers du colonel Brewster. Un grand festin nous attendait.

SC « Alors les mecs, qu'est ce que vous dîtes de ma surprise ?

MT _ C'est le pied.

SJ _ Le grand pied Baker !

DP _ J'aimerai bien que ce homard arrête de me regarder comme ça !

SC _ Tiens goutte moi ça.

DW _ C'est du cognac. »

Quelques bouteilles de champagne plus tard…

SJ « J'avais jamais eu un casque de général entre les mains.

DW _ Ben vas-y, mets le. Je veux voir la tête que t'a.

SJ _ Si le colonel s'en aperçoit ?

MT _ Mon vieux, il fallait mieux y penser avant d'ouvrir la première bouteille de champagne.

TS _ Ouai, ouai.

AR _ Il te va très bien.

MT _ Tourne. Tu sais que t'es le portrait craché de John Wayne, à l'ombre.

DP _ Et Baker, c'est quoi ça ?

SC _ Ca ? Du caviar.

MT _ C'est un truc qui vient d'Iran à 20 $ les 30 grammes.

DP _ Tu te fou de moi ! J'ai reçu un malheureux petit gâteau avec une bougie dessus pour mon anniversaire, et lui, il se paye ça ! Comment ça se mange ?

DW _ Tu trempes ton biscuit dedans.

DP _ C'est assez salé.

DW _ C'est normal, c'est des œufs de poisson. »

Dany a tout recraché sur la table.

TS « T'es dégueulasse !

SC _ C'est moi qui vais tout nettoyer, merde !

MT _ Tu n'as aucune éducation !

DP _ 20 $ les 30 grammes. J'ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un citoyen de deuxième classe.

MT _ On en est tous là.

AR _ Si tu crois que ce n'est pas pareil dans le civil il y a les privilégiés et les autres.

SJ _ Non, non, pas dans l'armée Ruiz, chacun a les mêmes chances que les autres. Tout le monde peut y arriver.

DP _ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça marche enfin Jhonson ! Les ¾ du temps, on est à suer le burnous dans la jungle pendant que le général Eliot est tranquillement chez lui à mener la belle vie !

SC _ Dany, c'est un général, il a les avantages.

DP _ Tu sais bien qu'il y a pleins de privilégiés aux Etats-Unis mais t'en fais pas, les enfants de ces mecs là, on les envoie pas faire cette putain de guerre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes les ploucs, les métèques et les nègres qui comptons pour du beurre, et si on en est là, c'est pour ça.

DW _ Ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde, il ne faut pas généraliser. Bon, je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. »

En rentrant j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière chez Myron…

DW « Comment ça va ?

LG _ Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi près de disjoncter qu'aujourd'hui. Je t'offre un verre ?

DW _ Oui, à condition que tu me dises ce que tu y mets dedans.

LG _ Le meilleur whisky qu'on puisse trouver ici.

DW _ Alors mets m'en un double. A Alex.

LG _ A Alex.

DW _ Qu'est ce que c'est?

LG _ Oh rien. Des papiers qui lui appartiennent.

DW _ Je me rappelle quand elle a écrit cet article. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre en quoi les malheurs d'une poignée de soldats pouvaient l'intéresser. »

J'ai lu l'article à haute voie. « Après avoir passé 3 mois avec le lieutenant Goldman et son unité j'ai fini par comprendre petit à petit que le temps de guerre ne laisse pas de place aux larmes. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite parce que ces hommes ont une capacité de compassion, de sincérité, et d'amour plus grand que je n'en avais jamais rencontré.

D H Lawrence disait que la guerre n'était que souffrance et pourtant les hommes du lieutenant Goldman continuent à se battre sans leurs camarades, sans leur innocence et sans larme. Si vous me demandez pourquoi, la réponse est simple…

LG _ Comme tous les bons soldats, ils gardent leur peine pour après la guerre. »

Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, je suis allée me coucher.

Le décès d'Alex avait tout coupé entre nous, aucun de nous deux ne désiraient faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Nous étions redevenus amis.

16 journalistes américains donnèrent leur vie durant la guerre du Vietnam.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tour of Duty ****(L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 28 : Sergent Jhonson**

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et les moments où j'étais restée seule à la base étaient passés très lentement. C'était un peu déprimant.

Le sergent quant à lui n'était toujours pas rentré.

C'était ma première journée de retour en service actif.

Le général et le colonel Brewster discutaient au briefing avec Myron.

CB « C'est clair lieutenant Goldman, d'ici une heure vous devez former une section qui partira dans une heure et demie. Briefing dans trente minutes, rompez. »

Myron est sorti, le général et le colonel Brewster ont continué leur discussion.

Gal « Ils ont loupé le point de rendez-vous de pas beaucoup. On a presque plus d'espoir de les retrouver.

CB _ Ils peuvent se nourrir de scarabées et de pousses de bambou.

Gal _ Oui mais là où nous les avons déposés, il n'y a ni scarabée ni pousses de bambou.

CB _ Je n'abandonnerai pas les recherches tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'ils sont morts.

Gal _ 4 mercenaires viets.

CB _ Et 2 Australiens.

Gal _ Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient en s'engageant.

CB _ Je n'ai pas envie de les laisser tomber.

Gal _ Vous voulez risquer la vie de 600 hommes pour en sauver 6 ?

CB _ 6 êtres humains mon général.

Gal _ Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous n'avez rien à prouver.

CB _ En arrivant j'ai entendu un dicton : « Entre un domestique et son maître, la responsabilité va à la personne qui voit le plus large. »

Gal _ Vous jouez aux asiatiques maintenant ?

CB _ Qui sait, c'est peut être la seule chance qui nous reste pour gagner cette guerre. »

2 heures plus tard, nous étions en mission. Nous étions partagés en 2 groupes. Marvin était à la tête du 1er groupe, et Myron du 2ème. Ils communiquaient par radio.

SJ « Il n'y a pas de trace de sandales, à vous.

LG _ Poursuivez jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous Tango.

SJ _ Bien reçu, 6. Terminé. Purcell avance… 2-6, j'ai des macabées.

LG _ Allez voir ça, et faites bien attention. On arrive.

SJ _ Obanon, Thrang, N'Guyen, allez-y. Faites attention, ne touchez pas les corps, ils sont sûrement piégés. »

Nous étions dans les sous-bois, nous attendions et observions la zone à découvert où étaient les corps. Obanon, Thrang et N'Guyen se sont approchés, ils se sont baissés pour voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant. Ils se relevaient lorsqu'ils se sont fait abattre. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

C'était les corps des membres de l'expédition qu'on avait loupé il y avait 5 cadavres et on pouvait donc penser qu'il y avait encore un 6ème vivant.

Marvin était dans tous ses états, il venait de perdre ses premiers hommes.

Aux Etats-Unis, une semaine plus tôt, le sergent était arrivé à Huston. Il était directement allé voir Jennifer à son bureau. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle parlait avec 2 hommes, en fait, elle leur criait après car elle voulait des médicaments (toujours la même histoire) lorsqu'il est apparu, ils le dévisagèrent et elle les laissa en plan.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau. Il l'attrapa à peine étaient-ils dans la pièce et il l'embrassa. Ils ne s'étaient encore rien dits, elle voulait lui parler lorsqu'il reprit ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il l'enlaça très fort contre lui.

DcS « Tu as 5 jours d'avance. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta fille ?

SA _ Rien, plutôt si elle a un nouveau papa. Tu sais, je m'étais promis de lui faire la morale sur la façon d'élever les enfants mais…

DcS _ Il ne t'a pas écouté ?

SA _ Je ne l'ai même pas rencontré. Il l'a bien élevé, il a fait son travail, c'est une famille.

DcS _ Ecoute, tu devais arriver vendredi, j'ai du travail et des projets.

SA _ Des projets ? J'ai fait la moitié du tour du monde pour te voir. Tu es docteur major et moi sergent je mérite la prison pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec toi. Alors major, vous voulez bien transgresser la loi avec un sergent de 3ème zone ? Je t'en prie… »

Ils sont sortis pour s'isoler et sont allés faire un tour en voiture.

DcS « Est ce que tu as demandé une autre affectation ?

SA _ J'y réfléchis.

DcS _ Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

SA _ Instructeur à l'école d'infanterie ou instructeur d'officiers.

DcS _ Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le bonheur.

DcS _ Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur. Je me souviens avoir été heureux dans le passé, et je serai heureux dans le futur, avec toi mais…je n'ai jamais été très heureux dans le présent. »

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été compliquées.

Au Vietnam. Doc. Hoc écoutait les nouvelles à la radio dans le baraquement.

DH « Quels salauds ! Ils leur ont tapé dessus !

MT _ On m'a déjà tapé dessus.

DH _ Mais là, c'est ces salauds de flics de Chicago à la Convention Nationale Démocrate !

AR _ La politique c'est du pipi de chat.

DH _ Du pipi de chat ? ! Ne déconne pas, ce sont ces mecs qui décident de ton avenir. Il faut savoir à quoi s'attendre si tu ne veux pas y laisser des plumes.

MT _ Le pauvre, il fait sa crise Doc., t'es au Vietnam ! Y a que les balles qu'il faut savoir éviter. Bye !

DH _ ½ million de soldats au Vietnam et il faut que je tombe sur des abrutis pareil ! Tu viens manger Jhonson ?

SJ _ Non, ça va, merci.

DH _ Alors salut. »

Doc. Hoc sortait lorsque Myron entra.

LG « Sergent, comment ça va ?

SJ _ Mal, j'ai l'impression que je me suis gouré.

LG _ C'est le cas. Vous auriez dû faire plus attention.

SJ _ Ils devaient servir d'appât, je le sais maintenant. C'est moi qui les ai tué.

LG _ Non, pas du tout. Ce sont les Viets. Il est de la responsabilité de chaque homme de rester sur ses gardes. Vous ne pouvez pas tenir tous vos soldats par la main.

SJ _ Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça mon lieutenant.

LG _ C'est ça, continuez à vous faire des reproches et ce genre de gaffe recommencera. J'ai confiance en vous et les hommes aussi. Briefing dans 10 minutes. »

Plus tard au briefing.

CB « Tant que nous ne serons pas sûr que William est mort, je préfère vous garder vous et vos hommes à la base. Etat d'alerte 24h/24, et pas d'alcool.

LG _ A vos ordres. »

A la fin du briefing, Jhonson s'est rapidement éclipsé.

CB « Lieutenant Goldman, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Y a un problème ?

LG _ Il vient de perdre ses premiers hommes.

CB _ Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui dire que ceux sont les derniers.

LG _ Oui. »

Dehors près de l'hélico, les corps des hommes de Johnson étaient allongés sous des bâches en attendant d'être rapatriés. Marvin s'est approché, il était comme envoûté et faisait un cauchemar tout éveillé dans lequel ses hommes lui reprochaient d'être morts.

GIo « Et sergent, vous venez me baratiner sur la non responsabilité du commandement !

SJ _ Avant de te relever, il fallait regarder s'il n'y avait pas de Viets dans les sous-bois.

GIo _ Il fallait me le dire.

SJ _ C'est à chaque homme de faire gaffe à sa peau ici.

GIo _ Mon œil ! Tu réponds à ma question par des pirouettes.

SJ _ J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais.

GIo _ En tout cas, ça ne fait pas le compte. Combien vous faudra t il de macabées à votre actif pour que vous compreniez ce que c'est de donner un ordre ? ! »

Son cauchemar a pris fin comme ça.

Doc. Hoc traversait la réserve de munition lorsqu'il nous est tombé dessus (Ruiz et moi)

DH « Excusez-moi, qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les 2 ?

DW _ C'est calme, c'est là qu'on vient lire de temps en temps.

DH _ C'est vrai, c'est calme. Qu'est ce que vous lisez ?

DW _ Sur la route de Kerouac.

AR _ Un livre que ma mère m'a envoyé.

DH _ En espagnol.

AR _ Je lui ai écrit que je m'inquiétais parce que je ne rêvais plus en espagnol. Ca me fait du bien de me replonger dans ma langue maternelle.

DH _ C'est bien ?

AR _ C'est un peu à l'eau de rose.

DW _ Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

DH _ Je remplie une demande de vote par correspondance. Vous avez rempli le votre ?

DW _ Pas encore.

AR _ Quant à moi, se sont pas les portoricains qui élisent les présidents.

DW _ Et c'est qui d'après toi ?

AR _ C'est les gens pleins aux as, les multinationales, les vieux blancs qui fument le cigare. Dans ma famille, on pense que c'est une perte de temps.

DW _ Vous vous trompez.

AR _ Pourquoi tu refuses de porter une arme ?

DH _ Si jamais je tuais quelqu'un, je ne serais plus le même, ni avec moi, ni avec les autres jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Le colonel Brewster discutait avec Myron pour lui présenter le commandant Shan Loy. Un prisonnier blanc avait été aperçu près d'un village du Nord Ouest de la forêt de Loy. Boyle.

Nous devions partir en mission pour vérifier cette piste. Nous allions être déposés entre Ben Thou et Sho Fang en passant par les 2 villages.

Nous devions absolument trouver une piste William avait une femme et 2 jeunes enfants.

Au même moment, le sergent était avec Jennifer dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient partis en voiture depuis une semaine. Il mit une bague dans son sac, pour qu'elle la découvre, pour lui faire une surprise.

SA « Je vais partir, je me sens plus vivant au Vietnam.

DcS _ J'aimerais que tu te sentes vivant avec moi Zeke. Une fois la guerre finie, contre qui te battras tu ? »

Au Vietnam. Nous étions dans le premier village à inspecter. Les villageois étaient tous présents. Notre traducteur nous dit qu'ils étaient passés ici 3 heures auparavant. Les Viets avaient tabasé William sous leurs yeux. Un gamin prit une orange et…

SJ « Attention mon lieutenant, grenade ! »

Nous nous sommes tous aplatis au sol.

LG « Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! Jhonson ! Putain, c'est un fruit !

SJ _ Je vous demande pardon.

LG _ Sergent, se fier à son instinct, c'est bien mais…et puis merde ! »

Les villageois n'ont plus voulu parler, ils nous avaient aidé de bon cœur et nous les soupçonnions quand même. Nous sommes partis en leur laissant chacun une boite de bouffe. Nous sommes ensuite rentré à la base.

Les mecs allèrent au bar pour discuter, je préférai aller lire sur mon lit.

MT « Dire que j'aurais pu tirer dans le tas !

DP _ De là où on était, on aurait pu exterminer tout le village.

AR _ Mais on ne l'a pas fait, arrête d'en parler.

DP _ Je n'arrive pas à oublier Ruiz, J'en suis malade ! Toubib, t'aurais pas un truc pour me calmer ? »

Johnson était plus loin, seul à une table.

LM « Dure journée sergent ?

SJ _ C'est rien de le dire.

LM _ Alors Jhonson, c'est vrai ? Tu t'es jeté sur un fruit pour sauver tes petits camarades ?

SJ _ Je croyais pas qu'être sergent c'était comme ça.

LM _ Oui ben cite moi un truc au Vietnam qui ressemble à ce que tu avais imaginé ?...Au fait… comment va Dèb ?

CB _ Sergent Jhonson !

SJ _ Garde à vous !

CB _ Tous les autres ailleurs !... Votre premier regret sergent. Si seulement j'avais fait ceci au lieu de cela, de pauvres types seraient encore en vie. On est tous passés par là. Si je vous disais combien d'hommes ont vu leur vie basculer à cause de mes ordres, vous vomiriez ici pendant plus d'une semaine.

Quand j'étais à West Point, j'ai appris la théorie de l'accomplissement de la mission au détriment du bien être des hommes.

Avez vous déjà réfléchi à la vie sergent ? Oui, la vie. C'est bizarre, les Américains respectent la vie, les Vietnamiens la vénèrent et pourtant, et pourtant… Au Vietnam, nous traitons la vie avec autant de respect que si l'on poussait un ballon de baudruche dans une forêt en feu.

La plupart des chefs ne craignent pas de sacrifier la vie pour arriver à leur but, le meilleur des officiers c'est celui qui ne craint pas de courir ces mêmes risques pour sauver des vies. Ne changez rien à vos méthodes. »

Au Etats-Unis. Zeke et Jennifer mangeaient dans un drive-in, le soleil tapait. A côté d'eux, il y avait 3 couples de jeunes dans une voiture.

Ctr « Moi je pars dans quelques temps pour casser du Viet. »

Il se vantait auprès de sa copine et de ses potes.

Ctr « Tu vois cette insigne ? Ca veut dire que je suis spécialiste en armes. M16, fusils mitrailleurs, mitrailleuses.

…

SA _ Encore un petit gars qui croit aimer son boulot.

DcS _ J'en connais d'autres qui aiment leur travail.

SA _ Mais toi tu as un beau boulot, tu as raison de l'aimer, c'est important.

DcS _ Toi aussi ton travail est important.

…

Ctr _ Mais je te dis qu'on ne peut pas la perdre cette guerre !

Cpe _ On verra.

Ctr _ Mais c'est tout vu, on a les meilleurs hommes, le meilleur équipement et les hommes sont supers entraînés.

Cpe _ C'est ça.

Ctr _ En tout cas, les connards de Viets, ils ne me font pas peur.

…

SA _ Tu permets Jennifer ?

DcS _ Zeke…

SA _ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller…et soldat, comment ça va ?

Ctr _ Bien.

SA _ Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu partais pour le Vietnam.

Ctr _ Oui, je viens de terminer ma formation, je pars dans 10 jours.

SA _ C'est bien ça. Alors t'es déjà une vraie machine à tuer ! Tu vas casser du Viet, tu vas te faire la main.

Ctr _ Ouai, je vais leur en mettre plein la vue !

SA _ Ouai ben écoute moi, ce n'est pas du football que tu vas jouer là-bas. Les Viets aussi savent tuer.

Ctr _ Et alors ?

SA _ Et alors ? Tu sais quel bruit elle fait la mort au Vietnam ? Et bien je vais te le dire…bzz, le bruit que font des insectes des millions et des millions d'insectes. Toutes les sortes d'insectes attendent que tu sois là-bas. Une nuit tu seras en embuscade avec tes camarades, assis dans le noir et tu verras même pas à 10 mètres devant toi. Et il faut absolument pas faire de bruit car sinon les Viets pourraient te repérer mais c'est pas obligé et là-bas, t'es hypnotisé par bzz. Tu me rappelles un jeune, une grande gueule, je l'ai connu à Shu Lai. C'était mon éclaireur pendant un moment. Une fois il expliquait qu'il était un caïd chez lui et il ne faisait pas gaffe. Il nous conduisait sur une piste quand on a entendu un clic. Alors la grande gueule s'est mise à chialer et à demander sa mère. Mes 2 meilleurs hommes sont allés le voir pour le rassurer et désamorcer la mine mais ce petit con, cette grande gueule a voulu sauver sa couâne et boom ! Il ne restait plus rien, que de la fumée, mes 2 meilleurs hommes et le petit con étaient morts. On n'entendait plus qu'un bruit bzz….Je me demande pourquoi c'est toujours à cause d'un petit con, une grande gueule, un salopard dans ton genre que meurent mes meilleurs hommes, hein ? ! »

Zeke était très énervé, il avait cette petite boule coincée dans la gorge, celle qui fait si mal. Les jeunes dans la voiture étaient sans voix. Il y avait un silence pesant, les jeunes le regardaient et ne savaient pas quoi penser. Ce type était il fou ? Zeke a ensuite rejoint Jennifer dans la voiture, ils sont rentrés à l'hôtel. Ils n'avaient rien dit.

SA « Je serai mieux là-bas. Tu sais, tout au long de notre discussion, j'ai eu envie de lui déchirer la gorge.

DcS _ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

SA _ Mais que se passera t il le jour où ça arrivera ?

DcS _ Tu repars donc au Vietnam pour pouvoir couper des gorges ?

SA _ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

DcS _ Rien n'est aussi simple.

SA _ J'ai jamais pensé qu'en quittant le Vietnam je pourrais vouloir y retourner.

DcS _ Non mais c'est évident que tu veux y retourner !

SA _ Alors tu crois ça toi ? »

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le sac de Jennifer et y prit la bague qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué pour la lui donner.

SA « Et ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

DcS _ Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

SA _ Moi non plus… Je m'étais juré que si jamais je remettais la bague au doigt d'une femme, je ne la quitterai jamais et voilà ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire mais je veux le faire avec toi. Tu veux m'épouser ?

DcS _ Oui.

SA _ Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

DcS _ Moi aussi je t'aime. »

La climatisation a rendu l'âme, encore.

DcS « Elle a encore lâché, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

SA _ Ce qu'on va faire ? On va transpirer. »

Au Vietnam. Nous devions avoir quartier libre mais les plans ont été changés. Nous devions nous préparer à partir, William avait été vu.

DP « Même après avoir dormi 12 heures, je suis crevée. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. Toubib, t'aurais pas un truc pour la pêche ?

DH _ Je ne donne pas de petit déjeuné chimique. Reprend du poil de la bête sinon tu vas y rester.

SJ _ Tout le monde doit être prêt dans 10 minutes. »

Marvin est sorti.

MT « Là mes frères, ça s'appelle des emmerdes.

DW _ Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est ton pote.

AR _ Il a raison.

DP _ Jhonson a perdu la boule, il réfléchit beaucoup trop.

DW _ Tu crois quand même pas qu'il nous enverrait au casse pipe ?

MT _ Je n'en sais rien, et je n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir que c'est mon meilleur pote. Je ne veux pas obéir à un sergent fêlé. »

Aux Etats-Unis. Après avoir fait l'amour, Zeke et Jennifer se sont endormis.

Le sergent était en train de rêver, Jennifer était enceinte, assise à côté de lui. Elle lui servait à manger. Ils étaient dans la forêt vietnamienne. C'est là que ça tourna au cauchemar. Nous, ses hommes, sommes apparus.

Nous étions en chemise hawaïenne, Taylor avait une radio sur l'épaule que nous écoutions à fond.

MT « On se bouge le cul en mesure pendant que Jhonson essaie de lire la carte ! »

Le sergent se leva de table pour nous crier dessus mais nous ne pouvions pas l'entendre.

SA « Et les gars, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Eteignez moi cette radio !

DH _ On devrait peut être éteindre la radio, vous savez, le sergent n'aurait pas été d'accord.

SA _ C'est ça Hockenberry.

DW _ Mais il n'est pas là.

DP _ Et quand le chat n'est pas là…

TS _ Les souris dansent ! !

SA _ Arrêtez ! ! Sortez de cette piste ! »

Nous étions encerclés, le sergent était à quelques mètres et ne pouvait rien pour nous. Nous nous sommes tous fait descendre. Le sergent s'est alors réveillé.

SA « Non !

DcS _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zeke, chéri ?

SA _ Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Rendors toi. »

Au Vietnam. Nous étions en mission. Après avoir traversé une rivière, nous avons fait une pause.

LG « Bon, ça va ?

SJ _ Oui.

LG _ Vous allez à droite, moi j'emmène mes hommes sur 2km plus bas. On se retrouve plus haut sur la rivière. Faites gaffe. Je veux William en vie.

MT _ Où on va ? Au Cambodge ?

LG _ On a une mission à remplir Taylor on ira jusqu'à Paris s'il le faut. En avant. »

Nous nous sommes mis en embuscade 200 mètres plus loin Jhonson, Ruiz, Dany Taylor 2 nouveaux et moi.

GI « Le plus dur, c'est de poireauter.

MT _ On pourrait demander aux Viets de se magner le cul.

SJ _ Arrêtez, ça suffit.

AR _ Sergent.

SJ _ Vicking 6, ici Vicking 2. Contact visuel, je répète, contact visuel, à vous.

LG _ Description, à vous.

SJ _ 6 Viets, 1 kangourou. Ils se dirigent vers la rivière, à vous.

LG _ C'est à vous de jouer 2, on avance vers vous, c'est bien reçu ?

SJ _ Bien reçu 6, 2 terminé. »

L'Australien avait un capuchon sur la tête et avait son uniforme. Ruiz préparait sa mitrailleuse.

AR « Permission de les bousiller sergent ?

SJ _ Permission de les bousiller si t'es capable de faire a différence entre les Viets et l'Australien.

AR _ Sergent ?

DP _ Jhonson ! Jhonson !

MT _ Ils s'amènent dans notre direction, faut se manier !

DW _ S'ils se rappliquent sur nous, il faudra tirer dans le tas !

SJ _ Que personne ne tire. Personne ne tire. On va les laisser passer.

DP _ T'es malade ! Tu ne veux pas les aider à traverser la rivière non plus !

SJ _ Vous les laissez passer sauf s'ils tirent les premiers et c'est un ordre !

AR _ Ce n'est pas vrai !

MT _ Qu'est ce qui se passe Jhonson ? T'es un géni ou t'as les chocottes ?

DP _ Tu déconnes complètement Jhonson ! Putain on les avait !

SJ _ Ce n'était pas William.

AR _ Taisez vous. »

Un deuxième groupe venait dans notre direction, on pouvait voir un blanc en caleçon – William -.

SJ « Ruiz, prend Peter avec toi. Faites le tour. Faites attention que le 1er groupe ne revienne pas. Surveillez la rivière. Purcell et Snow, vous vous occupez des 4 derniers. Taylor et Wilson occupez vous des 1er…Feu ! Couvrez-le ! ! »

Les Viets sont morts et William a été gravement touché.

GIw « Je ne pensais pas qu'on me retrouverait.

SJ _ Ca a été du gâteau, il suffisait de chercher un Australien en caleçon. Tiens bon, tu vas t'en sortir.

GIw _ Non,…tu écriras à ma femme et à mes 2 enfants.

SJ _ Non, c'est toi qui le feras. »

William est mort dans les bras de Johnson. Rentrés à la base, Brewster est venu parler à Marvin.

CB « Sergent, vous avez pris un bien gros risque en les laissant traverser la rivière.

SJ _ Je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de mes hommes pour sauver un imposteur.

CB _ Comment l'avez vous su ?

SJ _ Quand ils se sont arrêtés, le présumé William s'est accroupi comme un Viet, pas comme un Américain.

CB _ Australien, c'était un Australien.

SJ _ On m'avait dit qu'on lui avait enlevé son uniforme, or lui en avait un Ce ne pouvait être William.

CB _ Et il s'est avéré que c'était un Viet. Vous et vos hommes vous êtes parfaitement comportés et vous n'avez eu aucune perte. Bon travail Jhonson. »

Aux Etats-Unis. Zeke et Jennifer étaient toujours dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

DcS « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

SA _ Rien.

DcS _ Rien ?

SA _ Rien ne va.

DcS _ Est ce que tu vas repartir ?

SA _ Mon travail n'est pas terminé.

DcS _ Je sais mais j'ai peur Zeke. Tu voles trop près des flammes.

SA _ Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je savais qu'en venant ici j'aurais une décision à prendre et là j'ai peur de te perdre.

DcS _ Je te rends ta bague. Fais ce que tu as à faire et si quand tu reviens on éprouve toujours les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre, j'aimerais que tu me repasse cette bague au doigt.

"Pour être un meneur, un homme doit apprendre à ramener ses hommes". Havellock Ellis 1884


	29. Chapter 29

**Tour of Duty** **(L'enfer du devoir) **

**Chapitre 29 : Accro**

Ce jour là, nous rentrions de missions. Nous sommes allés directement dans notre baraquement pour poser nos affaires et c'est là que j'ai trouvé un paquet et une lettre sur mon lit.

AR « Alors, ça vient de qui ?

DW _ Je n'en sais rien.

AR _ T'a encore fait des ravages ? »

J'ai ouvert la lettre, c'était une invitation mais elle n'était pas signée. J'ai ouvert le paquet, il y avait une robe à l'intérieur. Elle était belle, prune, courte et à ma taille.

MT « Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?

DW _ Une invitation.

MT _ De qui ?

DW _ Je ne sais pas, je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, ça ne vient pas de Johnny.

AR _Elle s'attendait à ce que ça vienne de Mc Key.

DW _ Non pas du tout, de toute façon ce n'est pas son genre. Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient. Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller.

AR _ Tu pourrais y aller, pour t'amuser un peu, te changer les idées.

DW _ Pour tomber sur un tocard ou un tordu, merci mais non merci.

MT _ On pourrait te suivre au cas ou.

DW _ Peut être, je ne sais pas…non, oui…d'accord mais au moindre problème je rentre illico. »

J'attendais ce rendez-vous du lendemain avec impatience, j'étais toute excitée même si je ne voulais pas le montrer. J'avais très envie de m'amuser et surtout, je me demandais qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière tout ça.

La robe m'allait parfaitement, j'étais superbe dedans. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est mes copains. A chaque fois que je m'habillais comme une femme, ils n'en revenaient pas, ils voyaient désormais un pote et le côté féminin passait à la trappe.

A 20 heures pile, une jeep s'arrêta devant notre baraquement, le chauffeur ne voulut rien me dire, il me conduisit jusqu'à une maison en ville que je ne connaissais pas. Taylor et Ruiz me suivaient en voiture et j'avoue que ça me rassura.

Lorsque je suis entrée, je n'ai tout d'abord vu personne. La pièce était éclairée à la bougie, une table état dressée, et ça sentait bon la cuisine.

J'avançais de quelques pas et la porte se referma derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Johnny sur son 31.

LM « Bonsoir.

DW _ Johnny ?

LM _ Accepterais tu de passer une soirée en ma compagnie ? Ca ne t'engage à rien.

DW _ Pourquoi avoir agi comme ça ?

LM _ J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir. Là, j'ai éveillé ta curiosité. Je savais que tu serais venue rien que pour savoir qui j'étais.

DW _ Tu as raison. Tu me connais bien. »

Chacun de notre côté nous avions énormément réfléchi à l'autre, à notre relation. Nous avions pris conscience que notre manque de dialogue était le problème. On ne parlait jamais de choses importantes et ce soir là, ça a changé, nous avons vraiment parlé. Nous avons dansé, j'étais bien, détendue, à l'aise et ça faisait un certain temps déjà que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça. Tout était parfait, la soirée, le repas et c'était assez troublant. Je savais que je tenais à lui et tout était compliqué.

Lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné à la base, Taylor et Ruiz m'attendaient dans le baraquement. Johnny m'avait avoué qu'ils étaient dans le coup.

MT « Alors finalement c'était Mc Key ?

DW _ Oui, et vous le saviez très bien bande d'hypocrites !

AR _ Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

DW _ Oui.

AR _ Tu nous en veux ?

DW _ Non, bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain soir nous sommes à nouveau sortis il m'a emmené danser. J'adorais danser avec lui, nous étions les rois de la piste et lorsqu'il me tenait serré contre lui, qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, que c'était toujours là.

Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de mon baraquement. Là, il m'a donné un baisé, tout doux, léger comme une plume, un de ceux où tu te demandes si tu as rêvé.

Je me suis couchée, et j'ai essayé de m'endormir mais rien n'y a fait. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, finalement je me suis levée et je suis allée taper à sa porte.

Il m'a ouvert, il était en caleçon nous n'avons rien dit. Il m'a prit la main et m'a fait entrer.

Nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur le matin, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Je n'ai pas bien vu mais il m'a semblé que c'était Myron. Je crois qu'il était venu pour parler à Johnny, s'excuser peut être.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis nos retrouvailles, Johnny était adorable, au petit soin, ça n'avait jamais aussi bien marché entre nous.

Myron et Johnny n'étaient plus réellement en froid, le fait que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble était pour quelque chose dans cet état de fait. C'est lui qui m'avait eu.

Ce jour là, nous étions en ville, il conduisait pour rentrer à la base lorsque nous avons renversé une gamine.

DW « Oh mon dieu !

LM _ Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Elle s'est jetée sous mes roues ! »

Nous sommes rapidement descendus de la jeep.

DW « Elle est en vie.

LM _ Il y a un médecin ?

BS _ Laissez moi passer. »

Une bonne sœur est arrivée en courant, elle a relevé la fillette.

BS « Elle n'a rien, elle est juste un peu secouée.

LM _ Tout de même, vous ne savez pas s'il y a un médecin dans le coin ?

DW _ Il serait plus raisonnable de la faire examiner.

BS _ Il y a un hôpital pas loin.

LM _ On y va. Où habite elle ?

BS _ Elle est orpheline comme de nombreux enfants.

DW _ Johnny je dois rentrer.

LM _ Je suis vraiment désolé.

DW _ C'est pas grave, file, vas-y. Je vais me débrouiller.

LM _ Je t'aime, à ce soir.

DW _ A ce soir. »

A la base. Doc. entra dans notre baraquement. Dany était allongé sur son lit, il fumait de l'herbe. Depuis quelques temps Dany passait son temps à fumer, ça posait de plus en plus de problème et moi je n'étais jamais là. Il avait apparemment commencé à se droguer depuis un moment et nous n'avions rien vu.

DP « Qu'est ce que tu veux me raconter mon grand copain doc ? Barratine moi, je te reçois 5/5.

DH _ Ce n'est pas du barratin. Ca va mal se terminer cette histoire. Ca fait 15 jours que tu fumes, si tu ne décroches pas maintenant, ça va mal se finir. C'est comme un puit sans fond.

DP _ Allez casse toi ! »

Doc. Hoc sortait au moment où Ruiz et Taylor entrèrent.

MT « Purcell, ça sent l'herbe à 3Km.

DP _ C'est pour ça que tu te radines.

MT _ S'il faut que tu fumes, fais le ailleurs sinon on va tous avoir des ennuis.

AR _ A quoi ça te sert ? Ils vont te foutre en taule.

DP _ Je m'en balance, occupe toi de tes affaires !

AR _ J'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi tu te fais du mal.

DP _ Laisse tomber !

AR _ Non, je ne veux pas laisser tomber ! On est amis. On peut compter l'un sur l'autre mais je ne peux pas compter sur un mec qui plane à 7000 pieds.

DP _ Arrête ! On n'est pas dans la jungle ! J'me tire ! »

Johnny ramenait la sœur et la fillette à l'orphelinat. A peine étaient ils arrivés, que la gamine sortit de la voiture en courant. Ils la regardèrent rentrer.

BS « Elle a de la chance.

LM _ De la chance de vivre comme ça ?

BS _ Oui, il y a des centaines d'enfants sans toit en ville. Ici elle a de quoi se loger, se nourrir et se vêtir. Nous sommes 3 sœurs pour nous occuper de 100 petites filles. »

Johnny remarqua une femme entourée de nombreuses personnes. Elle méditait.

LM « Dîtes moi, c'est une bouddhiste qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

BS _ C'est Diülan. Elle jeûne et prie depuis 4 semaines.

LM _ Prier et jeûner depuis un mois ? Pour quoi faire ?

BS _ Pour trouver son « moi » intérieur. Elle médite, elle recherche la pureté de l'âme, vous comprenez ? Le sens de la vie, son véritable but.

LM _ Croyez vous qu'une seule vie puisse suffire à cette guerre ?

BS _ Mais vous raisonnez en bouddhiste vous même. Vous devriez parlez à Diülan.

LM _ Non mais je voudrais vous reparler, je ne plaisante pas la pureté de l'âme c'est peut être hors de ma portée mais je me suis souvent posé des questions sur le sens de ma vie. Et les réponses que j'ai trouvées sont insuffisantes. »

Johnny est rentré, nous avons dîné en tête à tête et nous avons passé le reste de la soirée tous les 2.

Au même moment dans un bar de Saigon.

GI « Purcell, faut pas boire seul sinon ça va finir pas se savoir.

DP _ Ca se sait déjà.

GI _ Purcell, je te présente Lehanders, Lehanders, je te présente Purcell.

DP _ Comment ça va Lehanders ?

GIl _ Bien, je rentre de me bronzer la couenne à Canoy. La plage, le soleil, les filles…

DP _ Comment t'as pu avoir des vacances ?

GIl _ Je les ai prises. Le commandant Pekerwood avait besoin d'un homme pour transporter les explosifs. C'est pas lui qui va se plaindre. Il dit que je suis fait pour ce genre de boulots. Canoy c'est le pied.

DP _ C'est où Canoy ?

GIl _ A Shu Long du côté des docks.

DP _ Est ce que tu penses que la prochaine fois tu pourrais emmener un copain ?

GIl _ C'est loin du secteur militaire tu sais, il y a que des originaux, des blacks déserteurs, c'est pas de tout repos. Ils sont méfiants ces mecs là-bas. »

Un GI est venu acheter de la came à Lehanders Dany est sorti avec eux pour conclure le deal et ils se sont tous fait arrêter à la sortie du bar.

Le lendemain, nous nous préparions à partir en mission. Nous devions enlever un Officier Vietnamien qui pouvait identifier une demie douzaine de communistes. Il voulait coopérer avec les Américains mais il avait peur de représailles contre sa famille alors nous avions mis au point ce stratagème.

Tout était déjà réglé, nous partirions avec 2 hélicos pour qu'ils croient que c'est une simple mission et nous interviendrions en fin de journée. Nous serions également accompagnés de 4 éclaireurs Viets.

Johnny avait été marqué par cette gamine et cette bonne sœur. Il retourna les voir, il avait un cadeau pour la petite, une vache qui meugle quand on la retourne.

LM « Ecoute, c'est marrant.

BS _ Elle n'entend pas, elle est sourde. »

La gosse partit avec la peluche.

LM « Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne riait pas.

BS _ Les Nord-vietnamiens font des exemples ils lui ont crevé les tympans avec une mine de crayon.

LM _ Pauvre bébé…je dois partir, au revoir.

BS _ On va prier pour vous, vous êtes si gentil avec Xuan.

LM _ J'ai failli la tuer bon dieu ! Pardon ma sœur.

BS _ C'est juste une mauvaise habitude lieutenant.

LM _ Pourquoi sont ils autour de Diülan ?

BS _ Ils croient qu'elle meurt de faim.

LM _ C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'épargne pas beaucoup.

BS _ Ca n'a pas d'importance pour elle, elle croit que ça se répercutera dans ses vies futures.

LM _ Ca serait bien si on pouvait être sûr de ça.

BS _ Diülan ne raisonne pas comme ça.

LM _ Une deuxième vie pour rectifier le tir…

BS _ Pourquoi faire des erreurs la première fois ?

LM _ On ne fait pas exprès. On ne contrôle pas ses erreurs, je n'ai aucune autorité sur les évènements. Je peux me planter demain comme devenir centenaire.

BS _ Et si vous vous plantiez demain comme vous dîtes ?

LM _ J'aurais eu des bons et mauvais moments, rien dont je puisse être fier. Mon seul regret serait de laisser mon amie, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Je l'aime.

BS _ C'est bien…Mais vous pouvez également être fier, vous êtes venus pour aider ses malheureux à se battre pour leur pays.

LM _ Non, je suis venu ici car ça m'excitait de piloter mais aujourd'hui ça ne me suffit plus.

BS _ Gardez espoir John Mc Key. »

Le lendemain, le sergent était revenu. Ce jour là, nous étions prêt à partir en mission.

MT « J'espère que t'es content, ils ont foutu Dany en prison !

DH _ J'y suis pour rien, d'ailleurs il doit sortir cet après-midi.

AR _ Pour être collé de corvée de chiotte.

DW _ A sa place, je préfèrerais encore rester où je suis.

SA _ Hockenberry ! Rapplique ici ! Tout de suite !

DH _ Oui sergent ?

SA _ C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Un « Peace and love » avait été tagué sur le sol de la piste d'embarquement, sur l'emblème officielle de la base.

Anderson lui montra le sol.

DH « Je ne me permettrais pas sergent, ça s'appelle dégradation du matériel militaire.

SA _ Exact.

DH _ Et pour ça, on dit rien ?

SA _ Ca s'est différent, c'est l'emblème du SOG, c'est normal qu'elle soit là.

DH _ A mon avis, ce n'est pas l'emblème officiel, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très réglementaire.

LG _ Allez, on y va, on embarque ! »

Plus tard dans la journée, Dany fut libéré de prison. Il était seul, pommé, crade et il puait. Il alla jusqu'à notre baraquement pour se faire une dose.

Dans la jungle. Myron nous donna les instructions pour la mission.

LG « Alors voilà, on fait semblant de bivouaquer ici jusqu'à ce soir. Ensuite on se repliera à 200 mètres d'ici. On restera en contact visuel je veux le silence absolu, on communiquera uniquement par signes. »

Le lendemain nous nous sommes réveillés trempés par la rosée.

A la base. Dany était réveillé, il était en train de prendre une dose lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le baraquement. Il fit tomber tout son attirail.

DP « Oh merde !

SH _ Tiens, c'est notre ami Purcell !

DP _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SH _ Je suis le sergent Hunegan, je venais voir si tu étais réveillé et si tu étais fin prêt pour ta mission.

DP _ Mais quelle mission ?

SH _ Une mission qui convient parfaitement à ta sensibilité…la corvée de chiotte !

DP _ Oh non ! C'est pour les bleus !

SH _ C'est ça, pour les bleus et les bons à rien ! Je me demande dans quelle catégorie je te mets ?

DP _ Soyez sympa, j'ai le ventre creux.

SH _ Alors saute dans tes fringues, l'heure du grand merdier vient de sonner pour toi soldat ! »

Après le petit déjeuné, Hunegan vint chercher Dany pour lui donner ses instructions. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'enfoncer en lui disant qu'il était le roi de la corvée de chiotte, qu'il était fait pour ça, qu'il avait ça dans le sang.

Dans la jungle. Le sergent nous dispatchait autour de la zone, 2 des 4 viets qui nous accompagnaient n'étaient pas nets et ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Nous encerclions le boumker. Quelques hommes partirent pour une opération éclaire il fallait enlever cet officier sans se faire remarquer, ils devraient y aller au corps à corps, les tuer au couteau.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus avec le prisonnier, un des éclaireurs viet lui tira dessus et s'enfuit. Le sergent partit à sa poursuite et réussi à l'avoir. Le blessé ne fut pas gravement touché.

DH « Vous inquiétez pas lieutenant, il s'en sortira.

SA _ Je crois qu'on devrait décamper avec tout le raffut qu'on a fait, ils ne devraient pas tarder à tous rappliquer. »

A la base. Après sa corvée finie, Dany retourna au baraquement. Sur le chemin il rencontra Lehanders.

GIl « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Purcell ? Ils t'ont foutus de corvée de chiotte une fois que t'es sorti ? C'est dégueulasse.

DP _ Lehanders, reparle moi un peu de Canoy.

GIl _ S'ils t'acceptent, c'est le pied. Le problème c'est que t'es blanc, ils vont te surveiller. Moi je t'ai à la bonne mais n'essaye pas d'y aller.

DP _ Et si j'y vais quand même, qui je dois demander ?

GIl _ Demande « Gros Jack », dis lui que tu viens de ma part. Si tu ne lui reviens pas, je préfère ne pas être à ta place.

DP _ Bon, ben je vais prendre une douche.

GIl _ Ouai, c'est pas du luxe, t'en a besoin. »

Nous étions rentrés de mission, mais nous n'avons pas vu Dany.

Johnny avait réquisitionné Doc. Hoc.

LM « Ecoutez merde, ils ne sont pas tellement nombreux, il y a juste 6 gosses.

DH _ Ces gosses sont des civils, je n'y peux rien.

LM _ Et 3 religieuses.

DH _ Y en avait 2 au début, ensuite 6 et puis maintenant 9.

LM _ Ecoutez, ceux sont de pauvres innocents incapables de se défendre seuls.

DH _ Mon lieutenant, je vous répète que ceux sont des civils, adressez vous aux mecs des services sociaux leur rôle à eux c'est de s'occuper des civils qui en ont besoin.

LM _ Les services sociaux ne voudront jamais, ils n'ont aucun impact politique. Enfin, vous avez bien prêté le serment d'Hippocrate !

DH _ Non, je suis infirmier et pas docteur. En plus, ce que vous me demandez de faire là ça va me mettre dans un sacré pétrin avec le colonel, déjà que ma côte de popularité n'est pas à son top en ce moment.

LM _ Je me suis peut être trompé sur vous je me disais que si vous pouviez vacciner les filles dans les rues alors… »

Il accepta finalement. Plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de charger une jeep de médicaments pour l'orphelinat, le colonel le surprit.

CB « Hockenberry, le sergent des fournitures a appelé mon bureau en disant que vous réquisitionniez un tas de médicaments il a cru que vous retourniez vacciner dans les bordels, il s'est d'ailleurs proposé pour vous aider. Expliquez moi ça ? »

Plus tard, devant l'orphelinat.

DH « J'ai cru que j'étais foutu mais il était d'accord.

LM _ J'en étais sûr, je te l'avais dit… Voilà ma sœur, la livraison est finie, on va y aller.

BS _ C'est très gentil.

LM _ Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

En début de soirée. Je rentrais dans le baraquement, je cherchais Dany pour lui parler un peu et c'est là que je tombais sur lui. Il avait le crâne rasé et semblait être sur le départ.

DW « Dany, qu'est ce que t'a fait à tes cheveux ?

DP _ Laisse tomber, tout va bien. »

Son calme m'a paniqué, je savais ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

DW « Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, fais pas ça.

DP _ Ma vie vient de basculer Dèb. Tout est sans dessus dessous, j'ai craqué, je suis à bout. »

Je me suis approchée de lui et je lui ai pris les mains.

DW « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Dany, je te le promets. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra, je t'aiderai à t'en sortir mais ne déserte pas, pas ça. »

Il m'a lâché les mains.

DP « T'étais en mission hier, moi ils m'ont collé de corvée de chiotte j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte. Je me suis planqué toute la journée. Je dormais, je prenais une dose et ainsi de suite. Je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux plus, je suis crevé.

DW _ Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire Dany ?

DP _ Je suis passé chercher ma solde au bureau et je vais monter une société de massages à Shu Long avec des potes.

DW _ Un renard dans le poulailler. Ecoute moi Dany, je veux te revoir en vie alors je t'en prie, fait attention.

DP _ Salut Dèb, fait gaffe à toi. »

Il est parti dans la nuit, sans se retourner. Je savais que j'aurais dû le retenir mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

DW « Fais gaffe à toi Dany. »

Durant la guerre, bien qu'il y ait ½ millions de soldats présents au Vietnam, il y eut seulement 24 cas de désertion avérés


	30. Chapter 30

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 30 : Désintox**

Trois jours plus tard, nous étions Taylor Ruiz Jhonson et moi dans Shu Long à la recherche de Dany.

Nous nous étions partagés et nous posions des questions à droite à gauche, Taylor et moi d'un côté et Ruiz et Jhonson de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, pas loin dans un bordel…

GIl « Purcell ! Réveille toi !

DP _ Lehanders, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

GIl _ Ce qu'il y a c'est que Suzy t'a encore fait les poches, je t'avais dit de faire gaffe avec elle…C'est le pied, on dirait que toi et Shu Long vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer. »

Nous nous sommes retrouvés à un carrefour.

SJ « Ca fait trois jours qu'il est parti, si on ne le retrouve pas, le lieutenant va le porter déserteur.

MT _ C'est dans ce quartier que Dany t'a dit qu'il allait ?

DW _ Quand on déserte, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le choix, il est à Shu Long, c'est sûr.

MT _ Alors pourquoi personne ne l'a vu ? On cherche depuis ce matin et personne ne sait rien.

AR _ Ils savent mais ils ne veulent rien dire ces salauds. Ils croient qu'on est des mouchards.

DW _ Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir.

AR _ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

SJ _ Tu n'aurais pas pu le retenir.

MT _ Je n'aime pas ce quartier, je comprends pourquoi la police militaire ne se risque pas ici.

AR _ Et si on rentrait à la base histoire d'interroger ce fameux Lehanders ?

que ça à faire.

SJ _ Allez, on rentre à la base. »

Nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par une bande de blacks.

GIl « Alors il paraît que vous vous baladez partout en posant des question ?

MT _ Oui, on est curieux, on aime poser des questions.

GIl _ Mais il faut une permission, ma permission.

SJ _ On est simplement à la recherche d'un pote, un copain appelé Purcell.

GIl _ Il est possible que vous soyez de la CIA.

AR _ Tu rigoles ! Est ce qu'on a la gueule d'agents des stups ?

GIl _ Eux non mais toi oui.

DW _ Ce mec, Purcell, tu sais où il est ?

GIl _ Ce paysan ?

MT _ Ce paysan est un pote à nous et on tient à aider nos potes.

GIl _ Epargnez vous cette peine ! Faites une croix sur cette putain de guerre et rejoignez nos rangs.

DW _ On parlera politique plus tard, où est Purcell ?

GIl _ Il se planque et maintenant c'est nous ses copains.

AR _ On aimerait l'entendre de sa bouche. »

Ils nous ont conduits jusqu'à lui. Dany était allongé sur un lit, il était dans les vapes.

GIl « Moi je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait envie de partir.

DW _ Dany !

DP _ Dèb, Taylor, Ruiz, Jhonson ! Ca fait plaisir, vous venez ? Y a de la place pour tout le monde.

DW _ Dany, on est venu te ramener à la base.

DP _ C'est ici ma maison.

GIl _ Moi je dis qu'il se plait ici.

DW _ Non ! »

Ils ont sorti les crans d'arrêt.

MT « Tu te mêle pas de ça tu entends ? ! Il fait parti de notre section.

GIl _ Il fait parti de notre unité maintenant, pigé ? ! ...

1GI _ …Et on est prêt à le défendre.

GIL _ Et si vous le voulez, il va falloir que vous le preniez.

SJ _ Non, ça va les gars. Bon, Dany, si tu préfères rester ici, d'accord, fait comme tu veux.

AR _ On venait juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

DP _ Je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien.

AR _ Ok, c'est cool. »

Nous sommes rentrés à la base.

Myron et le sergent étaient en mission. Ils cherchaient la piste Viêt-Cong qui servait au transport des armes. Myron la trouva par hasard en traversant une rivière.

LG « C'est par la rivière qu'ils passent leur ravitaillement.

SA _ Quoi ?

LG _ Elle n'est jamais très profonde et de toute façon, ils mettent des plaques métalliques quand c'est nécessaire.

SA _ Sacré p'tit bons hommes !

LG _ J'appelle le colonel Brewster. »

L'hélico est venu les chercher, Brewster les attendait sur la piste.

CB « Bravo. Vous savez s'ils savent qu'on a découvert la piste ?

LG _ Non, ça m'étonnerait.

CB _ Vous y retournerez avec vos hommes leur faire une petite surprise.

SA _ Désolé. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Je vous rejoins plus tard au briefing.

CB _ C'est Purcell ?

LG _Oui.

CB _ Alors il est toujours avec vous ?

LG _ Toujours mon colonel.

CB _ Je sais ce que vous allez me dire c'est un excellent élément mais votre section n'est faite que de très bons éléments.

LG _ Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

CB _ C'est à vous de décider mais faites attention à ne pas faire d'erreur. »

Myron est ensuite allé dans sa chambre. Le sergent l'a rejoint, a frappé à la porte…

LG « Entrez !

SA _ Lieutenant, j'ai parlé de Purcell aux hommes.

LG _ Et moi j'ai pris une décision à son sujet.

SA _ Ah bon ?

LG _ Nous ne pouvons plus le prendre en charge. C'est un déserteur et un drogué, on ne peut pas attendre.

SA _ Mais ce n'est pas un récidiviste, il mérite bien une seconde chance !

LG _ Ecoutez ! La section est faite d'excellents éléments qui ne prennent pas de drogue. Ils sont sous ma responsabilité eux aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'un salopard s'amuse à s'intoxiquer pendant que ses petits camarades se font tirer dessus. On ne sait même pas où il est.

SA _ Maintenant si, à Shu Long.

LG _ Quelqu'un a pu lui parler ?

SA _ Oui, Taylor, Jhonson, Wilson et Ruiz.

LG _ Est ce qu'il veut revenir ?

SA _ Ils disent qu'il est trop accroc pour prendre une décision, savoir ce qu'il veut.

LG _ Bon, c'est clair, on ne peut rien pour lui.

SA _ Mon lieutenant, je peux y aller moi même. On le ramène ici, on s'occupe de lui, comme ça il pourra décider seul de son avenir.

LG _ Et comment allez vous faire ? Shu Long est un guêpier, rempli de déserteurs, de mercenaires et de Viêt-Congs. Il faudrait avoir un commando pour aller le chercher.

SA _ Exactement.

LG _ Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il n'en est pas question !...Sergent, si vous croyez que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Purcell, vous avez tort mais il n'est pas question que vous fassiez ça. »

Le soir même, le sergent, Johnny et Jhonson allaient chercher Dany à Shu Long.

Seuls les officiers et sous-officiers s'étaient risqué dans cette entreprise. Johnny était au volant, prêt à partir à tout moment, Jhonson étaient armé et surveillait l'entrée. Le sergent était entré, également armé, il trouva Dany, assis sur un lit.

SA « Purcell ?

DP _ Sergent, vous venez vous amuser ?... Je ne suis pas très doué pour rouler mais je vais m'améliorer.

SA _ Ouai, allez on repart.

DP _ Repartir vers quoi, la guerre ? Vous pouvez aller la faire toute seul.

SA _ Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ! »

Le sergent prit la tête de Dany entre ses mains. Il le regardait dans les yeux et commença à lui taper la tête contre le mur. Il lui parlait en même temps comme pour qu'il comprenne mieux.

DP « Sergent, arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

SA _ Tu veux que je te fasse voir à quoi tu ressemble ? !

DP _ Vous me faites mal !

SA _ Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu vas me répondre ! ! Pourquoi ? ! J'aurais pu t'aider ! »

Jhonson est entré pour prévenir le sergent qu'il y avait du monde dehors.

SJ « Sergent, faut se barrer !

DP _ Sergent, vous me faites mal !

SA _ Casse toi Jhonson ! ! »

Anderson s'est tout à coup arrêté, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

SA « Je te demande pardon. J'te ramène, attend, je vais te porter pour te ramener à la base. »

Il sortait avec Dany sur les épaules quand il vit qu'il était attendu

SJ « Sergent, on a de la compagnie.

GIl _ Où est ce que vous allez ?

SA _ Ecoutez les gars, on veut pas d'emmerdement. On ramène notre copain à la base.

GIl _ Ce n'est pas ton copain, c'est plus ton copain.

GIl _ Attend, pas de faux mouvements. Je me demande si tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ce mec parce que moi je suis prêt à mourir pour lui. Je veux juste le soigner et je te jure que si jamais tu approches, je te descends. Jhonson, va à la jeep, je te suis comme ton ombre. »

Ils sont rentrés tous les 4 sains et sauf.

Le lendemain matin, Doc. Hoc était à l'orphelinat lorsque Johnny est venu le chercher pour qu'il vienne voir Dany. Nous l'avions attaché sur son lit pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et qu'il y retourne. Nous étions tous là lorsque Doc. Hoc est arrivé.

DP « Doc. Hoc, dis leur de me détacher, je ferais de mal à personne.

DH _ C'est à toi qu tu ferais du mal. Tu peux être sûr que si on te détache, tu repartiras direct pour Shu Long histoire de prendre une petite dose.

DP _ Je ne suis pas accroc, je prends une dose quand j'en ai envie.

DH _ Oui, c'est à dire tous les jours du matin au soir.

DP _ Va te faire foutre !

DH _ Je ne suis jamais qu'un infirmier, je ne suis pas toubib.

DW _ T'es quand même mieux placé que nous.

DH _ Oui ben tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la semaine qui va arriver ne va pas être marrante aussi bien pour lui que pour nous.

AR _ Oui mais s'ils le renvoient avec un blâme, ça ne sera pas drôle non plus.

DW _ On ne peut tout de même pas le dénoncer.

MT _ Vous croyez qu'on a raison ? Je connais des mecs dans mon quartier qui en sont morts.

DH _ Non, il n'est pas accroc depuis longtemps et puis il est jeune et en bonne santé. Evidemment il va avoir l'impression de mourir, à un moment il voudra même mourir mais si on le surveille de prêt, ça devrait bien se passer. Encore une chose, si ses fonctions vitales se déglinguent, vous m'appelez et c'est moi qui avertirai les supérieurs.

SJ _ C'est d'accord, et qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

DH _ Il faut lui parler de n'importe quoi et tout le temps. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense à la drogue ou à sa souffrance. Il faut lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

MT _ Dany, je vais te parler de ma grand mère Taylor quand j'étais petit, elle m'emmenait à St Louis et on passait la journée à observer les bateaux charger et décharger et je me disais qu'un jour je prendrais un de ces bateaux et que j'irai très loin pour visiter des pays. Et tu vois, je suis là, au Vietnam. »

Ruiz, Taylor et moi passions tout notre temps au chevet de Dany. Doc. Hoc avait fabriqué un jeu pour le distraire, pour pas qu'il ne pense trop.

AR « Allez, Dany, fais un petit effort. C'est Doc. Hoc qui a inventé ce jeu, c'est une sorte de monopoly.

DP _ Je ne veux pas jouer à ces jeux de gamins !

DW _ Allez, sois sympa, on fait ça pour t'aider.

DP _ Vous voulez m'aider ? Alors va me chercher une petite dose Dèb.

DH _ Non.

DP _ Ne fais pas le con Doc., ce n'est pas comme si j'étais accroc. Je veux juste une petite dose pour me soulager.

DH _ Non, en plus c'est à toi de jouer. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, , super, tu as une prime.

AR _ Allez, j'ai besoin d'une paire de pompe.

DH _ 1, 2, 3. Pas de bol, direct en prison pour vente de drogue c'est du propre ! En taule jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

DP _ Qu'est ce qu'on gagne à ce jeu ?

DW _ Le droit de rentrer en un seul morceau chez soi.

DP _ Et si je gagne, vous me ramenez la came ?

TS _ Non !

DP _ Je vais vomir !

DW _ Attend. »

Je suis restée toute la journée à ses côtés. Doc. Hoc a du partir et Taylor a remplacé Ruiz. Dany était malade, il n'arrêtait pas de vomir.

MT « Il a encore gerbé, oh putain, la corvée de chiotte à côté c'est un plaisir. »

Je donnais de l'eau à Dany quand…

DW « C'est rien, ça va passer.

DP _ Je t'en prie Dèb, fais quelque chose, je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

DW _ Ca va aller, je te le promets, je vais m'occuper de toi.

DP _ Je ne peux pas attendre, il me faut un truc, maintenant ! Ah ! ! J'ai une crampe à la jambe !

DW _ Attend. »

Je lui détachais la jambe où il avait sa crampe afin de le soulager et il m'envoya valdinguer plus loin. J'avais mal à la tête elle avait violemment heurté le pied d'un lit. Je me suis tout à coup sentie comme vidée, je n'avais plus la force de me lever. Je me suis sentie partir et je suis tombée dans les pommes. Je suis restée inconsciente que quelques secondes, et pendant ce temps.

Après s'être détaché, Dany s'est rué vers la porte, il l'ouvrait quand il se fit stopper par Taylor. Il eut du mal à le contenir, car Dany avait sa force décuplée par le manque.

MT « Et Ruiz ! Doc. Hoc ! Ruiz ! Venez m'aider ! »

Jhonson et Ruiz sont arrivés en courant et ont immobilisé Dany sur son lit.

SJ « Va chercher le sergent ! Vas-y vite Doc. ! »

Lorsque le sergent est arrivé, Dany, attaché, s'était endormi sur son lit.

SA « Comment ça va ?

MT _ Il s'est mis à roupiller dès qu'on l'a mis sur son pieu.

AR _ C'est la première fois qu'il dort depuis qu'on l'a ramené, enfin si on peut appeler ça dormir. »

J'étais assise sur un lit

SA « Ca va ?

DW _ Oui.

SA _ Combien de temps ça va encore durer Doc. ?

DH _ Si on a de la chance encore 24 à 36 heures.

DW _ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on nous envoie en mission ?

SJ _ C'est vrai, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul.

SA _ On a une mission demain. »

Il s'est assis sur le lit de Dany.

SA « Purcell, Purcell, comment ça va ?

DP _ On dirait qu'une division m'est passée dessus.

SA _ D'après Doc. t'en as encore pour 24 heures. T'as passé le plus dur.

DP _ Sergent, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez le meilleur, même quand nous étions vraiment dans la merde. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

SA _ Je suis avec toi, tu peux compter sur moi.

DP _ Alors ramenez moi une petite dose, pour me calmer.

SA _ Purcell, je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais.

DP _ Si sergent. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas dans cet état. Je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

SA _ Je ne peux pas.

DP _ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Doc. Hoc, je ne tiendrai pas le coup. Doc. Hoc, aide moi.

DW _ Sergent, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

SJ _ Surtout si on part demain. »

Lorsque Dany s'est endormi, à la nuit tombée, nous l'avons transporté jusqu'à une jeep. Nous étions sur le point de partir et…

AR « Merde !

CB _ Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

DH _ Là mon colonel ?

CB _ Oui, là soldat, dans cette jeep. Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Purcell ! »

Dany n'a pas répondu, Brewster a regardé sa tête.

CB « Il est en pleine période de sevrage ?... Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? ! Je vous demande s'il est en période de sevrage ?

SJ _ Oui mon colonel.

CB _ Et vous l'emmenez où comme ça ?

MT _ A l'orphelinat, la bonne sœur s'occupera de lui pendant qu'on sera en mission.

CB _ Vous devez savoir qu'il y a des programmes de désintoxication.

DW _ On sait aussi que s'il est prouvé qu'il a pris de la drogue, il sera envoyé chez lui avec un blâme.

CB _ Faîtes attention qu'il soit bien attaché.

AR _ Oui mon colonel. »

Il s'est éloigné, nous n'en revenions pas. Nous avons conduit Dany à l'orphelinat

Le lendemain au briefing, nous avons apprit l'objet de notre mission : le Cambodge. Nous avons été transporté jusqu'à la rivière qui servait de piste Ho Chi Minh. Nous avons attendu.

LG « Tous les hommes sont en place ?

SA _ Oui.

LG _ Les éclaireurs vont se pointer dans 5 minutes. Il y a 13 véhicules et 50 hommes, peut être plus.

SA _ C'est plus que ce qu'on pensait.

LG _ Je sais, on s'occupe des éclaireurs et on fait sauter le 1er camion. Ca sera le déclic pour l'aviation qui viendra finir le travail. Exécution. »

Dany s'est réveillé à l'orphelinat, attaché sur un lit, enfermé dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se mit à crier pour que quelqu'un vienne. Sœur Bernadette lisait une histoire aux enfants quand elle entendit Dany hurler dans une pièce d'à côté. Elle s'arrêta et alla le voir.

BS « Chut, allons, calmez vous.

DP _ Je ne vous connais pas.

BS _ Je suis sœur Bernadette, vos amis vous ont confié à moi. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous détacher, ça ira mieux. Mais donnez moi votre parole d'honneur que vous n'essaierez pas de vous enfuir.

DP _ …Oui, oui. »

Après qu'elle l'ait détaché, Dany s'est levé.

DP « Dans quel sorte d'établissement sommes nous ? Un hôpital ?

BS _ Non, un orphelinat.

DP _ Vous avez des médicaments ?

BS _ Pour les enfants oui.

DP _ Je suis malade, j'ai besoin de médicaments.

BS _ Ce que j'ai ne vous soulagera pas. »

Dany était désespéré, il devint agressif.

DP « Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je suis malade, j'ai mal partout… D'un coup de point je pourrais vous vous casser la tête ! !

BS _ C'est possible mais je ne crois pas que vous feriez une chose pareille. »

Dany a bousculé sœur Bernadette, elle est tombée par terre. Il allait franchir la porte quand il s'est arrêté. Il est revenu sur ses pas et s'accroupi devant la sœur.

DP « Je vous demande pardon, vous devriez me rattacher, je ne suis pas assez fort. »

Il s'est mis à pleurer, sœur Bernadette l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a ensuite recouché.

BS « Peut être que je pourrais simplement fermer la porte à clef si vous voulez… »

Dans la jungle. 2 sud vietnamiens avaient enlevé et ligoté les 2 éclaireurs Viêt-Congs du convoi. Ils leur avaient pris leurs uniformes et remplacés à la tête du convoi.

L'ennemi n'y a vu que du feu. Tout s'est passé comme prévu, on a fait sauter leur convoi et nous n'avons eu aucune perte. Nous sommes rentrés.

Plus tard à la base. Nous buvions un coup au bar de la base lorsque Doc. Hoc est venu avec une lettre pour Jhonson.

DH « Jhonson, c'est pour toi.

SJ _ Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? »

Il a ouvert l'enveloppe et un sourire a illuminé son visage.

SJ « Et ! J'ai 35 jours de perme et je suis libérable !

DW _ En 35 jours, tu vas oublier que t'es un soldat.

SJ _ Je vais passer Noël chez moi.

AR _ Veinard !

TS _ Félicitation ! »

Au même moment, le sergent ramenait Dany au baraquement.

SA « Ne t'inquiètes pas, le lieutenant sera très compréhensif, ça va aller. Voilà Purcell, bienvenu à la maison. Je suis là pour t'aider comme tous les gars de la section. Continue à faire des efforts, et, pas à pas, tu y arriveras.

DP _ Oui, merci.

SA _ Et Purcell, si tu te donnais un coup de rasoir, et que tu prenais une douche, tu aurais l'air d'un vrai soldat. »

Dany entrait dans le baraquement lorsque le colonel Brewster arriva près du sergent.

CB « Comment va t il ?

SA _ Bien maintenant, il est sevré mais c'est surtout son amour propre qui en a pris un coup. »

Le colonel Brewster est entré pour lui parler.

CB « On dirait que vous n'êtes pas fier de vous… Repos soldat. Je vous écoute.

DP _ Vous croyez qu'il y a de quoi être fier ? Etre une loque humaine pleurnichant après sa dose, j'ai même frappé une bonne sœur.

CB _ Et vous croyez qu'à cause de ça, vous êtes un être méprisable ? J'ai été témoin de la mort d'un camarade autrefois et j'ai été content car cela signifiait que je pourrais dormir.

DP _ Quoi ?

CB _ J'ai été prisonnier 2 ans de suite en Corée…

DP _ Je vous demande pardon mais ce n'est pas pareil, vous n'étiez pas un drogué comme moi, vous étiez un héro…

CB _ J'ai craqué comme des centaines d'autres, oh bien sûr on avait des excuses, on nous tabassait tous les jours, on restait dans la neige debout, on ne sentait même plus nos pieds. Et ils nous empêchaient de dormir si longtemps qu'on en aurait tué père et mère pour quelques heures de sommeil.

DP _ Ce n'est pas comparable…

CB _ Mon ami Temple, il n'a jamais craqué, il leur répondait en leur crachant à la gueule il avait plus de courage que la plupart d'entre nous.

DP _ Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

CB _ Ils l'ont massacré à coup de crosse, juste en face de moi et d'un dénommé O'Bryan. On a regardé la scène sans rien faire parce que si on avait moufté, ils nous auraient privé de sommeil encore une nuit. On a troqué la vie de notre ami Temple contre quelques misérables heures de sommeil, seulement O'Bryan ne s'est jamais réveillé.

DP _ Ils l'ont tué lui aussi ?

CB _ Non, ils ne l'ont même pas touché, il s'est tourné vers le mur et il est mort parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Je suppose qu'après tout ça il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre.

DP _ Il a choisi la facilité.

CB _ A mon avis, il est mort pour rien. Il n'a pas aidé Temple et il n'a plus jamais aidé personne après ça.

DP _ Je comprends cette histoire mais ils vous torturaient, ce n'est pas pareil.

CB _ Mais vous ne croyez pas que cette guerre vous torture vous aussi ? Vous souffrez Purcell, vous souffrez parce que vous êtes sensible et tant que je serai en vie, jamais je n'oublierai le dégoût que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu Temple mourir mais maintenant je m'en sers et je vous conseille à vous aussi de vous en servir. Que se soit de la souffrance ou de la culpabilité, faites quelque chose de positif sinon vous pouvez tourner la tête contre ce mur et mourir à votre tour. Je vous laisse. »

Nous étions dehors à discuter avec le sergent lorsque le colonel Brewster est sorti. Une minute plus tard, Dany sortit avec une serviette et un rasoir à la main.

En plus de cette histoire, Brewster devait gérer un autre problème, bien plus épineux.

La section du lieutenant Beller avait massacré tout un village à Phu An. Le haut commandement avait décidé d'étouffer cette histoire mais Brewster n'accepta pas cette décision. Il voulait tout balancer à la presse et ne pas se cacher derrière des excuses (pression, embuscade, guerre, nécessité). Il ne voulait pas que ce crime reste impuni. La rumeur avait bien fonctionné et tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Nous ne fréquentions pas les hommes de Beller à l'époque car nous passions tout notre temps à nous occuper de Dany ce qui ne nous empêchait pas d'être au courant et de les éviter.

Nous n'arrivions pas à comprendre comment on pouvait en arriver là et surtout comment ils pouvaient arriver aussi simplement à se dédouaner, et ne pas prendre la pleine mesure de leurs actes. Je revoie encore ce type, Jones, il avait une oreille humaine momifiée entourée de papier alu. Il avait utilisé du sel je crois. Il l'avait toujours sur lui. C'était écœurant, effrayant. Où la barbarie s'arrêterait elle ?

Finalement Brewster fut transféré

Pour les seules années 1969 et 1970, 16000 soldats furent rendus à la vie civile pour déshonneur dû à la possession de drogue.

« En temps de guerre, la vérité est tellement précieuse qu'elle devrait toujours servir de garde fou au mensonge. » W. Churchill


	31. Chapter 31

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 31 : Fontaine**

Pendant 2 semaines, Dany resta à la base, il ne partait pas en mission, et allait souvent voir le psy de la base. Il n'était semble t il pas encore prêt à reprendre le combat.

Ruiz avait rencontré une jeune femme, une infirmière d'origine mexicaine, Susanna Lozada.

C'était la période de Thanksgiving, juste avant le transfert de Brewster, et il nous prépara un dîner de fête, un dîner d'adieu. L'ambiance était un peu triste, nous tenions à lui, c'était un homme de cœur qui faisait systématiquement passer la vérité et le bien être de ses hommes avant tout.

Une semaine plus tard, en mission…

SJ « Purcell, je t'ai dit qu'on gardait nos distances. Qu'est ce que vous avez à me coller ?

DW _ T'es à trois jours de la quille sergent, c'est normal qu'on te bichonne. »

Nous savions que Marvin avait finalement pris la décision de rentrer au pays, et de ne pas se réengager.

Au même moment,

Johnny rentrait de mission lorsqu'il se fit tirer dessus. Il perdit le contrôle de son appareil et partit en vrille. Un de ses stabilisateurs devaient être endommagés. Il le récupéra seulement au dernier moment et faillit s'écraser sur la piste du camp il réussit cependant à se poser sans trop de casse. Il sortit furax de son engin et courut jusqu'à la limite du camp et se mit à tirer dans les arbres.

Plus tard en rentrant de notre mission…

DW « Si un 108 GI est tenu en échec par un malheureux tireur embusqué…

DP _ …C'est l'aiguille dans la meule de foin.

SJ _ C'est peut être un traînard… Les autres sont peut être déjà partis pour Tan Son Nhut…

DW _ En tout cas, c'est plus ton problème.

DP _ Mais oui Jhonson, t'as fait ton temps plus 4 mois de rallonge. Quel effet ça fait de rentrer de sa dernière mission ?

SJ _ On en reparlera dans 3 jours il me reste exactement 72 heures, 38 minutes et 20 secondes à tirer.

AR _ Oui mais comme on crapahute depuis 3 jours, on va sûrement rester ici jusqu'à ton départ.

DW _ Ton seul souci maintenant c'est de ne pas louper ton hélico.

AR _ Tu rentres au pays, c'est génial. »

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Marvin allait pour se doucher et se raser, il vit Ruiz et Dany se pointer sous la douche pour le surveiller. Un snipper s'amuser à nous tirer dessus depuis quelques temps.

SJ « Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

AR _ On te surveille, ne t'inquiète pas, fait comme si on était pas là.

SJ _ C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

AR _ Oui mais si c'était nous, tu ferais pareil.

SJ _ D'accord, je vous vois venir tous les 2, mais jusqu'à présent je m'en suis très bien sorti sans votre protection quand une méthode marche, pourquoi en changer ?

AR _ Tu ne comprends pas sergent, pour nous c'est comme si tu étais une Cadillac ou une Rolls quand on a une belle caisse, on roule quand même pas sans assurance.

DP _ Et nous on est ton assurance.

SJ _ C'est gentil mais tant que je suis sur mes 2 jambes, je me passe très bien de vos services. »

La discussion paraissait close. Marvin se rasait devant un miroir accroché à un pilier quand le snipper tira la balle se logea en plein milieu de ce même miroir.

AR « A ta place, je réfléchirais à deux fois. »

Lorsque Johnny s'était fait tirer dessus, son copilote avait été touché, il était mort sur le coup. La rumeur du snipper enflait de plus en plus dans le camp. Tout le monde était à sa recherche mais nous n'avions aucune piste valable.

De son côté, Johnson commençait à préparer son retour et il nous paya à tous un verre au bar de la base.

SJ « C'est ma tournée.

MT _ Il joue déjà les grands seigneurs ça se voit qu'il va rentrer à l'université.

DW _ On trinque à ta dernière mission.

SJ _ Et moi je trinque à vous.

DH _ Qu'est ce que tu comptes entreprendre comme études ?

SJ _ Je ne sais pas, peut être science politique…

MT _ Pff !

DW _ Oui, pourquoi pas.

DP _ Mesdames et messieurs, voici le président Marvin Jhonson qui vous parle.

SJ _ Mais non, arrête j'ai mes petites ambitions comme tout le monde, c'est tout. De là à être président… Je veux surtout avoir de l'instruction et une bonne situation… et militer. Un peu d'intégration, faire des permanences, répondre au téléphone, rester fidèle à Martin Luther King quoi !

MT _ Tu crois que t'arriveras à changer le système en répondant au téléphone ?

SJ _ Il faut commencer par de petites choses mais qu'est ce que t'as ?

MT _ C'est rien, ça va.

SJ _ Moi je pense que plus j'aurai d'éducation plus je pourrais faire changer les choses.

MT _ Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas si simple. Tu te figures que la partie est gagnée parce que les Blancs t'ont filé des galons ? Ici tu défends leurs intérêts, au pays tu cireras leurs pompes !

SJ _ Moi j'essaie au moins de faire quelque chose de ma vie au lieu de rester planqué dans l'armée comme d'autres !

MT _ Qui est planqué ? !

SJ _ Toi ! Tout le monde sait que si t'avais quelque chose à faire de ta vie tu n'aurais pas rempilé !

Ca commençait à dégénérer entre eux.

MT _ T'es gentil, tu ne me touches pas !

DW _ Arrêtez tous les deux !

MT _ En tout cas, je ne me fais pas d'illusion moi !

SJ _ Allez, dégage !

MT _ Qu'est ce que tu vas devenir Jhonson, tu peux me le dire ? ! Tu crois qu'ils n'attendent que toi ? »

On les a séparés et j'ai emmené Marvin un peu plus loin, il avait besoin d'espace.

SJ « Il a la rage ce mec, c'est pas vrai !

DH _ Oui, il dit n'importe quoi. »

A partir de là, Marvin commença à faire des cauchemars la nuit. Ca revenait sans cesse. Il n'en parlait pas mais il fallait pas être très futé pour savoir qu'il rêvait qu'il ne rentrait pas. Il me réveillait systématiquement mais je ne disais rien, ça ne servait à rien de l'embêter. La dernière fois, je l'ai entendu se parler à lui même.

SJ « Peu importe ce que dit Taylor, tu ne t'en tireras pas. Il ne tire pas au hasard l'autre dans la jungle, il t'auras, ici ou dehors, 3 jours, tu t'en tireras pas Jhonson. »

Le lendemain, très tôt. Fontaine, la trentaine, le crâne rasé, grand et sec, agent de la CIA, était dans un hélico et interrogeait 2 prisonniers.

DF « J'te demande une fois encore où est Lu Bihn ? ! A quoi il ressemble ? Je sais que tu le connais, je parie que vous bouffez ensemble plusieurs fois par semaines ! Peut être même que vous partagez la même femme ! »

Les 2 Viets étaient complètement paniqués, Fontaine leur faisait peur, il était complètement cinglé. Il suspendit le premier par les pieds dans le vide et comme il ne répondait pas, il le lâcha.

Le 2ème était tellement effrayé qu'il dit qu'il connaissait Lu Bihn.

Plus tard dans la journée, Myron était au briefing avec Fontaine et le général Higgins.

LG « Il est vraiment dangereux ce Lu Bihn ?

GH _ Il n'est pas entraîné, il est seul et d'un point de vu tactique, il n'a aucune influence sur le terrain mais d'un point de vue stratégique, c'est catastrophique.

LG _ Comment ça ?

DF _ Il est en train de saper tout le projet de planification progressive de la province de Ben Haî. C'est un idéologue, il a déjà agit dans 28 villages.

LG _ Quelles sont ses méthodes ?

DF _ Du charisme et une très grande brutalité.

GH _ Les villages ayants de amis Viêt-Congs essaient d'endoctriner les autres.

LG _ Et s'ils ne veulent pas ?

DF _ Ils exposent quelques têtes sur la place du village, c'est une technique qui a toujours fait ses preuves. La CIA a sollicité notre aide pour tenter de le capturer.

LG _ Et comment identifier ce Lu Bihn ?

DF _ Le sergent Fontaine en a une description très détaillée.

LG _ Vous avez une photo ?

DF _ J'ai tout dans ma tête. »

Il était tard lorsque j'ai rejoint Johnny dans sa chambre. J'avais attendu que Marvin se rendorme avant de sortir.

Johnny était assis sur son lit, il ne disait rien. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, et toujours sans un mot, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il était tellement obnubilé par cette histoire, ça le bouffait, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

LM « T'as vu, il a eu mon co.

DW _ Oui, j'ai appris. Heureusement, tu n'as rien eu. Arrête de réfléchir, réagit. »

Lorsqu'on le regardait et qu'on l'entendait parler, on pouvait le prendre pour quelqu'un de fort, invincible, arrogant, mais moi je savais qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça c'était une image qu'il donnait.

Je l'ai senti remuer cette nuit là, il a très mal dormi.

Au petit matin, il est allé s'entraîner au champ de tir. Il y a rencontré Fontaine.

LM « Etonnant…

DF _ Pas mal.

LM _ John Mc Key.

DF _ Je sais qui vous êtes. Diuc Fontaine.

LM _ Moi aussi, tous les pilotes d'hélicoptères vous connaissent.

DF _ Vous avez passé un sale quart d'heure hier.

LM _ Oui, j'ai perdu mon co.

DF _ Vous avez pu repérer le tireur ?

LM _ Non, c'est pratiquement impossible, il est trop mobile.

DF _ Essayez de savoir quelles sortes de munitions il utilise : piégez quelques munitions et répartissez les un peu partout. Des munitions gratuites, ça ne se refuse pas. Quand il voudra les utiliser, on le ramènera à la petite cuillère.

LM _ Ca tient debout.

DF _ Avec moi, ça tient toujours debout. Je ne dors presque jamais, c'est malsain, sinon ça se finit entre 4 planches. Je suis trop jeune et je suis claustrophobe. Bonne chance ! »

Johnny avait décidé d'agir il se planta sur une sorte de mirador, un ponton d'où il observait les alentours avec des jumelles. J'avais croisé Myron, il le cherchait, je lui indiquais donc où le trouver.

LG « Mc Key, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais aller à Saigon ?

LM _ Je n'irai pas tant que ce fumier essaiera d'abattre mon hélico.

LG _ On dirait que tu en fais une affaire personnelle.

LM _ Et comment qu'j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! Il a descendu mon co. Je veux gagner la guerre moi Goldman ! Et si l'état major renonce, je veux au moins sauver ma peau. Ras le bol à la fin de servir de cible à un salopard ! J'en ai marre qu'il transforme mon hélico en corbillard ! Ras le bol d'avoir peur à chaque fois que je prends les commandes !

LG _ Enfin en gros t'en a marre quoi ! »

Myron s'est hissé sur la plate-forme et il y est resté debout en regardant les environs.

LM « Baisse toi !

LG _ Tu sais avec qui on part demain ? Diuc Fontaine. Il a déjà balancé des prisonniers de ton hélico ?

LM _ Pas encore.

LG _ Comment ça pas encore ? On a l'impression que c'est l'une de tes idoles !

LM _ Quand il se bat lui, c'est toujours pour gagner. C'est pas un tiède lui !

LG _ Il ne s'embarrasse pas de considérations humanitaires, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

LM _ Il n'est pas sujet à des états d'âme.

LG _ Tu ne trouves pas que c'est tout de même excessif ?

LM _ Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes excessif, c'est la situation. »

Le sniper a tiré à 20 cm de Johnny, et ça l'a mis hors de lui, il voulait lui faire la peau.

Dans notre section, c'était moyen l'ambiance, Taylor et Jhonson ne se parlaient toujours pas et on essayait de faire comme d'habitude.

DH « Et Jhonson ! Attend écoute, selon une estimation du comité d'hygiène, il te reste 8 repas à prendre, soit : 2 petits déjeuners continentaux, désolé mais vraiment désolé 3 déjeuners ordinaires, et 3 dîners, ensuite tu te casses.

SA _ Ecoutez les gars, on part en mission demain le lieutenant Goldman a reçu des ordres. Jhonson, je peux te parler ?... J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, tu restes à la base.

SJ _ Quoi ? !

SA _ Oui, le lieutenant t'a arrangé le coup, tu restes à la base pour organiser ton départ… Jhonson ? Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle.

SJ _ Je sais sergent mais ce n'est pas juste.

SA _ Jhonson, tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries !

SJ _ Je sais sergent, mais j'ai toujours été de toutes les missions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je manquerai celle là.

SA _ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ! De toute façon, il faudra qu'ils s'habituent à ton absence alors autant qu'on commence aujourd'hui.

SJ _ Je ne dois pas commencer à changer mes habitudes sinon je serai rapatrié dans un sac poubelle. Il faut que je fasse comme j'ai toujours fait.

SA _ N'importe quoi !

SJ _ Non sergent ! Non, ce n'est pas des conneries.

SA _ Bon, comme tu veux. »

Marvin avait l'air paniqué.

Cette nuit là, il a fait le même cauchemar. Je revenais de chez Johnny quand je l'ai entendu crier.

DW « Jhonson, Marvin, calme toi, ce n'est rien.

SJ _ Dèb, tu te rappelles Freeman ? Il était réglé comme une horloge. Il n'avait plus que 5 jours à tirer et il n'a pas fait la dernière mission. Il était tranquillement en train de bouquiner sur son lit et il s'est pris une balle en pleine poire. Faut pas changer d'habitude, c'est prouvé, ça porte malheur.

DW _ Ecoute Marvin, écoute moi, on a tous manqué une mission un jour, ce n'est pas important.

SJ _ Je suis sérieux, il ne faut pas que je change d'habitude, ça me portera la poisse.

DW _ Tu feras comme tu voudras, arrête de t'angoisser, dors un peu maintenant.

SJ _ Il faut que je continue jusqu'au bout ça serait trop con. Je ne veux pas mourir si près du but. Seigneur protège moi. »

Marvin a mal dormi cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, ce n'était pas la joie. Marvin était flippé et Marcus cherchait des crosses à tout le monde.

Ruiz était en train de lire une lettre de Susanna lorsque Marcus la lui piqua.

AR « Rend moi ça.

MT _ T'a qu'à déserter pour aller la retrouver.

DP _ Taylor c'est quoi ton problème ?

MT _ Rien, on dirait que c'est la 1ère poule qu'il connaît.

AR _ Cette nana n'est pas une poule !

DP _ C'est toi qui a un sérieux problème.

SJ _ Ca suffit.

MT _ De quoi tu te mêles toi ? !

SJ _ C'est toi qui te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas alors met la en veilleuse !

SA _ Ca suffit vous deux ! On va dans une région particulièrement dangereuse on va crapahuter pour capturer Lu Bihn et en plus on y va avec Diuc Fontaine. Ca promet d'être mouvementé alors vous arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux ! »

Avant d'embarquer, Marvin s'est aperçu que sa montre s'était arrêtée, il a pris ça pour un mauvais présage.

Nous allions partir et je vis que Johnny était très stressé, le sniper l'attendait.

LM « Ah, je parie que ça te démange ! »

On décollait, il a donné un coup sur le siclic pour que l'hélico change brusquement de direction. Ca nous a tous secoués. Ca le mettait hors de lui d'avoir peur et il ressentait ça comme une faiblesse il n'aimait pas se sentir en position d'infériorité.

Le sniper n'a pas tiré peut être n'était il pas là.

Une fois arrivés, nous avons fait des groupes de 2 et il se trouve que Marvin et Marcus étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas très joyeux. Ils marchaient en silence et ils commencèrent à se disputer.

SJ « Taylor, c'est par là.

MT _ C'est par ici Jhonson.

SJ _ C'est moi qui commande et on passe par là.

MT _ Moi je passe par ici, sergent ! Tu vas me dénoncer ? »

Taylor s'est coincé le pied, Jhonson essayait de le dégager quand ils se sont aperçus qu'ils étaient tenus en joue par une demie douzaine de Viets. Ils les ont attrapés, malmenés et emmenés dans un village.

Ils ont été conduits jusqu'à une cahute, où ils ont été couchés face contre terre, torse nus et les mains attachées dans le dos. Ils étaient dans ce qui devait servir d'atelier pour un hypothétique maréchal ferrant il y avait un foyer juste devant eux ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

MT « Ce n'est pas un tendre ce type. Jhonson, je regrette tu sais.

SJ _ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

MT _ Si. Si je ne t'avais pas cherché des crosses, on n'en serait pas là. »

Le lieutenant Viet commença à gueuler et à taper sur Marcus Jhonson se mit à crier pour qu'il arrête. Les Viets se marraient car dès qu'ils en tapaient un, l'autre se mettait à crier.

MT « Jhonson, ils veulent sûrement qu'on arrête de parler, à moins qu'il fasse ça pour essuyer ses sandales. »

Un peu plus loin, nous nous étions tous retrouvés les groupes s'étaient réunis et il ne manquait plus que Marcus et Marvin. Nous commencions à nous poser des questions.

LG « Où sont Jhonson et Taylor ? Ils étaient juste devant.

SA _ Ils ne vont pas tarder on a repéré un camp viet pas très loin, on pense qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux. »

Dans le village, l'interrogatoire commença pour Marcus et Taylor.

Vt « Quel est ton nom ?

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson, matricule 2862.

Vt _ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson, matricule 28… »

Le Viet a frappé Marcus.

Vt « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson, matricule 28… »

Le Viet a à nouveau frappé Marcus.

Vt " Que faisiez vous par ici ? Vous n'avez pas l'uniforme des troupes régulières sergent Marvin Jhonson ! Cet uniforme est celui des unités des forces d'élites. Dîtes moi ce que vous venez faire par ici.

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson, matricule 2862. »

Le Viet a éteint sa clope sur le bras de Marcus. Il n'avait toujours pas crié.

Vt « Ton frère est fort mais nous verrons jusqu'à quel point. Ses souffrances dépendront de toi. »

Pendant ce temps, nous avions bougé, nous étions à la limite du village. Fontaine voulait tuer Lu Bihn malgré nos ordres.

Le sergent balayait le village du regard avec ses jumelles quand il a vu Marcus et Marvin.

Fontaine voulait attaquer le village sur le champ en ne tenant aucun compte ni de Marcus ni de Marvin.

LG « Fontaine, i de mes hommes là-bas.

DF _ Ce n'est pas mon problème.

SA _ Je crois que si. »

Le sergent lui pointait son M16 sur la nuque.

DF « Très bien, comme vous voulez, mais s'il m'échappe ! »

Les Viets avaient conduit les mecs jusqu'au bord d'une rivière.

Vt « Combien d'hommes avez vous ? Où sont ils ?

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson… »

Ils ont plongé la tête de Taylor dans l'eau. Et ils ont regardé Marvin.

SJ « Vous allez le noyer !

Vt _ A toi de sauver ton frère. Combien d'homme il ?

MT _ Marcus Taylor, 1ère… »

Ils ont pris la tête de Marvin et l'ont plongé dans l'eau.

MT « Arrêtez ! »

Ils ont relevé Marvin et…

Vt « Combien ? !

SJ _ Sergent Marvin Jhonson… »

Ils ont plongé la tête de Marcus dans la rivière. Ils alternaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur plongent la tête à tous les 2 dans la rivière.

Nous observions la scène de loin en espérant qu'ils ne craquent pas, on ne pouvait rien faire.

DW « Mon lieutenant…

LG _ Jamais on ne pourra s'approcher assez près… A moins qu'ils décident de les exécuter on va attendre la nuit. »

La nuit est doucement arrivée, trop doucement à mon goût.

Ils avaient ramené Marcus et Marvin dans une cahute.

SJ « Il faut tenir le coup mon frère, jusqu'à ce que les copains arrivent.

MT _ On peut rêver.

SJ _ T'as une meilleure idée ?

MT _ Jhonson, je te demande pardon, toutes ces conneries que je disais, je ne les pensais pas.

SJ _ Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux.

MT _ Oui mais j'ai eu tort.

SJ _ T'avais le droit Marcus.

MT _ On n'a pas le droit de se moquer des espoirs d'un copain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais hors de moi à chaque fois que tu parlais de tes études, de tes projets pour l'avenir. Je ne supportais pas cette idée que tu allais rentrer au pays.

SJ _ Tu m'aurais manqué toi aussi. »

Ils les avaient accrochés par les poignets à une poutre. Le Viet recommença l'interrogatoire. Il prit un fer rougi par les braises.

Vt « L'un de vous 2 va me dire ce que je veux l'un de vous 2 va vivre et l'autre mourir. Peut être aimeriez vous savoir ce qui vous attend exactement. D'abord nous allons un peu jouer avec les braises, ensuite je vous arracherai les yeux, lentement. Généralement à ce stade on demande la mort. Je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour vous éviter toutes ces souffrances en répondant à mes questions.

MT _ Tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre ! »

Le Viet lui passa le fer rouge sur la joue.

Dehors nous nous préparions à attaquer lorsque Fontaine précipita l'opération en déclenchant l'attaque. Il traversa la rivière en courant, il tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait, nous l'avons suivi.

Le Viet sadique se prit une balle, il laissa tomber le fer rouge ce qui mit le feu à la cahute. Marcus et Marvin étaient toujours accrochés et regardaient le feu grossir.

Myron arriva juste à tant, il les détacha.

MT « Cette fois j'ai bien cru que j'allais cramer.

LG _ On décroche ! »

Nous nous sommes repliés et nous avons passé la nuit dans la forêt.

Au petit matin, Fontaine s'est aperçu qu'il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas Lu Bihn.

Dans l'hélico, durant le retour, ça faillit saigner.

DF « Je vais rester sur le coup et j'aimerai continuer avec vous. Je demanderai à repartir avec votre joyeuse équipe.

LG _ Il n'en est pas question ! Vous nous avez menti et je vous rappelle que 2 de mes hommes ont failli mourir à cause de vous.

SA _ Ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier le quart d'heure qu'ils ont passé grâce à vous.

DF _ Je me suis trompé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

LG _ Oui mais ça a failli coûter trop cher.

DF _ Ce type m'a menti.

LG _ On en ferait tous autant pour échapper au triste sort que vous leur réservez. »

Le sergent Anderson a pris Fontaine par le col et l'a coincé au bord de l'hélico.

SA « Et si vous essayiez la chute libre Fontaine, hein ? !

DF _ Oui, allez y, mais je ne crois pas que vous aurez assez de couilles pour le faire.

LG _ Sergent !

SA _ Ouai, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. »

En atterrissant à la base, Jhonson s'est jeté par terre pour baiser le sol.

Le soir, nous nous sommes réunis pour son fêter son départ et parler.

SJ « Il n'y aura personne pour comprendre s'il n'est pas venu.

TS _ Ouai.

DW _ Faut arrêter, on devient cynique.

SJ _ Je n'aurai plus à vous supporter, plus à entendre les ronflements incessants de Purcell, on dirait une locomotive.

DP _ Quoi ? !

DW _ Plus jamais quand tu porteras ta main à ta poche tu ne trouveras celle de Taylor.

AR _ Plus d'histoire de Dèb et de ses mecs.

MT _ Tu peux parler, en tout cas, elle ne pleurniche pas parce que la bouffe est mauvaise.

AR _ Bon, ça va, chacun a ses petites habitudes.

DH _ En tout cas, tu pourras dire à ta maman que son fiston n'avait que des amis et qu'elle a le droit d'être fier de son petit Marvin.

MT _ Ca mérite qu'on trinque.

TS _ A la tienne !

MT _ En fait, t'es le meilleur copain que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je m'excuse.

SJ _ Pourquoi ?

MT _ Parce qu'à cause de moi on a failli y rester. J'espère que tu oublieras.

SJ _ Oublier quoi ? »

Le lendemain, nous avons tous accompagné Marvin jusqu'à son hélico. Nous étions tellement content pour lui, ça changeait des mauvaises nouvelles habituelles.

Après lui avoir dit aurevoir, nous avons laissé Marvin avec Anderson, ils avaient besoin de se parler.

SJ « Sergent, j'ai peur.

SA _ Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Jhonson, tu viens de passer 2 ans et 4 mois dans ce foutu pays de merde, alors tu vois, il ne te reste plus qu'à monter dans cet hélico et à rentrer chez toi.

SJ _ Sergent, j'étais un gamin quand je suis arrivé ici il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça l'armée j'y étais déjà depuis un bon moment. Un jour on m'a confié une arme et des munitions et puis j'ai été envoyé ici avec l'ordre de tuer. Ce que je veux dire sergent c'est que j'ai pas mal changé et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer pour moi au pays.

SA _ Il y a une chose sur laquelle tu as raison, tu as changé, c'est vrai, mais en bien. T'es un homme maintenant, je suis fier de toi, ce n'est pas évident de s'en sortir ici, je sais que t'en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais t'a toujours fait ce qui te semblait juste, conforme à ta morale. Je suis sûr que quoi que tu entreprennes maintenant, ça sera très bien.

SJ _ Merci sergent.

SA _ Allez, du vent !

SJ _ Et sergent, je pense à quelque chose, c'est sans doute la dernière fois de ma vie que j'obéis à l'un de vos ordres.

SA _ Jhonson ! Grimpe dans cet hélico et que ça saute ! Tire toi du Vietnam et plus vite que ça !... Jhonson ?

SJ _ Oui sergent ?

SA _ Ne fait pas le con. »

Marvin a grimpé dans l'hélico en souriant.

Le franc-tireur avait observé toute la scène avec sa lunette, il était dans un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Il n'a pas tiré. A quoi ça aurait servi ? A rien.

Le programme Phœnix de la CIA qui a duré 4 ans a estimé à 60000 le nombre d'agents identifiés de l'infrastructure Viêt-cong.

A Thanksgiving 1968, 20 Américains perdirent la vie au Vietnam


	32. Chapter 32

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 32 : Noël au Vietnam**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous étions en mission, nous avons repéré des Viets. Ils n'étaient que huit, assis autour d'un feu. Nous les avons encerclés, et…

LG « Les mains en l'air !

MT _ Le premier qui bouge, j'le descends !

SA _ Lâchez vos armes ! »

Ils se sont regardés, et ils ont détallés, ils se sont dispersés dans des directions différentes. Ils tentaient le tout pour le tout. Nous leur avons couru après ils ne devaient pas nous échapper, alors nous leur avons tiré dessus.

Au même moment, dans un bar d'Oakland Marvin discutait avec 2 types, Bob et TJ. Il les avait rencontré dans l'avion durant le trajet de retour.

SJ « Quelle est bonne cette bière…On dirait qu'elle est vachement meilleure qu'avant.

CB _ C'est normal, c'est la 1ère bière du démobilisé, elle est forcément meilleure.

CT _ Ca vient du fait qu'on est en vie. Peut être que tout prend une saveur différente après notre retour.

SJ _ J'arrive pas à comprendre, il y a moins de 8 jours les Viets m'ont fait prisonnier et je me suis dit que tout était terminé. Une petite voie m'a dit « T'es pas près de t'en sortir »

CB _ Tu t'en es sorti mon frère. Ces salauds ont bien failli me trancher le cou.

CT _ Moi, pendant des mois j'ai été dans la jungle et je n'ai pas eu une seule égratignure. Et voilà qu'un espèce d'ivrogne me tire une balle dans le derch' dans mon propre baraquement.

SJ _ Oui mais maintenant on est rentré alors aux copains là-bas, et à ceux qu'on a perdu.

CB _ Amen.

CT _ On vous a expliqué comment vous tenir en civil ?

CB _ Arrête. Pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, et les gonzesses n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. parce que Bibi c'est 98Kg de muscle prêt à toutes les aventures pour la seule satisfaction de ces dames. Les plus belles filles seront à mes pieds.

SJ _ D'accord, mais sans blague, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? On s'est battu pendant plus d'un an, tout à coup on est démobilisé, sans rien nous dire.

CB _ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils nous disent ? C'était un rêve ?

SJ _ Je crois que ça mérite quand même une préparation, qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux combattants de la 2ème guerre mondiale ?

CB _ Ils ont eu droit aux honneurs parce que c'était une vraie guerre.

CT _ Ils ont été rapatriés par bateaux, ils ont eu le temps de réfléchir, eux. Ils ont eu droit à des défilés, une femme et un boulot les attendait.

CB _ Le Vietnam ce n'est pas la joie. Ils veulent qu'on se l'efface de la mémoire.

CT _ C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, je dirai à personne que j'étais là-bas

SJ _ Ouai ben moi je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait au Vietnam.

CB _ Oui mais il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. »

Au Vietnam. Nous n'avions finalement qu'un prisonnier, tous les autres avaient été abattus. Nous retournions à notre point de rendez-vous lorsque Mc Kahn bouscula le prisonnier. Celui-ci tomba.

DH « Et ! Doucement, non mais ça ne va pas ? ! Tu te crois où ?

MT _ Ces salauds auraient pu nous empêcher de fêter Noël.

DH _ Je sais.

MT _ Ils nous auraient tous descendus.

DH _ Mais quand c'est Noël il faut être sympa. On en a tué 5, n'oublis pas. Sergent, il se remet à saigner.

SA _ T'a qu'à lui faire un pansement. Fait gaffe à ton portefeuille.

LG _ Sergent, on va faire une pause ici, on est en avance sur le rendez-vous. Placez les sentinelles.

DW _ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je suis vanné. »

Doc. Hoc a commencé à s'occuper du blessé.

DH « Il faut que ta blessure reste propre. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte… Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte.

Vt _ Vous ne portez pas d'arme ?

DH _ Je suis infirmier.

Vt _ Mais vous êtes soldat quand même, vous ne seriez pas objecteur de conscience ?

MT _ Il connaît la politique Doc. Il t'a repéré au premier coup d'œil. Où t'as appris à parler notre langue ?

Vt _ A Paris.

MT _ A Paris ? T'es un gosse de riche c'est tes vieux qui t'ont payé le voyage ?

Vt _ Vous connaissez la politique vous aussi.

MT _ Oui, pour l'instant on est dans le même bain. Moi je suis pauvre mais libre. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'en es là ?

VT _ Je veux combler le gouffre qui sépare les classes.

DW _ Tu crois vraiment en ces histoires de fou ?

Vt _ Mais vous ne croyez pas en les valeurs que vous défendez ?

DW _ Je me bats pour que mes copains restent en vie.

Vt _ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

MT _ Bien joli toutes ces théories mais pour moi le communisme c'est du toc, tout le monde a envie de devenir n° 1.

AR _ T'en es preuve vivante Marcus.

DP _ Mais vous tuez le 1er qui n'est pas d'accord avec vous c'est ce qui se passe en URSS. Il me semble qu'on ne peut pas obliger tout le monde à penser la même chose.

DW _ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Dany ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une étape dans la révolution.

DP _ C'est de l'assassinat Dèb ! Juste pour une idée ! Les gens doivent pouvoir s'exprimer !

Vt _ Vous êtes bien naïf jeune homme, que vont me faire les agents sud-vietnamiens d'après vous ?

DP _ Si vous refusez de leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir, à mon avis vous allez déguster. »

Au même moment à Oakland.

SJ « Allez, la dernière bière est pour moi et je propose qu'ensuite on aille à San Francisco prendre notre avion pour que chacun rentre chez lui. »

2 soldats blancs sont entrés dans le bar et se sont installés au comptoir. Marvin allait renouveler leurs consommations et…

SJ « Vous venez de rentrer vous aussi ? Bienvenu messieurs, c'est moi qui régale.

1Bl _ Non on n'a pas soif.

2Bl _ Dégage, ne me touche pas !

SJ _ Désolé, vous êtes du 1er de cavalerie mais on peut boire ensemble.

2Bl _ La cavalerie n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je ne fréquente plus que des gens de ma race, t'a pigé ? !

CB _ Bienvenu en Amérique Marvin.

2Bl _ C'est ça, bienvenu, où chacun a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. Les nègres j'en ai ras le bol !

SJ _ Espèce d'enfoirés ! Salauds ! »

Marvin s'est énervé, il a empoigné le type par le col et l'a foutu par terre. Ils ont commencé à se battre. Marvin avait l'avantage, il plaqua le type au sol brandissant une bouteille cassée dans la main droite.

CB « Saigne le cet enfoiré !

SJ _ Non, ça suffit !

CB _ Alors je vais le faire.

SJ _ Non ! Foutez moi le camp ! Maintenant ! Tous les 2 ! Ce n'est rien les gars, laissez tomber. Il faut se barrer de là avant que les flics arrivent. Ca va y a rien de cassé.

CB _ J'aurais pu le tuer.

CT _ Moi aussi.

SJ _ Moi aussi et c'est ça qui m'a fait peur. Quand on rentre du Vietnam, on n'a plus le droit d'être aussi stupide que ces mecs là. Allez les gars, on se tire. »

De notre côté, nous atterrissions à la base. Nous allions jusqu'à notre baraquement lorsque nous avons vu le sergent Hunegan se faire interviewer par une journaliste.

Jlt « Je suis en compagnie du sergent Anion Hunegan, de l'Etat du Tennessee. Le sergent est responsable du ravitaillement du camp Barnett. On dirait que vous avez reçu beaucoup de cadeaux sergent.

SH _ Absolument, les hommes vont pouvoir fêter dignement Noël.

Jlt _ Et ces cadeaux, qui vous les a envoyé ?

SH _ Un peu tout le monde, la légion américaine, les anciens combattants, des minorités religieuses, des écoliers et des jeunes étudiants. Vous constatez que seule une minorité de citoyens américains n'approuve pas notre action au Vietnam.

DP _ Sergent, où peut on avoir une de ces lettres ?

Jlt _ J'ai l'impression que ce groupe de soldat rentre justement de mission. Où étiez vous ?

MT _ On est allés faire des prisonniers…

SA _ On n'a pas le droit d'en parler mademoiselle mais on est là et on a pas de quoi se plaindre.

Jlt _ Quels sont vos projets pour fêter Noël ? Vous par exemple, comment vous appelez vous ?

LM _ Lieutenant John Mc Key. On a adopté un orphelinat près de la base et on va offrir un bon repas et quelques petits cadeaux aux enfants. Peut être que ces cadeaux sont pour eux sergent ?

SH _ Oui lieutenant.

Jlt _ Voilà qui est charmant.

AR _ On est charmant, vous pouvez le dire aux spectateurs en Amérique.

Jlt _ Mais dîtes le vous même.

AR _ Quoi ? !

Jlt _ Ca va passer à la télé.

AR _ Alberto Ruiz, je viens du Bronx.

MT _ Il s'est échappé du zoo du Bronx.

Jlt _ Vous voulez dire quelque chose à votre famille en Amérique ?

AR _ Je dis bonjour à mon père, ma mère et ma sœur, et que je les aime.

DW _ Et si Marvin Jhonson regarde la télé, on l'embrasse très fort. Marvin Jhonson.

Jlt _ Qui ?

AR _ Un copain à nous qui est rentré.

Jlt _ C'est très gentil ! Qu'avez vous à dire aux personnes aux Etats-Unis qui désapprouve la guerre ? »

Nous nous sommes tous sorti du champ de la caméra. Le sergent s'est retrouvé seul en plein milieu. La journaliste s'est avancée vers Anderson.

Jlt « Vous peut être ? Votre nom ?

SA _ Sergent de première classe Anderson. Je suis de l'Idaho. Le soutien de tous les Américains est indispensable si on veut gagner cette guerre. On ne peut rien sans votre aide, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils font ici, les hommes qui servent l'Amérique méritent votre respect alors prenez un peu de temps, parlez leur, ça ne coûtera rien, vous apprendrez peut être des trucs et ils vous en seront drôlement reconnaissant. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde.

Jlt _ Merci beaucoup. »

Myron avait filé dans sa chambre à la descente de l'hélico. Le sergent est allé le voir une fois l'interview finie.

SA « Toc, toc…

LG _ Si c'est une bonne nouvelle vous entrez, sinon vous repartez.

SA _ Ici il n'y a jamais de bonne nouvelle mon lieutenant. Tenez, Joyeux Noël.

LG _ Merci.

SA _ Pas de quoi.

LG _ Et ça s'est pour vous.

SA _ Merci beaucoup.

LG _ Comment va Jennifer ?

SA _ Bien, elle m'a envoyé un paquet recommandé : une tablette de chocolat, des chaussettes neuves, une chemise hawaïenne et un livre (Sigmund Freund, l'Interprétation des rêves)

LG _ Vous allez découvrir que vous êtes un obsédé sexuel.

SA _ Non, ça ne sera pas une découverte.

LG _ Combien de Noël avez vous passé à l'étranger ?

SA _ Je ne sais pas, je les ai tous oubliés, excepté le premier. J'étais dans un trou près de la frontière de la RDA, j'avais 18 ans tout rond. Je devais monter la garde devant un aéroport désaffecté, c'était la veille de Noël, je faisais les 100 pas devant un hangar, je claquais des dents tellement j'avais froid mes amis devaient se saouler la gueule quelque part, je n'avais aucune famille au monde et je commençais à broyer du noir. Et c'est là que tout à coup l'idée m'est venue que j'étais en train de faire ce qu'un soldat devait faire.

LG _ Un soldat aussi doit vivre.

SA _ Oui mais j'ai pensé que tant que je monterais la garde, quelqu'un pouvait fêter Noël. Tant que je serai de garde, les gens n'auraient aucun souci à se faire.

LG _ Zeke Anderson, protecteur du monde et de la démocratie.

SA _ Vous savez, c'est la 1ère fois de ma vie que j'ai eu l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important. Et ça continue. »

Ils ont ensuite ouvert leurs cadeaux. Le sergent avait reçu une bouteille et Myron une radio offerte par toute la section. Quand à moi, je lui avais offert une belle chaîne en argent. J'avais discrètement glissé le paquet dans sa chambre avec un mot. « Joyeux Noël avec toute ma tendresse et mon affection »

J'avais offert une belle chemise à Johnny. Il fut vraiment ravi, il avait une façon d'être, on aurait dit un gamin ouvrant un paquet, il avait un énorme sourire ses yeux pétillaient, c'était un vrai plaisir de lui faire des cadeaux, rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup.

Ruiz passait de plus en plus de temps avec Susanna, ce jour là, il alla l'attendre devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle sortit, et il vit qu'elle paraissait abattue. Voyant que ça n'allait pas, il lui fit raconter ce qui n'allait pas.

AR « Tu as eu beaucoup de blessés aujourd'hui ?

InS _ Pas tant que ça, j'ai eu ma première reprise.

AR _ Reprise ?

InS _ Mon premier patient est revenu. Il y a environ 4 mois, il est arrivé sur un brancard rien de grave, quelques éclats d'obus.

AR _ C'est moche ça.

InS _ C'était le fils d'un fermier du Minnesota, il était très reconnaissant qu'on l'ai remis sur pied et là ça n'a pas été possible. Il avait 3 balles dans la poitrine et tous ses organes internes étaient perforés.

AR _ Susanna, tu te fais trop de mal.

InS _ C'est tellement dur à avaler ! Il était là, il suffoquait, il clignait des yeux, balayait les 4 coins de la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un pour le soigner... Quand il est mort, le médecin a dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû le renvoyer sur le front.

AR _ Je sais que c'est très dur mais n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle. On est en guerre, il y a toujours des victimes, personne ne te demande de faire des miracles.

InS _ Justement, j'avais envie de faire un miracle, j'avais envie qu'il se remette à vivre, je sais que c'est ding mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

AR _ Dans ce cas, tu dois te féliciter pour tous ceux que t'as remis sur pied et qui sont en vie.

InS _ Il n'avait que 6 jours à faire, il devait rentrer après les fêtes. »

Ruiz l'a prise dans ses bars pour la réconforter. Après qu'elle se soit calmée, il lui offrit la rose qu'il avait conservée dans son dos tout ce temps. Il l'invita ensuite à passer Noël avec notre section.

Dans le Mississipi. Un car s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville de Tupelo. Marvin descendit du bus, il était toujours en uniforme, il avait l'air un peu perdu alors qu'il connaissait cette rue depuis son enfance. A 20 mètres même pas, il y avait la bute et au sommet la barrière qu'il avait enjambé si souvent. Il retrouva les mêmes gestes qu'autrefois, il pensait les avoir oublié et la preuve que non, certaines choses sont encrées trop profondément pour être oubliées.

Il enjamba la barrière et se retrouva dans le jardin potager de ses parents. Son père y travaillait et…

Ppa « Marvin !

SJ _ Papa !

Ppa _ Marvin mon fils ! Maman ! C'est Marvin ! Notre fils est de retour !

Ma _ Marvin ! Oh seigneur ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de compter les jours, tu es ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux dans la vie !

SJ _ Et toi tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse ! Je suis là ! Je suis revenu ! Je suis chez moi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse m'en sortir !

Ma _ Regarde moi ces médailles, et c'est galons de sergent comme il est beau ! Tu es un vrai héro !

SJ _ Mais tu sais, il y en a pleins d'autres là-bas.

Ma _ Oui mais il n'y en a qu'un qui soit notre fils. Oh mon dieu ! Tu es devenu tout maigrichon sans les petits plats de ta mère !

SJ _ Oui, d'ailleurs là-bas je pensais souvent à ça et j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Ma _ Tu vas voir, on va te requinquer qu'est ce que tu dirais de ce menu ? D'abord un jambon de Virginia avec des carottes et des petits pois, de la salade et 1 ou 2 clous de girofles, une tarte au légume de mon jardin avec des galettes de maïs.

SJ _ Arrête maman, tu vas me tuer.

Ma _ Alors pour tes funérailles, je te préparerai une tarte à la patate douce…Oh lala ! Il va falloir que je te remplume. Marvin, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois à la maison !

Pa _ Tu sais mon fils, on est drôlement fier que tu sois de retour, bienvenue. »

Au Vietnam. Dany se rendait au dispensaire en compagnie de Taylor et Doc. Hoc.

MT « T'as failli casser la gueule au mec qui t'avais piqué ta boîte et maintenant tu vas l'offrir à une bande de dingues.

DP _ Moi aussi j'ai fait un séjour chez les dingues, n'oublies pas ça. Et puis, c'est Noël, t'as pas envie de faire des cadeaux ?

MT _ Mais si j'en ai envie. Dès que je serai en ville j'irai offrir mon corps aux copines de Doc.

DH _ Je demanderai à sœur Bernadette de brûler un cierge pour toi.

MT _ Non merci, on n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Dany est entré dans le dispensaire. Doc. et Marcus se sont assis sur un banc et ont commencé à discuter.

MT « Tu sais que je pense que tu es bon pour les dingues tôt ou tard ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de la mort de ce Viet ? »

L'interrogatoire des sud-vietnamiens avait été particulièrement dur et notre prisonnier était mort des suites de tes blessures.

DH « Je ne me remets pas de la cause en général. Tu connais cette phrase ? - La mort de chaque homme me fait du mal car j'aime toute l'humanité.- C'est de John Donne.

MT _ Il aurait mieux fait de se casser la jambe celui-là au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles. C'était sûrement un Viet et il a du tuer des centaines d'Américains.

DH _ Mais c'était notre prisonnier, c'est nous qui devons nous occuper de nos prisonniers de guerre et ces salauds de sud-vietnamiens l'ont torturé à mort, tu te rends compte ?

MT _ Les Viets m'ont torturés i jours et je parie qu'ils font la même chose aux pilotes qui se crashent.

DH _ Je sais mais on doit se montrer meilleurs qu'eux, enfin je n'en sais rien, il avait l'air sympa, il était même brillant, intelligent.

MT _ Oui mais mon vieux, c'est la guerre, on tue des mecs avec qui on s'entendrait bien si on était voisin.

DH _ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

MT _ Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? Je passe Noël au Vietnam ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !

DH _ C'est Jhonson qui te manque n'est ce pas ? Tu sais, même si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que toi, il me manque aussi.

MT _ Je hais ce pays. »

Aux Etats-Unis. Marvin était dans le jardin, il discutait avec son père pendant que celui-ci jardinait.

Pa « Alors ils t'ont donné 30 jours de permission et tu reprends ton service ?

SJ _ Ils m'ont donné 30 jours de perm' et j'ai fini mon service.

Pa _ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

SJ _ Je serai définitivement démobilisé dès que je me serai inscrit à la fac.

Pa _ Mais je croyais que tu avais l'intention de faire carrière dans l'armée ?

SJ _ Moi aussi mais tu sais, l'armée c'est pas tellement exaltant.

Pa _ Mais la guerre est terminée Marvin, l'armée c'est la sécurité, un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger, soigné aux frais de la princesses.

SJ _ Oui, et ils pourraient me renvoyer au Vietnam mais ce n'est pas le problème je veux aller plus loin papa, j'ai envie de m'instruire.

Pa _ T'instruire ? Mais dans quel domaine ?

SJ _ Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai une grande envie d'apprendre, j'aimerais étudier l'administration, je sais, tu trouves peut être ça fou mais la société avance. Ca bouge, le monde s'ouvre pour les noirs dans ce pays et je ne veux pas louper ma chance. Je vais m'inscrire à l'université du Mississipi.

Pa _ Mais tu plaisante !

SJ _ Non, j'irai juste après le nouvel an.

Pa _ Les Blancs vont te manger tout cru.

SJ _ Non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Il y a 10 ans, ils m'auraient tué pour avoir pensé à ça, mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Le gouvernement est obligé de me protéger et je toucherai une bourse de150 $ par mois.

Pa _ Qu'est ce que tu reproches à l'école d'agriculture ?

SJ _ Je ne veux pas être fermier.

Pa _ Ah, c'est ça ! Oui, fermier c'est un boulot acceptable pour moi mais pas pour toi !

SJ _ Bien sûr que c'est un boulot acceptable ! J'ai simplement envie de faire autre chose. Je veux progresser. Je croyais que tu serais content pour moi.

Pa _ Je suis inquiet pour toi mon fils. J'étais inquiet pour toi quand tu étais au Vietnam et je suis inquiet pour toi maintenant. Enfin bon, j'ai du travail.

SJ _ Si tu veux, je t'aide, je n'ai pas peur de me salir.

Pa _ Non, reste là toi. Tu te reposes, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. »

Au Vietnam. Hunegan jouait aux cartes, tout en surveillant les cadeaux qu'on avait reçus.

DP « Excusez moi sergent…

SH _ Tiens, Purcell, tu te proposes pour la corvée de chiotte ? Tu te sacrifies pour tes petits camarades ?

DP _ Je viens prendre les cadeaux pour l'orphelinat, pour les enfants.

SH _ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

DW _ Il parle des cadeaux que vous avez reçus hier. Le lieutenant Mc Key avait dit qu'il viendrait les chercher. Un camion va passer dans 10 minutes.

AR _ Sergent s'il vous plait, on veut donner une petite fête pour les orphelins. Ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour des enfants.

SH _ Votre philanthropie est touchante Ruiz mais ces paquets resteront ici. Vos orphelins sont des païens, ils ne connaissent pas Noël de toute façon.

DH _ Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez des cadeaux pour 300 hommes ! Enfin sergent ! Vous êtes ding ! En plus, c'est pour des enfants, soyez sérieux !

SH _ Il va me filer une crise d'hémorroïdes celui-là ma parole ! Ces gosses sont de futures Viêt-Congs ! Et de toute façon, j'ai que dalle ici !

AR _ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va vérifier nous même.

SH _ Ne fais pas ça, ça serait mauvais pour ton matricule. Déguerpissez sinon je vous fais récurer les chiottes avec vos brosses à dents.

DP _ Compris sergent. On s'excuse. Ruiz viens avec nous, j'ai une solution. »

Taylor était dans un bar, seul, il commençait à broyer du noir. Un pote à lui est venu lui parler de désertion.

De notre côté, nous étions retournés voir le sergent Hunegan, nous avions nos M16 cette fois–ci.

Lorsqu'il nous a vu tous les 4…

SH « 12 mois à l'ombre, c'est le tarif !

DP _ Vous allez payer le même tarif si ce n'est pas plus.

DH _ Exactement sergent. Toutes vos magouilles de mafioso en uniforme commencent à porter sur les nerfs.

AR _ Alors Doc. va prendre les paquets…

DW _ …Et vous oublierez qu'on vous les a volé et nous on oubliera que vous les aviez volé et personne ne sera au courant de vos magouilles. Ca vous paraît équitable les gars ?

DP _ Très équitable, et toi ?

DH _ Ah oui, moi je trouve ça vachement équitable.

AR _ Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour charger ? Doc. vas-y.

DW _ Ben sergent, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la tête. Aidez nous plutôt un peu. »

Aux Etats-Unis. Marvin était assis sur la terrasse, il discutait avec Marge, sa belle sœur. Elle était en visite avec son fils, il jouait à leurs pieds. Elle était venue seule, elle était en plein divorce.

Mr « Tu sais Marvin, j'ai toujours été très attirée par toi.

SJ _ Oui mais t'es sortie avec mon frangin.

Mr _ Parce que tu étais parti.

SJ _ Je faisais ma préparation.

Mr _ Je me sentais seule.

SJ _ Tu te sentais toujours seule, c'est là le problème. Bon, excuse moi, c'est du passé, j'ai des projets…

Mr _ Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

SJ _ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Au Vietnam mon meilleur pote se fou de ma gueule, mon père me prend pour un fou et toi tu crois que je suis un martien. Je veux m'élever, c'est quand même pas interdit !

Mr _ Ce n'est pas si important que ça.

SJ _ Si c'est très important car il s'agit de ma vie. Je ne veux pas la gâcher car certaines personnes sont…jalouses, car c'est de la jalousie. Ecoute Marge, j'e n'ai pas envie que les gens souffrent à cause de mes ambitions. Je ne veux pas regretter toute ma vie ce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire.

Mr _ Je vais partir. Allez, viens mon bébé, viens là Rodney. »

C'était la veille de Noël.

Au Vietnam. Nous étions sur la route, Johnny était au volant du camion qui nous menait à l'orphelinat. Toute la section était là.

AR « Jolie balade, hein ?

InS _ Tu as eu raison d'insister pour que je vienne.

AR _ C'est la seule chose que tu ais accepté.

InS _ Oh arrête Ruiz !

GIL _ Elle est dure Ruiz.

AR _ Elles ont le sang chaud ces femmes là Luis. Elles peuvent ensorceler un homme jusque dans sa tombe.

GIL _ C'est sympa d'avoir emmené vos copines.

InS _ C'est surtout sympa à vous de nous avoir invité. »

Le camion a ralenti puis s'est arrêté. Il y avait une vache en plein milieu de la route et elle ne comptait apparemment pas bouger. Quelques hommes sont descendus pour la pousser.

AR « Et si on l'écrasait histoire de faire un petit barbecue.

DW _ Tu penses toujours qu'à bouffer.

InS _ Regarde ces fleurs, elles sont superbes !

AR _ Ah, les fleurs et les femmes Luis, ça marche à tous les coups.

GIL _ Les désirs de madame sont des ordres.

InS _ Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé.

GIL _ Mais si, c'est noël ! »

Luis est descendu, Susanne semblait s'être détendue. Luis s'est approché du bosquet de fleurs. Il avançait pour en cueillir une quand il y eu une explosion. Là où une seconde il y avait Luis, il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'un corps ensanglanté, un pantin désarticulé sur le sol. Les fleurs étaient piégées, Luis était mort sur le coup, c'était un guet-apens. Ils nous attendaient, ils savaient que nous allions passer par là.

Ca s'est mis à tirer.

AR « Baisse toi ! »

Ruiz tirait Susanna par la taille pour qu'elle se mette à l'abri mais elle regardait fixement le corps de Luis.

AR « Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? ! »

Taylor et Doc. Hoc sont descendu du camion pour récupérer Luis.

DH « Il est mort.

LG _ Doc. mettez le dans un poncho.

SA _ Feu à volonté ! Ca vient des arbres !

LG _ Mc Key GO! On y va! ! »

Nous sommes partis sur les chapeaux de roue, mais les Viets nous ont suivis jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Les infirmières se sont réfugiées à l'intérieur.

DW « Ils veulent nous empêcher de fêter Noël.

LG _ I ou 3 tireurs embusqués.

SA _ Il faut aller les chercher.

LG _ Mc Key, contournez les avec Purcell, Wilson et Anderson. »

Nous les avons poursuivi, nous en avons eu 2 mais nous savions très bien que d'autres viendraient.

Aux Etats-Unis. Les Jhonson était à table, ils prenaient le repas de Noël ensemble.

SJ « Merci maman, c'est le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais fait.

Ma _ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. C'est une chance merveilleuse que tu sois parmi nous.

Pa _ Allez fiston, à nos retrouvailles.

Ma _ Je peux peut être apporter ma tarte aux patates douces.

Pa _ Attend, mon fils viens dans la cuisine une seconde…J'ai bien réfléchi à ton départ pour la faculté.

SJ _ Et ça t'ennuie de me voir partir.

Pa _ Tu sais, ça peut être très dur quand un fils dépasse son père.

SJ _ Rassure toi.

Pa _ Non, non, écoute moi. Tu vois, moi je sais car j'ai dépassé mon père toi tu n'as pas connu ton grand père mais il y a certains évènements qui lui ont fait du mal, qui lui ont enlevé son amour de la vie, à tel point qu'il n'a pas été capable de garder son emploi. Et oui, j'ai eu honte de mon père et je crois qu'il a eu honte de moi quand j'ai commencé à avoir un travail stable.

SJ _ Tu as été un excellent père pour moi et j'ai toujours été très fier de toi.

Pa _ Oui seulement toi, tu vas aller plus loin, plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'en suis fier. Tu te rends compte, tu vas être le premier de la famille à aller à l'université.

Ma _ A table !

SJ _ Papa, c'est uniquement grâce à toi et à maman que je m'en suis sorti. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur vous, et c'est grâce aux valeurs que vous m'avez transmises.

Pa _ Mon fils, tu vas aller à l'université et tu vas leur montrer de quel bois tu es fait. Dieu te bénisse. »

A l'orphelinat. La soirée se passait très bien. Les cadeaux avaient été distribués et les gosses étaient aux anges.

LM « Ma sœur, nous les avons eu, enfin pour l'instant.

BS _ Pour l'instant ?

LM _ Pour, nous pensons qu'ils vont revenir. Ils nous attendaient, ils savaient. Je m'excuse ma sœur, je crois que c'est notre amitié qui a tout déclenché. On vous aidera à déménager, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

BS _ Ecoutez, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

LM _ Je suis vraiment bien avec les enfants. On gagne du terrain, on le perd, tout le monde s'en fou mais les enfants c'est différent, ça compte. Ils m'ont donné des raisons d'espérer.

BS _ Gardez espoir John Mc Key. Maintenant vous allez raconter une histoire de Noël aux enfants.

LM _ Moi ?

BS _ Faite le, et c'est un ordre.

LM _ Bien m'dame. Allez les enfants, venez, je vais vous raconter une histoire. »

Je le regardais de loin, il souriait, il semblait vraiment heureux. A ce moment, seuls les enfants comptaient, il n'avait d'yeux que pour eux. En voyant ça, je sus qu'il serait un père génial.

Dehors, Ruiz montait la garde en dehors du jardin de l'orphelinat. Susanna était dedans, elle alla à sa rencontre.

AR « Ca va toi ?

InS _ Pas vraiment. Si on m'avait dit i an que je passerai un Noël pareil… Je crois…

AR _ Il ne faut surtout pas culpabiliser à cause de la mort de Luis. C'est les Viets qui l'ont tué. Pour moi c'est très simple l'affreuse réalité du Vietnam.

InS _ Oui mais si je n'avais rien dit à propos de fleurs, il…

AR _ Tu n'aurais rien dit à propos des fleurs si je ne t'avais pas invité, peut être que c'est ma faute.

InS _ Mais non Alberto.

AR _ Je sais bien mais c'est pour...

InS _ C'est à cause de cette horrible guerre on dirait que tous les gens que j'approche finissent par mourir. Qui sera le prochain ? Toi Alberto ? Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de trop m'engager…

AR _ Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas vouloir trop t'engager dans la vie. Je dirais même qu'on refuse tous de se mouiller. Par exemple on parle des gens qui se sont fait descendre, qui se sont fait buter, des grands brûlés, on dit qu'ils ont eu chaud, on évite de s'attacher à ceux qui arrivent.

InS _ C'est pour se protéger, c'est normal.

AR _ Mais si on va trop loin, on finit par se perdre, on devient un mort vivant.

InS _ Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

AR _ Tu vas être mon ami, je serai le tien. Joyeux Noël à toi Susanne.

InS _ Joyeux Noël Alberto. »

Elle l'a embrassé à travers les barreaux, Myron passait près d'eux à ce moment là.

LG « Vous montez la garde Ruiz ?

AR _ Oui mon lieutenant. »

Myron a continué et s'est arrêté à côté du sergent.

LG « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez sergent ?

SA _ Il fait noir.

LG _ C'est tout ?

SA _ A mon avis ils ne reviendront pas cette nuit.

LG _ Non, ils ne feraient pas une chose pareille, c'est Noël.

SA _ Alors on va monter la garde à tour de rôle, on lèvera le camp demain matin.

LG _ Vous pouvez faire minuit, 2 heures ?

SA _ Mon lieutenant, je préfère rester debout toute la nuit, on a trop rarement l'occasion de monter la garde pour des bonnes sœurs et des enfants. »

Je suis sortie pour prendre l'air, j'ai vu Myron, je voulais un peu parler avec lui on ne s'était presque pas vu de toute la soirée.

DW « Myron ? »

C'est là que j'ai vu le sergent.

DW « Pardon, lieutenant ? »

Le sergent a compris, il s'est écarté de quelques mètres.

LG « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

DW _ Non, rien, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

LG _ Je vais bien comme tu le vois. Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau. Je porte ta chaîne, regarde. »

Il a ouvert le col de sa chemise, et je l'ai vu. J'ai effleuré cette chaîne du bout des doigts, comme quelque chose qu'on n'a pas le droit de toucher.

DW « Je savais qu'elle était faîte pour toi.

LG _ J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, un cadeaux de Noël. »

Il a sorti une boîte de sa poche.

DW « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

LG _ Ouvre et tu verras.

DW _ …Un bracelet.

LG _ J'espère qu'il te plait.

DW _ Bien sûr, tu sais bien que tout ce qui vient de toi me plait. Merci.

LG _ Attend, je vais te l'attacher. »

Je l'ai embrassé pour le remercier, un baiser volé, puis je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il commençait à desserrer son étreinte quand il s'aperçut que moi je ne desserrais pas la mienne. Il comprit que je voulais rester dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que je ne devrais. Il me serra alors très fort sur son cœur, ses bras m'entouraient, m'enlaçaient complètement puis il m'embrassa les cheveux et il s'écarta de moi. On se regarda, tout était dit.

DW « Joyeux Noël.

LG _ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

DW _ Joyeux Noël sergent. »

Je suis retournée à l'intérieur.

LG « Ah ! Le Vietnam, pays des nouvelles expériences…

SA _ J'aurais aimé avoir un cadeau comme ça pour Noël. Faîtes voir…Ah, elle ne s'est pas fichue de vous. Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ?

LG _ Etre avec Jennifer, chez vous. Je pourrais m'occuper de mon père, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? Vous croyez qu'ils dorment mieux sachant qu'on est là ?

SA _ Non, plutôt moins bien.

LG _ C'est aussi mon avis.

SA _ Moi je commence à me sentir bien où je suis, même si je préfèrerais être avec Jennifer, je n'y suis pas, je suis là et ça me convient. Ca vous semble bizarre ?

LG _ Pas plus que ce que vous dîtes d'habitude. »

Aux Etats-Unis. Marvin avait fini de manger, il alla à la cuisine, la télé était allumée.

SJ « Mais c'est ma section ! »

Il regardait le bout de bande qui avait été enregistré à notre retour de mission. L'émotion fut à son comble quand nous lui avons passé un petit bonjour. Nous ne l'avions certainement pas oublié, d'ailleurs on se reverrait.

Ma « Marvin ! Le café est servi chéri !

SJ _ Oui, j'arrive maman. »

Jlt « C'était Noël 1968 au camp Barnett près de Saigon au Sud Vietnam."

Le jour de Noël 1968, 8 soldats américains sont mort au Vietnam et 1 au Laos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 33 : Pertes acceptables**

Pendant une semaine environ, nous avons fait du repérage en vue d'une super mission.

Jhonson ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il nous manquait énormément, il faisait parti de l'équipe du début, notre section, cette équipe qui était devenue notre 2ème famille.

Nous avions eu des nouveaux dans la section, ce n'était pas facile mais il fallait faire avec. Nous nous étions en quelque sorte ressoudés les uns aux autres.

Les missions continuaient et nous sommes repartis avec Fontaine.

SA « On a repéré leurs armes, on fait sauter le tout et on revient. »

C'était le premier jour d'une série de mission et dès le début ça merda.

On fit exploser la 1ère réserve d'arme et au moment de la détonation les différents groupes ont compris qu'il fallait décrocher. Tous ont courus vers l'hélico.

SA « On décroche ! Purcell ! Fontaine ! Gryner ! »

Pendant ce temps plus loin, ça chauffait, les Viets étaient partout et ils nous tiraient dessus.

MT « Ruiz ! Wosnaik ! Capwell !

AR _ Wosnaik est blessé, j'y retourne !

MT _ J'arrive ! Capwell est mort ! »

Les balles fusaient de tous les côtés.

AR « Grouille Wosnaik une balle dans les fesses ce n'est pas la mort ! Allez, avance ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans l'hélico, nous attendions les derniers en ripostant face aux tirs ennemis.

DF « Bon, on y va ! On balance toute la sauce ? !

LM _ J'attends encore un peu.

DF _ On va pas risquer la vie de tout le monde pour 4 mecs qui sont sûrement déjà mort !

DW _ 2 secondes ! »

J'avais presque dis ça en suppliant. Les tirs s'étaient intensifiés quand ils ont vu qu'on ne partait pas tout de suite.

LM « Je ne peux plus attendre ! »

Nous avons décollé, quand j'ai vu le sol s'éloigner, ça a été épouvantable, on les abandonnait.

Ils sont arrivés peu de temps après qu'on soit partis et nous n'étions plus là. Les tirs les ont contraint à s'enfuir.

AR « Ils nous ont laissé Taylor ! Ils nous ont laissé !

MT _ De toute façon on ne peut pas rester là ! Allez, on dégage ! »

Ils se sont rapidement éloignés et après s'être enfin trouvé un coin un peu à l'abri pour la nuit, ils ont fait l'inventaire de leur sac. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester dans la forêt et même s'ils avaient encore quelques trucs ils n'allaient pas aller loin : 9 chargeurs, 2 fumigènes, 3 briquets, 2 paquets de clopes, 1 anti-moustique, 2 litres d'eau potable, 4 boites de conserve, 2 paquets de gâteaux et des comprimés pour l'eau. Leur situation à tous les 3 n'était pas enviable, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de feu pour ne pas être repérés et il ne faisait pas chaud la nuit.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, je suis allée directement me coucher, nous n'allions pas repartir et j'étais complètement abattue, je ne voulais pas avoir à parler. Je pensais seulement au lendemain, au fait qu'on allait partir les chercher.

La mission du lendemain n'a rien donné et ça me minait.

4 jours plus tard, nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à les retrouver. Le moral n'était vraiment pas bon.

Ce jour là, Dany et moi rentrions dans notre baraquement et là, j'entrais dans une colère noire. Des nouveaux prenaient la place de nos disparus. Doc. essaya bien de me calmer mais rien n'y fit. Les 3 bleus ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils restaient là avec leur paquetage à leurs pieds, quant au 4ème, il finissait de s'installer comme si de rien n'était.

Sc' « Salut, je m'appelle Scarlet mais les amis m'appellent Papy.

DW _ Vire tes affaires de là Scarlet, c'est le lit de Ruiz !

Sc' _ La guerre ne s'arrête pas parce qu'un mec est parti.

DH _ Allez, viens Dèb, Dany, Gryner. »

J'étais furieuse, cette façon qu'il avait de diminuer l'importance de leur disparition.

Doc. nous a entraîné dehors, c'est là qu'on est tombé sur le sergent.

DP « Sergent, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SA _ Comment ça va ?

DW _ Vous vous trouvez marrant ? C'est quoi ces nouveaux ? Ce Scarlet ? ! Il prend la place de Ruiz !

SA _ Prenez exemple sur lui, il a 45 ans, a fait la campagne de Corée, 39/45, alors un peu de respect ! »

Au même moment, en forêt, Ruiz inspectait pour la nième fois la plaie de Wosnaik c'est Ruiz qui jouait les toubibs.

MT « Alors toubib ?

AR _ Ca ne s'infecte pas, c'est bien.

GiW _ J'te fais confiance.

MT _ Normalement, si je me repère bien, il devrait y avoir une rivière plus au sud à 3 km. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient au bord de la fameuse rivière. Ils n'avaient plus rien à manger alors ils décidèrent de pêcher.

GiW « Je vais plus en aval pour me faire pardonner de vous ralentir.

AR _Pour moi, se sera saumon sur canapé avec mayonnaise.

GiW _ Oui ben je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Après un petit moment, ils entendirent Wosnaik crier.

GiW « Ruiz, Taylor ! J'ai un serpent sur le bras !

AR _ On arrive ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

GiW _ Il m'a mordu ! »

Ils avaient lâché ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se sont précipité vers les cris. Quand ils sont arrivés, Wosnaik était allongé dans l'eau, seule sa tête n'était pas encore sous l'eau. Il n'y avait plus trace du serpent.

Ruiz a attrapé Wosnaik, il le tenait dans ses bras tandis que Taylor tentait de lui faire un garrot.

GiW « Ruiz, ne me laisse pas mourir…J'ai froid, …J'ai froid…

MT _ C'est fini. »

A la base, ce n'était pas la joie, on ne buvait presque plus, au cas ou il y aurait eu une alerte, mais plus les jours passaient et moins on avait de chance de les retrouver. La tension était palpable.

DP « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

WG _ J'apprends l'espagnol.

DP _ Et tu crois que ça va te servir ici ?

WG _ On s'occupe comme on peut.

DH _ Arrêtez tous les 2 ! »

Le lendemain nous partions en mission et nous avons appris qu'un photographe allait nous accompagner et ça n'enchantait pas le sergent.

Ce jour là, le sergent allait accueillir de nouvelles recrues et le photographe était là et observait la scène. Il avait l'air d'un baba « peace and love ».

Ph « Attention, voilà le grand chef !

SA _ Non, je ne suis que soldat. Je peux ?

Ph _ Mais oui, allez y, envoyez les à l'abattoir.

SA _ Fermez là !

Ph _ J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.

SA _ En fait, vous êtes un fouteur de merde.

Ph _ Non, je suis photographe.

SA _ Parfois ça veut dire la même chose. Bon, Styger, Gordon, Castillo, Armenty, Stryker, suivez moi. »

Des hommes de notre baraquement avaient été transférés et ceux là commencèrent à s'installer.

Castillo et Stryker avaient leur lit à côté de Dany Gordon était à côté de Scarlet Styger était à côté de William Gryner quant à Armenty, il était à côté de moi.

Gic « Salut, je m'appelle Castillo mais on m'appelle « Le prêtre » car j'en étais un.

DP _ Moi c'est Purcell, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as perdu ta foi ou ta virginité ?

Gic _ Les deux.

DW _ Et toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Gig _ Je déplace un truc pour avoir de la place.

DW _ Laisse ça où s'est.

Gig _ Mais c'est quoi au juste ?

DW _ C'est une sorte de calendrier.

Gig _ Mais il a 2 semaines de retard ce calendrier.

DH _ Ecoutez, il faut que vous le sachiez, Ruiz et Taylor sont nos copains et ils ont disparus depuis 2 semaines, alors quand vous en parlez, soyez sympa, faites attention. »

Gordon a raccroché le calendrier au mur.

Sur ce, le sergent est entré, il voulait voir si nous étions prêt et comment se débrouillaient les nouveaux.

SA « Les gars, soyez en 10 minutes au bas de l'hélico.

GiA _ Et, vous…

SA _ Oui ?

GiA _ Tenez, voici 100$ pour que je ne parte pas en mission.

SA _ Tu vas me ranger ça tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de l'argent américain, on peut t'emprisonner pour moins que ça.

DP _ Et, Styger, tu ne vas pas porter toutes ces munitions ?

GiS _ Pourquoi pas ?

DP _ Tu fais comme tu veux mais quand tu auras 30 Km dans les jambes…

GiS _ Et, Armenty, tu voudrais pas prendre des munitions ? »

Il s'est enlevé les recharges de munitions qu'il avait autour du cou.

WG « Et, toi, tu as un briquet ?

GiS _ Non.

WG _ Des clopes, de l'insecticide ou de l'alcool alors ?

GiS _Non, pourquoi ?

WG _ Les bestioles grouillent de partout, sans parler des sangsues que tu chopes même hors de l'eau et qui te sucent jusqu'à ce que tu sois sec. »

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions tous au bas de l'hélico, fins prêts à partir. Myron nous donna les quelques instructions de base. Nous nous sommes répartis dans les 2 hélicos le sergent se trouvait à l'intérieur du même hélico que le photographe et l'ambiance était électrique entre eux.

Au même moment, Ruiz et Taylor était dans une mauvaise situation. Ca s'aggravait pour eux.

MT « Allez, Ruiz, avance.

AR _ Non, j'en ai marre, j'ai envie de rester ici.

MT _ D'après la carte, il devrait y avoir une rivière pas loin, on devrait y aller. »

Taylor a réussi à faire bouger Ruiz. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils se sont installés dans le lit de la rivière asséchée. Ruiz avait très faim et…

MT « Je comprends pas comment tu peux avaler ça, des bestioles, c'est dégueulasse !

AR _ Quand tu auras vraiment faim, on en reparlera. »

Nous étions arrivés sur le lieu de largage et nous nous sommes aperçus que les hélicos ne pouvaient pas se poser. Nous avons donc du sauter des appareils. Une fois que nous avons tous été à terre…

DH « On t'a dit de sauter de l'hélico à 2 mètres, pas à 5.

SA _ Alors ?

DH _ Il ne peut pas marcher, il a la jambe cassée.

SA _ Bon, lieutenant, il faut appeler un hélico pour en ramener un. Armenty, t'a vraiment eu de la chance mais fais moi confiance, on se reverra. »

Le photographe commença à photographier tout et tout le temps. Il y avait un cliquetis incessant.

Une dizaine de kilomètres plus tard, il y eut un autre accident. William menait la colonne, il était suivi de près par Styger, et va savoir pourquoi, il dévia du chemin initial de même pas un mètre et… Sa jambe gauche s'enfonça dans un trou obstrué par une grille rouillée, soigneusement cachée par de la végétation.

Le fer rouillé pénétra ses chairs et il se mit à hurler tellement fort que nous avons du lui mettre un chiffon dans la bouche.

A partir de ce moment là, il y eut une vraie hécatombe les nouveaux n'étaient pas rassurés, ils étaient stressés par l'environnement, la situation et ça les faisait d'autant plus commettre des faux pas.

Nous avons continué, plus tard, Castillo marchait tranquillement lorsque le fil de son walkman s'attrapa dans une branche. Il essaya de décrocher le fil, se tourna d'un quart vers la gauche et ça déclencha un piège. Une plaque en bambou de 2 mètres sur un, garnie d'une dizaine de pieux se redressa rapidement et il s'empala dessus. Il est mort sur le coup, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Ce fut un choc.

Le photographe était toujours là, à l'affût de la bonne photo et moi ça me tapait sur les nerfs. Ce « clic » était la seule chose que j'entendais, toujours et tout le temps mais il fallait continuer malgré tout. Il nous énervait tous et je sentais la tension monter.

Nous avons fait une pause un peu plus tard, nous en avions besoin le photographe tenta de discuter mais il comprit vite qu'il valait mieux m'éviter.

Nous sommes repartis, nous n'avions jusque là rencontré aucun Viets, jusque là. Nous avancions sur un chemin, entouré par des sortes de haies naturelles, et nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une embuscade et ce fut une vraie boucherie. Nous avons eu 3 morts. Un 4ème type était allongé par terre, il agonisait la bouche ouverte. Il essayait de respirait mais à chaque bouffée, l'air lui échappait, il avait le thorax perforait et il s'étouffa rapidement. Le photographe était toujours là, il tournait autour de ce type en photographiant toute la scène il faisait des gros plans et c'était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir en paix alors je lui ai arraché son appareil des mains et je l'ai jeté. Ca l'a surpris il ne s'était aperçu de rien, Lorsqu'il avait l'œil dans son objectif, tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Il a poussé un cri de réprobation et je lui ai mis un pain.

Je me suis éloignée, je n'en pouvais plus les mecs me regardaient et Myron m'a rattrapé.

LG « Arrête !

DW _ J'ai envie de le tuer ! Il n'a pas le droit !

LG _ Si, justement, il a le droit !

DW _ Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ? ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils aient disparus, qu'on ne les trouve pas !

LG _ C'est la guerre !

DW _ Non ! »

Nous nous étions engueulé à voie basse et le ton était monté il me gifla pour que je me calme ça marcha.

LG « Ecoute moi, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien, c'est la guerre, des amis meurent, disparaissent et ce n'est pas juste. Pour le moment tu te calmes. On en reparlera plus tard, on doit y aller. »

Nous sommes donc repartis et nous avons atteint le sommet d'une colline.

Arrivés là, William s'arrêta tout à coup Gordon le suivait de prêt et il lui est rentré dedans.

Le sergent était à l'arrière de la colonne et il la remonta en courant. Arrivé la bas, il ordonna à tout le monde de venir.

J'étais à la fin de la colonne et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait mais il y avait une odeur assez désagréable, elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que j'avançais et nous savions ce que ça présageait.

Là ce fut un choc, il y avait un GI allongé par terre en plein soleil, ses membres maintenus par des cordes, il était attaché en croix. Il était en état de décomposition avancé, torse nu, et d'un coup on a vu des asticots sortir de son torse.

C'était dégoûtant, ça sentait la mort et avec la chaleur c'était étouffant.

SA « Voilà ce que vous fera l'ennemi chaque fois que vous lui en laisserez l'occasion."

Nous étions tous en cercle, silencieux, certains sont allés vomir dans un coin. Le reporter était tellement choqué qu'il ne bronchait pas, il tripotait seulement son appareil nerveusement.

SA « Alors, vous ne prenez pas de photos ?

Ph _ Si, si.

SA _ Vous voulez un article, du vrai, alors allez-y ! »

La mission s'est finit sans autre incident. Nous avons réussi à rentrer sans plus de mort.

Deux jours plus tard, nous rentrions de mission, nous volions au dessus au dessus d'une zone à découvert lorsque le pilote a repéré un fumigène de détresse.

Johnny fit une manœuvre pour atterrir il n'y avait apparemment pas de Viet. Nous nous trompions, les Viets ont attaqués c'est à ce moment là que 2 GIs sont sortis de la forêt, ils ont couru dans notre direction jusqu'à un énorme trou dans le sol. Ils étaient à moins de 100 mètres de nous, pris en sandwich entre 2 feux. Nous nous étions mis à tirer et ils savaient que nous étions leur seule chance et ce n'était pas facile.

Les Viets ont tout à coup utilisé le lance-roquette et nous avons vu cette roquette filer sur nous. Heureusement, le « Hot Dog » avait ses portes coulissantes ouvertes et ça nous traversa.

Pendant un court moment, j'observais ces 2 hommes et c'est là que je reconnu Ruiz et Taylor. J'avais crié leurs noms et tout le monde comprit.

MT « On va plus pouvoir tenir longtemps…

AR _ J'n'ai plus de munition. »

C'est comme si j'étais avec eux, j'avais tout compris. Ca me paniqua.

DW « Ils ne ripostent même plus ! Ils n'ont plus de munition ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir, les Viets sont trop nombreux !

LM _ Je sais…Mais on doit y aller sinon on va y rester ! »

Quand ils ont vu que nous décollions, ils ont tenté une percée, c'était suicidaire. Nous les avons vu courir avec une meute de Viets à leurs basques.

Johnny essaya de les protéger, il volait à ras du sol et se mit entre eux et les Viets ça les aida un peu mais nous ne pouvions pas atterrir pour les récupérer.

Nous tirions tous avec toute la rage que nous contenions.

La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt j'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. J'assistais, incapable de réagir à la mort de mes amis.

Quand nous les avons perdu de vue, un lourd silence s'est abattu sur l'hélico.

Mon esprit s'est alors fermé au monde extérieur, j'entendais tout ce qui se disait mais j'avais l'impression que c'était irréel.

Cette fois, je m'effondrais, j'ai comme qui dirait, disjoncté, je n'étais plus la même. C'était si dur à supporter. Je ne parlais presque plus, je ne mangeais plus beaucoup, j'avais l'impression que le film de ma vie avait déraillé.

Nous avions déjà perdu des hommes, mais là c'était différent, c'était mes amis, mes meilleurs amis, ma famille et puis la manière dont ça s'était passée… Johnny essayait bien de me faire réagir mais rien n'y fit.

Il demanda même de l'aide à Myron mais je l'envoyais promener. Il voulait carrément m'envoyer quelques jours au dispensaire (j'avais déjà perdu 5 Kg) et ça me mettait hors de moi.

Un jour il réussi quand même à me coincer.

LG « Déborah, je peux te parler ?

DW _ Excuse moi mais j'ai des choses à faire et…

LG _ C'est un ordre.

DW _ Oui lieutenant Goldman ! »

Ca me fit bizarre, à peine avais je dis ça que je le regrettais. Et il me regarda d'une façon… Avec ces quelques mots, c'est comme si j'avais balayé nos liens pour n'en rester qu'au lieutenant et à son soldat. J'ai lu de la peine, de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

LG « Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Déborah ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

DW _ C'est vrai que leur disparition a été un choc mais…Tout va bien. »

Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

LG « Tout va bien ? Mais tu t'entends ?

DW _ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? !

LG _ Mais dis moi ce que tu ressens, n'importe quoi ! Parle moi !

DW _ Alors tu veux entendre que j'ai mal ? Que je n'aurais jamais cru que je les laisserais là-bas ! Qu'on les a laissé tombé ! Que j'ai perdu ma famille ! Que …je ne sais pas…que j'ai envie de hurler ! De mourir par moment ? ! »

J'avais la rage au ventre et elle s'est tout de suite calmée lorsque j'ai vu son regard.

LG « Je veux que tu me parle.

DW _ Je suis fatiguée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Myron m'a pris dans ses bras.

LG « Je vais t'aider, on va y arriver.

DW _ Ta présence me fait du bien…Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

LG _ Alors on ne parlera pas. »

La situation s'améliora doucement. Johnny était content que j'aille mieux mais il y avait toujours Myron dans le coin et il n'appréciait pas plus que ça.

Lui et moi étions tellement proches que nos silences arrivaient à être explicite que les mots. Mais finalement chacun trouva sa place naturellement.

Ma relation se détendit quelque peu et j'appris à connaître Scarlet et les autres.

Je me mêlais un peu plus à la vie de la section, nous sortions et un jour où nous étions en ville, nous sommes tombés sur le fils de Scarlet, il s'était engagé et apparemment ils n'avaient pas de très bon rapport tous les deux, Scarlet avait quitté sa famille lorsque son fils était petit, Scarlet avait été de tous les conflits et n'avait pas vu grandir son gamin.

Pour trouver la paix, il aurait fallu qu'on soit sûr du sort de Ruiz et Taylor, et ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'avions pas de corps. Tout rentrerait certainement dans l'ordre mais avec Johnny, il y avait quelques tensions. D'après lui, dès que mes amis avaient dès problèmes, notre couple passait au second plan il pensait que la disparition de Ruiz et Taylor m'obsédait. Avec du recul, il avait raison.

Lorsque Myron n'était pas là, je me sentais un peu seule et je le ressentis encore plus lorsqu'un jour j'entrais dans notre baraquement. L'espace d'une seconde je crus nous revoir tous au début. Jhonson, Taylor, Ruiz, Horn, Baker, Dany, Randy et moi. mais cette période était définitivement révolue. De nous 8, il ne restait plus que Dany et moi. Jhonson et Horn étaient rentrés, nous n'avions pas de nouvelle de Baker, Randy était mort et Ruiz et Taylor étaient portés disparus.

Quelque fois je me demandais ce qui m'avait pris de m'engager pour le Vietnam et puis ça me revenait en mémoire, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. D'ailleurs je ne regrettais rien et si c'était à refaire, je le referais, bien que… De toute façon, je n'oublierais pas, comment faire ? Même si j'avais voulu, mes cauchemars me ramenaient à la réalité.

Ils avaient commencés au Vietnam et même s'ils ont presque cessés, quelque fois encore aujourd'hui je me réveille en sueur.

Un matin, Myron nous ordonna à Dany, Gryner et moi de « décharger » un hélico. C'était une tache difficile que nous n'apprécions pas.

DP « Lieutenant, on est obligé de faire ça ?

SA _ Ce sont des soldats Américains.

WG _ Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Ils nous regardaient bizarrement mais je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment. Nous avons soulevé la bâche et là ! Ce fut un choc, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant Ruiz et Taylor. Ils se sont tout à coup relevés. Nous sommes restés sans voie.

MT « Taylor, ça alors !

DP _ Ruiz ! Taylor ! Ca pour une surprise !

DW _ Vous êtes con d'avoir fait ça ! »

Je les ai serré dans mes bras. Ca faisait 27 jours, voilà 27 jours qu'ils avaient disparu. J'avais compté

Nous les avons conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital pour qu'ils fassent un check-up mais moi je ne voulais plus les quitter.

Ils souffraient de mal nutrition et de sous alimentation, mis à part ça, ils allaient très bien.

Je n'avais pas revu Susanna depuis le jour où je lui avais annoncé la disparition de Ruiz. Après les avoir laissés, je suis allée la chercher pour l'avertir du fait qu'il avait été retrouvé et j'ai lu une telle joie sur son visage que j'ai compris à quel point elle tenait à Ruiz. J'en avais douté au début, en effet, quand je lui ai annoncé sa disparition, elle l'avait pris avec une telle froideur, disant qu'elle s'y était préparée, que Ruiz l'avait mis en garde...

En fait, elle essayait seulement de se protéger, de ne pas craquer.

Sur 3253 soldat inscrit sur la liste des disparus avant 1973, seuls 34 rentrèrent par leurs propres moyens.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 34 : The end ?**

Après leur retour parmi nous, de grands changements allaient survenir dans nos vies, pas tous bons.

Doc. Hoc avait été réquisitionné pour une mission et ça avait mal tourné. Il avait refusé d'utiliser son arme, nous savions pertinemment qu'il était contre la violence mais là il y avait eu des blessés et un homme était mort à cause de lui.

Ca avait jeté un froid parmi nous, nous commencions à penser que nous ne pouvions pas compter sur lui parce qu'entre laisser l'un d'entre nous crever et suivre ses convictions, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation. De nombreuses personnes ne lui parlaient plus, l'évitant franchement.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons appris que pour certains d'entre nous, le « séjour au Vietnam » allait prendre fin, Ruiz, Dany et moi rentrions d'ici 2 semaines. Nous avons également appris que le colonel Brewster était de retour parmi nous.

On nous a annoncé que nous allions repartir en mission, c'était donc notre dernière mission. Nous n'allions pas y échapper, c'était trop important nous allions délivrer des soldats Américains d'un camp Viêt-Cong et nous savions que c'était une grosse opération, ils avaient besoin d'un maximum de soldat. Ce genre de missions nous motivaient réellement, nous nous sentions alors vraiment utiles et aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pensé se défiler. Doc. Hoc quant à lui a appris qu'il ne participerait pas à cette mission un toubib aurait pu être utile, mais lui certainement pas. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un capable de défendre sa peau et la notre. Il avait essayé de convaincre Myron mais ce dernier s'était montré inflexible.

Nous avons également appris que nous allions retravailler avec Fontaine, ça promettait d'être mouvementé et ça ne nous rassurait pas vraiment. Travailler avec ce type était un risque supplémentaire ajouté à cette mission déjà délicate

L'importance de la mission était incontestable c'est pour cela qu'un type, le lieutenant Marshall est venu nous parler de ce camp de l'infrastructure, les plans du bâtiment que nous allions devoir attaquer. Il s'en était échappé à la grâce de Dieu 2 mois auparavant. Il était venu la veille spécialement d'un hôpital de Saigon où il était soigné.

Nous l'écoutions durant des heures, assis sous une tente ou par terre. Nous emmagasinions une tonne d'informations et nous faisions attention car nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendaient (en dehors des nôtres).

LMa « Voilà, ces hommes auront énormément maigris ils feront dans les 65 Kg, parfois moins. Ils sont torturés tous les jours et sont énormément affaiblis autant physiquement que moralement. Il faudra dans la plupart des cas les porter. »

Il s'est tout à coup tue il regardait dans le vide, un point au delà du camp et il semblait paniqué.

CB « Lieutenant ? Ca va ? Lieutenant ?

LMa _ …Pardon ?

CB _ Ca va ? Vous voulez qu'on arrête ?

LMa _ Non, ça va. »

Ajouté à ces séances d'information, nous avions également un entraînement spécial. Nous effectuions le parcours des forces spéciales « parcours du combattant », un poids de 60 Kg sur les épaules. Zigzaguer, passer des obstacles (poutre, mur) grimper, ramper, nager… C'était épuisant.

La première fois, arrivée le soir, je me suis littéralement effondrée dans le mon lit, les jours qui ont suivis, je m'endormais tout aussi rapidement.

Papy et moi étions à la traîne, nous effectuions les plus mauvais temps de tout le groupe lui n'était plus tout jeune, quant à moi, ma charge était plus lourde que moi.

Depuis ces dernière semaines (depuis la disparition de Ruiz et Taylor) j'avais maigri et je ne m'étais pas remplumée comme disais Ruiz.

Avec de l'entraînement nous nous étions améliorés mais nos courbatures n'arrangeaient rien et nous étions toujours les 2 derniers. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Brewster qui supervisait notre entraînement. Il était intraitable.

CB « Wilson ! Vous espérez vous en sortir vivante à cette allure ? ! On n'est pas au Club Med' ! Allez, vous repartez pour un autre tour ! Et vous me ferez 50 pompes ! Allez ! ! »

Je suis repartie en serrant les dents.

A la nuit tombée, Brewster aimait se balader seul dans le camp, nous le voyions de temps en temps lorsque nous rentrions nous coucher. Ce soir là, il rencontra Marshall regardant les étoiles.

CB « Bonsoir, vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

LMa _ Non, je préfère rester dehors, sentir le vent sur mon visage. »

Il sentit le regard de Brewster.

LMa « Vous voyez, il y a pas mal de temps déjà que pour me sortir du pétrin, il a fallu que je fasse le mort. Ils étaient tous morts, toute ma section et j'ai du me cacher sous les cadavres. Il ne fallait pas bouger, même quand ils nous fouillaient, qu'ils m'ont enlevé mon alliance. J'ai cru que ce Viet allait sentir mon pouls, mais non, j'ai eu de la chance. J'avais du mal à respirer, je suffoquais, j'avais l'impression de respirer la mort je m'en souviens encore et elle ne m'a pas quitté. Je suis claustrophobe depuis.

CB _ La vie ne tient qu'à un fil quelque fois. »

Le lendemain matin, les réunions et entraînements continuaient. Marshall continuait à nous expliquait comment ça allait être. Il commença à nous détailler l'intérieur des bâtiments.

LMa « Ce qu'il faut chercher en premier c'est la salle de torture, ça ne sera pas difficile à la trouver, elle est verte… pour pas que le sang se voit. Il y a un système d'électrochoc au centre du plafond. Les cellules sont à gauche, dans le même bâtiment. »

Ce jour là, c'était notre dernier jour avant la mission notre dernier entraînement.

Fontaine était très excité, sûr de lui, arrogant, égal à lui même.

En plus, pour couronner le tout, nous avons appris qu'une journaliste allait nous accompagner. C'était une idée complètement folle, qui avait bien pu décider un truc pareil ? Elle venait mais elle n'aurait pas le droit de descendre de l'appareil. Encore heureux !

Son but à elle, s'était le Pulitzer, et elle semblait prête à tout pour ça. Les mecs lui avaient un peu tourné autour, mais nous étions tous préoccupés par cette mission et personne n'avait réellement la tête à ça.

Le jour J, nous sommes partis à 16 heures. Marshall était à côté de la piste d'envol il tenait à tous nous serrer la main.

LMa « Allez y, ils comptent sur vous, et moi aussi. Bonne chance à tous. »

Nous nous sommes envolés le trajet a été silencieux. Nous finissions de nous préparer, nous nous maquillions pour nous camoufler.

La tension dans l'hélico était palpable.

Nous avons atterris à proximité du fameux camp nous sommes tous descendus, la journaliste nous a regardé descendre en nous mitraillant tous avec son appareil, elle n'avait pas arrêté durant le trajet déjà. Ils sont repartis. Peu après, elle dit au pilotes qu'elle avait une envie pressente et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils atterrissent. Ils ont cédé. C'était une ruse, elle est partie.

L'équipage l'a attendue, elle n'est pas revenue. Ils ont finalement décollé sans elle, ils ne pouvaient pas tout compromettre à cause d'elle. Elle était partie en courant à peine avait elle posé le pied à terre, évitant les pièges par une chance incroyable.

De notre côté, nous avions investis le camp nous nous sommes déployés par équipes. C'était une super opération, nous étions 4 sections.

Nous nous étions introduits dans les bâtiments et il n'y avait personne. Nous avons ouvert toutes les cellules, elles étaient toutes vides.

DF « Putain, j'étais sûr de mes renseignements !

CB _ Il faut décrocher ! C'est un piège ! ! »

Ce camp vide n'était pas pour nous rassurer, nous nous étions aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Le groupe du colonel, composé de Dany, William et Fontaine sortait de l'aile du bâtiment quand une grenade explosa à leurs pieds. Ils se sont aplatis au sol, mais la déflagration les avait atteint de plein fouet.

CB « Purcell ! Gryner ! Ca va ?

DP _ Oui.

WG _ Oui, allez y, j'arrive.

CB _ Ok.

WG _ Quelle poisse !... Attendez ! Colonel ? Dany ?... Je ne vois plus rien, où êtes vous ? »

Au même moment, la journaliste était aux alentours du camp. Elle s'allongea dans un buisson, l'œil dans l'objectif pour observer les environs. Ce fut juste à temps pour voir passer un convoi. 3 Viets entouraient 2 GIs. Ils couraient, les mains attachées dans le dos. C'était apparemment une partie des soldats qu'on aurait du délivrer.

Elle les mitrailla avec son objectif et revient vers nous en courant. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Entre temps, nous avions rappelé les hélicos, ils s'étaient posés à l'intérieur même du camp et nous attendions les retardataires.

Nous étions dans la merde. Ruiz, Dany, Marcus et moi attendions dans l'appareil de Johnny lorsque je vis arriver Gryner il titubait. Il faisait n'importe quoi, il était à découvert et allait se prendre une balle. J'ai sauté de l'appareil, j'ai couru vers lui et je me suis jetée sur lui.

DW « William ! Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? !

WG _ Dèb, je n'y vois plus rien, je suis aveugle !

DW _ T'inquiète, on va y arriver. Appuie toi sur moi. »

Les autres nous observaient, ils nous couvraient. Nous nous sommes redressés, il était appuyé sur moi et avançait, accroché à moi nous nous suivions.

Nous avons eu de la chance et il se trouve que nous avons été les derniers.

Les hélicos se sont envolés, il ne restait plus personne.

Nous commencions à nous élever lorsque nous avons aperçu la journaliste plus loin hors du camp, elle courait dans notre direction en agitant les bras. Elle devait espérer qu'on la voit et qu'on ne la laisse pas ici.

Nous nous sommes posés, elle arriva vers nous en courant, elle souriait et tenait son appareil serré dans sa main droite. C'est là qu'elle sauta sur une mine et s'écroula.

Le sergent sauta de l'hélico et alla la chercher. Il la ramena et nous nous sommes envolés il ne restait plus que notre appareil dans la zone.

La journaliste était allongée entre nous, nous ne pouvions pas grand chose pour elle, elle avait le corps ensanglanté et juste avant de mourir elle nous tendit son appareil photo.

Nous avions repris de l'altitude mais les Viets prirent notre hélico pour cibles et les balles se mirent à fuser et…

LM « Je suis touché ! »

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire, je suis restée sans voie, il y avait trop de… C'est là que je l'ai entendu.

LM « Dèb, tu vas prendre ma place.

DW _ Quoi ? ! Je ne sais pas piloter.

LM _ Je n'y arrive plus, tu l'as déjà fait et le co te guidera. »

Je me suis mise à sa place. J'étais crispée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une charge énorme sur les épaules, j'avais leurs vies entre mes mains.

William souffrait le martyr, ses yeux le brûlaient et les compresses ne le soulageaient pas le colonel était également blessé.

J'étais fatiguée, ça avait été un véritable fiasco.

Nous sommes finalement rentrés. Lorsque je me suis posées, ce fut un vrai soulagement, je suais à grosses gouttes et je me mis à trembler.

Arrivés là-bas, les blessés ont été transportés à l'hôpital.

J'ai accompagné Johnny, il a tout de suite été transporté en salle d'opération. Ca a duré 3 heures, 3 heures à attendre, j'étais encore en tenue de combat, le visage barbouillé de peinture de camouflage et je n'ai même pas pu le voir. J'ai juste su que ça s'était bien passé.

Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit, j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je me suis alors levée, j'ai du me faufiler pour arriver à voir Johnny. Il dormait. Je me suis assise sur une chaise et j'ai passé la nuit à le regarder dormir, il avait l'air si calme et là j'ai su que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. C'était fini, un pan de ma vie allait finir.

Je suis retournée me coucher aux alentours de 6 heures du matin.

Vers les 10 heures, deux hélicos sont revenus ils avaient récupéré 2 sections qui s'étaient faite presque entièrement massacrées lors d'une expédition à haut risque.

Ce matin là, Papy s'était levé de bonne heure il avait également mal dormi, un pressentiment ? Peut être.

Myron était venu lui annoncer la mort de son fils en début de matinée.

Je déambulais dans le camp lorsque j'ai vu le fameux hélico arriver. Nous avions tous appris que les 2 sections de cette mission avaient été quasiment décimées. Je ne fus pas la seule à me retrouver malgré moi à la zone d'envol, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pour déjouer le sort, voir ce à quoi nous avions échappé ? Je ne sais pas.

C'est là que, de loin j'ai vu Papy. Il s'était approché des corps à l'intérieur de l'hélico, il a parlé à un des types qui déchargeaient, je n'ai pas compris, j'étais trop loin et d'un coup je l'ai vu se saisir d'un poncho. Là tout est devenu clair. Il le transportait comme quand Steven était petit et qu'il allait le mettre au lit il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait assez souvent, d'être parti et de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Papy était encore là après tous ces combats, il s'en était toujours sorti depuis plus de 20 ans, dans toutes les guerres. Alors pourquoi son fils n'avait il pas réussi à s'en sortir ? C'était trop injuste. Il a traversé tout le camp comme ça, tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde savait.

Lorsqu'il l'a posé sur une table froide de la morgue il a enfin pleuré.

Des parents ne devraient jamais voir leurs enfants partir avant eux, c'est contre nature. On a ensuite vu Papy aller dans un bar pour s'enivrer.

Myron est allé rendre visite au colonel Brewster à l'hôpital, ce dernier l'avait fait demander. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles des blessés.

Brewster s'était pris une balle dans le ventre et des éclats de grenade dans la jambe.

CB « Et comment va le lieutenant Mc Key ?

LG _ Il y a pire mais il va être évacué sur Tokyo. La reporter est décédé durant le trajet de retour Gryner est aveugle. Beaucoup de perte pour rien.

CB _ Oui, beaucoup trop de perte. »

J'attendais Myron dehors, je désirais savoir ce qu'il en était, et également lui dire au revoir, passer un peu de temps avec lui.

DW « Myron, t'as une minute ?

LG _ Pour toi, toujours.

DW _ Que va t il se passer pour Johnny et William ?

LG _ Mc Key part cet après midi pour Tokyo, quant à Gryner, il va être rapatrié aux Etats-Unis. N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu pars ce soir… Tu vas me manquer.

DW _ Toi aussi. »

Myron avait fait développer la pellicule de la journaliste et il vint nous montrer les clichés nous étions tous au bar.

Elle voulait son prix Pulitzer plus que tout et elle l'a obtenu, à titre posthume pour sa dernière photo. On y voyait un prisonnier américain qui courrait, les mains attachées dans le dos, encadré par 2 Viets. Il s'était retourné au moment où elle avait pris la photo et on pouvait clairement voir son visage.

C'était un des hommes que nous aurions dû délivrer, un jeune de mon âge. Myron a fait passer les photos, nous les avons tous regardées, elles étaient bonnes, très bonnes même, on pouvait sentir sur nos visages toute la tension qu'il y avait à ce moment.

Lorsque j'ai vu cette fameuses photo j'ai changé de tête et Ruiz l'a vu.

AR « Qu'est ce que t'a ?

DW _ C'est Samuel.

AR _ Qui ?

DW _ Lieutenant, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Samuel et Hans. Nous les avons rencontré dans ce village lorsque nous étions prisonniers. Nous avions rapidement échangé quelques mots. Ils y sont toujours. »

J'avais une petite boule dans la gorge, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que nous aurions pu être à leur place. Ca m'a marqué.

5 ans plus tard, il a été rendu à la vie civile, Samuel a fait parti des chanceux qui sont rentrés. Hans quant à lui était mort en captivité, certains y sont encore aujourd'hui.

Durant le temps qui me restait, je fis le paquetage de Johnny et le mien. Il avait déjà vendu son appartement rue Tudo et toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre. Il y en avait de partout. Je me mis donc au travail, il fallait tout empaqueter, Myron nous enverrait le reste un peu plus tard.

Quand j'eu fini, j'allais voir Johnny, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir sans le voir avant.

Avant de refermer la porte, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, je trouvais ça déprimant.

LM « Dès que je serai à Tokyo, je t'appelle à Los Angeles.

DW _ Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

LM _ Je sais mais…

Inf _ Il va falloir y aller.

LM _ Je t'aime Dèb.

DW _ Moi aussi. »

Je l'ai embrassé et il a été emmené sur une civière. Myron était également venu lui dire au revoir. Nous l'avons accompagné jusqu'à l'hélico. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de partir, je lui ai donc proposé d'aller se balader en ville. J'ai fait quelques achats, et il m'a aidé à choisir quelques cadeaux pour ma famille.

Nous rentrions lorsque nous sommes passés devant un photographe, je l'ai entraîné à l'intérieur. Je voulais une photo de nous 2 parce que je voulais garder quelque chose de nous, de lui. En quittant le Vietnam, je savais qu'il n'existerait alors plus rien de nous, tout serait effacé, ce ne serait plus que du passé et j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour être sûre que ça avait existé autre part que dans ma mémoire.

Il fut surpris, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction mais il ne dit rien, du moins sur le moment. Nous nous sommes installés devant l'objectif, il était derrière moi, il m'enserrait, ses bras entourant ma taille, mes mains sur les siennes, son menton posé sur mon épaule droite. Je sentais son sourire.

Nous devions revenir une heure plus tard pour récupérer le cliché. Nous sortions quand Myron est à nouveau rentré dans le magasin, me laissant seul sur le trottoir. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard et je ne savais pas pourquoi il était à nouveau rentré.

Nous avons continué à nous balader nous sommes venus récupérer « la photo » juste avant de rentrer. Là, le sourire qu'il avait eu toute la journée s'est effacé.

LG « Pourquoi avoir voulu faire ça ?

DW _ Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que…Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, moi sans toi, pour moi ça ne veut rien dire.

LG _ Dèb…

DW _ Attend. Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important dont il faut que tu te souviennes et je ne veux surtout pas que tu en doutes.

LG _ Dis moi, ça paraît sérieux.

DW _ Ca l'est. Mais avant tout, promet moi que tu n'y feras pas allusion à part si j'en parle la première.

LG _ Donc, c'est toi qui tiens toutes les cartes… Je te le promets, vas y, qu'est ce que c'est ?

DW _ C'est simple, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a regardé d'une telle façon… comme si j'avais rouvert une plaie.

LG « On y va ?

DW _ Tu ne dis rien ?

LG _ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

DW _ Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je pensais que tu dirais quelque chose.

LG _ … Je t'aime, tu le sais très bien mais je me tais et je tiens ma promesse. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je te dise de le quitter pour moi ?

DW _ Non.

LG _ Voilà, tout est dit. Je sais que tu nous aimes tous les 2, je ne sais pas comment mais c'est vrai. Tu as toujours été incapable de choisir. »

Ca me faisait bizarre qu'il me dise ça, entendre sa vérité, et par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

LG « Avant de te connaître, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse aimer 2 personnes à la fois et puis voilà. Je sais que tu resteras avec lui, c'est mieux comme ça, pour le moment, mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée, je le sais. En tout cas, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu me reviendras un jour, je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais je le sais. »

Je n'ai rien dit. Nous sommes rentrés à la base, nous n'avions échangé aucune parole durant le trajet.

Lorsqu'il a arrêté la voiture et que j'en suis descendue, je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux il m'a alors pris la main, je descendais et ma main commençait à glisser entre ses doigts quand au dernier moment, il m'a attiré dans la voiture tout contre lui. Ca m'a surpris. Il a alors pris mon visage entre ses mains, chacune posées de chaque côté de mon visage et il m'a embrassé. Quand nos lèvres se sont jointes, je le regardais et puis j'ai fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce dernier baiser, car je savais que c'était le dernier. J'ai alors sentie les larmes couler le long de mes joues. C'était fini.

Je suis ensuite descendue de la voiture et je suis partie sans me retourner.

Je suis retournée à notre baraquement, nous allions bientôt rentrer. Nous étions tous ensemble, les mecs de la section, Marcus, Papy Ruiz, Dany et moi. Nous étions sur le point de sortir, notre paquetage sur le dos quand Marshall est entré.

Un silence s'installa tout à coup nous n'avions pas réussi, il avait mis tant d'espoir dans notre intervention.

Il a alors pris la parole.

LMa « Ne vous dîtes pas que vous avez raté votre mission car ce n'est pas le cas. Les prisonniers sauront obligatoirement qu'on a tenté quelque chose, qu'on ne les a pas oublié et je vous en remercie pour eux. Bonne chance et bon retour. »

Nous sommes sortis et nous avons rejoint la zone d'envol le sergent et Myron nous y attendaient.

Plus j'avançais vers l'hélico, plus la boule qui s'était coincée au fond de ma gorge grossissait. Ces mois passés ici furent une grande expérience. Je leur ai dit au revoir à tour de rôle, j'ai également fait un signe de la tête à Doc. Hoc il était venu, il regardait la scène de loin.

DW « Au revoir, Marcus… Papy… sergent. »

J'ai baissé la voie et j'ai pris Myron dans mes bras. Que je fasse ça n'avait plus de conséquence et de toute façon je n'y pensais pas.

DW « Je t'en prie Myron, fais attention à toi.

LG _ T'inquiète, je m'en sortirai, je t'ai dit que je te retrouverai.

DW _ Faites tous attention.

Pil _ Il faut y aller !

DW _ Au revoir. »

Après les avoir tous embrasés, l'instant d'une seconde je me suis dit « c'est peut être la dernière fois » puis j'ai chassé cette pensée.

Nous avons décollé, nous ne les quittions pas des yeux quand nous ne les avons plus vu, le soleil a inondé la plaine c'était magnifique.

Nous nous sommes posés à l'aéroport de Saigon et nous avons été conduit jusqu'à des marabouts où nous avons du attendre de prendre un avion pour Los Angeles via Hawaï.

Nous aurions été incapable de dormir, un sentiment mêlé d'excitation, d'angoisse, d'impatience nous tenaillait alors nous avons passé la nuit à attendre et à discuter avec les types qui étaient là, discuter de ces quelques mois, discuter de ce qu'allait être notre vie.

A 11 heures le lendemain nous étions dans l'avion pour rentrer chez nous.

Je réfléchissais beaucoup, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à ce que j'allais devenir j'avais peur, peur des autres, peur de mes réactions, peur d'être seule aussi.

Ruiz sut me réconforter, il serait toujours là pour moi, je le savais.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, un type de l'armée est venu nous dire que nous ne pouvions pas sortir, il fallait faire un détour.

Mc « Dépêchez vous, il y a des manifestants

GI _ Pourquoi sont ils là ?

Mc _ Ce sont des pacifistes, ils manifestent contre la guerre. »

Ils nous ont fait faire un détour, nous avons du sortir par derrière.

Nous avions failli nous faire tuer des centaines de fois et voilà ce qui nous attendait, nous sortions par la petite porte. Le pays tout entier avait honte de nous et de ce que nous faisions pour défendre la liberté.

Ce 12 février resterait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Durant la guerre du Vietnam, la moitié de tous les objecteurs de conscience déjà en service furent rendus à la vie civile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Tour of Duty (L'enfer du devoir)**

**Chapitre 35 : Et après ?**

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la rue, je me suis sentie complètement perdue, je ne connaissais pas Los Angeles, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce fut un moment très déroutant et je suis contente de ne pas avoir été seule à ce moment là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Ruiz et Dany n'avaient pas été là.

Nous avons pris une chambre dans un hôtel et nous nous sommes un peu reposé. Et puis j'ai téléphoné à Johnny au Japon. Il avait l'air d'aller, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait que je pense et j'avais envie de le croire.

Ce soir là nous sommes sortis, nous avons mangé en ville c'était comme se réhabituer à la vie civile et c'était plus facile de le faire à 3. Ca nous a permis de nous changer les idées, de voir du monde.

Nous n'étions content d'être de retour mais toutes nos conversations tournaient autour du Vietnam. Nous n'en étions pas encore rentrés.

Nous nous sommes couchés tard nous avions finalement fini la nuit à l'hôtel en buvant quelques bières et en parlant de nos projets.

Le lendemain nous nous sommes séparés à la gare routière Dany est parti de son côté Ruiz et moi sommes partis du notre. Le trajet en bus a duré quelques jours, ce fut long mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je n'étais pas pressée j'avais peur de rentrer.

Se séparer de Ruiz a été une autre étape. Il était mon meilleur ami.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble où logeaient mes parents à New York, je l'ai regardé un certain temps, j'ai respiré profondément et je suis entrée. C'est ma mère qui a ouvert la porte d'entrée, elle a criée, ne s'attendant pas à me voir avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

J'étais contente d'être là, en vie mais je ne ressentais pas toute cette joie, c'était une situation difficile. Elle parlait beaucoup, posant des questions et ça m'abrutissait je suis finalement allée m'allonger prétextant la fatigue et elle l'a compris.

Quand mon frère est arrivé, il s'est précipité vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre. Il avait presque 18 ans, une carrure de footballeur et quasiment 2 tête de plus que moi.

DW « C'est ding ce que t'a changé. Regarde toi, j'ai quitté un petit garçon et je retrouve un homme.

BW _ T'exagère toujours.

DW_ Tu m'as manqué.

Je lui écrivais très régulièrement, je l'appelait très souvent mais l'avoir avec moi c'était tellement mieux… Et puis il y a eu papa. Sa fille était enfin à la maison.

Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble avant que Bryan et ne réapparaisse qu'au levé du jour. Ca n'a pas été du goût de mes parents.

J'ai enfin pu appeler Johnny, je n'avais pas pu l'appeler durant quasiment une semaine et j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix et des nouvelles fraîches. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à avoir la communication mais finalement…

LM « Allô ?

DW _ Johnny ? C'est moi. Comment ça va ?

LM _ Dèb, tu m'as manqué…Y a mieux, j'ai mal, je me sens seul sans toi. Tu me manques.

DW _ Tu me manques aussi, mais je sais que dans deux semaines on sera ensemble.

LM _ Ouai. Je pensais pas qu'une semaine sans entendre ta voix serait si long. On n'a jamais vraiment été séparé.

DW _ Je sais.

LM _ Je suppose que tu es de retour chez tes parents. Ca s'est bien passé ?

DW _ Oui mais... C'est mitigé. Je suis complètement en décalage.

LM _ Si j'étais avec toi je pourrais te remonter le moral.

DW _ Ah oui, et comment ? Raconte moi…

LM _ D'abord je te ferais rigoler avec mes blagues et puis je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. Si jamais ça ne te suffit pas, je te regarderais avec mon regard qui te fait fondre et…Merde, l'infirmière je dois te laisser. Je t'aime.

DW _ Je t'aime aussi. »

En raccrochant, je souriais. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie un peu plus légère, bien.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée tôt, j'avais fait un cauchemar nous y étions tous restés, tous morts dans la dernière mission, on s'était fait abattre un par un je les avais tous vu se faire tirer dessus et l'hélico avait été descendu au moment de repartir. J'étais en sueur et il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Je décidais de rester encore au lit mais je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'ai entendu mon frère rentrer.

Il était environ 7 heures et il s'était déjà fait engueuler par papa. Je l'ai attrapé quand il passait devant ma chambre.

DW « Bryan, ça va ?

BW _ D'après toi ?

DW _ Tu entres ? Tu m'aideras à défaire mon sac ? Allez, s'il te plait… »

Il est entré dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte derrière lui.

BW « Fais voir ton sac.

DW _ Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour mon sac.

BW _ T'es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru capable de faire un sermon après tout ce que t'a fait.

DW _ Oui mais moi je ne me faisais jamais prendre et puis tu sais, j'ai changé. J'ai pris du plomb dans la cervelle comme on dit.

BW _ T'a pas tant changé que ça, je suis sûr que t'es toujours la même.

DW _ Là n'est pas la question où étais tu ? Les parents se sont inquiétés, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

BW _ Rien, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser, de sortir.

Je n'allais pas lui faire un sermon, j'étais passée par là et puis c'était pas ma place.

BW _ T'as pas bonne mine

DW_ Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

BW _ Tu devrais dormir alors.

DW_ Je sais mais…

BW _ …Tu dors mal ? Des cauchemars ?

DW_ …Quelque fois

BW _ …J'ai une question, mais…

DW _ Ben vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu ne vas pas te gêner avec moi maintenant. Je t'écoute.

BW _ Le Vietnam, c'est comment ? »

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qui se passait réellement, de ce qu'était réellement ma vie…Je me suis assise sur mon lit, j'ai soupiré et…

DW « Le Vietnam…c'est indéfinissable. Je ne sais pas, c'est différent, comment dire…il n'y a pas le même rythme, pas les mêmes valeurs, la même vie. Un pays tout en contraste. C'est laid à cause de cette guerre, j'ai vu tant de copains crever. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir vu toutes ses beauté, voir ce que ça a été avant la guerre. Les gens crèvent de faim, on ne peut pas le décrire, il faut y être allé, l'avoir vu. »

J'avais une boule dans la gorge, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas été. On a commencé à défaire mon sac c'est là que Bryan est tombé sur la photo de Myron et moi.

BW « Alors c'est lui le fameux Johnny.

DW _ Non, lui c'est Myron, mon lieutenant. Tiens, voilà une photo de Johnny.

BW _ Et, lequel est…l'officiel ?

DW _ C'est Johnny, John Mc Key.

BW _ Ta dernière lettre nous annonçait ton retour, et eux deux?

DW _ Myron est encore là-bas, Johnny quant à lui est à Tokyo il a été blessé lors de la dernière mission.

BW _ C'est grave ?

DW _ …Non mais…je ne sais pas. Il a été blessé à la jambe et…

BW _ …Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mes peurs, mes angoisses sont sortis d'un coup et j'ai éclaté en sanglot. Il s'était assis à côté de moi et m'avait pris par les épaules.

BW « Ca ira, vous vivrez heureux, vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants…Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

DW _ Des enfants…un bébé…je ne sais plus…Telle que tu me vois, je devrais faire 10 Kg de plus et accoucher dans 2 mois.

BW _ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

DW _ Tu voulais que je te l'écrive ? Et ben moi pas.

BW _ Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca n'a pas du être facile.

DW _ C'était notre bébé à Myron et à moi. Johnny l'a très mal pris, je l'ai énormément blessé mais il a su me pardonner. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux.

DW « Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'étais pas prête, je ne suis pas prête, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

BW _ Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Il m'a prit dans ses bras. C'était la 1ère fois que j'en parlais bien sûr, Ruiz et les autres devaient s'en douter mais ils n'y avaient jamais fait mention.

Lorsque Bryan m'a laissé seule, je me suis recouchée et j'ai réfléchi en regardant le plafond.

Nous avons pris le repas de midi tous les 4, en famille. Ca faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas tous retrouvés ensemble pour prendre un repas et c'était agréable ça nous ramena au bon vieux temps.

Après le repas, je désirais sortir, voir du monde, me balader dans New York et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que je n'avais personne à appeler. Un des filles les plus populaires du lycée qui n'avait personne à appeler, ça en aurait fait rire plus d'un.

Je me suis dirigée vers le musé Guggenheim, c'était mon préféré et ce depuis une visite scolaire. Le vieux gardien Victor m'a reconnu nous avons un peu discuté. 3 heures plus tard, j'en sortais.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, voir Ruiz, lui parler. J'ai alors pris la direction du Bronx. Lorsque j'ai frappé chez lui, une femme d'âge mûr m'a ouvert ça devait être sa mère.

MR «! Quien es?

DW _ Hola, busco Ruiz, Alberto. Me llamo Deborah Wilson.

MR _ Esta el café de enfrente.

DW _ Muchas Gracias. Asta luego. »

J'ai traversé la rue et je suis entrée dans le bar tout le monde s'est retourné, je n'étais pas une habituée ni du bar, encore moins du quartier.

Ruiz était en grande conversation avec un type, il me tournait le dos. Je l'observais, je ne savais pas si je devais y aller et je me sentais très bête. Lorsqu'il s'est enfin retourné et qu'il m'a vu, il a planté son copain.

AR « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

DW _ Je ne sais pas.

AR _ Toi ça ne va pas. Ok, attends moi. »

Les nanas du bar me regardaient bizarrement l'air de dire, qu'est ce qu'elle veut à nos mecs ?

Nous sommes partis et nous nous sommes installés dans un parc nous étions tranquilles (comme dans la réserve d'arme)

AR « Allez, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

DW _ Rien, enfin j'ai l'impression que rien ne va.

AR _ Raconte moi.

DW _ Je ne sais pas, le retour est moyen ils sont si contents et moi j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Je n'ai plus de marques

AR _ T'a changé, on ne peut pas ressortir indemne d'une guerre.

DW _ Je sais mais, je croyais…Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais et puis je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être seul, de…, Johnny me manque.

AR _ Je sais, et t'es venu, t'a bien fait. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter le coin. »

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble et puis le moment de se quitter est arrivé.

DW _ Je vais y aller. Je dois préparer mon déménagement.

AR _ Los Angeles, tu vas être loin.

DW _ Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne se perdra pas.

AR _ Je le sais. »

Ce soir là, j'ai discuté avec ma mère. Je leur ai annoncé que je déménageais pour Los Angeles. Bizarrement ils n'ont rien dit. Ma mère m'a simplement dis que ça faisait déjà plus de 4 ans que je n'habitais plus à la maison.

J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à organiser mon déménagement je n'avais qu'une certitude à ce moment, c'est que je voulais être avec Johnny.

Bryan est venu avec moi pour Los Angeles. Nous avons loué un camion de déménagement et nous avons pris la route. Je ne voulais pas faire le trajet toute seule et mes parents avaient tenu à se que je l'emmène histoire qu'il s'éloigne un peu.

Le trajet se passa très bien, se fut long mais nous avons pu discuter renouer. J'appelais Johnny tous les jours et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait mieux, même si je savais qu'il commençait à prendre conscience que tout ne serait plus comme avant. Pourrait il piloter après ? On n'en savait encore rien.

C'est moi qui suis allée le chercher à l'aéroport de Los Angeles 2 jours après notre arrivée, je devais attendre dans le hall. J'étais tendue, je me demandais comment il allait être. C'est là que je l'ai vu arriver, il était debout, bien sûr il avait une canne mais il était debout pas de fauteuil roulant. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis tout à coup sentie revivre. Ca allait aller, je le savais. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, je le dévorais il m'avait tant manqué, c'était la première fois que nous étions séparés depuis que nous nous connaissions et ça avait été dur. J'avais eu envie de le rejoindre au Japon mais je m'étais raisonnée. Quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, je me suis blottie tout contre lui j'ai apprécié ce moment, je retrouvais enfin son odeur.

Je l'ai vite ramené au motel, Bryan nous attendait et j'étais un peu anxieuse. Ajouté à cela le fait que nous devions trouver un appartement…

A la 1ère poignée de main, le courant passa tout de suite entre Bryan et Johnny, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux je crois que ce qui les a rapproché c'est qu'ils pouvaient être aussi gamin l'un que l'autre en fin de compte.

C'était la 1ère visite de Bryan sur la côte Ouest et nous avons donc passé du temps à visiter la ville « Hollywood Boulevard, Malibu… » après que nous ayons trouvé notre appartement. Une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

Après avoir trouvé notre appartement nous en avons bien profité, c'était génial, nous avons fait plein de photos, c'était comme si nous étions en vacance, nous profitions du temps présent, carpe diem.

Trois jours après avoir enfin emménagé, nous repartions, il fallait ramener le camion et donc retour à New York.

Nous avons pris la route 66 et hop ! C'est une période que j'apprécie particulièrement, ça me faisait penser au livre de Kerouac. C'est là que je me suis aperçu que plus nous approchions de New York et plus Johnny était nerveux, il me posait beaucoup de question sur mes parents, pour mieux les connaître et éviter de faire des impairs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si nerveux.

J'avais beaucoup parlé de Johnny à ma mère au téléphone ou dans mes lettres et elle était très impatiente. D'entré de jeu, elle me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle le trouvait charmant en fait il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Pour mon père, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait plus de réserve, mais non. Ce qui mit Johnny mal à l'aise c'est qu'en fin de compte, papa se souvenait parfaitement de lui. C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes restés une petite semaine avant de repartir en train.

Durant ce court séjour, je l'ai traîné jusqu'à « mon musée », ça faisait bizarre de dire ça. Mon musée. Je l'appelais ainsi depuis que j'y étais allée en 6ème. J'en ai également profité pour aller voir Ruiz c'était le moment où jamais. Bizarrement, ils avaient un peu gardé les mêmes rapports qu'au Vietnam.

Lorsque nous sommes finalement rentés à Los Angeles j'ai eu une surprise. Johnny avait pensé à mon anniversaire et il nous organisa une soirée en amoureux. Il m'avait envoyé acheter un truc et quand je suis revenue il avait transformé l'appartement. Il avait mis des bougies partout, une musique de fond notre chanson « Sittin of the dock of the bay » et il avait cuisiné. Ca me rappela le « repas surprise » qu'il m'avait cuisiné à Saigon. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être si romantique et paraître pour le reste du monde si différent. 22 ans, j'avais 22 ans en 1969. I ans, je partais pour le Vietnam. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça changerait autant ma vie.

Je reçus des lettres dont une de Myron il ne m'avait pas oublié et ça me fit plaisir.

Madame Mc Key nous téléphonait également très souvent elle voulait nous voir, me voir. On accepta finalement après qu'on eu enfin trouvé une voiture à acheter. Là encore, le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos. Cette fois-ci c'était à moi d'être sur des charbons ardents, et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Mais toutes mes craintes furent balayées par la surprise de Johnny. Nous étions dans la petite ville de Topeka dans le Kansas, nous prenions un repas quand il est tout à coup parti. Il m'a laissé en plan. Je n'ai pas compris, je me disais qu'il allait aux toilettes mais non, il est sorti. Il a traversé la rue pour rentrer dans un magasin. Je regardais par la fenêtre ce qu'il faisait. Il est ensuite revenu avec un air triomphant et quelque chose dans une main.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trafiquait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille devant moi. La salle entière s'était tue je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas où me mettre je crois que j'étais cramoisie. Il m'a alors pris la main. Je buvais ses paroles, j'attendais la question, je m'entends encore lui répondre OUI. Simplement. C'est là qu'il m'a passé une bague au doigt une en toc avec une pierre magique, une pour les petites filles. On m'a toujours dit que ça ne marchait pas, n'empêche que ce jour là, elle était bleue. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il m'en achèterait une vrai mais moi je m'en foutais, je l'avais lui, je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il m'embrasse.

Nous avons ensuite repris la route pour l'Indiana.

Les quelques jours que nous avons passés chez sa mère furent très agréables. Je leur fis bonne impression comme on dit. J'ai rencontré son frère Eddy et sa belle sœur Sara ainsi que leurs enfants Bobby et Mary. Ce furent les 1ères personnes à qui l'ont annonça que nous allions nous marier. Madame Mc Key en eut les larmes aux yeux c'était une femme adorable. Avant de partir, elle me prit à part, et elle me dit que j'étais faites pour son Johnny, ça m'émut beaucoup. Je lui dis que dès que nous serions un peu plus organisés, elle serait la bienvenue chez nous.

Elle avait été fantastique, elle me donnait des conseils, elle était très gentille, une vraie mère poule. J'étais jeune et elle voulait me transmettre son expérience.

Après ça, tout a changé.

Il était temps de prendre notre vie en main, on ne pouvait pas vivre dans un rêve toute notre vie. Il fallait se mettre en quête de notre avenir.

J'avais des envies très différentes, la police m'attirait, l'enseignement également. Dans le 2ème cas, il faudrait que je reprenne mes études et l'année était déjà bien entamée donc le destin se chargeait de choisir pour moi. Il n'y avait pas de logique derrière tout ça.

Plusieurs cessions par an étaient organisées pour rentrer dans la police et ma licence en droit me permettait de m'y inscrire en tant qu'officier. C'est ce que je fis. J'avais recommencé à m'entraîner, je courais tous les matins.

Je dus passer des tests, physiques, psychologiques et de connaissance ainsi qu'une visite médicale. Tout se passa bien. Il y avait peu de femme et comme nous étions divisés en petits groupes, je me suis retrouvée la seule du mien. Je crois que le plus drôle fut le moment où nous avons commencé le maniement des armes. Tous en avaient une, moi pas. Ils se marraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je tirais mieux qu'eux. Ca leur a fermé leur clapé et moi ça m'a fait plaisir, on peut dire que je souriais intérieurement.

Après la formation de 4 mois, nous avons été affecté dans une brigade. Je me souviens lorsque j'ai revêtu mon uniforme pour la 1ère fois. Johnny m'a pris en photo. Il était fier de moi il m'avait soutenu tout le long et c'était très important pour moi. On m'a affecté un équipier : Francis, il avait une 15aine d'années de plus que moi et de l'expérience ce qui n'empêcha pas notre entente d'être quasiment immédiate.

Johnny de son côté cherchait un job en tant que pilote. Il avait postulé dans divers endroits mais peu de monde avait confiance dans un pilote revenant du Vietnam. Un type lui expliqua qu'une fois son entreprise avait engagé un type comme Johnny et que lors d'une simple sortie ce gars avait cru revenir sous les bombes. Il avait perdu pied et avait failli se crasher.

Il trouva quand même une place, dans une station de radio il pilotait et faisait le point sur la situation autoroutière. Rapidement il n'en puis plus. Je voyais bien qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir.

Rad « Alors John ? La situation ?

LM _ Et bien, sur l'A19 il y a un bouchon d'1 Km dû à un accident. Excepté ça, pas de problème, la situation est fluide.

Rad _ Merci John. Et maintenant de la musique rien que pour vous, les 4 Tops avec « Reach out I'll be there »

Cette chanson ramena Johnny en arrière. Il se revoyait avant la dernière mission, volant en raz motte au dessus d'un briefing, la musique à fond pour ensuite se faire engueuler par Brewster.

LM « Willy, ça ne va pas, je ne peux plus continuer.

Rad _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y a un problème ?

LM _ Je ne peux pas piloter comme ça. C'est comme demander à un pilote d'essai de conduire un camion…Il me faut piloter à fond, à ras les pâquerettes. J'ai besoin d'adrénaline.

Rad _ Ok si t'es sûr de toi, passe prendre ton chèque ce soir. »

La suite s'est enchaînée, Johnny a fait une demande pour réintégrer l'armée comme instructeur. Il a beaucoup travaillé sa mobilité et il n'avait plus besoin de canne. Ce fut accepté. Nous avons déménagé pour une base encore. Johnny était ravi, il volait sur les mêmes appareils qu'au Vietnam et aimait dire à ses élèves de ne pas faire tout ce que lui même adorait faire. Une bonne partie des hommes qu'il formait, voulaient partir pour le Vietnam et connaître le grand frisson. Ils étaient sûr d'eux, un peu comme Johnny au début. Ils se prenaient pour des tombeurs et les filles aux alentours ne les auraient pas contredits, elles voulaient toutes se taper exclusivement des pilotes.

L'armée est une grande famille et j'ai du m'adapter. Je ne ressemblais pas aux sages épouses de militaires, nous n'étions même pas mariés. Beaucoup de femmes ne travaillaient pas, ne vivaient que pour leur petit mari et leurs enfants alors que moi je travaillais, de plus, je faisais un boulot d'homme. Ce ne fut pas évident, d'autant qu'il m'apprenait à piloter. Nous sortions beaucoup. J'essayais de faire un effort, plus pour lui que pour moi d'ailleurs mais bon. J'assistais à leurs fêtes de fin de formation mais c'était tout.

Ma vie me convenait parfaitement, j'avais l'impression de tenir mon destin entre mes mains, de tout contrôler. J'étais comblée, très occupée, j'avais mon travail, mon p'tit mari, mon mariage à préparer. Nous avions enfin choisi une date : le 1er septembre 1971. Ca nous laissait environ un an pour tout organiser nous pensions que c'était suffisant. Du moins je l'espérais.

J'étais bien, aux anges, je souriais tout le temps, même si j'avais l'impression d'être tout le temps débordée. J'entretenais une grande correspondance avec de nombreuses personnes, Ruiz travaillait dans le bâtiment, Marvin prenait des cours à l'université, Taylor était rentré depuis quelques semaines mais je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, William enfin : il était rentré un mois après moi. Il avait appris qu'il serait définitivement aveugle. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents. A la descente du bus il les avait attendu assis sur un banc. En entendant son nom, il s'est levé a tourné la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Son père comprit tout de suite et sa mère éclata en sanglot. Il mit du temps à s'adapter et il fit plus d'une chute mais il était chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour connaître le moindre pouce de terrain de la ferme et il a fini par retrouver ses marques. Nous nous téléphonions une fois par mois et c'est lors d'un de ces coups de fil qu'il m'annonça qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Il semblait accro.

Myron était toujours là-bas, il me donnait des nouvelles du sergent, de Doc. Hoc, il en avait encore pour un an.

Dany enfin travaillait dans une mine, je ne sais pas s'il allait vraiment bien.

Au mois de janvier je posais une demie journée de congé je voulais accueillir Myron à son retour. Il me l'avait annoncé dans sa dernière lettre et il me semblait normal d'aller le chercher. J'étais anxieuse, excité et lorsque j'ai vu ces types descendre de l'avion mon regard s'est mis à scruter tous ces visages un par un. Et puis je l'ai vu. Ce fut un gros soulagement, il était de retour et en un seul morceau. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, c'est là que les types autour se sont mis à siffler. Ils croyaient que j'étais la tendre et compréhensive petite amie qui avait patiemment attendu son héros à la maison. J'étais ravie de le retrouver mais ça m'a fait bizarre de nous retrouver tous les 3 à la maison. Quand ils se sont retrouvés face à face, je les ai regardé tous les 2, c'était étrange comme sentiment. Il est resté dormir une nuit, j'avais préparé le canapé et nous avons insisté pour qu'il reste. Le lendemain je lui ai fait voir comme je pilotais, j'étais très fier de moi, Johnny également. Je l'ai ensuite amené à la gare il a pris la direction du New Jersey, il allait retrouver son père.

Après ça, la vie a continuée, je ne voyais plus trop de monde, nous n'avions plus de temps et ils étaient loin. J'essayais de leur téléphoner régulièrement Bryan était revenu dans le droit chemin. Papa et maman demandaient souvent qu'on aille les voir mais il fallait du temps et de l'argent. Maman était très impatiente en ce qui concerne le mariage lorsque nous leur avons annoncé, ils ont tout d'abord cru que j'étais enceinte, mais non.

Johnny avait prévu quelque chose pour mon anniversaire c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'une année était déjà passée. Le temps passait vite, trop vite. Je suis tombée de haut, je croyais que nous faisions un petit voyage romantique tous les 2 car il m'avait ramené à Topeka. Là il avait prévu une chambre dans un motel, je me suis changée, mise sur mon trente et un et il m'a traîné jusqu'à une salle des fête. Il m'avait bandé les yeux et lorsqu'il me l'a enlevé, surprise ! Je n'en revenais pas, il y avait tout le monde : mes parents et Bryan, la famille de Johnny, Ruiz et Susanna, Marvin et Eléonore, Marcus, Dany et Sandra, William et Lily, Myron et Cynthia (une infirmière, comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne changent pas), Baker, Horn, Francis, Joany et leurs enfants, ma copine Diane, des collègues de Johnny et des collègues à moi. Ce fut magnifique, le meilleur anniversaire et la plus mémorable cuite.

Le retour fut dur.

Quelques temps plus tard je ressentis quelques changements j'étais barbouillée, je reconnus les fameux malaises matinaux pour les avoir déjà connus. Ca avait dû arriver au moment de mon anniversaire j'avais du oublier ma pilule.

Mon gynéco me confirma mes soupçons par téléphone un mardi matin. J'étais si excitée, et si impatiente qu'il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un, ce fut Francis. J'étais heureuse ce n'était pas prévu mais je savais que Johnny le prendrait bien. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de lui annoncer le soir autour d'un repas mais tout ne devais pas se passer comme ça.

Pol « Officier Wilson, un appel pour vous. Ca semble urgent. »

J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais rien n'aurait pu m'enlever ma bonne humeur.

DW « Wilson à l'appareil ?

CR _ Mademoiselle Wilson, commandant Rupert à l'appareil. »

Je ne faisais pas le lien, je ne comprenais pas.

DW « Oui ? Excusez moi, je ne comprends pas.

CR _ Je vous appelle car il y a eu un accident à la base impliquant le lieutenant Mc Key. »

J'avais comprit mais je ne voulais pas entendre la suite, j'avais peur de demander.

DW « Comment ça un accident ?

CR _ Le lieutenant Mc Key s'est crashé sur…

DW _ Où est il ?

CR _ A l'hôpital militaire. »

J'ai violemment raccroché, je ne pensais qu'à Johnny et je tremblais. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je criais au téléphone. Tous mes collègues s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, ils attendaient en écoutant. Il régnait un silence de mort. Francis s'est approché, j'étais en larme. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné je n'étais pas en état de conduire, ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous avons traversé toute la ville avec le gyrophare.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, je suis rentrée comme une furie j'ai bousculé tous ceux qui étaient sur mon chemin. Le commandant Rupert parlait devant la porte avec un médecin, je ne me suis pas arrêtée, je suis entrée.

Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un haut le cœur il était brûlé au 3ème degré sur plus de 80% du corps. Il avait les 2 jambes brisées ainsi que quelques côtes de cassées. Il avait du mal à respirer on ne reconnaissait que ses yeux bleus.

DW « Johnny »

Il a tourné la tête.

LM « …Dèb »

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de pleurer mais j'ai pris sur moi.

DW « Ne dis rien, t'as encore voulu faire le malin. De toute façon, je te préviens que l'hélico pour toi c'est fini je t'interdis de reprendre. »

Il a secoué la tête l'air de dire que tout était fini et ça m'a fait paniquer.

DW « Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Je commençais à pleurer puis je me suis reprise j'ai essuyé mes larmes d'un revers de la manche et je me suis forcée à sourire.

DW « De toute façon, tu ne peux pas abandonner parce que d'ici environ 7 mois on sera 3. »

Il a souri, il s'est mis à pleurer je voyais que ça lui faisait mal, ça devait le brûler, la peau devait tirer et je ne pouvais rien pour lui. J'ai lu de la peine dans ses yeux parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas là pour m'aider à élever notre enfant.

LM « Je ne vous laisserai pas… Je t'aime tellement.

DW _ Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils l'ont ensuite mis sous respirateur, on ne pouvait plus se parler mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Il est mort ½ heures plus tard. Ils ont tenté de le réanimer mais rien n'y a fait. Je voyais son corps animé seulement par les soubresauts lorsqu'ils le choquaient. Les docteurs et infirmières m'ont poussé pendant qu'ils essayaient de le ramener. Je pleurais, je criais pour qu'on me laisse auprès de lui mais Francis me maintenait par la taille.

Une infirmière me donna un léger sédatif calmée par cette drogue je me laissais glisser le long du mur où je continuais à pleurer en silence.

Je ne comprenais pas, c'était un excellent pilote il s'était fait descendre une fois au Vietnam mais il s'en était sorti. Je ne comprenais pas, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, il aurait dû s'en sortir, il ne pouvait plus rien nous arriver, nous n'étions plus au Vietnam, la guerre était finie pour nous. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était censé être un des plus beaux jours de notre vie, j'aurai dû lui annoncer la naissance de notre bébé ce soir là.

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus.

Je voyais les gens passer autour de nous et ils avaient l'air de me regarder avec tant de pitié, et moi je n'en voulais pas de leur pitié.

Lorsque je suis sortie de ma léthargie…

DW « Il faut que j'appelle Madame Mc Key.

Fra _ Tu devrais peut être le faire plus tard et te reposer si tu veux je le fais à ta place.

DW _ Non, il faut que je le fasse. »

Je m'y suis reprise à 3 fois pour composer son numéro ça a été très dur. Lorsque je lui ai dit, ma voix tremblait nous avons toutes les 2 pleuré au téléphone. Je lui ai dit que je la rappellerais pour les obsèques.

J'ai ensuite appelé chez moi, je voulais parler à maman mais elle n'était pas là. Je ne me voyais pas raccrocher comme ça alors j'ai laissé un message, irréel.

DW « Maman c'est Déborah, je vous appelle parce qu'il y a eu un accident. Johnny est décédé, j'aurais voulu parler à quelqu'un mais… »

J'ai raccroché, je crois que j'aurais été incapable d'ajouter quelque chose.

Le lundi 20 juin à 11 heures du matin, on l'enterrait au cimetière militaire de Los Angeles et ils étaient tous là. Ma mère était là depuis vendredi et elle s'occupait de tout à la maison pendant que je passais mon temps à traîner en jogging. Madame Mc Key est arrivée la veille, les autres sont tous venus lundi très tôt.

Durant l'office je serrais la main de Madame Mc Key et c'est à elle qu'ils remirent le drapeau, je n'étais rien, juste sa fiancée, je n'eus droit à rien.

C'est Myron qui prononça l'éloge funèbre, Johnny l'avait fait pour lui lors du décès d'Alex et là il le faisait pour moi maintenant. Le pire furent les coups de feu, j'en avais tellement entendu mais ceux là, c'était différent chaque tir me fit sursauter.

Après l'enterrement, tout le monde vint à la maison ma mère s'activait pour servir les personnes présentes. Je ne sais pas comment Madame Mc Key faisait pour paraître si digne, moi j'avais l'air en décomposition.

En plus de nos amis, je crois que toute la base a dû défiler sous mon toit (certains étaient si hypocrites, ils ne nous aimaient pas, ils désapprouvaient notre mode de vie et ils étaient là, quant aux autres, je savais qu'une enquête était en cours pour savoir ce qui c'était passé) J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais. J'ai été reconnaissante que certains se soient déplacés de loin mais j'attendais qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils partent. Ils sont finalement quasiment tous partis en fin d'après midi.

Madame Mc Key a tenu à partir ce jour là. Je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte et qu'elle serait bientôt grand-mère et surtout que je tenais à ce qu'elle ait un rôle dans sa vie.

Seuls ma mère et Myron sont restés un peu plus longtemps. Ma mère rangeait la maison tout en discutant avec Myron. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Je m'étais éclipsée pour être seule, me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, j'ai poussé le verrou et d'un coup le silence m'a envahi. J'étais appuyée contre la porte, « profitant de cet instant » Je me suis approchée du lavabo, je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage et je me suis séchée. Et c'est là, en me redressant que j'ai aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir. J'y ai vu tout ce que j'avais perdu, tout ce que j'aurais dû avoir. J'y avais droit et ça me mis dans une rage folle. D'un geste, je balayais l'étagère et je jetais contre le mur tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. J'ai fini par casser le miroir avec mon poing. Je ne supportais plus de le voir, de me voir. Myron est entré à ce moment là. Il m'a attrapé le poignet, ça m'a stoppé net. J'avais la main en sang et je ne sentais rien. Je ne l'avais pas entendu taper à la porte, encore moins la défoncer. Il n'a rien dit, m'a passé la main sous l'eau et l'a entouré dans une serviette éponge en guise de pansement.

DW « Myron, j'y avais droit, je voulais juste être heureuse »

Ma mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle me regardait, impuissante, les larmes aux yeux. Myron m'a alors pris dans ses bras tout en me caressant les cheveux.

LG « Ca va aller.

DW _ J'avais presque réussi, c'était presque parfait. »

Myron est parti vers les 20 heures.

DW « Je te remercie d'être restée un peu plus.

LG _ Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et j'accours.

DW _ Myron, je suis enceinte.

LG _ …Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

DW _ Je vais le garder.

LG _ Alors félicitation.

DW _ Je lui ai dit avant qu'il ne meure si tu avais pu voir sa joie… Pars avant que je te demande de rester.

LG _ Je t'appelle demain. »

Je l'ai regardé partir j'ai pensé que je ne voulais pas perdre le bébé de Johnny comme j'avais perdu le sien. Quelque part je m'en voulais « d'avoir perdu l'enfant » de l'homme que j'aimais.

Ma mère a résisté encore quelques jours avant que mon attitude ne la mette dehors je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas

Lorsque je lui dis que j'étais enceinte, elle ne comprit pas que je veuille élever un enfant toute seule, du moins elle ne comprit pas tout de suite puis toute sa sensibilité fit le reste. C'était tout ce qui me restait de lui.

Je ne suis pas restée longtemps à rien faire. J'ai dû déménager (je n'avais pas le choix, je ne faisais plus parti de la grande famille qu'est l'armée) J'ai rapidement trouvé un appartement, près de la plage, au 1er étage, géographiquement toujours à Los Angeles mais plus proche de San Francisco et donc de Myron. Il avait déménagé un peu avant le décès de Johnny. J'avais besoin de lui, de son soutien.

Je voyais souvent Myron, c'est lui qui m'aida à déménager avec Francis et Joany. Ce fut une belle journée même s'il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. Une partie des membres de la base sont passé pour me dire au revoir

Lorsque j'ai fait un dernier tour avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, je me suis mise à pleurer j'avais tellement de souvenir dans cette maison. Ca avait été notre 1ère et dernière maison.

Emménager dans mon nouveau chez moi a été pire Myron m'a aidé à ranger. C'est là que je suis tombée sur une petite boite qui contenait pleins de choses dont des photos. L'une d'entre elles me laissa perplexe. Nous étions Alex, Myron, Johnny et moi assis dans un bar, nous rigolions et je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce moment. Je retrouvais également ma bague magique, la pierre était noire.

Lorsque ça a été fini, que j'ai refermé la porte derrière lui et que je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être perdue, ça faisait 20 jours que je l'avais enterré.

Je ne me retrouvais pas sans rien, Johnny m'avait tout laissé dans un testament et il avait souscrit une assurance vie de 20 000$. Cela me permit de changer mes vues j'allais reprendre mes études à la rentrée prochaine. En attendant je décidais de demander ma mutation au central, je ne voulais plus prendre aucun risque, Francis le comprit très bien. Le bébé passait désormais avant tout.

L'été était là, Myron était toujours présent pour moi et mon cafard. Le 25 août, je quittais mon travail j'eus droit à un pot de départ. Tout le monde a été très sympa, ils m'ont même offert des cadeaux à l'intention du bébé.

Le 1er septembre je me retrouvais sur les bancs de la fac pour entamer des études d'Histoire. Ayant déjà 2 licences (une en droit et une en lettre moderne) que j'avais passé simultanément je ne voulais pas recommencer en 1ère année mais faire un master…Ca ne m'inspirait pas trop. Je décidais donc de faire une licence d'Histoire d'abord.

Qu'est ce que la vie pouvait être ironique, nous aurions dû nous marier ce jour là !

J'avais quelques années de plus que ces jeunes mais j'avais surtout pas la même maturité je n'étais pas là pour m'amuser, je n'avais plus le temps pour ça.

Le 1er jour fut horrible, j'étais perdue, déjà bien ronde, j'avais une sale mine, en fait je faisais peur à voir, j'étais déprimée. Je ne ressemblais pas à ces femmes enceintes épanouies et souriantes.

Je n'avais plus de boulot et je devais en trouver un rapidement je ne désirais pas vivre sur mes économie. Mes parents m'avaient bien proposé leur aide mais je tenais à nous assumer tous les 2. Je me suis inscrite pour donner des cours de langue (français - ma mère étaient française- espagnol et allemand) et le soir je travaillais dans un restaurant j'ai fini par n'y travailler que le week-end car je ne tenais pas le rythme. M. Carpelli était très gentil et il fut très compréhensif avec moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais très fatiguée, j'avais l'impression que ça empirait ma vie était infernale mais je me disais tous les jours que ça ne pouvait que s'arranger.

A la fac, ce n'était pas non plus le Pérou. Je ne parlais à personne, c'était du style chacun pour soi.

Un jour pourtant je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié une bonne partie du cours j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer. J'abordais une fille, Kelly, jolie blonde, un peu tête en l'air, elle traînait toujours avec un type, apparemment son meilleur ami.

DW « Excuse moi, je m'appelle Déborah j'aimerai savoir si tu pourrais me prêter ton cours, j'en ai loupé une partie.

KG _ Oui, bien sûr. Moi c'est Kelly. Il n'y a pas de problème pour le cours.

Dav_ Kelly, salut, présente moi donc cette demoiselle… »

Je me suis retournée et il m'a reconnu moi et mon ventre.

Dav « Pardon, je n'aurais pas du.

DW _ Je suis enceinte, ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas contagieux.

KG _ Excuse le, il est bête quelque fois. Déborah, voici David.

DW _ Je te rends les cours demain.

KG _ Ok, il n'y a pas de problème. »

A partir de là, Kelly et moi avons commencé à devenir copine. Les mecs ne m'approchaient pas pour moi c'étaient des bébés et ils croyaient tous que j'étais une femme mariée.

Un jour où nous étions à la cafétéria, David arriva un peu excité.

Dav « Salut les filles.

KG _ Salut, alors tu t'assoies avec nous ?

Dav _ Non, je n'ai pas le temps il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'expliquer mon cours de droit.

DW _ Attend. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te donner un coup de main. J'ai une licence de droit d'accord ça remonte à quelques années mais…Je peux toujours essayer. Tu peux venir chez moi vers les 19 heures. On mange et après on bosse.

Dav _ Ton mari ne va rien dire ? »

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçu que j'avais toujours ma bague. Je l'ai fait tourné autour de mon doigt en la regardant.

DW « Il n'y a pas de mari.

Dav _ Ok. Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas. Donne moi ton adresse… Merci…A tout à l'heure. »

Il arriva pile à l'heure il n'avait apparemment eu aucun mal à trouver. J'avais préparé une rapide collation. On discuta un peu. Pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, il regarda un peu l'appartement. Il posa quelques questions sur tous ces types en treillis et plus particulièrement sur ce pilote. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour parler de ma vie. On travailla bien je n'avais pas tout perdu de mes connaissances et mon expérience dans la police était un atout.

Kelly, David et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble en plus de Myron, ils m'aidaient de plus en plus dans mon organisation. J'en étais à 7 mois bientôt 8 et j'étais grosse comme une baudruche, une vraie vache. Il me restait 2 mois à tenir.

Le 28 novembre 1971, une date mémorable ! Je ne m'étais pas senti bien durant toute la matinée je sortais de cours, il devait être 11 heures et c'est alors que je ressentie de violentes douleurs. Je me précipitais aux toilettes et c'est là que je perdis les eaux. J'étais paniquée, ça arrivait trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir été seule à ce moment là.

DW « Kelly ça y est ! Le bébé arrive !

KG _ Quoi ? !

DW _ Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital !

KG _ Ok. Je vais chercher David pour qu'il ramène la voiture.

DW _ Attend ! Tiens mon calepin appelle Myron et reviens vite je t'en pris ! »

J'étais accrochée aux lavabos et je me tenais le ventre, j'avais mal et j'avais très peur, c'était trop tôt. Kelly revint avec David après un temps qui me sembla durer une éternité. Ils me soutenaient tous les 2 pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. J'avais très peur de mettre mon bébé au monde dans la voiture, sans docteur, que ça se passe mal, que je perde la bébé, que je meure durant l'accouchement, qu'on ait un accident de voiture. J'étais angoissée. Myron arriva en plein travail, il avait tout lâché pour venir. Il était si anxieux que les infirmières le prirent pour le papa. Plus tard, Kelly m'a dit qu'il tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente en se rongeant les ongles.

C'est lui qui a pu venir ensuite. Quand je l'ai vu entrer, ça me fit énormément plaisir c'était bizarre que ça soit lui le premier à venir et à voir mon bébé. Pendant cette attente, il avait appelé chez moi et lorsque je fus seule j'appelais Madame Mc Key.

J'avais eu un garçon que je prénommais Jeremy (c'était le 2ème prénom de Johnny) Il faisait 2,5 Kg il n'était pas bien gros, c'était un prématuré, il avait 3 semaines d'avance. Il passa la semaine qui suivit dans une couveuse.

Myron vint me voir tous les jours Francis et Joany vinrent également me voir ainsi que David et Kelly.

Lorsque je suis retournée chez moi, j'étais complètement déboussolée, je n'avais aucune expérience des bébés. Myron m'acheta un livre sur le sujet que je dévorais littéralement. Je jonglais entre Jeremy et les cours que Kelly m'apportait très régulièrement. La vie de jeune maman n'était pas de tout repos je pouponnais du matin au soir, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et je fis mon baby blues. On me donnait des conseils (maman, madame Mc Key, Joany…) mais c'est là que je ressentis le vide crée par Johnny c'est lui qui aurait du être là à mes côtés. Je lui en voulais de nous avoir laissé.

Heureusement, Myron était là, on passait du temps tous les 3 à se baladait, il venait souvent, on aurait pu croire que nous formions une famille mais ce n'était pas le cas. A ce moment là, je ne réfléchissais pas à ça, je pensais seulement à Jeremy. Il était devenu tout mon univers.

Mes parents et Bryan sont venus pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pour pas que je reste seule. Bryan prenait son rôle de tonton très au sérieux et je trouvais ça très mignon. Ruiz me téléphonais également souvent.

Je travaillais mes cours mais pendant que ma famille était là, je me laissais également vivre. J'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi et maman savait si bien le faire. Je ne sortais pas, je ne voulais pas laisser Jeremy. Bryan se fichait de moi en disant que j'étais une vraie mère poule et qu'il fallait que je le laisse respirer.

Nous fûmes gâtés tous les 2 pour Noël. Bryan m'offrit un album remplit de photos de son court séjour à Los Angeles. Madame Mc Key vint également, là encore Jeremy fut gâté.

Durant cette courte période je me suis aperçue que j'étais bien enfin et la dernière fois remontait à si longtemps. Myron était allé rejoindre son père pour les fêtes. La rentré ramena tout, le stresse, la vie de fou. Joany me proposa de garder Jeremy ce qui me permit de reprendre les cours. Je voyais souvent Myron après la naissance de Jeremy car j'étais à la maison, mais là je n'avais plus de temps, je passais mon temps à courir, à courir après le temps qui passait trop vite.

Entre les cours, mon travail, Jeremy, j'avais plus de temps et on ne faisait plus que se téléphoner Myron et moi.

Je passais mes 24 ans avec mes parents et Madame Mc Key ce fut très familial.

Avant de repartir, Madame Mc Key me dit que ce n'était pas bon à mon âge et avec un bébé à charge de rester seule qu'elle comprendrait si je venais à me trouver quelqu'un. Ca me fit quelque peu réfléchir.

Peu de temps après, Myron m'apprit lors d'une de nos conversations téléphoniques qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines déjà et qu'apparemment ça se passait très bien. Elle s'appelait Sandra.

Ca avait l'air d'être relativement sérieux. Lorsque je raccrochais, ça me fit un choc, je n'en revenais pas, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait ça d'apprendre une telle nouvelle j'avais les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge. C'était trop tard.

Je savais que je tenais à lui, que je l'aimais, je l'ai toujours su et maintenant que je prenais un peu de temps pour réfléchir à moi, à mes sentiments, je me rendais compte qu'il me manquait, il me manquait tellement mais c'était trop tard. J'aimais repenser à la période après la naissance de Jeremy où l'on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Je me suis finalement dis que je n'avais pas à intervenir alors je ne fis rien d'ailleurs qu'aurais je fais ?

2 mois passèrent et puis un jeudi soir, lors d'une déprime plus forte que les autres je craquais et je lui déballais tout. J'appelais chez lui pour tomber sur son répondeur.

DW « Myron ? Répond…Alors tu n'es pas là. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'avais dit que la prochaine fois tu ne me laisserais pas partir. Me laisse pas cette fois ci, je t'en pris, me laisse pas, je t'aime. »

Ce soir là, comme les autres soirs, j'ai couché Jeremy, je l'ai regardé s'endormir mon petit lardon. Je suis ensuite allée dans à la salle de bain, je me suis regardée sous toutes les coutures j'étais pas mal, j'avais perdu tous mes kilos, je n'avais pas de vergetures, le sein toujours ferme, j'avais besoin de me rassurer. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue nue, je n'avais pas eu de bébé et puis je me suis regardé de plus près une épilation s'imposait.

Après une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, je suis ensuite allée m'asseoir sur le pallier pour l'attendre. Il était 22h30.

J'étais dans le noir, le temps me parut durer une éternité mais j'étais prête à l'attendre toute la nuit, toute la vie. J'avais très peur qu'il ne vienne pas. C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà un moment que nous 2 c'était censé être fini de quel droit je me permettais d'interférer dans sa vie, de croire qu'il allait accourir ? C'était un peu prétentieux de ma part mais j'espérais quand même.

Sur les coups de 2 heures, j'entendis un crissement de pneu, un claquement de portière, quelqu'un montait les marches 4 à 4. Je me suis relevée. C'était lui.

LG « …Dèb

DW _ …J'avais tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas. Que ça soit fini, que…tu ne m'aimes plus.

LG _ Impossible. »

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et il m'a embrassé. Ce premier baisé avait fait s'envoler toutes mes craintes, mes peurs, mes doutes. Il savait comment me rassurer, comme toujours. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et nous sommes ensuite rentrés. J'étais heureuse, mon cœur faisait des bons dans ma poitrine, j'étais euphorique.

Lorsqu'il m'a allongé sur le lit et qu'il s'est couché sur moi, c'était comme si nos corps ne s'étaient jamais quittés, cette sensation familière était toujours présente.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir cette nuit là, j'avais trop peur qu'en me réveillant je découvre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jeremy m'a tiré du lit il était 6 heures et demi. Je lui ai donné un biberon et je l'ai changé puis je l'ai mis dans son parc pour qu'il joue.

J'ai ensuite préparé le petit déjeuner, je voulais que lorsque Myron se réveille tout soit parfait. J'étais heureuse et la dernière fois ça remontait à si longtemps…

La veille il était sorti avec Sandra et était rentré avec elle après un restaurant. Il avait écouté son répondeur en rentrant; Sandra était là lorsqu'il a entendu mon message. Il n'a rien eu besoin de lui dire. Elle est partie sans un mot. Au fond d'elle même elle le savait déjà. Ce soir là, elle avait comprit ce que c'était tout ce qui le retenait d'être pleinement avec elle. C'était moi moi qui l'avait toujours inconsciemment ou pas empêché de réussir une relation amoureuse. Il n'a pas cherché à la retenir.

Il a écouté le message plusieurs fois pour être sûr que c'était bien réel et puis…il était venu.

Epilogue

Nous étions fin mai, j'avais fini mes examens, j'allais faire un master et j'étais libre jusqu'au mois d'août.

Début juin je me suis installée chez lui avec Jeremy.

Fin décembre, nous nous marrions dans le Montana, sous la neige.

Le sergent Anderson, Zeke, fut le témoin de Myron et Kelly ma demoiselle d'honneur.

On nous avait dit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ce fut pour le meilleur, avec nos amis et notre famille.

En 1974 j'ai eu mes jumeaux Jude et Liam.

Nous déménageâmes à New York peu après la naissance des jumeaux. Ca nous permettait d'être plus prêt de nos parents.

Je commençais à enseigner en 1976 dans un lycée et je savais que j'avais enfin trouvé ma voie

La vie avait continué.

Ce que je craignais est arrivé, nous avons eu une 3ème génération de pilote dans la famille Mc Key (il ne portait pas le nom de son père) et une 4ème génération de militaire dans la famille Goldman. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement, il avait baigné dans un monde de militaire toute sa vie.

Moi qui avais dit que mon bébé ne connaîtrait jamais la guerre…Jeremy est pilote d'hélicoptère comme son père et son grand-père. Aujourd'hui il est parti se battre en Irak et je n'ai rien le droit de dire alors je m'inquiète comme je l'ai toujours fait pour les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je veux juste qu'il me revienne en un seul morceau.

Jeremy a toujours su que Myron n'était pas son père, nous ne voulions pas lui cacher, mais il le considérait comme telle, ils s'adorent même si leurs rapports n'ont pas toujours été faciles, il ressemble trop à Johnny, impulsif, quelque peu orgueilleux, c'en est effarant ! Lorsqu'il s'est coupé les cheveux après s'être engagé, j'ai eu un choc, j'ai cru revoir son père devant moi, la même carrure, la même mâchoire carrée, le même regard perçant.

Jude ma petite fille a voulu devenir grand reporter, les articles d'Alex que nous avions conservés au grenier l'ont peut-être inspiré. Elle veut parcourir le monde.

Liam quant à lui est devenu docteur dans l'humanitaire.

Mon père avait pris sa retraite à la fin des années 80 et Bryan avait pris la suite. Après ses quelques problèmes avec l'autorité, il avait finalement fait Columbia et une grande école de commerce.

Le général Goldman avait finalement eu le temps de voir ses petits enfants il est mort l'année où Jeremy est entré dans l'armée. Il était très fier de lui, c'était un peu son préféré même si techniquement ce n'était pas son « vrai petit fils ».

Madame Mc Key a toujours tenu une grande place dans mon cœur, elle est malheureusement décédée à peu d'intervalle du général Goldman.

Aujourd'hui je garde encore beaucoup de contacts avec mes amis.

-Dany s'est marié à Christa, il a eu un fils Billy. Il avait quitté la mine pour travailler comme charpentier. Il n'a jamais réussi à monter son élevage, jamais il n'a pu exaucer son rêve et même s'il était toujours content de nous voir, je le sentais de plus en plus aigri, torturé, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, ce n'était pas vraiment le bonheur. Il n'était plus le même, il avait changé ses habitudes, il ne chassait même plus alors qu'il adorait ça auparavant. Un jour où je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait répondu cyniquement « une fois que tu as chassé l'homme, les autres proies te semblent sans intérêt. » Ca m'avait choqué.

Il s'est suicidé en 1976 alors que Christa attendait leur 2ème enfant. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête.

Je crois que quelque part, il n'est jamais rentré, une partie de lui est restée là-bas, comme nous tous, mais pour lui, cette partie de sa vie était devenue énorme, son esprit y était resté et ça avait fini par le dévorer en entier.

Lui aussi était une victime de cette guerre mais son nom n'apparaît pas sur le mur du mémorial du Vietnam à Washington. Colby était présente à son enterrement.

-Ruiz a finalement épousé Susanna, ils habitent toujours à New York, dans le Bronx. Il a monté sa propre entreprise dans le bâtiment. Elle est toujours infirmière et ils ont 3 enfants Gina, Juan et Consuelo. Sa vie n'est pas toujours facile mais je sais qu'il est heureux.

-Marvin vit à Jackson, dans le Mississipi. Il est marié à Eléonore. Il est avocat, pour lui non plus ça n'a pas été facile, mais il a réussi ses études, il s'en est sorti. Sa femme est secrétaire. Ils vivent dans une jolie maison mais il n'a pas oublié Martin Luther King Jr et ses convictions, il milite toujours. Il a 2 enfants, Ben et Marcus.

-Marcus est mort en 1977, il n'a pas atteint ses 30 ans. En rentrant du Vietnam, il est retombé dans ses habitudes, ses petits trafiques. Il a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle de Détroit, il avait encore du essayer de rouler quelqu'un. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, il ne portait qu'une croix autour du cou, (celle qu'il avait voulu donner à Randy) et des photos dans ses poches qui dataient du Vietnam. Sur l'une on voyait Camille, le lieutenant Patterson et sur l'autre, nous, sa section, sa famille.

-William est marié à Lili, ils ont eu 3 enfants Jordan, Morgan et Lianne. Ils tiennent une petite épicerie dans sa ville, celle dans laquelle il a grandi.

-Baker avait filé à Katmandou après son service, il y est encore et nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de Horn.

-Zeke s'était marié à Jennifer, il était instructeur et elle était retournée à la vie civile. Ils ont eu une petite fille Anne.

Quant au Doc., j'avais gardé quelques contacts avec lui mais il y avait un fossé entre nous. Il se bat toujours pour les causes humanitaires dans le monde entier. Libye, Iran, Liban, Israël…partout où les gens souffrent.

Le jour où Myron est revenu vers moi, du moins cette fameuse nuit, j'ai dit « si on m'avait dit que ma vie ressemblerait à ça… », et bien je n'aurai rien changé, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

J'était heureuse, il suffisait de regarder la pierre de ma bague magique qui se trouvait dans ma boite à bijou, la pierre était à nouveau bleu.

Ma vie a pu paraître compliquée aux yeux de certains, mais non, il se trouve seulement que j'ai rencontré les 2 hommes de ma vie en même temps.

Fin

Le 8 juillet 1959, le premier soldat Américain tombait au Vietnam, le dernier tombait le 29 avril 1975.


End file.
